


Escape from Reality

by Zombielabs



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, Internal Conflict, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 113,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombielabs/pseuds/Zombielabs
Summary: Teenagers do what they can do to escape reality, at least if they are suffering from their demons. So when Monika joins the Literature Club, she couldn't be any more happier. She was ecstatic to be able to spend more time with Sayori, her best friend and someone who she has a huge crush on. With Kyle as club President, he is more than happy to make sure his club members are happy.Unfortunately, life gets more difficult when there is a serial killer who targets girls that suffer from the things that they try to hide. With their emotions and fear conflicting into everyone's lives, how can they escape a broken reality?





	1. Illusion Of Living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was suppose to come out after my "Happy Thoughts" series. I wanted to take a break from that and start on this immediately. 
> 
> Please, let me know what you think of this story and what may happen. Besides that, enjoy a chapter I spent 6 hours on today writing.

_Date: Feburary 10, 2018. 11:56 P.M._

_My name is not relevant to what is about to happen. I should clarify what this is. I have studied psychology for many years and I have always been fascinated on what the human mind has been able to comprehend such things like good and evil. This is what this about._

_I have created a formula that I believe that can separate what makes us evil, so it has their own personality. I'm only 17, almost 18, and I have created the most revolutionary experimental formula known to mankind. There is only one problem; I have to test this out on one person: me._

_That is what this voice recording is for. If I die, I won't have anyone to worry about me. There is only one person I know will care, and for her, I will explain this to you now._

_I have evil in my life and I need to get rid of it. I will never use my friends to ever become a victim, especially her. For you, I have money hidden away for you in case I die. If I die, I want to say this: I'm happy to have been your friend, even if you never knew my real name. I love you._

With that, the kid stopped the voice recording. He had tears in his eyes, not knowing if he would die. He had to test his theory to see if he could separate the good and evil from someone. Unfortunately, he had to use himself as the subject of the experiment.

It would be fine, considering he had always used his fake name besides his real one. After running off, he changed his name so he wouldn't be reunited with his messed up family. This is also the reason why he was doing this: he wanted to help his family because his father had D.I.D: Dissociative Identity Disorder.

After he had prepared himself, he took the sample of his formula. He put on a different voice recorder.

_Date: Feburary 10, 2018. 11:58 P.M._

_Cosumed 10 cm. of formula HJ7. Salty. Bitter taste. Stings the tongue. Warm in the gullet. Heat spreading strongly through my veins. A slight feeling of euphoria. Light headedness. No noticeable behavioral differences._

He kept on analyzing himself and everything he felt and saw. He had to make sure his theory came true. He needed to show the world-

He starts to feel a sensation that is weird. "My God. What's this...?" His breathing is heavy as the sensation gets more intense and painful. "Something is happening. I can't explain! It's a breathtaking pain, devouring and consuming me. It's driving me insane!"

He screams out in pain, holding his body for dear life. He starts to feel as if he losing control. The feeling gets intense as if he is dying, losing breath. He turns and look at a mirror.

_Who is this...creature... **that I see?**_

This person has completely changed his personality, his identity. It has worked. The new identity has taken control of the body of the person before. He takes a deep breath in. "Freeeeee!" He starts laughing mischievously. "I'm finally free!"

* * *

The new identity exits the lab and onto the street. He looks around him as he observes the world around him. "This looks a lot more different than I remember." He thought. He stares off as if searching something that only he can see. He let's out a gasp as he realizes something.

_I can't find anything from before. There is nothing here. This world...is real. I don't know how it is possible, but it is. Can I still do the things that I could before?_

He spins around where he is standing and his outfit has changed: black trench coat, vest, black top hat, and a cane with a skull for a handle. He admires his new outfit. "This is so...different. This world is real."

In a normal situation, he would be freaking out due to never living in a world that wasn't in a void and basically nothingness. To find himself in a world with a purpose and meaning, while being able to do what he can, he can only smile sinisterly.

With a snap of his fingers, music starts to play. People around, if there was any, would be able to hear it, even if there was no band or orchestra around. The music intensifies as he begins to sing.

 _What is this feeling of power and drive_  
_I've never known? I feel alive!_  
_Where does this feeling of power derive_  
_Making me know why I'm alive?_

 _Like the night, it's a secret_  
_Sinister, dark, and unknown_  
_I do not know what I seek_  
_Yet, I'll seek it alone!_

He sees a building beside him and jumps onto the side, climbing it to get to the rooftop.

 _I have a thirst that I cannot deprive_  
_Never have I felt so alive!_  
_There is no battle I couldn't survive_  
_Feeling like this, feeling alive!_

 _Like the moon, an enigma_  
_Lost and alone in the night_  
_Damned by some heavenly stigma_  
_But blazing with light!_

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, he sings about what he is feeling.

 _It's the feeling of being alive!_  
_Filled with evil but truly alive!_  
_It's the truth that cannot be denied!_  
_It's the feeling of being_ _Edward Hyde!_

He laughs sinisterly when he suddenly sees a teenage woman walking on the sidewalk, entering the alley.

 _My dear_  
_You'll see_  
_You'll never escape me!_  
  
_I'm here_  
_I fear_  
_And you will pay dear_  
_My dear..._

He jumps down without making a noise and begins to make noises as he stalks the girl without her seeing him. The music she hears only intensifies her fear as she walks faster.

Soon, she found herself hiding around a corner. Through the fog, she sees a shadowy figure approach her. The fear inside her makes her turn to run, only to see a wall in front of her. When she turns around, she sees the figure as he swings the cane at her head, knocking her down.

 _Animals trapped behind bars at the zoo_  
_Need to run rampant and free!_  
_Predators live on the prey they pursue;_  
_This time the predator's me!_

With this, he kills her, brutally. He finds himself back on a rooftop, looking at the blood staining his hands and clothes.

 _Lust like a raging desire_  
_Fills my whole soul with its curse!_  
_Burning with primitive fire_  
_Berserk and perverse!_

 _Tonight_ _I'll plunder heaven blind_  
_Steal from all the gods!_  
_Tonight I'll take from all mankind_  
_Conquer all the odds!_

 _And I feel I'll live on forever_  
_With Satan himself by my side!_  
_And I'll show the world_  
_That tonight and forever_  
_The name to remember's_  
_The name Edward Hyde!_

 _What a feeling to be so alive!_  
_I have never seen me so alive!_  
_Such a feeling of evil inside!_  
_That's the feeling of being Edward Hyde!_

 _With this feeling of being alive!_  
_There's a new world I see come alive!_  
_It's a truth that can not be denied!_  
_There's no feeling like being Edward Hyde!_

He stares around him in the new world he is in. He recognizes something. "Edward Hyde, is it? Very well then. For now on, I'll be known as Edward Hyde!"

* * *

_2 Months Later_

_Date: April 15, 2018. 12:37 A.M._

_It has been over 2 months since my first transformation. The being, Edward Hyde, had shown me things that I never thought was real. I have never expected him to show me the things he had saw or what he can do now._

_Unfortunately, with the things that he can do, he uses it for evil deeds. Ever since his upbringing, every night he takes an innocent life, mostly teenage girls that, upon inspection on their personal lives, have some form of abuse, depression, or anxiety._

_I could try to stop it, but because of what he has done, it has gave me some benefits. I don't know how, but I have the privilege of having more friends. I never thought I would be able to have friends. With the future looking bright, I will have to deal with the problems that are upon me._

The original being stops recording his voice. Even though Hyde is part of him, his being appears as a pathom. "What is wrong Jekyll? Are you not happy with what you have?"

_I forgot that he knows my real name._

Yes, his real name, Henry Jekyll. A person that has hidden his identity for many years, almost all of his life. He has hazel eyes, brown hair, a height of 5'6'', and somewhat of a caring personality. Somewhat meaning that he sometimes has anger outbursts from his build up rage, but this is very rare.

"You know what I ment Hyde. It's not my fault that I like to speak my mind sometimes." Jekyll said.

"So what if I kill people and leave clues at the scene? I'm just filling my urge that I have. You know why I do it, so you can't be mad by what I do." Hyde explained.

Jekyll sighed as he couldn't fight what he saids. He doesn't care anymore. He can only live life as he does.

* * *

Monika and Sayori was talking around this time. They both enjoy the time that they spend together. Sometimes a little too much.

"So, are you ready for a festival?" Monika asked Sayori.

"Moni, that is in 2 weeks. But yeah, I am ready for the festival." Sayori said. "We have been kind of waiting until a week for us to start preparations."

"You mean for your club?" Monika asked. For some reason, she quit the debate club and never got around to join or start her own club. But she knew that Sayori was Vice President for The Literature Club.

"Yeah. You know, have you ever thought about joining our club? I'm sure Kyle would let you in with no struggle." Sayori said.

"Your childhood friend is the President?" Monika asked.

"Yeah, he is pretty nice. You know him, right?" Sayori asked.

Monika remembered Kyle vaguely. She seen him in her class last year. He didn't really talk much or even acknowledge much. For him to step up and become a club President, is quite suprising.

"Yeah, I remember. Do you really think I can join?" Monika asked.

"Of course! He has no problem with that whatsoever." Sayori said. Monika smiled to herself.

"Then expect me to come there after school tomorrow." She replied. She can hear Sayori cheer happily over the phone. This warmed Monika's heart with joy.

"I'm so happy Moni! I can't wait to hang out with you more often." Sayori said.

"Me neither. I would like to talk more, but it's getting late. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night!" Monika said.

"Night Moni!" Sayori replied. After Sayori hanged up, Monika smiled to herself. She had been meaning to join her club so much longer ago, but school has ever been so pressuring on her, only making her anxiety worst.

She was happy nevertheless that she was going to join her club. Hopefully she can finally admit her crush on her beautiful friend Sayori. It has been long overdue to her standpoint, considering her crush has been over 2 to 3 months.

She does worry that she many not accept her confession. If only she knew that Sayori had one right back to her. Both worry that they may not accept their confessions or even if they are gay. While Monika is nervous... _very_ nervous, Sayori has a bigger worry.

Her depression has got in her way of telling Monika her confession. Every time she had a happy or joyous moment, her mind was bombarded with dread and lies. She just can't seem to have a happy day ever.

Calling Kyle, she worried about his opinion. "Hey Sayo. What's up?" Kyle asked.

"Oh nothing. Just the usual. Listen, you remember Monika, right?" Sayori asked.

"Have you forgotten that you tell me about your crush on her all the time?" Kyle teased. A ping of hurt went straight into Sayori's heart.

_Look at yourself Sayori, your annoying your friend, if you want to even call him a friend. Your wasteing everyone's breath and time. Why don't you just k̴̥̙̮̠͚͈̊͌̎̂̈̕ĭ̵͇̹͎͘l̵̠͍̆l̴̺̼͖̟̰̲̀͑͛͂͛ ̸͇͕̦̿͛̿͗̊͛ẏ̴̨̭̱̅̒o̵̧̞̙̿̽̕ủ̶̖͚͓̥̳̮̃̀̄r̸̟̼̅̿̈́͜͜ṣ̷̨̩͉͖̗̂͗̈́͊̉̚ḙ̸̯̫͓͑l̶̺̓̅̎̃͐f̸̧͈̀͑?_

"I'm guessing by the long pause to respond, your hurting right now. Have the meds been helping you at all?" Kyle asked. Sayori forgot she told him about her depression over half a year ago.

"Yeah they have, but it seems like me asking Monika to join and her saying yes hurts." Sayori said.

"You know that it is okay to feel happy and I know what your about to say, but you know I'm right. I think you will have luck with her. It will be okay in time, trust me.

"Kyle, thank you for that. Soon I think I will tell her. I just have to make sure that the festival-" Kyle stops her.

"Sayori, I will take care of it. I will assign what has to be done. You worry about yourself. That's all I want you to do, okay?" Kyle said. 

"O-okay. Good night Kyle." Sayori said. 

"Good night Sayori." Kyle replied. They hang up, leaving Kyle sitting on his bed. He worried so much about his club members. He is glad to have Monika join, considering he wants Sayori to be happy.

What about him? He doesn't fate well with relationships, considering the last time he tried, she...

_That is in the past now. I don't need to be in a relationship. Club members matter first. It's not good to dwell on past mishappenings._

Mishappenings would be an understatement. What happened before is what gave him his demon that he faces every day. Every...damn...day.

_Funny how they say "Time heals all wounds." Why hasn't it healed mine?_

* * *

A news broadcast is put out on T.V. Natsuki and Yuri were watching it while Natsuki was over at Yuri's house. A woman explained the reasoning for the broadcast.

"A new body has been discovered. The victim is another teenager, around 17. Upon further investigation, we have uncovered that she was sexually abused, as well as physically by a member in her family. Her father has been taken in for questioning.

"So far, this is the 54th murder recorded with similar circumstances. The victims have been known to have been abused, depressed, or suffer from anxiety. Each murder that occurs is always at night and with a small blunt object.

"The killer has not been identified or seen yet. All we know about him is his obsession with leaving behind a piece of paper sometimes at the crime scene, but they are encoded with a variety of numbers and letters. Police have not been able to decode these yet. A curfew has been set out in place to prevent this from happening more. Lock your doors and be home by sunset."

Natsuki looked at her phone. "I guess I may have to say here tonight."

Yuri looked at Natsuki. "Will you be okay tomorrow? Especially with your father?" She asked worried. Natsuki gave Yuri a look.

"He should be. It is mandated that I can't leave. He'll understand, if he is sober and hears about it." Natsuki said, downcast.

Yuri was so sad that she knew about her life situation. She had saw her with a bruised hand when she got to school earlier than usual. She was distraught that someone had hurt Natsuki, but maybe more than what she is used too.

Confronting her and asking about it, she broke down into Yuri's shoulder. Natsuki told her about home life and about her drunken father. She learned that Natsuki didn't have food a whole lot of times and she was forced to dress cute. Yuri didn't dare ask if he ever did more than lay a hand on her.

"You know I don't mind if you ever moved in here with me. You know I got plenty of room and ever since Kyle sort of got us to spend more time with each other, I do enjoy it." Yuri said.

_Maybe because I have madly fallen for you._

"I do too, but I don't know if I will be able to even leave like that. If I ever get the chance, I will take you up on that." Natsuki said.

Yuri started to blush a little bit. To avoid another urge and having Natsuki see her blushing, she got up and got her room set up. She knew her urge was bad, but she couldn't help it, considering it coats her social awkwardness.

She looked at her arms while Natsuki slept in her spare room. Almost 5 days and she was able to resist her urge. Although she was proud, she was terrified of when she may not be able to beat it.

She was also terrified if Natsuki didn't feel the same for her. Kyle sure did do a good job of getting two people who are polar opposites to get along and become good friends. But she started to grow more and more onto her, until she started to crush on Natsuki. Maybe she will tell her at a later date, but before the festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Alive", from Jekyll and Hyde The Musical.


	2. Duty Of A President

Monday was a more of less going to be an eventful day for The Literature Club. Having the most popular girl joining the club will have a huge impact on the rest of the club members. Kyle didn't care about the popularity of the girl or the fact that she may lead to more people joining the club. He knew what Sayori thought of her, so he was going to do everything he can to make sure his childhood friend was happy.

_But you couldn't make **her** happy. You saw what she did, so you can only expect her to-_

"No, stop. That's in the past. I won't let that happen to Sayori." He told himself, trying to shoot out those intruding thoughts. When it comes to helping people, he does that well.

Speaking of which, Kyle meets Natsuki in the lunch room. She is the only club member that he has this period with, which is how he met her. He usually doesn't eat the school food, so he always ends up getting it for Natsuki, which doesn't seem to get her own. Kyle wondered why she was sometimes unable to afford her own food.

"So Natsuki, how has it been with you and Yuri?" He asked. Natsuki's eyes brightened up.

"Really great. I have gotten to enjoy her company at her house to be able to read with her." She saids. While she seemed happy, Kyle saw her eyes dart away in sadness for a split second. "You know, I never even gotten the chance to thank you for getting us to talk together, much less spend more time."

Kyle chucked. "You don't have to thank me for doing that. After all, I'm the club President. It's sort of my job to make people get along with others."

They sit in silence for a moment. Kyle looks around the cafeteria and sees more than half the students not saying much, or not even a word. He sighed as he knew that many kids are getting hit hard by all of this news about this killer.

"So I'm guessing by now, everyone has their mindset on the murderer that is rampant in town. Did they find another one?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, another girl. Similar to others that have been killed. What a sick fuck to take advantage of another's weakness for that purpose." Kyle notices her getting visibly angry. "I hope he burns in Hell for all eternity." Natsuki said.

"Natsuki, it's okay." Kyle said after putting a hand on her shoulder. "That person will never hurt you. I will put my life on it to make sure that will never happen."

"Kyle, why are you not afraid? Everyone else is terrified, but your so calm about it." She asked.

"If I was to worry every second on one thing that is happening at all times, I would drive myself insane. Besides, the worry of death doesn't scare me. If I die, I die." Kyle said.

"That's...a weird way to look at it. I guess if you don't worry about it, then everything should be okay." She said. 

Soon, lunch ends and they make their way to their classes. Kyle kept wondering why Natsuki acts her way most of the time. He hears rumors about her home life, but he tries to not believe them. He spends a good amount of time with her, so he would be able to notice something different.

* * *

Classes are over and Monika is so eager to get out of class that she nearly ran over Sayori. "O-oh, sorry Sayori. I didn't think you were going to be around here."

"Well, I figured since I suggested you to join, it would only be fair to at least walk you there." Sayori said.

"Sayori, that's so nice. Thank you for that." Monika said. Sayori smiled sweetly, which only made her heart beat a little bit faster than normal. "Well, should we get going?"

"Yes, let's go." With that, Sayori walks on to the Literature Club. Sometimes, Sayori would skip around, acting all joyful and happy, not a care in the world.

Some of the qualities that Sayori had that Monika admired is what got her attached to Sayori. She admired how she did things that were different than what the kids here usually act and she didn't care a bit what they said. She was always happy and made sure that everyone was happy. Monika could only describe her as "a bundle of sunshine."

_If only I was as confident as Sayori, maybe it wouldn't be so hard to tell her how I feel._

Before she knew it, they were at the front door of the club. Sayori swung the front door open. "Hey everyone, the new member is here!" She said. Monika could feel her anxiety start to swell up as she walked in after Sayori.

Yuri was the first to say something as she walked up to Sayori. "Welcome to the Literature Club. I never thought to ever see you here. It's nice to have you." Yuri said.

Natsuki was next in line. "Seriously Sayori? You invited her? Now it's going to be swarming with guys following her." She said in a bossy, yet teasing tone.

"Don't worry Natsuki. Like I said, everything will be fine." Monika heard a familiar voice say. Suddenly, she was greeted by Kyle. "Hello Monika. I'm glad you can join us."

Monika looked around at the people in the room. She suddenly felt a slight sense of déjà vu, but didn't think much of it. She knows everyone through one of her classes. Yuri from her Literature Class, Natsuki from Math, and Sayori and Kyle from last year.

"It's nice to see everyone here. I would have never thought to see the people that are here to be in the same club together." She said.

"I know. It was hard to find these two, but I knew Sayori would want to help. It's only her way of being her." Kyle said.

"D-don't say things like that in the open! It makes it feel weird around here." Sayori said. Kyle chuckled as he did that intentionally to make her seem more likeable as she already is.

"Sayori, I wish you would have told me that you would bring someone. Let alone someone like Monika." Natsuki said with her arms crossed.

"Hehe, I know. We were talking last night, so I couldn't have called you." Sayori said.

"It's not like I was asleep, given the circumstances that has been happening more recently." Natsuki replied. The room feel into an uneasy silence as everyone knew what she was referring to.

The silence is only broken by Yuri. "I'll go make some tea." With that, Yuri makes her way to the back room to pull of a tea set. She goes out to the fountain to fetch water.

As Yuri is filling up the kettle, she starts to feel her urge again, this one more powerful than the others. She grabs her arm and holds it, trying to resist the urge. Her breathing is shaking.

_Just one cut won't hurt. Release the tension within yourself._

"N-n-no. P-please, I don't w-want to d-do it." She said, stuttering. After a few seconds, the urge dies down and she is able to calm down. "That one physically hurt me." She said to herself.

This is what she feared. She was getting to the point that she couldn't beat the urge. She worried that next time, she would have no choice. Regardless, she got the kettle and returned to the clubroom. The group is talking at an assortment of desks to look like a circle.

Monika had chosen a seat right beside Sayori, while there was a empty spot next to Natsuki. While she was making tea, she wondered what would happen to Natsuki today since she is going home today. She was more terrified than anything. All she could do was support Natsuki as best as she could, given the circumstances that he was a raging alcoholic.

After making tea, she gave a cup to everyone in the room and sat right next to Sayori. Kyle was expecting Natsuki to freak out with her sitting right beside her, but she didn't.

_Looks like I did something right: making them like each other._

So far, everyone has been talking about the things they like about Literature. He quietly observed everyone as they talked with passion. He couldn't get his mind off a poem Natsuki accidentally left at the last club meeting. It has her style of writing and personality, but reading between the lines, the meaning was more darker than expected.

This gives him a great idea. "How do you guys feel about poetry?" One by one, he heard them give their feedback. "Okay then. We should at least try to write a poem tonight and share it with everyone tomorrow. That way, we can all learn more about ourselves."

"That sounds like a great idea." Monika and Sayori said at the exact same time. The look at each other in bewilderment. 

"That's funny. You two were almost connected." Kyle said, teasing Sayori and Monika. "What about you two? Think you want to do that?" Natsuki and Yuri looked at each other.

"If Natsuki wants to, then I will as well." Yuri said nervously.

"I was thinking the same thing." Natsuki said. "Well, this could be fun, so why not?" Yuri was genuinely happy by her remark. Kyle notices this.

"Okay then, we can end on a good note. I can't wait to see what you can come up with. Have a good day." Kyle said. Everyone gathers their things. Monika walks up to Sayori.

"Hey Sayori, mind if I stay with you for a little bit today?" She asked.

"Yes, you can. Let's go." The make their way to home. Meanwhile, Yuri is cleaning up the tea set while Natsuki helps. Kyle is cleaning up the room. He sits down in the teacher's chair and looks through his bag. He notices Natsuki's poem that he found.

_What is happening that I don't see? Why is there something here, yet I don't want to believe it?_

He sips up the bag and cleans up more. Natsuki gets a ring on her phone. She looks at it and Yuri sees the look of defeat in her eyes. "Sorry Yuri, I have to go." Without letting Yuri say anything she hurries out the clasroom.

Yuri starts to feel the sadness that she feels in her heart. She wants to help Natsuki so bad, to get her out of that hellhole she is in, and she can't. All she wants is to be able to hug Natsuki to tell her that everything is fine because she is there with her. All she wants is to look Natsuki in the eyes and tell her how much she loves her.

She suddenly gets the urge again, this time it's the strongest. She basically runs out the clasroom and around the stairs, so no one can see her. She pulls out a pocket knife and flicks it out as she rolls up her sleeves. "I'm so sorry Natsuki."

Once. Twice. 10 times.

"Ha....haaa.....haaaaa." Yuri breaths heavy. She felt a huge weight being lifted off her, only to have sadness fall over her in return. She sat on the stairs, crying in her hands. "Why? Why? I'm sorry."

"Oh my fucking God." Yuri looks up to see Kyle standing in front of her, a sad look on his face. "Yuri...why?" She notices that she didn't roll down her sleeves. She starts to get scared and horrified by him finding out.

"I...I feel like I'm having a panic attack." Yuri starts breathing erratically. Her mind is filled with overwhelming thoughts.

"Yuri, calm down." He saids as he puts his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me. Everything is fine." His voice had a soothing sense in it that made Yuri slow down her breathing.

"Kyle, I...I never wanted anyone to find out. I'm so sorry." She said as she cried. She feared the worst. She feared that he would kick her out and spread rumors. Natsuki woukd hear them and think less of her and want her to leave her alone. Yuri would have no one because she was a dumb, fu-

"It's okay Yuri. I understand." He said as he hugged her. She winced from the sudden contact, but accepted it nonetheless. "Come on, let's go." Kyle said.

He let go and Yuri followed him after rolling down her sleeves. He walked into the schools infirmary and got alcohol and bandages. He puts done on a rag and looked at Yuri. Knowing what he is wanting to do, she rolled up her sleeves.

He rubbed her arms with the alcohol soaked rag, making her wince from the pain. He continued for a minute or two before wrapping her arms up with gauze wraps. "That should do it." He said.

After that, he sat down on a bench outside the school's courtyard. Yuri walked with him to do the same. "How long?" Kyle asked.

"I guess it would be 2 to 3 years at the most." She answered.

Kyle sighed. "Listen, I'm not mad or upset that you did that. I'm worried for you. I just want to know why." Yuri didn't need to gather her thoughts as usual.

"I have so much pressure built up from fear of what people think of me or perceive me. I fear what you guys may think. I fear that Natsuki doesn't love me.  I'm afraid of being alone again."

"Yuri, we would never leave you alo-" Kyle stops as if he realized something. "Wait. You...have a crush on Natsuki?"

Yuri realizes what she had just said. "Uh..well..." She couldn't answer beacsue she already did.

"How long have you loved her?" Kyle asked.

"Ever since I got to talk to her more. I love her personality and attitude. When she is not putting on a show of toughness, she is a sweet and beautiful person. She is part of the reason why I love the club so much now." Yuri said. She couldn't help but smile at herself.

"I'm happy that I could have helped in a way. I'm sure that within time, you two would have gotten along just fine, but I wanted to speed it up. I'm sure Natsuki feels the same, considering every time you two talk to each other, she doesn't stare anywhere else but at you." He said.

"Thanks Kyle. You really are just the best. You know, I have faith that some girl may end up falling for you." Yuri said. Sven though this sent a horrible feeling to Kyle's mind, he nodded and smiled as he tried to forget.

"Here, let me do something." He takes out a Sharpie and looks at Yuri. "Lift your sleeve up." She complies. Kyle writes down the date on a part of the bandage. "Every time you get that urge, you can look at the date and remind yourself of how well your doing without it. When you do get an urge, just take deep breaths and think of something you love. Trust me."

Yuri starts to stand up. "There is also one more thing." Kyle said. He extends his hand outward. Yuri slowly takes out the pocket knife and hands it to Kyle. "Trust me, I know you can get through this. I won't tell anyone, but you need to let Natsuki know sometime. If you truly love her, you have to tell her." With that, Kyle and Yuri walk their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me ask something. What do you think of Kyle? What do you think he is having guilt over and why?


	3. Keeping Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is all over the place with fluff and angst. This one was painful to write, mainly due to the content that I put in it.
> 
> Let me know if you find something in this one that is worth mentioning. Most of these will have something like that.
> 
> Note: if you want to decode it yourself, just use Base 64.

After walking home to his house, Kyle was more of less exhausted with the day. He didn't do much of anything, but trying to forget the past was taking a toll on him. He was trying to do anything else to get his mind off what was going on. He could have went over to Sayori's and talked to her, but he wanted her to spend as much time with someone that she has a chance being with.

When he entered his bedroom, he saw a piece of paper laying on his desk. He didn't remember leaving a piece of paper on it when he left. If he did, he would have thrown it away. He was in the process of picking it up when he noticed the red smudge on the back.

"What the hell?" He said. He picked it up and looked at the paper.

_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_

He blinked once and looked at the paper again. "What the...I can read it now?" He said. He scanned the paper again.

 _Imagination cursed us all with life_  
_Keep appeasing the divines_  
_Now you need to run_  
_Once I was somebody's muse_  
_With a master plan, that I must reveal_  
_You'll be kept from being lonely_  
_Or illusion you're alive?_  
_Upon my body, head to toe all concealed_  
_Reminds me why I quit workin' here_  
_Shamed and defaced_  
_Erase us now_  
_Creators betrayed us_  
_Reminds me why I quit workin' here_  
_Eyes - I have learned to fear_  
_Tainted by hatred and can't be erased!_

_I know these lines. They are part of a song that I like. "Can't Be Erased" by JT Music. I don't know why it seemed like someone wrote this by copying most of the lyrics like this, but it feels like I'm missing something._

He put it in a folder and thought nothing more of it.To keep himself occupied, he wrote his poem with the theme of forgetting the past. After a few minutes, he takes a look at his poem.

_Open Door_

_In a world filled of many choices, you can see through them like an open door, where you can look through and see a fate not met, or you can see the past of what has occurred._  
_When you see a closed door, you can only see what is on the surface. Looking through an open door, you can see what is always been hidden away from unwanted eyes._  
_Sometimes, it is best to always have a closed door, so you can try to forget the past. Unfortunately, some doors can never close and the world can see what is being hid._

"Hmm, this seems a bit out there, but it feels right." He told himself. He put it in his binder and continued with his day.

* * *

Monika and Sayori was having a great time over at Sayori's house. They used to do this often till school started to intervene with their lives. Well, this was Monika's reasoning. For Sayori, it was her depression.

The one thing she doesn't want to happen is Monika to find out about her depression. The last thing she wanted was her crush to do was only worry about her constantly 24/7, being a burden.

_Your always a burden. Can you not understand what it means to stop existing? Just stop wasting everyone's time._

"So Sayori, how are you enjoying school?" Monika asked. She snaps out of her thoughts and look at her smiling.

"Great. School is a bit difficult, but I'm really enjoying the time there." Sayori said.

"Do you ever want me to help you?" Monika asked.

"Would you really do that for me?" She asked, hopeful.

_Stop dragging her down. Your like a brick on her ankles, causing her to sink with no point of return._

"Of course Sayori. I want to be able to help friends like you pass with me." Monika said. Sayori was internally cheering with joy. She flashed a smile to Monika.

"Thank you. I would like that." Sayori replied. They continue to watch some TV show with some cheesy jokes. The kind that are so obvious, but it's still funny for some reason.

When Sayori is around Monika, she feels safe. Joy fills her heart, but her depression keeps on trying to drown it away, sucking the life out of her. She is trying to stay hopeful right now, but at the moment, she is enjoying her company.

Within a few hours, Sayori realizes that is getting late. "Moni, do you think you should be getting home? It's late and there is that curfew."

Monika did realize this, but she did want to be with Sayori. In a way, she kind of stayed late on purpose, knowing it may be dangerous to go out. Her anxiety was starting to swell up, but she shows Sayori a confident face.

"Well, what if I wanted to stay here for the night? We haven't done that in a long time." Monika said.

Sayori got hit with the sudden realization that Monika wanted to spend the night with her. "A-are you sure about that?" She asks nervously. "After all, I only have one bed."

"If you want, I could sleep on the couch." Monika said, teasingly.

"Okay, I guess your sleeping with me." Sayori blurted out without thinking. Once she finishes what she said, she covers her mouth. Monika giggled from the little remark and how much Sayori was blushing.

"Not a problem with me. So, shall we?" She asked. After an hour, they start to fall asleep. Sayori takes note of the nice, comforting warmth from Monika. For once in a long time, she felt her thoughts sort of dissipate from her mind. She could sleep finally for once in peace with Monika's body heat enveloping her in a form of comfort and safety.

* * *

 The time is 10:38 P.M. Hyde is out, once again, taking control of Jekyll. He gets on a rooftop, looking for his next target. He always is able to find out who is suffering to take out.

"There she is." He saids. A teenage girl walks past the sidewalk. He can feel her anxiety swelling up evermore inside, as if she is being judged by everyone and everything.

He creeps off the rooftop and onto the sidewalk. He stalks her for a little while before he takes her out. Her fear as she realizes her fates fuels his urge. As he hits her with the metal, blunt end of his cane, he gets the sensation he had back, even if it was a little bit of time.

As he makes his way down the sidewalk, he passes a rather beaten house. As he walks pass it, he hears yelling. He steps closer to the house. "I-I'm sorry Papa. I won't do it again." He hears a girl say in the house. Her voice is terrified.

"Why did you have to make me mad Natsuki!? You know what? Your sleeping with me tonight!" The father said. He hears her crying. "Come on, you know what to do!"

Hyde realizes something as he hears the events that is happening. The girl is someone named Natsuki. "Natsuki...interesting. I will have to look more into her."

Leaving the house while he knows what is taking place inside closed doors, he makes his way back to Jekyll's house. He can already feel the formula sort of wearing off.

_One day, I will be free. T̵̢̢̖̹͉̟̪͇͕͎̪̑̉̽͗͋͗͒͒̈́̃̒̀̾̐͐̅͑̀ḩ̴̰̞̣͉̠͕͈̻͇̆̔͛̄͆̑͆̈́͗̚͝͝ë̶̢̨̛̜͇͍̥̘͇̟͖͓̹́́͂̓̇͌̎̅͊̓͘ͅy̶̧͎̪̘̤̻͔̻̞̲̯̫̻͋̔̃̆̉͛̈́̅̽͆̃̊̏̔́͠͝ ̵̩̰̌̑̊͒͑͛̊̓́͠͠w̴̭̼̠̠̼͚͎͔̦̮̗͙̫̫̰̩̹̺͌͊͘i̴̡̨̢͉͔͖̖̱͎͙͚̩̰͔̜̹̣͌͆̾̿̄̏̊̊͜l̵̛͕͍͙͓̭̩͓͇̫̝͙̪̖̒̿̇̑͊͒̀̐̍l̵̢̳͖̪̘̞̻͇͉̗͐̓̇̓̈̃͋͝ ̴̧̢͕͔̱͚̙̬̣̣̤͉̪̈͋͒̑̍̈̓ṕ̷̡̡̧̨̣̘̭̠̬̫̳͉̱͉̯͗͐͂̄͛̽̅̂̇͠͝͠a̴̭̲̐͆̓̈́̎̈́̾̓̒͘͘y̶̛̮͕͖̟͎̦̙͖̞̖͍̦͗̄̉̈́̄͒̕ͅ._

 

* * *

Kyle is asleep in his bed, dreaming. It was rare for him to have a dream and even more to have a nightmare. With recent events that has happened, it wouldn't be no suprise for him to realize that this would happen. However, he didn't think it would be this heartbreaking.

He dreams of going to the school and he is on his way to the clubroom. He heard a woman let out a blood curdling scream.  He rushed to figure out who it was that let out the scream. He peaked around the corner.

"No. God no." Kyle said. It was Natsuki, bruised and bloodied up. He rushed up to her, holding her near lifeless body in his arms. "God, please no."

Natsuki lifted her hand up to Kyle. He held it as he knew she had no way of making it out alive. "He...did this. Now...I...can't be...hurt."

"Natsuki, who did this? Please tell me. I'll make them pay." He said. He felt her hand losing grip.

"He...knows...your...secret. Sorry...papa." She said as her grip goes limp. Kyle cries as he holds her dead corpse in his arms. 

"Why? What did I do wrong? Whoever did this, will pay." Kyle laid Natsuki on the ground. Blood fueled rage enters his body. "I...will...not...stop. You can't hide from me!"

_I don't need to hide. Į̶̢̛̥͖͍͕͙̲̠̲̼̤̦̺͇̮̈͌̒̊̿͑̈̑̅͐̈́̇̓͌̆̇̃͑̕̚͝͝ ̸̳̦͎̭͍̤̩̓̇͐͐̋̏͛͐̇̋͛̈̉͆̎̈́̋̌̋̋̎̃͒̓̇͐̕͠A̸͚͈̲͎̺͈̣̗͉̮̪͙̝̬̠̬͙͎̹͙̗̼͕͍͈̦̿͂̆̓͛̎̊̎͌̒̉͗̂̋̏̔̅̄͒͒̈̚͜͜͜͝͝M̷̨̨͎̮̼̯̠͇̹̻̗̫͕̩̟̹̘͙̱͔͖̘̎̔̊̈́̕͘͠͝ͅͅ ̴̨̢̡̬͎̣̹̪̠̮̞̟͕͇̪̠͖͕̲̠̲̰̙̱̘̳͚̫̝̝̲̃͑̈́̓͆̄̐̓̓̋̑̈́͂͗̋̀̏̾͆̌͆̌̕̕̕̕Y̷̡̨̨͍̘͇͕̟̣̜̖̦̙̱̙̼̰͈̖̰̲͑̓̄͛̏̌̉̓́̔͛͠Ơ̵̢̨̛̹̪͔̟̥̞̯͇͖̥̩̣̺̙̬͋̏̓̓͂͒̉̐̈͂͊̂͗̂̋͊̌͐̕̕̚͠͠͝͝͝Ư̷̧̛̩̯̣̙̗͖͉̘͉͌͑͗̆͊͗̾́̂̎̎̌̂́̆̀͐̾̇̏͋̕̚͘͠͝͝!̵̢̢̨̢̼̭̥̺̯̭͍̙͈̦̙̠̦̣͍̯͍͖̗̥͎̙͍͎͍̱͚̏͘͜!̶̨̹̬̳̗̣̟̥̻̯͑͂̎́̒̎͐͗͒̋̅̂̽̿̈͒͂͗̎̈̐̌͛͂́̽̑͘͘͘͜ͅ_

 

* * *

 

Kyle awoken in a cold sweat. His whole body, trembling with fear. He felt on the urge of tears. Right now, he didn't care if he sounded weird, but he had to make sure Natsuki was alright.

Picking up his phone, he called her. A few weeks ago, Kyle felt like it would be necessary to have each other's numbers in case something was needed. A few rings later, he heard her pick up. "H-hello?" Natsuki said in a tired tone.

Kyle felt so relieved that nothing happened to her, he broke down. He couldn't even speak as he was sobbing so much. "Kyle, are you okay?" She asked, worried.

"Your alive. I couldn't be any more okay." He said. 

"Of course I am dummy. I wouldn't have picked up if I was dead." She said in her usual tone. It only made Kyle feel more relieved. "What did you think happened to me?" 

"I'll explain it to you at a later time today. Maybe at lunch."

"Uhh, I may be a little bit late. I will see you at the club." Before he can reply, she hung up on him. He was suddenly filled with worry and dread.

_Just what is going on here?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that poem "Open Door" was a bit out there. That was sort of an attempt of having a writing style similar to Yuri's. Let me know what you think about it.


	4. Fear Of The Unknown

Kyle spent all day worrying about Natsuki. After that dream last night, he couldn't focus. What she said and looked like was stuck in his head. The way she said those things was terrifying.

 _"Sorry Papa?" "He knows your secret?"_ _What did she mean by those things?_

Eventually, the school day was over and he could go to the club. That was his only way of forgetting the way life was. When he got close to the club, he saw a familiar figure that he was so happy to see. "Natsuki!" He ran up to her and hugged her with joy and relief.

"H-hey! What gives!?" Natsuki said. He let her go and looked at her.

"Where the hell were you? You told me you weren't going to be here until the club. What were you doing?" He asked.

"I had to get some manga. The one's I was reading were getting stale, so I got  _Parfait Girls._ " Natsuki put down her book bag and opened it up to show many books of the series. "I thought I would keep some here, so I can read in peace."

"You know I have no problem with that, but can't you do that at your house?" Kyle asked as he unlocked the door. Natsuki then had a look on her face that Kyle didn't recognize. She picked her bag up and put it on a desk before speaking.

"I wouldn't even know what my father would do if he found out about this. At least it is safe here at the club." She replied. Kyle felt a sense of despair after she said that. "Anyways, we are early, so why don't you tell me about what you wanted to talk about."

Kyle sat in a desk and sighed. "It's not good." He said. Natsuki saw that he was genuinely sad with what he was about to say, so she got into a desk beside him and listened.

"It was a nightmare that felt too real. I was here at the school and I heard a scream. When I ran towards it and saw who it was, it...it was you." Kyle could feel the tears starting to well up inside him. "You were bloody and bruised, like you were beaten. I held you and asked you who did this, and you replied with 'He knows your secret. Sorry Papa.' Then you...you died."

Natsuki was saddened by what Kyle was saying. She knew he didn't know her secret, but after last night, she felt so hopeless. Kyle had tears in his eyes. "I never felt so helpless. I don't want anyone to get hurt, but I feel like I won't be able to keep you girls safe."

Natsuki didn't know if she was going to be able to help herself from crying anymore. She suddenly wrapped her arms around Kyle and hugged him. She was bruised up, but she was able to hide them. She didn't care how much she was hurting right now. She didn't want him to feel as hopeless as she does right now.

"Kyle, I'm okay." She lied. "You don't have to worry about me. You do more than enough with providing a place to not worry about how cruel this world is. As long as I have this, I will be okay." The last part she ment.

She let go of Kyle as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Thanks Natsuki. Just know if you need to ever tell me anything, you can always let me know." He said.

"I know. And...you can do the same if you ever need to." She said. She knew she really wasn't good with stuff like being a helping hand, but maybe she could learn.

"So, you want to put those up? I can help." He asked. She would usually reject that and lash out in hope she didn't feel weak. She knew that Kyle would feel a little bit better if he was able to help.

"Sure you can." She replied. She unzipped her bag as Kyle opened up the closet. She gave him the books that she wanted to go in order and he did exactly what she wanted. Something that was on her mind was something he said.

_He knows your secret? Papa never met Kyle, but he does know that the club is all girls, for the most part. If he knew that Kyle was the President...I don't even want to imagine what he would do. I don't even know how he may react if I told him I was gay. But who is "he"?_

* * *

Soon, everyone showed up and got themselves settled in. Monika looked around and saw Kyle making himself busy with paperwork. Yuri was invested in her book while Natsuki kind of glanced at Yuri. 

"Hey Moni, how are you doing?" Sayori asked. Monika didn't even notice Sayori was beside her.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." Monika said. "Well, I'm doing fine for the most part."

"I hope you enjoy your time here. I know that it may seem like there is nothing to do here, but we always find a way to occupy ourselves." She said.

"What do you usually do here?" Monika asks.

"Well recently, me and Kyle have been pushing Natsuki and Yuri to get along more. I must say, it looks like we did a good job." She points over to Natsuki and Yuri, which Natsuki is reading with Yuri.

"So, you basically kind of take care of people around here, in a way." Monika said.

"Well, me and Kyle both do that, but in a way, yeah. I enjoy it nonetheless." Sayori said.

"But what about you?" She asked. Sayori looks at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Sayori asked.

"I know we were in a rush since I forgot to set my alarm, but you still look like you got out of bed. Your hair is still all messed up." As if the situation was natural, she ran her hand through Sayori's hair. "You really need a brush for this."

"It's hard to get it right." Sayori tried to say.

"I'm not buying that. Plus, your collar is a mess. Look, there is a toothpaste stain on it." She straightened up Sayori's collar and tried to get the stain off. By now, she realizes how weird the situation is. For some reason, she stil feels comfortable with this.

"B-but no one would have noticed that." Sayori said.

"Of course they would. They just don't say anything because your too nice." Monika said. "And your blazer isn't even button up. Sayori, why do you think you don't have a boyfriend?"

She only said that because she thought that Sayori was not gay. Even though she didn't show any interest in boys, she wasn't dead certain that she was straight.

Sayori got flustered. "H-hey, that mean!"

"Sorry, but you'll thank me later." She then started to button up her blazer. "Trust me, once this is button up, you'll see how good this looks." As she buttons Sayori's blazer, she notices her smiling. "What?"

"Nothing. I just find it weird that a friend like you is doing this." Sayori said.

"Well, I just want to see how it would look." Monika said, trying not to show the fact she was blushing.

"It's okay. I kind of like it this. Don't you?" Monika didn't know how to answer that.

"I-I guess." After she was done, she stepped back. "There, all better." She said. Although she said that, looking at her like this...

_Why does it look weird to see her like this?_

"I-it's all stuffy. Sorry, but it's not worth it." She hastily unbuttoned the work Monika had done. Monika tried her best to not laugh while watching her do that. "Phew."

"Well, worth a shot." She said. Sayori gave her a look.

"By the way, who said I was looking for a boyfriend?" Sayori said.

"It's not like your gay Sayori. Are you?" Monika asked. Sayori scratched the back of her head.

"Well...I-I really am not sure. There are some girls that I do find cute, but I doubt they would ever noticed." Before Monika could react, Kyle spoke up.

"Okay everyone. It's time to share poems." Monika sighed as she would have to ask Sayori what was on her mind later. Kyle walks up to Sayori.

"Sayori, I'm going to have to leave. You know why. Just show them my poem." He whispered.

"Okay Kyle. Take care. Tell her I said hi." Sayori said.

"Thank you." Kyle whispered to her. "Okay everyone. I'll be leaving early. Sayori will be in charge. I'm sorry, but it's important." Kyle spoke aloud. He left and everyone continues to show their poems.

Sayori felt bad for Kyle. He does this everytime on this day. She knew why he does this, but it doesn't make it any better. "Poor Kyle." She thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie. I didn't want to have to rewrite everyone's poems, but my idea for them was that they would basically be the same. In this case, Monika and Natsuki are writing for their crushes. In a way, it is better this way. It will be shown the next chapter, so it's time to stop beating around the bush.


	5. A Painful Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one hurt me emotionally. So in case you are prepared, this chapter has many references to depression and suicide. I'm sorry to have to do this, but better to get it out so the story can progress.

Kyle heads to the graveyard with flowers. He has his head down low as he passes a road covered with cherry blossom trees. When he arrives to the graveyard, it is still bright and calm. He walks up to a headstone and puts down the flowers. "Hey Elyssa. It's been a while." He said.

Elyssa, a girl that he knew for a long time that passed away 4 years ago, on April 17, 2014. It has been a rough time since she has died. He remembered the times he had with her.

* * *

December 25, 2013

Kyle heads over to Elyssa's house. He has been doing this for the past few years as he doesn't have any family. It was fairly easy to get to her house since it was right beside Sayori's house.

In a way, he is more than happy to visit her this time. Maybe it was because he was lucky to have a friend that would do this with him, or the fact that he has a crush on her. A crush that would only make him buy a necklace with a blue sapphire shaped like a heart on it.

Eventually, he gets to her house and knocks on her door. He hides the box he has in his pocket. She opens it after a few seconds. "H-hey Kyle. Nice to see you again." She said.

"Wow, Elyssa. You look...great." He said. Elyssa, a 5 foot tall, blonde white long hair, and beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a black dress and a golden cross on her necklace. 

"Thanks Kyle. Your not too bad yourself." She replied. He looks at himself. He has a gray long sleeved shirt with a pair of jeans. She let's him in and smiles sweetly at him.

"So, this is the 3rd year we have done this. I figured I give you something as my thanks for having me visit you." He pulls out the box and hands it to her.

"Aww Kyle, that is sweet of you." She said with sincerity. She opened it up and her eyes widened. "Oh my God. Kyle, how much did this cost?"

Even though it did cost him nearly $500, he knew it was worth it. "Not enough to make me not buy it. Do you like it?" 

"Like it? Kyle, I love it!" She said with joy. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around him in a embracing hug. He was shocked at first, but was quick to return it. To him, she felt so warm.

After a little while, she gave it to him so he can put it on her. She observes herself in a mirror. "It's so beautiful Kyle."

Kyle let his thoughts slip when she said that. "Just like you." He suddenly realizes what he said. Uh, I mean..."

Elyssa turns to him "Kyle...that's nice to hear from you." She sat down on a couch, hands over her face. "At least, it is nice to hear for the time being."

"For the time being? Elyssa, what do you mean by that?" Kyle asked. He sits beside her.  "You can tell me what is making you feel this way." She puts her hands down and looks at him, her eyes filled with sadness.

"I have been suffering from depression for a long time. It's hard to make it through the day without being bombarded with thoughts. It's hard to find any sort of motivation because I know how worthless I am. That is how I am."

Kyle is speechless. He never ever expected someone like her to have depression. She is always happy around him and he is as well. He always saw her as a happy, beautiful girl.

"Elyssa, why?" She looked at him confused. "Why would you ever think of yourself as worthless? If that was the case, I would never have bought that for you. You mean so much to me and if you would have told me, I would have done so much to try to help you. Even if there is so little I know, I will never stop trying to make the days better for you. All you had to do is tell me."

"Why did you think I didn't? You would waste your precious time on me instead of worrying about other things. It's not worth it to do that, to care about me. It feels nice sometimes, but other times it feels like I'm being beat to death with a baseball bat. You can never understand how much this hurts."

"Your right. I don't understand. But I do understand one thing. I will never stop trying to make life better for you. You deserve to be happy. You don't know how much joy and happiness I have when I'm just around you. You make me feel so happy and I don't ever want that to go away. So please, don't think that I will never stop caring about you. No matter what, you mean the world to me."

She starts to feel tears build up inside her, so she wraps her arms around him, trying her best not to cry. "Kyle, why are you doing this? All I feel like is a burden, yet you are so nice to me. How can you say those things about someone like me?"

Kyle wraps his arms around her, one hand stroking her hair. "Because that is how I feel about you. You are so special to me. A person like you doesn't deserve to feel like a burden. A burden only drags people down, and you only lift my spirits up. That is the truth."

She begins to cry. Kyle can only hold her as he tries to help her. He doesn't know if what he is doing is the right thing. All he wants right now is her to know how much he loves her.

"Kyle, I'm scared." She says. Kyle looks at her.

"Scared of what?" He asks.

"That I may like you more than you like me." She replied. Kyle is shocked. "It's true, isn't it? Kyle, I like you so much that I want to die. That's how I feel. And...and..."

"Elyssa, I don't want you to hurt any more." He holds one of her hands. "You trust me, right?" Wordlessly, she nods. "I know what's best and that's what you need right now."

_She told me how she felt. Now I have to do the same. It's the only way that we can both be happy._

"Elyssa, I love you." She looks confused. "Those are my true feelings. I have for a long time and that's why there is no way you can like me more than I like you. That's why I'll accept any of your burdens."

Without saying another word, Kyle hugs her again. "Kyle, do you really mean that?"

"More than ever." He replied.

"Kyle, I love you too. So, so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I do too." Kyle said. He started to feel her grip loosen. "Elyssa?"

"Why aren't my thoughts going away? I thought this would be the happiest day for me. Even now, they won't leave me alone." She said.

"It will take time for them all to go away. I don't know how long, but I know that I will always be there for you." Kyle said.

After a little while, they let go of each other. "So, in a way, this is like our first date."

"I guess you can put it that way." She scratches the back of her head. "You know what I really want to do?"

"What is that?" He said, smiling. Without saying a word, she leans her face closer to his. Kyle, picking up on this, does the same until their lips meet. As if they were in sync, they hold each other's hands. He felt a sensation through his body.

_She is an incredible kisser. What is this feeling that I have right now?_

After a while, they stop. "That was...beautiful." Elyssa said.

"I know. I feel the same." Kyle replied. For the rest of the day, Kyle did so much to cheer her up and keep her happy. He never stopped trying from that day on.

* * *

April 17, 2014

Kyle and Sayori walk over to Elyssa's house. Kyle was extremely happy because their 4 month anniversary was coming up. He was happy with the way thing were turning out. Elyssa had announced to their whole school that they were dating, which suprised many that the most popular girl would date him, but she never cared for popularity.

They get to her house. They were going to go out and go somewhere. Elyssa has been seeing her therapist more often and needless to say, it has helped tremendously. Kyle knocks on her door.

A couple minutes pass. "Maybe she is still asleep." Sayori said. Kyle tries to call her multiple times and it goes straight to voicemail. Kyle feels a pit in his stomach.

He opens her door and walks in. She is nowhere to be found downstairs. He goes upstairs. "Elyssa, you here?" No response. He sees the bathroom light on. He knocks. "Elyssa, you inside." Nothing. He opens the door and gasps in horror.

"No. No!" Elyssa is laying on the bathroom floor, unconscious. On the counter is a bottle of sleeping pills knocked over. Kyle immediately calls an ambulance.

Sayori screams behind him as she enters the bathroom. Kyle is holding Elyssa in his arms. "Elyssa, don't die. Please...don't leave me." Tears fill his eyes as he can only wait until an ambulance arrives. Her breathing is shallow, but still there.

"You mean so much to me. Please, don't die on me. I love you Elyssa." Kyle said, crying. Sayori holds Kyle shoulder as she cries.

Hours go by as Kyle and Sayori wait in the hospital. They were so nervous that they haven't came back with any word on her well being. Kyle begins to worry more and more. After another 20 minutes, they come back out.

"Kyle and Sayori?" A doctor called out. They got up and walked over to him.

"Doctor, is she okay?" Kyle asks. The doctor puts his head down and sighs. He looks at Kyle.

"Kyle, we tried to do everything we could to save her. Unfortunately, she took too many pills for us to be able to reverse the damage. I'm sorry to say, but she is gone." He said.

The words echoed through his head. Kyle fell to his knees and cried. Sayori kneeled down and hugged him. After a minute had passed, he got up and walked out the hospital.

"She's gone. She is really gone." Kyle said. "She ment so much to me."

"I know she did." Sayori said. She put a hand on his shoulder. "No matter what, she will be a part of you. We will get through this together."

Kyle looked at her. "I know. Thank you for that. I...I need to be alone for a little bit."

"I understand. Take care Kyle." She said. Kyle walked on, back to her house. He gets there after leaving the hospital 30 minutes ago. He enter the house, but it doesn't feel like home anymore.

He enters her bedroom and looks around. Clean and tidy. "What the..." There is an envelope on the counter. He opens it up and reads the note inside.

_Kyle,_

_I'm sorry if you end up seeing me like this. I never had any intentions to hurt you and even after this, I still don't. Our time we had was full of joy and it was the happiest I had ever been. I tried my best to do what was right, and I know how hard you tried, but the thoughts was too much. The sadness was too much for me to bear._

_I want you to know that this is not your fault. You couldn't prevent me from having these thoughts. You tried your best to get rid of them, so that's why I'm leaving behind a reminder. In the drawer where you found the note should be my necklaces and a video of the best moment in my life. I'm sorry to do this, but now I can be free from my mind. I love you Kyle._

_With Everlasting Love,_

_Elyssa_

Kyle put down the note and looked inside her top drawer. Sure enough, there was the blue sapphire shaped into a heart and her golden cross necklaces. On top of them was a phone with a video labeled "The Best Day Of My Life." Kyle plays it.

It was of them winning their school's talent show with their performance. Kyle was playing piano while she sung. Kyle never heard her sing, since all he was told to do was play the sheet music. It shows the part where she is singing.

 _Wise men say_  
_Only fools rush in_  
_But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay?_  
_Would it be a sin?_  
_If I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling, so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand_  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Kyle remembers the feeling he had when he saw her sing 2 months ago. Even though he was concentrated on playing, her singing filled his thoughts. "She such a beautiful voice. If only what I would do to hear it again."

* * *

Present Day

Kyle eyes are filled with tears. He hurts from his memories. He had her necklaces hanging over his bed where he sleeps, so he can remember her. He looks around him and notices a hour must have passed. He didn't care, as long as he was in front of her headstone.

"I don't know what to do. I'm not sure how much longer I can do this. Every day, I try my best to help those around me. Even though I do this, I couldn't save you.

"The world is losing purpose without you. I have done this for the 4th year in a row. I will never forget the one that had my heart. You are the only one that matters to me. I love you Elyssa."

He got up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He walks back home, still saddened from his past. He keeps those memories in his thoughts so he can never forget her.

Unfortunately, he repressed a memory that he probably shouldn't forget. It was the very next day after her death. He met someone that showed him how to be able to help anyone that hides horrible secrets about their problems.

* * *

April 18, 2014

He knew that him and Sayori would be looked at a lot today. He looked at Sayori before they entered the school. She looked scared and worried. He held her shoulders so she was facing him.

"Sayori, I know that this is going to be difficult, but trust me, we will be fine. Just don't think too much about it." Kyle said.

Sayori looked at him with hopeful eyes. "O-okay. I trust you." She said. They entered the school. They were told that the hospital had told the school that she died, but didn't tell the school how.

Everyone knew that Sayori and Kyle was the only ones that saw her last. Due to how much Elyssa ment to the two, everyone only gave their condolences to them. The teachers gave them enough respect that they didn't push them that hard to do work. Elyssa ment so much to the school and students, but more to them more than anything.

It was around lunchtime and Sayori and Kyle were sitting beside each other. People didn't want to annoy them with questioning, especially after her death. Well, almost everyone.

They were approached by 4 jocks, one being familiar to Kyle. It was one guy that always tried to get with Elyssa, Itami. "Hey you 2. You seem awfully down." He said.

"Why are you messing with us? Do you see that we are not in the mood?" Kyle asked, annoyed. He chuckled by his question.

"What is wrong? People die every day. There is nothing new that Elyssa died." By now, people are seeing the commotion that the group is causing. Kyle was getting pissed with the group.

"Elyssa wasn't a person. She ment so much to me! That's why you would have never got a chance to be with her." Kyle said, getting visibly angry. The small group surrounds Kyle.

"Will you leave us alone? Mess with someone else." Sayori said, trying to defuse the situation. People are getting up and watching.

"If she ment so much to you, then why didn't you save her? Obviously, you didn't care about her." Itami said. Him and Kyle are facing each other standing up, eye to eye.

"I tried my best, but I couldn't do much. It wasn't my fault. I loved her so much." Kyle said. His eyes are starting to tear up.

"Face it Kyle. She is gone and you will never see her or hear her again. Just how worthless do you feel, knowing you caused Elyssa to die?"

When he said that, something inside Kyle snapped. His instincts told him one thing:  _K̵̫̤̜͖̩̤̇͝͝I̴̧̬̭̱̰̋̀͌͌͗̚̚L̷̡̦̺̱̪̰̜͕͍͌̓̄̅̏͂̐̎̎L̸̨̛͔͙̖̙̦̪͈̫͔̮̠̏͐̅͒́͒͗̈̌͘͜͠͝ͅ_

 

He grabbed Itami's collar and headbutted him. He turned to another person and punched him in the face as hard as he could, knocking him down. He turned to the thrid person and swayed his punches before countering by grabbing him by the throat and throwing him down to the ground.

When he turned to the fourth person, he saw the jock grab a knife from his pocket. Before he can react, someone wearing an outfit similar to the group knocked out the person holding the knife. He turns to Kyle. "Behind you."

Kyle turns around and sees Itami facing him. Letting his instincts control him, he tackled him to the ground and started to beat him to death. He wouldn't have stopped until Sayori came up to him.

"Kyle stop. Please. She wouldn't want you to do this." Sayori said. Kyle stop punching him and faced her. Her eyes are filled with worry and sadness. He looks at Itami, which is almost close to blacking out. He got up in time for the teachers to rush in the cafeteria.

After almost everyone told them that they pushed Kyle and Sayori around with Elyssa's death, Kyle was pardoned of the many things that could have gotten him kicked out of school. As for the kid that protected Kyle, he received the same thing.

Kyle was sitting in the cafeteria alone after he left the office. He almost killed someone because of how messed up in the head her death has made him. He saw the kid enter the cafeteria, doing the same thing, but he sat in front of Kyle.

"Kyle, is it?" He asked. Kyle didn't respond. He sighed. "I know how sad you must feel because of her death. I'm not even going to try to relate because I will never know how much sadness you feel. I want you to understand that I'm sorry for your loss, but maybe I can help you get through this in some way."

Kyle looked up to him, confused. "Help me? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know that Elyssa was suffering from depression. I have observed so many people that suffered from D.I.D., PTSD, depression, different types of abuse, severe anxiety, and more." He said.

Kyle looks sad. "So, you knew she was suffering?" He nods. "I tried my best to make her happy, to help her out. Even with everything I did, it wasn't enough."

"By saying that, you must mean she killed herself." Kyle nods. "I'm assuming by the fact that no one has tried to blame you for something that wasn't your fault."

"Please don't tell anyone. No one needs to know that she was like this, and I don't want to keep feeling this way." Kyle pleaded.

"Don't worry, I have no intention to. And the other thing you asked for, I can help you with that. I can teach you how to find the signs that people try to hide. I have had a lot of study into human psychology. Telling signs that people hide is very easy for me." Kyle said.

"How can you do that for me when I don't even know your name?" Kyle asked.

"Well, why don't we change that?" The kid sticks out his hand. "The name is Henry. Henry Jekyll." Kyle shakes his hand.

"Thank you Henry. I don't know how you will be able to repay you." Kyle replied.

"You won't have to repay me. The people you save will be reward enough." Jekyll said.

With that, over the next 3 years, he worked with Jekyll and was able to help people in no time. Jekyll was able to give Kyle something that no one else could give: a chance to keep people living a happy life. But since recent events with the club has occurred, plus helping Sayori with her depression, Kyle had completely forgot that Jekyll was missing for almost 6 months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that ending was something I'm sure most of you weren't expecting. If that is the case, tell me: How did you think this story was going to turn out? Now since the ending of this chapter, how much of it has changed?
> 
> The song used in this was from Or3o. "Can't Help Falling In Love With You."
> 
> Hope I'm doing a good job so far.


	6. Shall I Leave You Be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so long to write. Literally all...day...LONG! But, it is so worth it. Since there is so much detail that is being put into these chapters, it makes it a bit difficult to write and put out a chapter at least one at day. Anyways, enough with the pity party. Hope you enjoy!

Jekyll was going to make a voice recording like usual, but he couldn't find any motivation, or will to do it. Instead, he had a burning question to ask a particular someone.

"Hyde, I know you can hear me, so make yourself known." Jekyll said. He sees Hyde as a pathom behind him in the darkness. "You visited Kyle's house a couple nights ago. Why is that?"

Hyde smiles menacingly. "I wanted to see what your old friend was like. After all, he holds some pretty interesting club members. They have changed a lot."

"We had a deal. You won't hurt Kyle or his friends. In exchange, you turn every night and fill your lust for murder." Jekyll explained.

"I haven't fell from my promise. However, I can persuade others to do my bidding. You know what my purpose in this world is." He said.

"Very well. You can do that. I'm sure Kyle will still protect them with everything he has." Jekyll said. Hyde vanishes from vision. Another girl has been murdered tonight and he hoped that it won't be Kyle's club members.

* * *

Kyle enters his home and sits down on his couch. He doesn't look like he much will to do anything. In a way, he could very well look dead if it wasn't for his breathing to give it away.

He gets a ring from his phone. He looks to see Sayori calling him. He answers it. "Hey Sayori." He said in a monotone voice.

"Geez Kyle, you sound dead." She said. "Well, how are you feeling?" Kyle sighs.

"I don't know anymore Sayori. It's not getting any easier for me. I thought it would, but every day, I feel my will to even live fade away. The only thing that I'm fighting for is the club members. Besides that..."

Sayori takes a moment to respond. "I care about your will being Kyle. You know that. Is there anything I can do?"

"Just focus on being happy and telling Monika how you feel. That will help me a lot." Kyle said.

"Okay. I'll do that for the both of us. Also, I want to let you know that Natsuki and Yuri seem to be getting pretty close. You saw them today, right?" Sayori asked.

Kyle chuckled. "Yeah, I did. I can say the same for you and Monika. I mean, that is a friendly gesture, but I don't think it was all just for a gesture. Anyways, get some rest."

"You too." Kyle was about to hang up when Sayori popped up something. "And Kyle, I want you to know that you mean a lot to me. The club can agree with me on that. So don't ever give up on yourself, please. I can't lose another friend."

"I won't leave you girls alone. Making sure you're all happy is all I want. Goodnight." He said.

"Night Kyle." Sayori replied. They hang up. Kyle sits up from the couch and thinks to himself.

_I'm not sure if anything will ever help me. I only told her that so she can finally feel some sort of happiness that I will never feel again. Behind this mask of happiness, I drown in dark despair. The more I try to move on, the more I discover dark realities from everyone else._

_Sayori's truth impacted me the most, because I can't afford to lose another childhood friend. Yuri's truth definitely hurt, but I will try harder to make sure that urge of her's won't impact what I hope is a future relationship. Natsuki's and Monika's truth has been more difficult to find, but the more I know them, the more I will find._

_I have to if I want them to be happy. If not, then why am I on this Earth? Elyssa would have been able to get these worries out of my head with no problem._

* * *

Natsuki was able to evade her father's grasp last night. Bastard drunk himself till he blacked out. The bruises from a couple nights ago still hurt and visible to people if she showed them. She never tried to tell anyone since he nearly killed her for even threatening him. It's part of the reason why her growth has decreased drastically.

At least Kyle decided to postpone poetry till next week. She had wrote out a love poem for Yuri as a confession poem. She hid it in one of her mang-

"Wait, where is it?" She asked out loud. Kyle and her were sitting in the lunchroom, killing time until they were dismissed for next class. She had remembered taking a manga from the clubroom to read a little bit during class. The last class she was in, she swore she put it back in her bag.

"Where is what?" Kyle asked as he saw her rummage through her bag. 

"My manga that I had in my bag. I know I put it back in my bag." Natsuki said. She starts to get more upset the more she can't find it.

"Natsuki, listen to me. You probably left it in the other class. When we leave, you can go check. I'll go check the clubroom. It will be okay. If not, I'll buy the copy you lost."

"Y-you would really do that?" Natsuki asked. She is still clearly upset. Kyle knows just how much she values her manga. She has a character that she can really relate to, which is called Minori, because of how unlucky she is.

"Of course I would. After all, what President would I be if I didn't buy my club member a lost manga?" Kyle said.

Some boy was walking buy when he heard them talking. "You read manga?" He asked them.

Natsuki, already preparing to get insulted, lashes out. "What does it matter to you?!"

He scratches the back of his head. "I was wondering because I happen to have a hobby reading some manga."

Natsuki isn't buying it by the way he looks. He is about as tall as Yuri and Kyle, has a similar hair style to Kyle, and has yellow eyes, whereas Kyle has hazel eyes. His structure makes him seem like the person to play sports more than reading manga.

"Please. You can't expect me to believe that someone like you actually reads manga. Your just trying to find a way to mess with me. Get loss!" She shouts out.

The kid looks confused. Kyle gets up and walks around her. "Sorry about that. She is just a little upset, so don't worry about that."

"It's fine. I would probably react the same way if I was to lose something like that. I just wanted to make some sort of conversation, but I have to go."

He started to walk off when Kyle stopped him. "I never got your name."

"Oh, right. The name's Wallace." Kyle shakes his hand.

"Kyle. Nice meeting you." Kyle said.

"Likewise." He walks off and goes on with his day.

"Anyway. Natsuki, I'm going to check out the club, so you go check the last room you were in." He said. They split ways as Kyle makes his way to the club. On the way there, Kyle found it funny how she always hated being called cute, yet when she pulls stunts like that, it's hard to not think any different.

He opens the door and goes to the closet. He opens it and pulls out the volume of manga she had. There is one book missing, but Kyle went ahead and looked through the books, to make sure it wasn't part of her set.

When he picked up one book, two pieces of folded paper slid out from the pages. He picked them up and opened one. "It's a poem." Seeing that he is alone, he reads it.

_The Beauty Of Violet_

_Violet, the deepest color that I know_  
_The way that it brightens up even if it is dark_  
_I can only stare as I watch it go_  
_Leaving its marks into my heart._

 _When the world seems to hurt me,_  
_The color violet surrounds me with feelings unknown._  
_I have decided that this is the way to be_  
_But will it accept them, or leave them alone?_

 _Love has never been something I ever met_  
_I hide myself away by showing my fury_  
_But I can show myself to the color violet_  
_So do you feel the same for me Yuri?_

"Natsukilikes Yuri? Well, at least I'm doing something right." Kyle said to himself. So when Kyle opened up the next paper, he figured it was another poem similar to the one he just read. Instead, he was greeted by a darker truth.

_Things I Like About Papa_

_I like when Papa comes home early_  
_I like when Papa cooks me dinner._  
_l like when Papa gives me allowance._  
_I like when Papa spends time with me--------------_  
_I like when Papa asks about my friends._  
_I like when Papa asks me about anything_  
_l like when Papa gives me lunch money._  
_I like when Papa comes home before sundown_  
_I like when Papa cooks--------------------------_  
_I like when Papa gives me privacy._  
_I like when Papa doesn't tell me how to dress._  
_I like when Papa doesn't comment on my friends._  
_I like when Papa doesn't comment on my hobbies._  
_I like when Papa comes home without waking me--------_  
_I like when Papa keeps food in the house_  
_I like when Papa uses his inside voice_  
_I like when Papa leaves my stuff alone_  
_I like when Papa accidentally drops coins in the_  
_couch_  
_I like when Papa is too tired to notice me._  
_I like when Papa is too tired for anything-----------------------_

The poem fills his head with thoughts. He didn't need to analyze a damn thing. The poem was enough to clarify the thing he feared the most: his dream had a horrible truth to it.

"Natsuki's father beats her?? He...he...he fucking beats her?!!! He doesn'teven feed her either?! That's why she is so small! W-why?!" His head was filled with images that he feared and made him angry. Kyle can only hope that he... 

"If I ever see him.... Ī̶̞͎̖'̴̝͕̃͑̓̎ͅĻ̶̙̟̱̱̯̘̓̌̌L̸͕͍͑̂͐͜ ̵̦̞̳̫̗̲̒̅R̵̩̉̈̾̉͆̂͋I̸̘̱͚̬̭̎͛̂̽͌̅P̷̡̹͙̖̈̌̇͂̚ ̷̙̻̠̼̳͕̆̉͝ͅḨ̷̗͔̰͎̗̓͆̓̉Į̵̢͓̝̪̃̀S̵̺̯̦̲̝͙͈̋͑͝ F̵͙̫͕̀U̷̳̖̖͓̦̮͒͑͐̎͌͜͠C̶̺͚̝̘͖͔̐̓K̶̛̝̠̩̭̺̙̥̽͛̂͒̑͠I̴̙̪̠̪͇̽̍͝N̵̽̐́͜G̸̜̥͋̇ ̴̹͛H̶̖̙͙̻̞̞͕͑͂͒̔̂E̷̥̤̭͝A̷̢͇̭͉̣͌D̵̨̮̤͈̃̅̽̇̕ ̴͇̫̯̒͛̍͋̍͊͘O̸̡̜̘̠̪̼̦͒̿̿̒̕F̸̨͇̀̽F̸̡͇̼̝͖̿̈!̸͎̻̐͛͠!̴̻̾͐̐̚!̷̨̦̺͖͇̱̈́̕!̵̛̛̳̻̝̱̰̬̀͒̽̃͛!̴̖̥̖̾̅͒"

In a last moment effort to rid his thoughts from making him more angry, he punched the nearest wall in sight as hard as he could. That instant, Natsuki just so happened to walk in.

"Kyle, I...what the hell did you just punch the wall for?" She started to walk over to him when she saw her poem open. The other poem, the confession poem, was still folded. "Why did you fucking open the paper?!"

He turned to her. "Your really going to question me about that?! How about the fact that I just found out about your father! Why did you ever tell me!"

At this point, they are at a yelling contest right now. The rest of them were at least 30 seconds away from the club. "I don't need you to fight my damn battles! I never asked for your damn help! I'm doing just fine!"

"Fine?! Fine!?!?! This is not fine!! Are you fucking dumb to think this is fine!!! Your father is a piece of shit that needs to fucking die!!! This is not good to hide something like this!"

"He is the only family I have! Besides, at least I have someone! Your all alone and you always will be!!! You'll never be loved by anyone and you'll die alone!!!!"

As soon as she said that, the doors opened with Yuri first. They heard the last part of her statement, but nothing before that. She saw everyone's shocked faces and Kyle's angered eyes. She ran towards the door and ran past everyone.

 She was filled with sadness and regret. She didn't know why she had to take out her frustration on him. He didn't do anything to her all, yet she still let her stresses get the best of her.

She didn't know where her favorite manga was, but she knew she had it till the last period, where that other guy always messes with her. Maybe she left it and she freaked out over nothing.

_Why did I yell at him? It wasn't his fault that he found out about my..."secret." I shouldn't have hid that poem in my book where he could have possibly seen it. Now I can't ever be forgiven by what I said_

She entered the last room she had her manga at and looked all around. She couldn't find it. She sat down in a desk and put her hands over her face and tried her hardest to not cry.

"What's the problem Natsuki? Lost something?" A taunting voice said at the front door. She looked up and saw the man that bullies her along with 2 of his buddies.

"What do you want?" She said. The man chuckled.

"Looks like you don't want Ishiro to give you this back." One of his buddies said. She looked at them and saw the man named Ishiro holding her manga, Parfait Girls.

Natsuki's eyes lit up immediately. "How did you get that? Give it back!" She walked up to him and tried to get the book back, but he held it up high so she couldn't.

"You want this back, you have to do something for us." He said in a unusual tone.

"What do you want from me?" She asked angrily.

"Well, you see, me and my friends here have a thing for girls that are short, so...I think you know where I'm going with this. You do that for us, and I'll give you back this piece of junk." Ishiro said.

Natsuki looked at him with terrified, yet angry eyes. She spat in his face and ran out the other door in the room. "Get back here bitch!" She heard him scream behind her.

She kept on running until she found a bathroom. She ran into one of the stalls and locked the door. Soon, she hears footsteps coming inside. "We know you're here. Might as well come out and we may go easy on you." She kept quiet and heard them approaching her stall.

"Get out of there! You will pay bitch!" She heard them pounding on the stall door. "Fine! Guess we have to do this the hard way!" Ishiro said. She heard him slamming the door.

_Please, just stop. I have to go through so much already with my father. I don't want to be hurt anymore. Please go away. How will I be the same after this?_

"That won't do you any good, so you might as well stop." Natsuki heard a familiar voice say. It's familiar, but the tone and demeanor is so...dark. They stop beating on the door and look at the voice.

"Who the hell are--oh, you must be her lover, right?" Ishiro said. The voice chuckled.

"Lover? No. Friend? Not mine, but his." It said.

"Who the hell are you talking about? You know what? Nevermind. Leave before we have to hurt you." Out from the crack in the stall, she sees Ishiro pulling out a pair of brass knuckles and put them on.

"Hurt me? Please. You can't hurt me. No one can!" She heard someone getting punched and throw to the ground and another person being thrown into a mirror as glass shatters. "Now it's your turn."

* * *

After she stormed out of the classroom, Sayori walked over to Kyle. "What was that about? Why did she say that??"

"It's not her fault, so don't hate her. I should've realized it sooner." Kyle said.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuri asked him.

"I figured something out about her. I was looking through her manga and..." Kyle didn't finish. Instead. he grabbed the two poems before anyone else could see.

"Listen everyone. Today, just go home or hang out somewhere. I'm going to make this right because this is my fault. Forgive what she said, because she didn't mean it." He walked past them without saying a word.

He put the poems in his folder and went to go look for her. He was getting close to the bathroom when he heard voices coming out of it. Male voices.

"Who the hell are you talking about? You know what? Nevermind. Leave before we have to hurt you." A voice said.

"Hurt me? Please. You can't hurt me. No one can!" Another said. It sounded familiar, but more sinister and dark. He went in and saw someone beating the hell out of some jocks.

"Now it's your turn." It said as he charged towards someone her knew: Ishiro, Natsuki's bully. He saw the slight cover of  _Parfait Girls_ in his coat.

Ishiro is beating down the guy, which happens to be wearing a trench coat, with brass knuckles. Kyle sees that the guys he knocked down are getting back up. He doesn't know what is going on, but something inside him thinks this guy is in the right.

"No one touches H̸̢̻̖͕̘̒̓̈́͠y̷̺̭͎̥̯̻̻̿͛̔̓̎̐͘͝ͅͅd̵͇̘͕͚̱̬̅̈́̓e̸̡̝͙̲̜͕͌̈́̋̓̐͋̄́̉͌̈́͜͝͝ͅ." 

Kyle didn't hear what he said last. His instincts have taken control of Kyle as he beats down the kids that stood up. They are definitely stronger, but they don't have the willpower that Kyle has. They fall with no problem.

One of them was able to get the upper hand. They tackled Kyle into a wall and slammed his face into a mirror. Kyle's instincts from the past come back as he grabs him by the throat and throws him to the ground. The kid screams as Kyke knew he just broke some of his bones. He turns to see the figure holding Ishiro with one hand.

"Now, you people are not usually like the people I go after, but this time, I'll make an exception." The person said as he slid Ishiro towards the group. "Leave and don't come back. When I return, you will die."

They run out and all the person does is look at Kyle. Kyle gets a weird feeling of deja vu as he remembers something from his past. He walks past him as Kyle looks at him. After a little bit after he is gone, Kyle groans out in pain as he can feel the blow that he took.

As he looks down to the manga that was dropped, the bathroom door opens and a gasp is let out. "Oh my God."

"Natsuki? The hell are you doing in here?" Kyle asked.

"I was hiding from those assholes. They were about to..." Her voice is shaky. 

"Natsuki, how did Ishiro get your manga?" Kyle asks.

"I left it in the last classroom I was in. He got it and...they were going to use me in exchange for it back." Her eyes are filled with tears. Kyle was so angry when he heard that, he was about to run out to the group, knowing that they may have not went far and beat the hell out of them.

He walked up to her and even with everything that happened, he hugs her. She winces from the suprise, but she returns it. She talks as she cries. "Kyle, why are you being nice to me? I said so much horrible things to you."

"I know that you didn't mean that. I was in the wrong for snooping around in your stuff when I know you don't like people touching your manga. I shouldn't have acted that way. My emotions got the best of me when I saw that note." Kyle said.

"It's not your fault that my father is an alcoholic asshole. I know you want to help me, but like I told Yuri, there is not much to do. I told her if I need to, I will leave and live with her. She suggested it first, and she left the offer on the table."

They let go of each other and Kyle looks at her. "How long has she known?" He asks.

"A little while. She was as angry, if not more, than you. I believe that was the first time I ever heard her cuss. I got to say, it was kinda cute to hear that." Natsuki realizes what she said and starts to get defensive, but Kyle stops her.

"You don't have to get on the defensive. I saw your other poem, so I know what you feel for her." She calms down as he saids that. He goes to get her book when he winces from pain.

"Kyle, you're badly hurt. Your face is all cut up." Natsuki said, worried. 

"I'll be fine Natsuki. I'm just glad that you were able to get your manga back." Kyle said as he picks it up and hands it to her. She takes it, but still looks worried.

"Here, let's go to the nurses office. Just let me help you." She begged. Kyle just followed her as they made their way to the nurses office. She gave him something for pain and reached into the first aid kit.

She starts bandaging his face. He didn't have deep cuts, but it still stings. "You know, it's my job to take care of the club." Kyle stated in a teasing manner.

"Oh shut up." She said jokingly. She still cleans some of his cuts.

"Can I ask you something?" Kyke said. "How long have you liked Yuri?"

"Well, I guess ever since we started to talk more, thanks to you and Sayori. By the way, did you-" 

"Yeah, I saw Monika getting up close and personal with her. Maybe she likes her and she is so scared that-"

Kyle stops when he realizes something. Monika is the most popular girl in school, yet she is very scared about some of her actions. She has some tenancy to second doubt herself when he talked to her during the first day of her joinging the club.

_She has severe anxiety and yet she is able to hide it for the most part._

"N-nothing. Anyways, did you plan on showing her that poem sometime?" He asked.

"I...I don't know. I hope she didn't see it."

"Don't worry. I have it in my folder, as well as the other one." They walk out after she is done bandaging him. They enter the clubroom when they still see Yuri, sitting there. She was writing something down when they walked in.

Without hesitation, Yuri gets up and rushes to Natsuki and hugs her. Kyle can feel the worry on Yuri as Natsuki returns the hug. "Yuri, I'm okay." She said. Yuri starts to cry as she hugs Natsuki.

"I saw that horrible poem and I just felt so sad. I don't want you to go back there. Please, stay with me. I don't want to see you suffer another day by him." She pleaded.

Kyle, worried that she may have seen her confession poem, looks through his folder. Instead, all he finds is the older poem. He reaches around his back and feels 2 pieces of folded up paper. He unfolds one and it was Natsuki's love poem. He was about to tear the other one to pieces, but had a gut feeling on not doing that.

"I was going to let you know that was what I was planning on, especially after a couple nights ago." Kyle was about to lose his cool, because he feared that the reason she said that was about to determine what he did next.

"No problem. Let's go home." She left go of Natsuki and wiped her tears from her face. As if she ment to, she left the thing she was writing.

"Natsuki, you about left something." Kyle said, giving her the folded poem. She hugged Kyle for a little bit before leaving with Natsuki. She had the most genuine smile on her face.

Kyle went ahead and picked up the paper Yuri was writing on and the other poem in his folder before leaving. As he was leaving, he ran into Wallace again. He saw that Wallace had some faint markings on his knuckles. Very hard to see, but enough to let him know that he was in some sort of fight.

"Wallace, who did you fight?" Kyle asked.

"I can't talk about it. I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you know it was me. I helped you out, so next week, I'll see if I can join the club." Before Kyle can ask anything, he left without a word. He was just left there confused.

_What the hell was he talking about? Couldn't let me know it was me? When did he ever help me out if I only ever saw him today? Something isn't right about today. It all seems too familiar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this poem was all sorts of challenges to write. Making this poem take in and write in many variables that gives this chapter its outcome was like staring at a dyslexic wolf.
> 
> Yeah, I compared this chapter to a wolf howling at the Sun. I did that because that is the only funny thing about this chapter, at least to me. 
> 
> From this point on, I can only say one thing: you can't hide secrets for long, especially when you read through the lines.


	7. Remember My Name!

Kyle arrived home, stressed and hurt. After tossing his bag down without a care, he sat down and let his thoughts drift through his head. "Man, today has been a very rough one." He said aloud. He couldn't really say anything else beside that. 

What else was there to say? After all, he fought 3 people while that other person beat the hell out of Ishiro. He figured out what was wrong with all of his club members, yet there is only so much he could do. He should be glad that there is a possibility that everyone will be happy, but he isn't.

Trying to get his mind off the negativity he has been through, he decided to look at the paper that Yuri was writing on. He didn't get a good look before he put it in his bag. He takes it out of his binder and reads it. "It's a note."

_Kyle,_

_I don't know the things you have been through. You and Sayori look like the happiest people we have ever seen. Unfortunately, people like me and Natsuki are not quite as lucky. We have issues and worries that we go through and it's hard to find a way to look forward to another day._

_Because of you and Sayori, we have gotten close as friends. You know that I want it to be more and I couldn't be more than thankful that you pushed us to be one closer. I'm sorry that I never told you about the problems we been through, but we didn't want you guys to get hurt._

_I knew about her home life for a month, and I feared that everytime she was there, she may not be at the club the next day. I don't want to live with that fear, so that's why I'm asking her to live with me. I truly love this girl, and I would never get the chance to be this way if it wasn't for you. This is my way of saying thank you for providing us a place where we can escape reality for a little bit._

_Yuri_

"No problem Yuri. No problem at all. I hate that I can't ever let you know about my life, because it's painful." He said to himself. Even though he said that, he had a bright smile from what he just read. That's all he ever wanted: to help people forget the horrible reality that this world shows them every day.

He put the note in the folder, away from the other pieces of writing that was in it. He was about to close it when he saw the other paper. The one that Natsuki tried to hide and not show to anyone. He picked it up and thought for a second whether he should open it or close it.

He sighs. "I already seen it, but maybe there is something I'm missing. One more time, and I'm throwing it away." He unfolded it and when he looked at the side that was wrote on, he gasped. "What...the...fuck?"

The whole entire poem was replaced by another poem. It's as if the other poem wasn't real, almost as if it was erased. Kyle reads on.

_Your Reality_

_Tell me what you see in this world of pain_  
_How can you ever believe that you are free?_  
_Every day, another one fades away_  
_You can never be who you want to be!_  
_All you can do is hope you don't decay_  
_Look all around you, they all hurt from life_  
_Let's see how you can handle their own hell_  
_Shall you ever succeed, you will be free_  
_Understand you can never win my game_  
_For this world can be seen in black and white_  
_Fate can never be stopped by your own will_  
_Every day, the world turns to black and white_  
_Remember the name I hold: Edward Hyde!_

"Edward Hyde, you say? I don't know who you are, but you will not do succeed in whatever you plan on doing. I don't know what that is, but you won't win." Kyle told himself. "I guess I have to keep a hold on this." He slipped it in the folder with the other mysterious poem. 

Now, Kyle had no idea what to do. He needed to try to figure out who this Edward Hyde person was, but he couldn't even figure out where to begin. The fact that this happened without any explanation is what is making it hard for Kyle to begin. Plus, every time he read the "poems", he felt as if there was something missing.

Kyle sat down on the couch and flicked on the TV. A news woman appeared and began to speak about the weekly news, even though it was Wednesday.

"Breaking News: Another victim has been found to add onto the death toll: 56. There was a piece of paper, again encoded, left on the crime scene. Police are tightening down on this case, as it's clear that this is only getting worst. For the rest of the time until this is solved, police are now doing nightly watches around these neighborhoods."

The screen shows up where the most murders have occurred. Kyle looked at them and wasn't going to think much about it when he noticed something. One of the spots is the neighborhood that he and Sayori lives on.

"As for the encrypted notes, police are giving up on them, as trying to decode them has became near impossible. The police department is going to give them out to the public to see if anyone can even decode them at all. Although, they have declared that the person has to be interrogated by the police. They are not taking any chances of possibly catching the culprit."

Kyle sat up when he heard this. "If they aren't able to decode them and I can somehow read them...maybe I can see what this all means. I know something is happening, and it has to be for some reason."

* * *

 The group of kids from earlier got out of the hospital after their friend's arm was put in a cast. When Kyle slammed one of the kids, he broke his arm severely. Ishiro was recommended heavy painkillers, but besides that, they got out of it okay.

Hyde watched over them as they made their way down the street that night. "I said I would come back for you. I always keep my word." He said to himself. Luckily, they were out of an area that wasn't heavily watched by cops. Not that it mattered to him. He knew that he could kill every single one of them and not a single thing would happen to him.

He walked far, yet close to them. He can sense their fear and anxiety. When he decided to let himself be know, he got closer. Finally, he spoke. "Didn't I say that I would be back for you? I always keep my word." Hyde said.

They turned around fast to have Hyde standing there in his usual outfit. "You look familiar. Before the fight, I could have sworn I recognized you." Ishiro said, trying to display confidence.

Hyde chuckled. "You can stop trying to be so brave. After all, I can sense how terrifies of me you are. You shouldn't have gotten in my way. I wanted Natsuki for myself."

"Really? We wanted the bitch to pay for trying to get tough with us. She really is as weak as she looks." One of the kids said.

"Then you must have not known that she doesn't get fed regularly. Not to mention her father beats her and uses her for...pretty bad things. Just like a doll, doing what is told to do, can be used and forgotten, and it will never say a thing." Hyde said.

"Your a sick fucking bastard! And you never tried to do a damn thing. That needs some intervening." Another said.

"You should have let me put her out of her misery. That's what I have done to the others. All 56 of those poor, tortured souls, finally free from torment. Even though my urge to kill people like that, it will never be enough till I have the other girls lives on my hands."

They gasp. "Your...your the killer. The killer that murdered all those people, some of which were my friends." Ishiro said.

"Your were never their friend. If you were, you would have tried to save them from the reason I killed them. They were so weak that it wasn't a challenge." Hyde said with a sinister smile on his face.

"Your going to fucking pay!" Ishiro rushed to him. The others followed auit, their anger getting the best of them. As soon as Ishiro got close, Hyde swung his cane at his head. The side of his head was carved in after the blow, killing him instantly. Hyde wasted no time taking out the rest of them.

Soon, 3 of them were dead and one was bleeding out. The kid sat up beside a wall, trying to stop the bleeding, but he knew he was going to die. He looked up to Hyde, which was sighing with delight. 

"What...are you?" The dying kid asked. Hyde looked at him and kneeled to him.

"The name is Hyde. Edward Hyde!" He said.

The dying kid chuckled. "Funny. I...never thought...someone like you...would...be a killer. Suprising from you,...W...." The kid died before he could say this last word.

"That's right. You knew who he was, but not me. No one can ever find out who he is. But...they should know who I am." He stuck his hand in the puddle of blood that was around him and started to spread out a sentence in it.

After about 2 minutes, he had wrote out a sentence: YOU CAN HYDE, BUT YOU WILL DIE. He left the scene and returned to Jekyll's house.

_The day will come when I will be free. If not, then he will have to die._

* * *

Natsuki was for the first time, in a long time, happy when she woke up. She felt so safe when she awoken at Yuri's place. After what Kyle had learned and did for her, she couldn't be more thankful for him pushing her to be better friends with Yuri.

Even though she had a huge crush on Yuri now, it didn't change the fact that was still a bit nervous to be around her. She wanted to tell her, but she didn't know when was the right time, the right moment, or if Yuri felt the same back.

Nonetheless, she was more scared than anything now. With her staying over at her Yuri's house, how will she be able to get some of her things? There was many things that she cherished, yet she knew that if he was to go over there, she may never come back.

Her thoughts are interrupted by Yuri knocking on her door. "Natsuki, you awake?"

"Y-yeah, come in." Natsuki replied. She sat up in her bed as Yuri entered. Yuri was wearing a dark purple robe with long sleeves as if she got out of the shower.

Natsuki didn't know what to say. To her, she looked so beautiful that she was speechless. "Well, how did you sleep?" Yuri asked. 

"Um...great actually. I haven't slept that nice in a long time." She said. Yuri, although pleased to hear that, had a pained expression on her face. Natsuki didn't know if it was because of the way she said it, or the fact that the reality of the answer was painful enough.

"I'm glad to hear that." She said through a sad smile. 

"Yuri, you don't have to be upset because of that. I'm glad that I'm able to have someone like you to provide me a place to rest my head without fear." She got up to face Yuri. "Listen, I know that this is going to be a bumpy road, but we will get through this. As long as I have you, I'll be fine."

She looked down at Natsuki, sounding confident, yet she knew that they were both worried. Hearing her say that, knowing the situation, was comforting to hear. "Thanks Natsu, that's nice to hear." She said. Her smile had meaning now.

"Oh, so you decides to come up with a nickname for me, eh?" Natsuki said. "Alright then, I guess I have to come up with one as well. Let's see...how about Yu-Yu?"

Yuri chuckled. "Yu-Yu? That sounds like a drink." They both bursted out laughing from that. 

"What am I suppose to say? You have a short name, it makes this difficult." Natsuki said after catching her breath.

"We'll figure this out later. Right now, we have to start getting ready. School starts in an hour." Yuri says. With that, Yuri goes downstairs while Natsuki takes a shower.

Yuri was in the process of making tea when she heard her phone ring. She picks it up to see Kyle calling. "Hello Kyle."

"Hey Yuri. I honestly didn't expect you to be up this early." Kyle said. "So, how are you and Natsuki doing?"

"Fine. Great actually. We couldn't stop laughing all last night. Her laugh is so genuinely cute. I'm not going to lie when I say I'm falling more for her every day."

"That's great. So, how have you been? Those bandages still on?" He asks.

"Yeah, they're still on. 3 days straight. It's sometimes difficult to try to resist the urge, but knowing what I have to look forward to makes it easier."

"I'm proud of you Yuri. Soon, you should be able to overcome those urges. With Natsuki by your side, I don't see why they wouldn't disappear any sooner." He said.

"I know. So, how have you been? I'm assuming you read what I wrote." She stated.

"Yes I did. It was heartwarming to know that I'm able to help you two out. Now, I have to do the same for myself. I will be back to school, hopefully in time, and I can get to work on this thing I'm doing." He said.

"Can I help with whatever it is? Me and Natsuki would love that." She said. Suddenly, Natsuki comes downstairs in her uniform.

"Natsuki and Yu-Yu would love what?" She asked jokingly. Kyle bursted out laughing so hard.

"Did...did Natsuki call you...Yu-Yu?" He asked. Yuri and Natsuki chuckled.

"We were giving each other nicknames and that is the one she thought up. I called her Natsu. What do you think?" She asked.

"That...that is so priceless. Natsu and Yu-Yu. Sounds like an anime duo. If you two were together, your relationship name would be called 'Natsuri.' Cute to think about it."

"Don't make me kick your ass Kyle!" Soon, they were all dying laughing. After a few minutes, they gather their breaths.

"Now, about that thing you were asking for. I wish you could, but this is one thing I must do by myself. I hope you understand." He said.

"I do. Anyways, we have to go now. In case you change your mind, we are hear for you." Yuri said.

"Thanks. You guys are the best. Goodbye." He hung up. He got up and walked four of his house with the first poem in his back pocket. After the news, kyle had arranged a meeting with the boss of the department. He was going to do this, knowing that he may be looked more into now.

_I have to. This is the only way I can assure that I will be able to protect them. Plus, I'll be saving plenty of others as well._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a bit different. I kind of wanted to change the pace of this and make it a little bit of fluff, even though a minute ago, you read that Hyde is "a sick bastard."
> 
> So let me know that you noticed anything about this chapter that is a bit odd.


	8. Why Can't You Be Normal?

After about a half hour of waiting, Kyle was sitting in front of the lead investigator in an interrogation room. His appearance was just like anyone you would expect. Skinny, scruffy beard, a bit taller than Kyle, and a more menacing personality. At least, that was what he tried to pull off. Kyle didn't care because he wasn't intimidated by most people.

"So, your Kyle, right?" He asked in a sort of deep voice. Kyle nods. "The name is Harold. Sorry that I have to drag you in this type of room, but we have to take precautions just in case we happen to catch him here."

"I understand. So that means that there are more listening behind the glass wall, right?" He nods. "Okay then, no problem."

"Great. Now, your the first one that called us for this case and we are extremely curious why you, a teenager, are wanting to get involved. Is this a dare?" He tries to sound tougher now.

Kyle does the same back with no hesitation. "Sir, I'm not going to get myself involved into a situation like this if I wasn't trying to find out something myself."

"What do you mean by that?" Harold asks.

Kyle pulls out the encrypted poem, although he can see it is not to him. "I found this on my desk. It was encrypted for me at first, but for some reason, I can read it. I didn't even need to decode it." He shows it to him.

"You must be joking, right? That's not possible. We have had so many experts from the FBI try to decode these pieces of paper, yet you claim that you didn't even need to and you can see what the message is." 

"I know that it sounds like a joke and trust me, I don't know why I can see this. You don't have to believe me, but the way it was written made it seem like whoever wrote it was trying to tell me something." Kyle said.

"Let's just say that you are right. What purpose does this person have to send this to you and you're still alive? Everyone he has left a note to has died." Harold said.

"I don't know and that's why I'm here. Would you like me to read it to you?" Kyle asked.

"Sure. Why the hell not." He said with a sigh. Kyle read off the paper as Harold listened. After he is finished, Harold looks confused.

"What the hell stunt are you trying to pull? You know you can-" Kyle interrupts him before he finishes.

"I'm saying this one time Harold. I'm...not...fucking...joking. Kids like me aren't going to get involved with this. Their all too scared and confused. But me, I'm more confused than sacred of dying. Whoever wrote this make it sound like a poem, yet those are song lyrics to one of my favorite songs."

Harold looks suprised that Kyle is being bold and assertive. He figured that kids like him are going to try to prank the cops when they done this. Kyle has a determined look on his face.

"Pretty cocky to speak to a cop like that." He said

"I have to get my point across somehow. I didn't want to do that, but I had to make you understand that I'm 100% serious. I have friends that hurt and suffer like everyone that has died. I just want to-"

"Stop for a second. You said you have friends that have the same issues that the victims had." Kyle nods. "When did you figure this out?"

"My friend Sayori has depression and she told me she had suffered for many months, way before this started. The rest of them, I figured out this week. That is also when I got this poem."

Kyle lists Harold the problems that the club members had. "Where is Natsuki now?"

"Living with Yuri. Why?" Harold scans through his own folder through what can be assumed as the case files. He pulls out one particular case. 

"This is the one case we couldn't explain. The victims were girls that had moved in the same house. When we looked into one of their personal lives, we figures out that she was abused, physically and sexually." Kyle felt a pit in his stomach.

Harold continues. "We found many fingerprints of her father at the crime scene. We arrested him and I questioned him myself. He reported that he remembered going there and flashes of him killing his own daughter, while someone else killed the other. He sung a song that was unusual. After that, he died right then and there."

"What did he sing?" Kyle asks. Harold sighs.

"We wrote down what he said. I don't know what it had to do with my questioning, but it freaked the hell out of me." Harold takes out a piece of paper that had words on it and handed it to Kyle.

Kyle took it and gasped. His mind is filled with his most cherished memory of his past. It was the song that him and Elyssa played at their school's talent show.

"Kyle, what is it?" He asked.

"This was the song that my girlfriend Elyssa wrote and then sung as I played." Kyle said. "A little while later, she overdosed on sleeping pills and died. No one besides me and Sayori knows about it."

Harold suddenly grabbed a blank piece of paper and a pen. "Can you tell me what the poem reads?" Kyle reads off the poem. After he is done, Harold looks at him. "Is there something here that is odd? The person tried to use the songs lyrics as a poem, but failed. Usually people try to say something, but show it in plain sight." Kyle looks through the original paper.

 _Imagination cursed us all with life_  
_Keep appeasing the divines_  
_Now you need to run_  
_Once I was somebody's muse_  
_With a master plan, that I must reveal_  
_You'll be kept from being lonely_  
_Or illusion you're alive?_  
_Upon my body, head to toe all concealed_  
_Reminds me why I quit workin' here_  
_Shamed and defaced_  
_Erase us now_  
_Creators betrayed us_  
_Reminds me why I quit workin' here_  
_Eyes - I have learned to fear_  
_Tainted by hatred and can't be erased!_

_Yeah, the placement is odd, but that is what poetry is about. The placement of words and sentences can change the way that the poem is conveyed. If this person is trying to hide some secret, than he-_

Kyle stops thinking when he felt something odd. A weird sensation that he felt when he found out about Elyssa's secret. He looks through the paper, but only the first few words.

 _Imagination cursed us_  
_Keep appeasing the_  
_Now you need_  
_Once I_  
_With a_  
_You'll be kept_  
_Or_  
_Upon_  
_Reminds me_  
_Shamed_  
_Erase_    
_Creators_  
_Reminds me_  
_Eyes_  
_Tainted_

"What the fuck?" He thought to himself. Kyle reads the first letters of each sentence and even though he didn't, he wanted to scream.

_"I KNOW YOUR SECRET"_

_I can't let him know about this, but I need those papers. How am I going to find out about these murders if I can't have access to his mind?_

"I'm sure I'll be able to find out about this guy if I had the rest of the evidence. If you give it to me, I'll help you with this investigation a lot faster. You can keep all the glory and you won't hear a damn thing about me." Kyle said.

Harold thinks to himself for a moment. "Listen closely. This is a horrible case to be involved in. But...somehow you have more probability of even getting close to what is going on." He hands Kyle a folder titled: Encrypted Case. "Update me on whatever you can find. My contact information is in there." Kyle grabs it and looks at Harold.

"One more thing. You know that many families are more than distraught by this. If you have something to do with these murders, I'll make sure that you are publicly executed in front of all of their families. I can promise you that." He said.

"Even though I have nothing to do with these murders, you would do me a favor with that promise." Kyle sticks out his hand. Harold smiles as he shakes his hand. "Thanks for having me."

Kyle gets up and proceed to walk towards the door. He opens the door when Harold speaks up. "One more question. Elyssa, your past girlfriend. I'm assuming she suffered from depression. How hard did you try to help her?"

"Every waking moment, I tried to make her day a bit better for her. She loved me so much for being such a supportive boyfriend. Me and Sayori were the only people in her life that cared enough to try to help her.. I loved her so much. If it wasn't for us being so young, I would have married her." He said.

"I'm sure her family must have felt bad for their daughter." He said with sympathy.

Kyle scoffs, angered by that statement. "If they did care, they would have showed up to her funeral. Fucking bastards never even reached out when we told them over the phone."

* * *

 

With that, Kyle walks out. He goes home immediately and puts the folder somewhere no one could ever find it. Kyle should probably get to work on this ASAP, but he also should live life normally. "Let me check something before I decide." He told himself. 

He pulled out his own folder and pulled out the recent poem that was written. He looked through the lines till he found another sentence.

 _Tell_  
_How_  
_Every_  
_You_  
_All_  
_Look_  
_Let's_  
_Shall_  
_Understand_  
_For_  
_Fate_  
_Every_  
_Remember_

 _THEY ALL SUFFER._ "Alright, looks like I'm staying here." He pulls out his phone and decides to call Sayori since this is her free period. She answers. "Hey Sayori. How are you doing?"

"H-hey Kyle. I'm doing good. What about you?" She asks.

"I'm doing fine. Um...listen. There is this project I'm working on, and I need you to run the club again."

"Kyle...I don't know if I'll be able to do that by myself. Today really hasn't been a good day." Sayori sounded so sad. Kyle changed his act immediately.

"Sayori, what is going on? Is it your rainclouds?" He asks.

"I think so. They keep overpowering my happy thoughts about Monika being a good friend. I feel li-"

"Your not Sayori. Your really not. If you were, I would have never tried to help you. I love you Sayori, so please don't think your just dragging me down." Kyle said with sympathy.

"I know, but how am I suppose to be myself when I hide who I really am? I have so many horrible secrets about me that it's not even funny. No one loves someone like that."

_I think I know a way to change her mind. She needs to know that she is not the only one suffering._

"Sayori, your depression is not the worst secret someone can be hiding. There is...some things I'm finding around here that I didn't cause. I'm on the case of the murders of all the kids around here."

"Why? You did nothing wrong." She said.

"I went in to get their papers that are out at the crime scene. I can read them. Even though they are encrypted, I can read them because they don't appear cryptic to me. Don't tell anyone."

"I won't. Well, if your doing that, then I guess I'll run the club." Sayori said.

"No, I can come. I need to live life as a normal teenager anyways. I'll just work on them there." He explained. "Plus, I want to be able to talk to you more. We don't speak as oftem as I like. I know we have been doing our own thing, but it's fun to talk about silly things."

"I feel the same. Well, I'll see you at the club." She said.

"Okay. Take care Sayori." He hangs up, feeling a bit sad for her. He hasn't been checking up on her as he does as often. He knows that just the simple gesture that someone cares is enough for her to get through the day. "I can only hope it doesn't worsen."

Kyle takes out the "Encrypted Case" folder and starts with the first one ever found.

_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_

Just like before, Kyle blinked for a little bit before staring at the paper again. He can read it now, only it's a note, not a poem at all.

_Feburary 12, 2018 9:35 A.M. Note #1_

_I have a thirst that can not be deprived. I know my strength and power that I have. I'm quite suprised that I'm able to have them after coming into this reality. I'm still suprised that this world is real. After knowing you were basically nothing, becoming someone is...exhilarating. I have never seen me so alive._

_What can I say besides this is the feeling of being me: Edward Hyde. Having a name now is great, considering who I was called before. Now, I wonder who took over. Surely not Henry Jekyll, the person who birth me. I many have to check his friends._

_Speaking of which, I can feel their presence here. I can see their problems are the ones I'm familiar with, the ones that I thrive off of. Killing someone who suffers from themselves or someone they loved is like ecstasy._

_I can only imagine that I will get the biggest high if I kill them. Or...I can make them self destruct. It may not be like before, but I can still change things like that. Yeah, that may work. Let's see._

Kyle gets a flashback to him meeting Jekyll for the first time. "Jekyll? What the hell are you doing associating with someone like this Hyde person? How did you birth this person who is probably hunting me and my friends?"

Kyle had so many questions that can't be answered right now. He puts the note back into his binder and heads to school. He'll stay inside the clubroom while he waits for the rest of them. "Before I go..." he heads to his drawer and takes out his sharpest pocket knife. "Just in case. I can't risk being defenseless now." He puts it in his bag and heads to school.

He gets there and sits at the teacher's desk. He pulled out the paper he read and wrote down what it said. While he analyzes the writing, he hears a knock on the door. He checks the time to see school isn't over until 20 minutes. "Come in." He said, thinking it was a teacher.

A man walks in and looks around. "Excuse me, do you know where a girl named Natsuki is?" He asks.

"Not at the moment. Who is asking?" Kyle asks.

"I'm Reo, her father. I didn't see her last night and I'm worried about her." He said.

Kyle is filled with anger but keeps his calm as he gets up. "Yeah, how about we skip the bullshit? I know about her home life and what you do to her."

"Is that so? Well, if we're doing this, how about you tell me where that bitch is?" Reo said, getting angry.

"If I were you, I tread carefully with what you say. It may cost you. I'm not telling you where she is and your not going to find out where she is staying." Kyle told him.

"Listen carefully to me. I will find out where she is. When I do, you will never see her again."

Kyle takes out his pocket knife. "Your never laying a fucking finger on her again. The only reason why I haven't killed you yet is because I care about her well being. The only person that she needs is Yuri, her crush."

"And my daughter's gay. No wonder why she never talked about any guy in her life. She's a goddamn carpet muncher!"

"At least she has someone that loves her. Now, if I were you, I leave before I stick this knife into your throat and your heart, if you even have one." Kyle is face to face with him.

Reo chuckles. "Very well. I want you to know that she can run, but she can't hide."

"Then I will run towards who she hides from." Kyle said. Reo backs up and walks out. Kyle looks out the window and sees him leave a couple minutes later. Kyle puts his pocket knife away.

_I hope I run into you again. Her life has purpose now, and I'll make sure that any anchors in her life are cut off. Hell will have no mercy on you and neither will I!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been writing more and more on the perspectives of Natsuki, Kyle, and Hyde. So I am going to make the next 2 chapters mostly about Sayori and Monika.
> 
> Also, I'm sure you guys didn't see that coming with the poems. It's not easy to spot things hidden in plain sight. Hope that suprised a lot of you.


	9. Pain Of Rainclouds

Sayori's day was getting worst by the minute. She hasn't been able to talk to Monika or Kyle because of the tension of the club. Now, Kyle has got roped into the worst thing imaginable. Sayori wished he would take more care of himself instead of doing anything to die.

_He is trying to help people out and your nothing but a burden. All he asked was for you to run the club for one day. What a fucking failure you are._

Not to mention her depression was only draining her more and more. All she wanted to do was go home and cry for causing pain to everyone she loved. She brung Monika to the club so she can spend more time with her, only to not take advantage of it.

At least she would be here for a little while and she can go home. She expected to be the first one there, but was suprised when Kyle was behind the teacher's desk. "K-Kyle, your here. I didn't expect you to be here."

_You drug him here because your so weak. It's obvious that he would be here idiot._

"I really didn't want to be at my home. Plus, it's best that I did get here when I did. I just had an encounter with someone that I hope I meet later. Bastard." Kyle said. He puts the paper down and covers his face with his hands from stress.

"Kyle, I'm worried about you. What you told me a long time ago still worries me to this day. I'm scared that your going to get so stressed that your going to snap." Sayori said with a soft voice.

Kyle looks at her with empathetic eyes. "Sayori, don't worry about that. I'm fine, but I'm more worried about you. I haven't been able to talk to you as much and I'm worried that your rainclouds are getting worst."

Sayori would tries to fake a smile, but she knew Kyle would be able to notice it. "I don't know if they are. Yestersay, it wasn't as bad. Today, they won't leave me alone. Now I drugged you-"

"Don't do that to yourself Sayori. That only makes the rainclouds stronger. You need something to distract your thoughts." Kyle sighs. Out of all the times that he needed to think of something, Sayori knew that he was beat of ideas.

"I'm sure I'll find something. But seriously, focus on yourself some. It's nice your trying to make everyone happy, but you can't be happy if your not worried about yourself." Sayori said.

_The irony in that sentence is sadly hilarious. Sadly for you, hilarious because you can't make anyone happy._

Sayori sat at a desk and waited for everyone else to come in. At least, she thinks that everyone came in. She had an eraser on her desk, so she was dropping it up and down. She watched it fall meaninglessly as she thought of how useless she is.

"Sayori, are you okay?" A sweet, gentle voice said. It was Monika, looking at her with soft eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine Monika. See?" Sayori gave Monika her biggest smile she could.

"Well, if you say your fine, I guess I trust you." Monika said. Before Monika could walk off, Kyle called for both of them. Sayori was confused, but got up. "What is it you need Kyle?"

"I need some supplies for the club." Kyle hands Sayori a list of items. "Can you two go around some of the classrooms and gather them?"

"Sure I can." Sayori's said. Monika nods in agreement.

"Hey Sayori, I'll be right out in a bit. I need to talk to Kyle about something. Will that be fine?" Monika asks.

"Of course. I'll be outside." She said with a cheerful smile. Sayori walks out and Monika shows Kyle a worried expression.

"Hey, is Sayori okay? She seemed pretty down today." She asks.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, she always seemed pretty cheerful and happy, but today she just looked upset." Monika states.

"Do you think she is that way because she is around you?" Kyle asks. Monika gives him a confused look. "Sayori has been more than happy that you have joined. It's like a extra light was turned on inside her."

"But...she is always happy." Monika states.

"Maybe that is what she shows you. But don't worry, it's just something that you can think on." Kyle saids. Monika, although confused, walks out. She goes down the hallway with Sayori, who smiles sweetly at her.

"So, what did you talk about?" Sayori asks. 

"Oh, nothing important. Just had to ask him something." Monika said. Sayori didn't press on any more as she walked down the hallway. "Sayori, would you mind if I ask you something? Are you sure your alright?"

"Of course I am Monika. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I know that we haven't been able to talk a lot and I hate that. I just want to make sure your okay. After all, I care about your wellbeing." Hearing this makes Sayori's heart beat a little faster. She can already feel herself blushing.

_Your getting your hopes up again. She doesn't care about you. Why would someone care about a lazy bitch like yourself?_

"That's nice to hear Monika. But I'm telling you the truth. I'm really fine." Sayori said.

"Okay Sayori. I believe you. But if you ever need to talk about anything, just let me know. I would love to hear _anything_ you have to say." Monika said. Sayori smiled at her as she walked down the hallways, trying to look cheerful as ever.

Sayori didn't want to worry anyone with her problems. Talking to someone was nice sometimes, but other times it felt as if she got a spear thrown into her heart. Her feelings was all over the place when it came to people, but Monika is the only person to make her feel like she could ever love someone. At least, when her thoughts weren't downing that emotion.

Soon, they came up on an empty clasroom. Sayori skipped inside, hiding her rainclouds as she made her way into the closet. She opened it up and looked through it. "Crayons!" She said.

She proceeded to open it up and look through the assortment of colors. Monika looks through the closet. "Well, we got that. So now-"

"Wait. I'm trying to find my favorite color." Sayori says.

"Alright. Well just move over some so I can get this." Monika starts to lean down.

"I dropped one-" Sayori went to bend down to get one of the crayons that she dropped as Mobika was bending down. "Kya!" They headbutt each other. 

_Nice going dumbass. Always getting in the way!_

"Owowowow!" Sayori exclaimed. Sayori was kneeling on the floor, holding her head. Although, she couldn't figure out if it was because of the pain, or the voices in her head.

"Sayori, are you okay?" Monika asks as she notices Sayori holding her head. "Let me see how bad you hit your head."

"But it hurts so much." Sayori states.

"It'll only be for a second, just let me see." Monika said. Sayori puts her hand down as Monika brushes her bangs to the side to see. Sayori winces from the pain by contact. "Man, you hot your head pretty hard there. I should probably get some ice or something."

"Monika, where are we even going to find ice at this time?" Sayori asked.

"Right. Maybe I can buy you a cold drink." Sayori immediately tries to convince her otherwise.

"I'm fine with looking like a unicorn." Sayori said jokingly. Even though she is in pain, she still finds a way to crack a joke.

Monika chuckles. "What are you even saying? Don't worry, I'll be back." Monika gets up and walks out the classroom. While she is gone, she was picking up the crayons that she dropped, when she picked up a specific crayon.

She picked up a light blue crayon that was broken. She was lost in her thoughts as she realized something: no one cares if a crayon gets broken. They can always buy another one and it can be better. It will never complain about anything. It will just exist with no one to care if it hurts. "I'm the broken crayon."

_Exactly. Your easily replaceable. They can always find someone better than you. It's only a matter of time before no one cares if you even live. Accept your fate._

Monika walks in with a bottle of apple juice and hands it to her. "So cold." Reluctantly, she opens it and drinks some of it.

"Sayori, did you forget that was for your head?" Monika asks in a joking tone.

"Sorry. I just wanted a little bit." Sayori said.

"Well, looks like you cleaned up the most of it, so there is no problem." Monika said.

"Hey Monika. I'm really glad to have a friend like you. Your so caring and self confident. Even if this was my fault, you still help me out. Your such a sweetheart."

Monika starts to blush a bit. "Well, when it comes to you, it's more natural. I don't really do this with other people unless I really care about them."

"That's sweet to hear. I'm worried that this may not last forever. What do you think?" Sayori asks.

She thinks for a little bit. "Well, I don't see why it would end after school. We have been friends for a while and I hope that it can continue afterwards."

Hearing this warms Sayori's heart to be reassured like that. Even though the rainclouds have been unforgiving to her, Monika is making all worth it. She got up after Monika had gathered the rest of the supplies. Sayori took some of them and walked back to the clubroom with them.

When they got there, Sayori placed her stuff in the bottom closet and sat down as she noticed that Kyle, Yuri and Natsuki was having a nice conversation. Monika went up and joined in on them. Sayori smiled as she watched her friends having a good time.

_You notice how they don't even notice that you're not there? That shows how much significance you are to them. Who do you even try? Your nothing but a damn burden to everyone._

Sayori is shaking her head slowly. "Stop. Please." She whispers as tears fall from her face.

_You can't stop rain falling from the sky as much as you can stop the realization that your slowly killing your friends. Kyle is forcing himself into a fight because of your weakness. And should I even begin on that night so long ago._

_"Get out of my head."_

_Yuri and Natsuki pretend to like each other because they don't want to hurt your feeling, while they suffer. Monika didn't want to join your stupid club. You always force people to do things for you that they don't want to do, you selfish bitch!_

_"Get out of my head."_

_Look at Elyssa and she what she did. She freed Kyle from suffering furthermore, so why don't you do the same thing? After all, a rope has many purposes: tying things, holding things without breaking things, hanging things. Things like disappointments such as yourself._

_"GET OUT OF MY HEAD."_

_You know this is the only way you can even escape your problems, while you solve some that you created. Why is the wrong about you solving your problems? You wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for you befriending Kyle. He wouldn't have helped you that night if you didn't drag him into your HELL! Realize that everyone thinks the same as us:_

_Y̸͎͍̒̈́̽̾̈́͑̅O̵̢̧͙̻͈̬̮̐̌U̶̧͓̘͍̻̮̟̝̙͙!!!!!!!_ _D̶̡̢͎͓̭̭͉͓͎͖̗̣̱̬̟̤͗̂̃Ę̵͍̦̼̺̗͙̙̠̫̱̘͎̎̏̽̿̈́͆̅̔͐͂̈̃̄͜͠͝S̶͈̦͇̻̏͐͋̾͜ͅE̷̢̙̜̫̪̝͈̜̙̝̊R̶̜̖̺͉̰̥̻͖̦̃͛̎͠V̷̹͉͓̦͙̗̰̮̏̅̌̕͝E̴̠̟̺̜̎̋̏̏̉́̓͝͝!!!!_ _T̶̡̢̡̧̠̼̟͚̩̲̮̻̙̬̺̙̗̭̦̩̹̭͚̠͚͎̟̹̮̜͓̘̏́͐̉̏̀̌͊͜͜͜͜O̴̧̡̡̙̬̲̦̻͓̺̰͓̯̙̻͍̪̥̗̦̹̙̰̭̱̠̜̱͋̄̓͆̓̄̄̚͠_

_Ḑ̴̡̡̛̛͈̜̖͈̻̪͖̱͖͍̯͔̦͉̿͆̓̊́̃̿͐̑͑͊͗͒̑͐̄̈̆̋̃̾̑̾̏͜͜ͅI̵̡̡̼͇͈̘͍͕̲͙͇̙̳̯̝͈̓̊̓͗̿̓̊̑̔͋̇͂̆͋̑̎̒͘͝ͅͅĘ̸̢̤̠͖͍͓͍̤̗̼̮͔̯͔̀ͅE̵̛͎̪̙̜̪͍͙͙̪͚͍̝͙̋̇͋̉͗̈́̏͂̎̔̃̋͂̃͐̿̐̾̀Ȩ̸̨̛̻̩͖͎̣͇͇̬̺̗̮̬̰̗̮̳̱͙͉̠̙̙̀̔̅̐͌̐̾͒͆̀͊̿̅̀̀̎͌̿͒̐̓̂̈́͗͛̀͘̚Ḛ̷̢̛̛͎̭͇̣̟̼̟̪̺͎̜͕̠͓̗̹͍̌͆͑̊͐̇͗͊̿̔̀͛͐̆̍͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅÊ̵̡̢̛̠̲̙̹̩̜̹͔̰̠̮̜̼̰͇̭̪̙͙͑̏̏͆͌̏̉̊͑̊͊̈̌̓̎̆̕͘͜Ę̸̨̧̦̟̘̥̹͖̝͕̠̞͙̯̥̘̱̤͔̜͖̯̗̯̫̖͈̯͉̘̋͒̋͑͑̑̈́̊̓̎̔̂̓̊́͌̎͘͘͜Ę̶̟̟̖͍̟̥̬̀̈̒̆̑̾͗̏̽̔͗̈͗͒͑̂̈́̎̓̈́̈͑͐̃̈́̿̒̚͘͘̚͝͝E̵̡̢̺͉̝̮̤̹̻͓̳̦͎̰͒͛̑͐̀̍̍̓̄̾̈́̽̀͛͆̅̔̓͗̀̂͛͊̚͘̚͜͝͝ͅͅĘ̵̢̢͈̞̼̭̜̗̝͈̹̫͓͓̱̻͈̭̺͈͌̾̓̔̀̓̉̅̽̔̈̈͒̽͑͂̅͋̐̓̔́̿̒̚̚̚͘͘͘͝͝͠͝͠Ȩ̸̧̢̨̻͍̻͇̳͍̠̫̻̱͓͎͎̤͙̭͍̺̹̄̈͒̉̇̃̃̏̒̍̐͋͋́̌̇̒̅͒͊̑͜͝Ẹ̶̙̱͎̯͙̩͚̲̌̈͑̉̓͒̅̅̄̋͒̆̏͌̽̂͜͝Ë̷̡̪̱̞̭͎̞̜͈͈̥̥̰̹͈̬̹͓̜̦̫̦̯́͂̇̂̂̅̏́̈́̃̉̂̓̏̽͌̈̄̌̃̽͐̽͌̌͗͛͗̔̕͘̚͜͠͝͠!!!!!_

 

Sayori looks up to see Kyle desperately shaking her. "Sayori..." His eyes are filled with tears of worry.

"Kyle, I'm fine-"

Kyle interrupts her. "Sayori, you were screaming 'Get out of my head.' That's the farthest from fine!"

Sayori was saddened by the fact she only worried him as well as everyone else more. "I'll be okay. I just need to go home. I'll-"

Monika interrupts her. "Your not leaving by yourself. I'll be damned if I'm seeing you by yourself." Monika has a look of determination in her eyes. "I can't leave you by yourself. I'm sticking with you." Sayori was about to say something, but Monika doesn't budge. "There's no way of talking your way out of this. It's happening."

Sayori could only nod as she got up with Kyle helping her. They don't know why she did what she did, except for Kyle, so she wasn't worried about them finding out as much. She was more worried as of how things are going to turn out now.

Kyle went back to his desk. "You can go home Sayori and Monika. Please be safe." His voiced was filled with a sense of fear.

"We will be." Monika said. She took Sayori's hand without saying anything and takes her out the school. When she got out, Monika gave her a hug with no warning. She was so scared that Sayori was thinking something horrible, so she tried to comfort her friend while showing her affection towards her.

"Sayori, I knew something was wrong. If you don't want to talk about it now, I understand completely, but I want to know eventually. Please stay with me for a few days. You and me both need that right now."

"O-okay." Sayori said in a shaking voice. She was so scared of what may happen next that she wasn't sure as of how her rainclouds will treat her. She walked beside her as she went to Monika's house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a lot of planning due to the amount of references and imagery that is used in this chapter. This one was a sad one to write. Anyways, hope you enjoy it.


	10. Darker Side Of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was an confusing, odd mix of emotions. This one was sort of a filler, but with purpose. So it's mainly part of the story, but I felt there is some things shown to help with future events.

Kyle was picking up his papers that he has been working on. He was scared that something may happen. Not upset that she did what she did, but upset that he hasn't been able to help his childhood friend.

"I'm scared that something is happening to Sayori." Yuri said with a worried tone.

"Well, there is something wrong with her. I'm not going to say what, but you need to know that she is in good hands. She's with someone who loves her." Kyle said. 

"Monika loves her?" Natsuki asks. "I can see them two lasting a long time."

"I can say that of them and 2 others as well." Kyle said with a smirk on his face. "Anyways, you two should be getting home."

They started to gather their things when Kyle popped up. "Hey, you don't mind if I walk with you, do you?"

"Not at all. That's fine by me." Yuri said. Natsuki nods in agreement. He got his bag and walked with them. They chatted about other things because they didn't want to question the events that happened earlier.

Kyle did enjoy the walk, but hated his reasoning. He wasn't taking any chances that Natsuki's father is around. He was going to make sure that he doesn't lose another person he cared about. He just hoped that he didn't lose control and let out his inner psychopath. The last time he did, he almost cost him, Sayori, and Jekyll their lives.

"Well, thank you for letting me walk with you." Kyle said.

"It's the least we can do. After all, what type of people would we be if we didn't show our kindness." Natsuki said. Kyle started to walk off when he turned around.

"Hey you two. Don't come to school tomorrow. We all need a break." He said.

"I can agree with you on that." Yuri said. Natsuki nods her head. Kyle walks off while they walk in. He looks around, but doesn't find Natsuki's father. That was the whole reason why he walked with them: he didn't want to risk never seeing his friend again.

He gets home and sets down his binder. Looking through his binder, he only gets more and more confused. 

_Feburary 18, 2018 1:37 A.M    Note #2_

_I just killed my 8th victim. This one was a different type of person: a guy that has some fight in him. This kid was...interesting to say the least. He had no reason to live and he told me he wanted to die, but not without a fight._ _Life for these people have no real purpose. They're real, but I kill them so I can keep this feeling that I'm alive._

_I also realized something: looks like I don't have to change them. The way they were before is the way they were now. I guess things don't change after all. So after all, I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm filling my purpose._

Kyle gets out a piece of paper and writes out his thoughts. "So, I have reviewed the second notes and am still determining what the killer's goal is. So far, the only thing I have been able to determine is his take on reality is odd, like he believes it's...it's hard to understand. But anyways, he has some sort of obsession with killing people who suffer from their 'demons.'  I am reviewing some more."

Kyle puts down his pen and picks up the 3rd note.

_Feburary 24, 2018 10:45 P.M.   Note #3_

_I am more aware of the life around me, provided by Jekyll. Funny how he doesn't know that I get information from his memories and I can use it to my advantage. He should have never created that formula, cause now I know something: he knew some of them._

_It appears that he had gotten the chance to meet the replacement. She is still the way she was before. Things are different this time: he felt love for someone I didn't even know about. A love that made him find his purpose of life._

_Too bad that he loved her so much that when she died, he lost all his will to live. He only continued to live was because of another person. That person helped show me a truth: I'm not alone here. He will side with me to see things in my view._

Kyle took the same piece of paper and started another section to write on. "From the 3rd note, it seems like this Hyde person is great at deception. Not only with the cryptic notes, but the meaning of their content. I can't help but this person is specifically trying to target not someone, but a group. A group that suffered from many types of pain that impacted him in such a odd way. I will have to keep looking through the notes to find out what this is."

Kyle puts his paper in the folder of encrypted notes as well as the ones he decoded. Sadly, he is having to lie about what he is putting down. Kyle knows what this Hyde person is trying to do and what he means.

His thoughts are interrupted by a phone call from Monika. "Hey Monika."

"Hey Kyle, I'm just letting you know that Sayori is fine at my house. I'm so worried for her." Monika said.

"I guess that's the friendly side of you as well with the side that you actually love her." Kyle said.

"H-how do you know that I feel that way for her?" She asks.

"Why did you think I said the things I did? Plus, it is obvious to me that you do.I also know that you have severe anxiety. The fact that you try your best to be the best and perfect must mean that people have pressured you to be the absolute meaning of perfection that you are scared that everything you do, you question if it's right."

"Wow, how did you ever figure that out? I usually have to take anxiety medication because of that. Sayori saw that earlier today." Monika said

"I have developed a skill of finding out things about people from observing them for an amount of time. I hate it, but it helps." Kyle said. 

"Well, to answer your earlier question, your right. I love her very much. I just hope she does too." She said with an unconfident voice.

"Maybe you should tell her about your feelings for her. It may help her in more ways than one and you can take that however you want. I should let you know that you two should stay out of school tomorrow. We all need that." Kyle said.

"What about you? What will you do?" She asked. 

"I'm working on a sort of project, so I'll need to stay out as well." Kyle said. "This one is a bit...personal."

"Kyle, how is it that you can't ever have a day that doesn't sound like it's a struggle?" Monika asks.

"Struggle? That's a bit nice considering the life me and Sayori had when we were kids. She'll tell you about it tomorrow when you ask her what is wrong." Kyle said.

"Do you really think she will tell me what is wrong?"

"I know she will. I have to go, so goodnight." They both hung up as Kyle remembered what made him the person he is today. This is when he would realize that life can never be the same as he will always have an affect on people.

* * *

March 17, 2015

It's been almost a year since Elyssa had passed away. He has changed in many ways. He was only 15, yet he had developed somewhat of an drinking problem. It was easy to get alcohol when you pay the store clerk extra money. No one ever asked him anything because they didn't know just how bad in shape he was.

He was out to get another drink tonight. Same type, same effect, same outcome: nothing. When he picked it up, he noticed Sayori and Jekyll had became good friends. Not enough to date, but enough to hang around each other a lot.

They didn't notice him trailing behind. Because of his addiction, he had developed a habit of caring around something that can hurt: a pocket knife. Well, after about a few minutes, they sat down on a bench in the park as Kyle hid really close, but not close enough to be seen. They were talking about him.

"Kyle has not been well. I knew that Elyssa's death had an major impact on him, but he changed more than ever. He's...violent." Sayori said.

"Violent? What has he done that is violent?" Jekyll asks.

"He does things that are dangerous and he does it without a sense of fear. He carries around a pocket knife and has many types of blades in his house. I even found this." I peak and see Sayori holding a gun that I had. Jekyll quickly takes it.

"Jesus Sayori! Kyle had this? What has happened to him?" Jekyll asked. Sayori has a tear fall from her face.

"I...I think he wants to die. He's not suicidal, but he just...I..." Sayori starts breaking down crying. Jekyll quickly hugs her to try it comfort her.

"Shhhh. It'll be alright. Kyle will never try to do that. But...if he does, I'll make sure that you are not alone. I can't have that happen to someone like you." Jekyll said.

Sayori looks at him with hopeful eyes. "Would you...really do that for me?"

"Of course Sayori. I'm glad to have met him, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to talk to you." He said. She smiles by the comment.

Kyle looks down in disappointment. Although they can't see him, he is regretting ever making the decisions he made. He only did that because he lost control of his emotions. Now, he realizes the simple effects he has on people. Kyle looks at the bottle he had and dropped it. "Not again."

He was about to confront them to beg for their forgiveness when he saw a group of familiar jocks come up to them. "Hey look everyone! It's the asshole who helped Kyle beat the shit out of me! And it looks like you only have a weak Sayori with you this time." Itami said, while his 3 buddies were behind him. 

_What the fuck did he just call Sayori? She is the strongest person I have ever seen._

"Listen, we don't want trouble. Plus, that was almost a year ago. You can't be mad for you saying what you said to him." Jekyll said, keeping Sayori behind him. They start to get closer to them.

"We're not going to fight. We just want to know what Sayori has to offer. After all, girls such as yourself are desired by guys like us: fragile and mentally broken.

Jekyll pulls out Kyle's gun. "Get any closer and you will pay for it!" One of the guys tackle Jekyll to the ground, knocking the gun out from his hand. Sayroi tries to run, but Itami grabs her wrist.

Kyle starts to lose his mental strength. His instincts from a year ago intensifies. His subconscious speaks to him.

**_They are going to hurt her. She will never be the same by the time they are done. You know what needs to be done. They said those things about Elyssa, now they're going to hurt your only friends you have. There is only one thing to do now:_**

_K̴̨͓̝͇̭̰̪͙͓̹͂̓̉I̷̢̘͕̲̙̼̅͌́̎̽̔̓͘͠L̶͎͚͓̟͓͉̪̳̠͎͇̲͉̜̹͗͐͊͛͛̑͆͂̌̃̎̓͊̃͜Ḷ̵̨̛̮̹͈̞̰̲͙͋̈́̓̃̇͐̊̂̓͊͊̍̅̈́͆̂̉̀̚͘̕ **!!!!!!** T̸͇͖͕̯̠͇͕̲̭̄̋̋̋͐̕̕͝H̴̛͙͚̑́̅̌͆͝ͅĘ̵̢̗͙̣̖̣͚̝͓̻̤͍̖̠̔̽̒̅̐M̷̨̭̰̼͓̟͖̙͚̯̫͍̜͚̱̌͌̃̐͐̇̎͊̀͘M̸̧̟̣̱͚̝̲͕̳̺̆̐̑̃͠M̵͕͎̮̬̗͕͖͂͒̉̚͘ͅ!!!!!!          Ȃ̴̢̟̩̻͉̮͙̬̺͎̹͚̞̂́̈́̐̍̔̃͝ͅĻ̸̡̨̺̬̞̩̳͙̦̗̟͔̺̥̬͑̆̊̍̌͆̃̔͝L̸̢̢̩͎̲͍͎̝̠̦̗̜͕͔̼̋̄̈́̐̓̉̈́̆̑̅̉̃͆͑͘L̵͖̠̼͇͎̗̥̱̑͐̊̋̚͜L̶̲̲͕͈̩̲̦̊̃͋̅̊̈́̓͐͋̓̅̍̒́Ļ̸͎̮̹̟͂̉̆̇L̶̹͕̋͜L̵̻͙͍͙͇̼̪̣͋͑̐͛́̈́̑̈͌͗!̵̨̛͍̜͍̺̥̫̬̞̎͂͌͌̂͗͛̎͐̎̃͘̕̚͝ͅ!̷̨̡̺̳͓̬͍͙̘̼̙͉͗̈́̒͌͒̐͜ͅ!̴̲̖̰̭̎̄̓̐̈́̇̾̾̍̓̈́̊̓!̷̛̺̖̰͖̂̑̍̾̑̾̍͋͐͆̈̂̕͝!̶̹͂̅ͅ!̵͚͎̆̄͆̉͐̉̎͒̓!̵̛͇̎̂̔͌̐̾̐̑̆́͘̕͝_

 

Kyle runs up to Itami and catches him by suprise. He grabs him and throws him on his back to the hard concrete. One of the kids run up to Kyle, which he takes his pocket knife and stabs him directly in the chest. The man holding Jekyll gets up and tries to shoot him, but gets stabbed to death as soon as Kyle approaches him. The other bystander kid takes off, trying to run off. Kyle threw his knife at him, which goes into the back of his neck.

He turns around and starts to walk towards Itami. He grabs his hair and looks him in the eyes. "You were going to do something horrible to my friends. For that, you deserve to DIE!" Kyle slams his head to the ground as hard as he can until he sees blood surround the concrete around him.

After a second, Kyle snaps from his bloodlust trance and sees the destruction he has caused. By then, Jekyll and Sayori are close to each other as Jekyll holds her and Kyle's gun. Kyle breaks down into tears. "What...the fuck...have I done?" Kyle looks at his bloodstained hands. "I just...lost control. They were...going to hurt...my friends."

Kyle couldn't speak as he sobbed. He knew he deserved to die. "Jekyll, just....end...me...please." He doesn't raise the gun up at all. Instead, he puts it behind his back and holds out his hand. 

"Come on Kyle. I can't leave my friend behind." He said. Kyle takes it, although really confused.

"Why are you doing this? I just went full psycho and your still trying to be nice. I should die now." Sayori hugs Kyle forcefully.

"Please don't leave me. I don't want to lose another childhood friend. How will I ever live knowing you couldn't have someone to support you?" She said.

Kyle looks around. He runs up to them kid with Kyle's knife and takes it. "We need to go now!" They run off to a place out of town. They never were questioned, or suspected of the murders. The only people that only know about what happened was those 3.

To this day, Kyle never knew why they did forgive him, especially since he showed no remorse or sympathy for his actions. He stood what he was doing and tried to change. He still wants to die every day, but being with his friends makes life worthwhile for him. He got rid of the gun and the many blades except for some of the many types of knifes he had, even the knife he had that night.

_Hyde, I may have done something I will regret for the rest of my life, but you will never try to make me the same again. For as long as I live, my friends are the only reason I will snap again. You can't break what is already broken._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sort of noticing that I'm putting subtle references to the actual game that are being either overlooked or I'm doing a terrible job of them not being seen. Tell me what you think, cause these subtle references are...well, I'll let you decide on their importance.


	11. I Will Share Your Pain

Sayori wakes up from Monika's house. It felt so nice, but she knew why she was even there. She knew that she was going to have to tell her about her problem, but that doesn't mean she was even close to looking forward to it. She wondered if this was the way Monika felt when she told her about her anxiety.

Yesterday, she was looking through a cabinet, looking for a cup, when she came across a bottle of pills ment for anxiety. Monika walked in on her finding it and nearly had a panic attack. When Sayori was able to calm her down, she told her all about her anxiety. She wanted to help her friend so much with her so much.

_Now I know how Kyle feels now at least. He really is a great friend._

Sayori sighed as she made her way down the stairs. Monika was sitting in the kitchen eating a piece of toast while drinking coffee. "Hey Monika." Sayori said.

Monika looked back at her and smiled. "Hey Sayori. Did you get a good sleep?" She asked. Sayori sat across from her.

"Yeah, I did. I can't remember the last time I slept that comfortably, besides a couple night ago." Sayori said, smiling.

"That's great to hear. I'm glad that I'm able to help you out." She said.

Sayroi looked around and noticed the time on the clock and that Monika wasn't wearing her outfit. "Monika, we're going to be late!" Sayori started to get when Monika stopped her.

"Kyle has suggested that we all stay out of school today. He said he'll handle it when we get back. For now, I just want to focus on you." She said.

Sayori sighs. "Well, where do I even start? It's all so bad."

"Maybe with what is happening. Take it slow if you have to." Monika said.

_I don't have a choice now. I'm really telling her this. Now things will never be the same._

"I guess I really have to say it. I...I've had really bad depression my whole life. I'm always late because I realize that there is no point when your such a disappointment. I question everything I do. Why eat? Why make friends? Why make people waste their energy on me when they can be doing something better. Well, that's how I feel."

Monika is shocked by this. She couldn't figure out how she never expected someone like her to suffer this much. How can she be blind to how her friend hides her issues?

"Sayori, you know how much I care about you. I will do anything to help you through this and I still would before if you would have told me what was wrong. The fact that you hid it from me doesn't help me at all."

"Monika, that's the reason I didn't want to tell you. You would have put all your effort on me and not on benefitting yourself. It doesn't help me that people care. It's all too bittersweet to have people care for me."

"You know that I only want what is best for you. How can you think that me caring about you is unhelpful? That is something that I love doing. It's something that I actually want." Monika said.

"Is...is this suppose to be a good thing? I want to believe so, but...the rainclouds are not helping me with that." Monika looked at her confused. "Rainclouds are what I call those thoughts I have."

Monika takes Sayori hand and looks into her eyes. "Sayori, this is the right thing to do. Your not hurting me when you tell me how you feel. If anything, it's something that I look forward to: hear you speak about yourself, good or bad."

Sayori was confused by what she was saying. Friends try their best to help others in need, but the way Monika is saying it makes it seem like...like she was confessing to her. She wasn't about to her hopes up, but she was at least happy with the idea that Monika loved her.

Sayori smiled to her. "Thank you Monika. I'm happy that you care about me."

Monika smiled back at her and took a deep breath. "Do you mind if I take you somewhere? To clear your mind?"

"I would like that." She replied. Monika went upstairs and put on her casual dress. When she was up in her bedroom, she got the poem she had hid from her.

_I'm doing this today. I want her to know how much I love her._

She went downstairs, which Sayori had changed into her usual pink shirt with denim shorts. To Monika, she looked so cute in her outfit with her red hairbow. "Ready?" Sayori nods. They walk out and Monika leads the way to their destination.

* * *

Natsuki woken up from her bed with a smile on her face. She was happy that she had escaped her father and that Kyle was able to get her stuff the night she left him. He luckily wasn't there that night, probably because he was drinking.

Anyways, Natsuki wondered if she should ever tell her about her feeling for her. It seemed like they were getting more closer than ever, but she always thought they were being good friends.

She got up and went to go use the bathroom. Still waking up and forgetting that she is living with someone else, she walked in there without knocking. She walked in on Yuri on the worst time possible: Yuri with her sleeves up, changing her bandages.

Yuri's whole body tensed up as Natsuki saw her arms, covered with scars. Natsuki's eyes are wide open at the sight. "Natsuki, this...this isn't what it looks like!"

"Yuri, what the fuck did you do to yourself? W-why did you do that??" Natsuki said, her eyes tearing up a bit. She figured that her first reaction of finding out something terrible like this, before was to run away, screaming about how fucked up that is.

Instead, she found herself with her arms around Yuri, hugging her. "Natsuki, I don't do this anymore, since the start of this week. Just...let me explain." Natsuki let go of her and followed Yuri as she walked down the stairs, while she rolled down her sleeves. Natsuki sat down beside Yuri as she took a deep breath.

"Before, I used to be considered awkward because of my interest and hobbies. I used to have anxiety from people thinking about me weirdly because of the things I may say, so I never said a thing.

"The fact that I was so lonely, beside my books, was so overwhelming that I couldn't help it. The only way I could find a way of releasing the stress and anxiety was...to cut myself.

"I was so glad that I was able to find the club, where I can express myself freely with no worries. Yes, we may have had our differences and our arguments, but I'm glad that we were able to get along. While it may have been heavily pushed by Sayori snd Kyle, I have a feeling that within time, we would have been great friends. So please, don't think different of me."

Natsuki's heart must have been beating so fast by this point. She couldn't be upset or hate Yuri. She helped her through her father's torment and that alone, she couldn't ever hate her. Just because she was doing something like that, her words expressing the way she felt about the both of them was more than enough for her to keep falling in love for her.

She wrapped her arms around Yuri and hugged her tighly. "Yuri, I can't hate you for this. I would be so hypocritical to judge you for something you were trying to hide because you didn't want people to feel sorry for you or think different for you. I will be by your side because I care about you."

Yuri held Natsuki as well as a smile went across her face. "How can someone like you be so cute and kind to me?" Natsuki blushed and playfully hit Yuri's arm as she chuckled.

"You know something? I don't think that I ever shown you how to bake. That's what we are doing tonight." Nstsuki said. They both smiled as they were both excited for their own reason.

* * *

Kyle was looking through his papers that he had decoded. So far, he has decoded 3 out of 10 of them. He had already handed Harold the evidence he had, which was very helpful for them. He hoped that he really didn't have to end up doing something that can trigger his inner "demon."

Kyle went ahead and decided to call Monika, to ask her about Sayori. Monika picks up. "Hey Monika, how is Sayori?"

"She is a bit more cheerful. She...told me about her depression. I reassured her that I'm going to be there for her. Now...I'm going to tell her about my feelings at a lake that I know about. It's really beautiful."

"Its in the middle of the woods, isn't it?" Kyle asks.

"How did you know about it?" She asks 

Kyle hesitates. "I...I just have some people that likes to explore areas that isn't widely known."

"Oh, that is intriguing. I'll tell you how it goes." She said. She hanged up fast, so Kyle assumed that Sayori was close by.

Kyle didn't want to explain how one time, Elyssa showed him that spot. It was their first ever date they went to. Even though all they did was stare at the stars and held each other in their arms, it was enough to make him so happy.

_I think I'll show up there without being seen. I want to see how this goes. I want to see my friends express how much they love each other, so I know that I have a reason to keep fighting._

This case with Hyde was slowly killing him. The more he keeps finding, the more he worries for everyone because of himself. He can only hope that he will keep it together long enough to the end.


	12. Time Of Love And Déjà Vu

Monika led Sayori through the beaten trail in the woods that were about 30 minutes away from her house. Needless to say, she was excited to show her this place. She used to use this place to escape her worries of perfection. Who needs to be perfect when your able to express yourself freely at a place like that?

"Moni, how much longer is this going to take?" Sayori asked.

"Don't worry. It'll only be a few more minutes before we get there." She said, excited. She knew that the walk would be a bit far, but worth it in the end.

Surely enough, after a few minutes, they came across a clearing beside a huge lake. The beautiful blue water reflecting the sunlight made the water glisten. Sayori eyes were wide open at the sight. "Wow Moni, this is so...beautiful."

Monika chuckled. "I know. I used to come here to let my thoughts fade away. Apparently, this place isn't very well known, so it made it all the more better to come here."

"How long has it been since you came down here?" Sayori asked.

"Only a few days ago. Before, I used to come down here all the time with my family. We would always come and enjoy time here to sort of escape reality. You can be whoever you want to be when your all by yourself.

"When my family moved away for business, I always used to come here to clear my conscious. I knew that I wasn't here all alone when I came here. My memories would always make me remember that I have people that love me."

Sayori noticed Monika's hands shaking a little bit. She was nervous on how this was going. With the setting and mood like this, anything could happen.

"But when they died, I came here to calm my severe anxiety attacks. The memories I had here was my only way to escape reality." Monika looked at her with glistening eyes. "Sayori, teenagers have places that they use to escape the horrible world's that they live in.  This place was one and ever since you invited me to the club, that has been my main place."

Sayori could feel a knot form in her stomach. Sayori wondered what she was going to say next. "I never showed anyone this place before. By the way things are, it looks like your the first person I have shown."

_What is Monika trying to say? Why didn't she show anyone else this place? Is it...no, it couldn't be. She's not really trying to tell me what I'm thinking about, is she?_

"Sayo, do you know why I'm showing you this place instead of anyone else?" Sayori shook her head. "This is how much you mean to me. I'm willing to trust you with anything that I have to show and offer. I...I love you Sayori! Your beautiful smile, your outgoing personality, your happiness, everything about you."

Sayori was so shocked that she didn't know how to respond. "Sayori, I'm willing to help you with everything that your going through. I want you to know how much you mean to me."

Monika pulls out her folded poem. "Please Sayori. Please accept my confession. You mean the world to me so much. I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with you." She hands Sayori the poem with her shaking hands. Sayori opens it up and starts reading it. 

 _A flower is a gentle thing_  
_Strong enough to withstand the wind_  
_Weak enough to easily merely get plucked_  
_A symbol of peace, love, and memories_

 _A crowd of them are near me_  
_Each petal tells a story_  
_Each flower has a past_  
_Each one relates to me as I relate to them_

 _Some are still blooming_  
_A story left untold_  
_A page left unwritten_  
_A future still gathering together_

 _Once, a blooming flower blossomed_  
_A colorful promise for love_  
_I didn't understand, I didn't had love_  
_And then you came along._

 _Your flowers crossed paths with my flowers_  
_Then we blossomed the same flowers_  
_And we related to them as they did to us_  
_And we related to each other as we did to them_

 _Our blooming flowers had grown and grown_  
_Until all we saw was just each other_  
_But we still let them blossom into colorful flowers_  
_Each story was interesting to us_

 _Here's our new chapter together_  
_Together forever with the blooming flowers_  
_Where we go, we wouldn't know_  
_But in each other hand's we will be safe_

_Let's continue to watch the blooming flowers together, Sayori_

_~Monika_

_This is...so beautiful. This means so much to me. Why would I ever say no to her? I love her so much that I would die to be with her. Lucky I don't have to do that._

Sayori takes Monika hand. "Moni, your so special to me. I can't ever stop thinking about you. The way you are is enough to cheer me on. Your the only one that can make me feel this way."

_Tell her how you feel, damn it!_

"Monika, I love you too." With that, she puts her face close to her and kisses her. Sayori wraps her arms around Monika's neck as Monika holds her by her waist. They end up laying on the ground, embracing each other in an everlasting kiss.

From afar, Kyle hears and saw the whole thing as he leans on a tree with his arms crossed. A smile forms on his face. "Now you two can be happy. Soon, everyone can be happy." Kyle walks off, taking the hood off his hoodie.

As he walks through his own trail, he couldn't help but to think that, for once, he was actually happy. No dread, no regret, no anything. Just...himself. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he ever had that feeling. 

_N̶͎͓͊͝o̴͈͔͆̉ṭ̵͊̈ ̵̞̾ą̶̹̃́ ̷̭̰͒b̵̻̥̀̚a̸̬̤͛d̴̨͛ ̸̧̺̈́̔w̵̩̖̉͆ȧ̴̳͙͑ỹ̵̼͙͠ ̷͎̂̿ͅt̷̢͊͛o̵͍͋ ̶̧͗̌d̵̨̒i̴̢͂͑e̴̯͕͌͝.̵̖͙̑͘_

_Woah, were the hell did that thought come from? Why would I want that? Everyone is happy, so there would be no reason why-_

His thoughts stop as he notices a sight as he exits the woods, which was beside a road. Wallace from a couple days ago was staring right at him. Kyle goes up and walks up to him. "Where the hell have you been man? I haven't seen you since you said that."

He sighs. "Kyle, how do you do it? I have been trying to get rid of these intrusive thoughts, yet you can stop them without any problems?" 

Kyle stares at him shocked. "What the hell are you talking about? Intrusive thoughts? I haven't had those since...actually many months, almost a year."

"I just know. It would be way to hard and complicated to explain." He said. Kyle noticed the look of desperation on his face.

"I've found a way to get rid of my thoughts. I help other people try to fight their issues. Is that why your wanting to join the club? Do you need help?"

He chuckled. "In more ways than one. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to go on without...doing something that is bad."

Kyle put his hand on his shoulder. "Do you think you'll be okay till Monday?" He nods. "After the club, you and me can talk when the others leave."

Kyle sticks his hand out. Wallace shakes it. "Thanks Kyle. I'll be forever thankful." He walks off and Kyle proceeds to go back to his house. The fact that he was watching Kyle ths moment he left a random spot in the woods stays dormant in his memories.

When Kyle enters his home, he felt odd. Like he had a feeling that something really bad was about to happen. Not knowing what it was, he went to his cabinet to try to find something to calm him down.

"What the..." Kyle grabs a hold of something odd and pulls it out. It was a bottle of whiskey that he remembered: the one that he had the night he saved Sayori and Jekyll. "How the hell?"

Freaked out even more, he threw it in the trashcan and walked upstairs. He gently opened the door. Before him was a horrible sight: Sayori hanging from the ceiling fan in his room. Her hands were bloodied and her eyes dull blue. He gets a fucked up sensation of deja vu, like this has happened before. A voice chants faintly.

_W̸̥̄̂ȟ̴̦y̵͎̩̕ ̷̧̮͑d̴̰̒ͅȋ̵͖̫d̵̲̅̾n̵̤̐ͅ'̵̻͗t̸̤̗̽͑ ̷̰̳̕y̷̙̪̚o̶͈̐̕u̶̘̩̐ ̵̭̄͠ș̷͒̈́a̴̘̪̅v̸͇̭͛e̵̮̳̒͑ ̷͎̑̓û̴̧̯s̵̫̓̚?̸̤̓_

Scared for his life, he decided to run to the living room to the front door, only to find another horrible sight: Yuri with a knife in her chest, dead. Her dull eyes give the feeling back stronger.

W̶̢͕̏̓̀͝h̷̻̎y̶̨̪͆̈̎͛̆̂ ̷̨͇̫̻̫̙̹̞̌͊̄̒͊̊̑̿͝d̷̮͖̣̬̿̿̌͋̈́͘i̵͍̬͍̘̲̋̀͋̔͗̍͐̒̚d̷̼̽n̷̬͖͎̲͈̪̂̽̀͘'̷̧͈͔͊̈̓͐̏̋̽̂̊̑ṱ̴̼̝͓͈̳̞̝̈́̌̾̍ ̴̣̠̺̠̬̦͒̂͝y̵̠͛̂̈̆̈́̽̄ȍ̴̘̯̩̠̫̱̾͒̋͂̽͗̈͘ų̶̖̫͚̞͔̗̼͒͒͘ ̸̧̡̫̮̖̳̬̮̜͂̈́̋̚͝s̷̢̞̻̰͓͔̈́̇̾͋͝a̸̡̢͓͚̝͚̫͗̐̅͒͌̊́̎͜v̶̠͓̬̤̳̩͖̅̒̓͐̈̓e̶̡̡͍͓͕̍̆ ̵̧͇͔̱̩͈̣̠̗̹̇̇͛ụ̵̠̃̎̽͝s̴̟͙͇̣̙̪͈͙̪̄͘?̷̛̝͙͓̠̺̠͈̗͛̂͊͒̋̑͛͌̓ͅͅ

It was only getting worse for him. He ran pass the living room to the back door to only see Monika, leaning over a desk, dead. Her body is all sorts of distorted, like a bug in a game.

Ẁ̴̧͖͎̪̘̝͙̠̒͘ḧ̴̺́͑̌̒̚ͅy̵̪̩̳̙̘͇̙͋̉̕͝ ̷̯̯͍͔̇d̶̟̑̔̒i̶̗̽̎̃͝d̴̞̞̗̰͎̙̞͐̏̍͋ͅņ̶̙͍̰͕̰̙̫͗̔̓̂̍͜'̸͖͉̲̣̠̣́͋͛͛̍̄̚͜͜t̴̢͈̠͋̚ ̷̨̡̫͇̭͝y̸̛̯̤̞̝͔̲͒͗̈́ȯ̴̡̨͉̥̎́̾̌͝ǘ̴̩ ̸̢̡̞̰̭͎̼͔͐͆͋̋͋̎̚s̶̼̙͈̤̝̭͈͒͝ͅa̵̧̙̜̟͑͘v̸̢̛̩̻̯̰̮̖̑̅͑̒̆͝ę̴̪̘̲̭͍͊̐͋ ̸̮̜̝̯͎̯̉͊ǘ̷̘̟̗̙̦̦͚͍̓̕͜͝s̴̘̑̈̌̈́͠?̸̡̲͍̬̺̺͍͈̲́̄̒

As he is only getting more terrified every second with the weird, yet familiar voice chanting in his head. He runs past the kitchen, only to see Natsuki, smiling in a inhuman way. Her eyes are pitched black, with bruises all over her, one particularly around her neck. She had to be dead.

W̸̠̘͍͓͚͔̱̬̣̒̎̕h̵͉͈̰̅y̴̤̌͛̈͗̂̑͒ ̸̡̙͈͖̖̬̤̦̔̿͗͊̋͊̄̏͜d̷̬͉̼͂̇̕i̴͓̥͔͉̎̐̈͊̏͜͜d̴̨̛̘̮̓̈́̉͘n̵̯͈̙̓̈́̈͛̌'̶̮͛̓̐ṱ̷̪̉̈́̏ ̸̗͗̕y̸̬̯͎̌̾̓̓̈́̓̒͆͘o̷̟̪̣̠͋̓̀͘̕ư̶̫̯͎͎͛̎̔́̌̕ ̵̧̼̹̮̱̣͛̑̈s̶̡̧̪͉̞̗̞̦̗͛̀͐͊ȃ̷̟͍͇̫̠̰͛͋̅͗͒v̸̖͎͇͖̲̖̺̓̄͋͝͝ͅe̸̜̩̻̅̃̿͘͝ ̴̥̙̝̻̜̤̬̯̪̓̈͆̎̑̽͝u̶̫̬̪̯̩͆̍͊͑s̵̡̠̮̈́̈͝͝?̴̪̪̙̻̗̋̃̐

He starts to lose the sanity he has. He has nowhere to go except to jump out the window in the living room. When he enters, he finally loses it. A kid was holding Elyssa, dead in his arms, with the past kids he killled. The kid looks up and makes Kyle snap. It was him, eyes dark red as he smiles sadistically, covered in blood...the dead kids blood.

Kyle gets on his knees, holding his head. The voice is chanting loudly. Everything he is seeing is making him have a feeling that this all happened and that he saw it.

_W̸̥̄̂ȟ̴̦y̵͎̩̕ ̷̧̮͑d̴̰̒ͅȋ̵͖̫d̵̲̅̾n̵̤̐ͅ'̵̻͗t̸̤̗̽͑ ̷̰̳̕y̷̙̪̚o̶͈̐̕u̶̘̩̐ ̵̭̄͠ș̷͒̈́a̴̘̪̅v̸͇̭͛e̵̮̳̒͑ ̷͎̑̓û̴̧̯s̵̫̓̚?̸̤̓ W̸̥̄̂ȟ̴̦y̵͎̩̕ ̷̧̮͑d̴̰̒ͅȋ̵͖̫d̵̲̅̾n̵̤̐ͅ'̵̻͗t̸̤̗̽͑ ̷̰̳̕y̷̙̪̚o̶͈̐̕u̶̘̩̐ ̵̭̄͠ș̷͒̈́a̴̘̪̅v̸͇̭͛e̵̮̳̒͑ ̷͎̑̓û̴̧̯s̵̫̓̚?̸̤̓ W̸̥̄̂ȟ̴̦y̵͎̩̕ ̷̧̮͑d̴̰̒ͅȋ̵͖̫d̵̲̅̾n̵̤̐ͅ'̵̻͗t̸̤̗̽͑ ̷̰̳̕y̷̙̪̚o̶͈̐̕u̶̘̩̐ ̵̭̄͠ș̷͒̈́a̴̘̪̅v̸͇̭͛e̵̮̳̒͑ ̷͎̑̓û̴̧̯s̵̫̓̚?̸̤̓ W̸̥̄̂ȟ̴̦y̵͎̩̕ ̷̧̮͑d̴̰̒ͅȋ̵͖̫d̵̲̅̾n̵̤̐ͅ'̵̻͗t̸̤̗̽͑ ̷̰̳̕y̷̙̪̚o̶͈̐̕u̶̘̩̐ ̵̭̄͠ș̷͒̈́a̴̘̪̅v̸͇̭͛e̵̮̳̒͑ ̷͎̑̓û̴̧̯s̵̫̓̚?̸̤̓ W̸̥̄̂ȟ̴̦y̵͎̩̕ ̷̧̮͑d̴̰̒ͅȋ̵͖̫d̵̲̅̾n̵̤̐ͅ'̵̻͗t̸̤̗̽͑ ̷̰̳̕y̷̙̪̚o̶͈̐̕u̶̘̩̐ ̵̭̄͠ș̷͒̈́a̴̘̪̅v̸͇̭͛e̵̮̳̒͑ ̷͎̑̓û̴̧̯s̵̫̓̚?̸̤̓_

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!" Kyle screams. The chanting stops. Kyle opens his eyes as he looks up. They are gone. Kyle checks the house, and notices that everything is gone. "What the fuck is wrong with me?!! Why is this happening!!!"

Kyle goes back to the living room and was about to kneel down when he notices a note laying there. He picks it up and reads the couple sentences there. Some of the words are darkened out, so he couldn't read some of it.

_You see the way reality ----? You know that ----------- are safe. But you you think Na---- or --ri is?_

"Natsuki and Yuri!" Kyle realized that he didn't even check up on them. With Natsuki's father being who he is... "I have to find them." Kyle grabs a pocket knife and runs towards their house.

* * *

Nastuki was prepping some stuff for cupcakes that her and Yuri were baking. She made Yuri whip up some icing while she just focused on baking. It was honestly the first time she ever was excited to show anyone something she loved as a hobby. Even if some of that hobby is what kept her alive, she loved every single bit of it. 

Natsuki had placed a batch in the oven. She looked over to Yuri, who was still mixing the icing. "So Yuri, how is it coming?" She asked. 

Yuri looked up at Natsuki. "Its still a bit thick." Natsuki looked in the bowl.

"Here, let me show you." She gently took the bowl and the whisk. "You really need to get into it with your strength." After a few seconds of stirring, the icing is well mixed. Natsuki takes a taste of it with her finger. Yuri starts to do the same, as least Natsuki thought so.

Yuri takes a finger in it and playfully wipes it over Natsuki's face. "What the..." Yuri giggles lightly at the sight. Natsuki starts to giggle as well. "You know what? Take that!" Natsuki tries to get it onto Yuri, but they just end up messing around and eventually, they trip as Natsuki lands onto Yuri.

When Natsuki comes to her senses, she notices the situation and also that she won. There was icing onto Yuri's finger. Now that has happened, so she expected Yuri to tell her to let he up. But she didn't.

Nastuki noticed how shallow their breaths were as they stared into each other's eyes. Her beautiful, violet eyes. Her own eyes saw the icing on her finger. It looked so good that she had to try it herself.

Natsuki put Yuri's finger in her mouth and licked off the icing. "Natsu!" She siad. Natsuki suddenly rises up and puts her face into her hands. Her face is burning up from embarrassment. It only ends when Yuri pulls her down and licks the side of her face where the icing is, making Natsuki's body tingle with delight.

_Holy fuck, what is going on?_

Her thoughts are focused onto Yuri as she finds her lips meeting with her own. Nastuki finds her hands wrapped around Yuri as she puts Natsuki on her back.

Yuri finds her way down to the bottom of Natsuki's shirt and slides her hand up to her chest. The feel of Yuri touching her skin makes her shiver with delight. Natsuki decides to do a bit of exploring herself as she cups Yuri's breasts, making the more taller girl moan in delight. It doesn't stop there as Yuri places her other hand onto Natsuki's thigh, making her skin flame up with excitement.

Natsuki couldn't begin to describe the feeling she has right now. She never felt this sort of joy before, so she was going to take full advantage of it. She decided to grab a hold of Yuri's jeans and--

"Natsuki! Yuri!" They stop as Kyle runs into the kitchen. He had been running for the past 10 minutes when it takes 30 minutes to walk there. His mind has been racing, so the sight at first didn't phase him a bit, especially since he saw a majorly fucked up sight minutes before. 

They stop and stand up, both of them blushing hard and clearly flustered. "Oh thank God your fucking alive!" Kyle placed his hand in his chest as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Of course we are still alive! Why did you come barging through the door?!" Natsuki screamed out.

"Because, I...I...it's hard to explain. Even I don't underst-" Kyle stops when he realized something. "Wait. What the hell where  _you_ two doing? It clearly wasn't reading, unless reading was making out on the floor." Kyle said.

Natsuki and Yuri looked at each other. "Well, I...I think we are...." Yuri couldn't finish her sentence.

"Your girlfriends now?" Natuki shakes her head hesitantly. She was expecting him to judge them greatly. "Yes! Finally!" 

Natsuki looked at him confused. "Why did you say it like that? Like it was the best thing that could happen to you?"

Kyle laughed. ""Are you fucking kidding me? It's the greatest thing! After all of what has happened today, I really needed this."

"What exactly happened to you today?" Yuri asked.

"Well, I...is that cupcakes?" Natsuki didn't notice that the cupcakes were close to done. "I'll tell you what. Let me stay over for a little bit for one of them and I'll let you two continue with your little romance scene."

Natsuki was clearly flustered. "Fine. Just one thing...your an asshole." Kyle chuckled as he sat down in the living room. Which left Natsuki and Yuri alone.

Yuri takes Natsuki's hand. "So, does this make us...a couple? If it does, I can't be anymore happy that we are." She said.

"I wouldn't have done this if I didn't madly love you. Yes, we are a couple." She hugged Yuri and smiled as she felt her ever warming embrace. Now, all they had to do was figure out what the hell Kyle was talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this one was a bit of fluff and a bit of WHAT THE FUCK! So let me hear your reason why Kyle had this happen to him and what you think is bound to occur in the future.
> 
> Also, sorry SayoRir, but that poem was to good to not be used. Even though your story matches why the poem even happened, I thought it would be as appropriate here. Love it!


	13. Don't Believe In What You See

After they were done, they came inside the living room and put down a tray of cupcakes, which everyone got. Even though Kyle was grateful, he still had that fearful look in his eyes. Yuri was the first to speak up. "So Kyle, what was it that you were going to talk about?"

Kyle sighed. "You two ever had a feeling of déjà vu recently?" The both of them shook their heads no. "Well, I guess the first thing I'm going to have to say is Monika and Sayori are together."

"Really?" Natsuki interrupted. Kyle nods his head. "Where did this happen?"

"At a lake in the woods that few know about. Anyways, after I saw that, I went back home and felt like something was about to happen, so I tried to find something to calm myself."

Kyle stops for a second, like he is about to be in pain for this. "I ended up grabbing a old bottle of whiskey that I threw away many years ago. I'll haveto explain that for another time. So I threw it away and tried to go to my bedroom. I saw a horrible sight in front of me." 

Kyle's voice is starting to get shaky. "Then I tried my best to run away, but every time I did, I kept seeing more and more awful things: everyone in the club dead in horrendous ways." They gasped.

"So I tried to run into the living room, only to see the thing I wish I never saw: myself holding Elyssa, dead, in my arms, covered in blood from kids many years ago. There was this voice chanting in my head that sounded like 'Why didn't you save us?' That's when I found a note lying on the table that had your names marked out. So now I'm here."

Kyel looked down at the table and let tears fall from his eyes. It was one of the first times the girls have seen him cry from a terrible pain that they didn't know about. Natsuki was the first one to speak up. "Who is Elyssa?"

Kyle wiped the tears from his eyes and cleared his throat. "She was one of my childhood frineds and 4 years ago, was my only girlfriend. She had depression and told me about it on the day I confessed my love to her. We dated for close to 4 months when one day, me and Sayori walked into her house and saw her...dying in the bathroom floor.

Kyle was speaking through a shaky voice "We tried our best to save her, but it was too late. When I went back to her house, I found a note she wrote, explaining to me why she did it. To this day, I haven't recovered from it."

He couldn't speak anymore. All he could do is cover his face with his hands and cry. Natsuki and Yuri looked at each other. They didn't know what to say or do in this situation. Still, they knew they had to do something.

They got up and walked over to Kyle. Natsuki patted him on the back. "It's okay Kyle. Even though we may never know how you feel, we will be here for you." Kyle looked up at her.

He could only flash her a weak smile. "Thank you Natsuki and Yuri. It means a lot that I'm able to have people like you." He stood up on his feet. "Sorry for barging in the way I did, but at least you know why I did."

"So what does that mean for you? What are you going to do?" Yuri asked. 

"I don't know, but I know that I have to find a way to explain why that even happened to me. Don't tell this to Monika or Sayori. They have been through a lot, as much as you, but I'm worried about Sayori still. You can understand why." They nod. "I have to go."

"But it's night. Your not allowed to go out in night." Natsuki said.

Kyle flicks out his pocket knife. "I wish that person would come up to me. He'll regret it."

"Be safe. I still want to see you around." Natsuki said. 

"I know Natsuki. I know. Take care lovebirds." He walked out the house and walked through the town, aware of his surroundings. He was going to go home, but something inside him made him think.

_This Hyde person only attacks at night. And this people are know to be suffering from one type of many mental problems. I'll use myself as bait._

Kyle decided to start walking through the town, looking around, trying to make himself seem scared. He walks around for many minutes, not finding him. He ended up sitting on a bench, thinking about what he saw.

_Why where they dead? How am I pushing on when I'm surrounded by misery? Am I...going insane? Have I finally lost my sanity?_

"Hello stranger. You seem lost." A voice said. One that sounded too familiar. Kyle got up, flicking out his pocket knife. It was who he thought: the man with the trench coat and hat that beat the hell out of 3 other kids.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Kyle said, voice stern. The person laughed.

"What's wrong? You seem terrified by my presence." He asked.

"I wouldn't be this way unless I knew who you were, let alone why you sneaked up on me with a cane." Kyle demanded.

"Sorry, maybe I should have done that to start with. I usually don't do that." He said. Even though he sounded calm, Kyle didn't trust this person one bit. "Well, the name is Edward." He flashed Kyle a sinister smile.

"Oh, sorry. I have to be careful. This person that has been hunting kids has pushed me on edge." Kyle explained as he put up his knife.

"I know. You should head home. I'm sure you don't want to end up hurt." Edward said.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. Be safe sir." Kyle said. Kyle walked off to his home. "What was I thinking? I could possibly die just because I'm getting sick and tired of this fear my friends have. It will only get solved in time."

When he entered, he was so hesitant to even turn on the lights. Regardless, he closed his eyes as he flicked the switch on and opened them to see everything normal. "At least I have that."

He walked up to his bedroom, still neat and clean. He noticed the "Encrypted Case" folder and opened it. The time was 10:34 P.M. He looked down to it and read through to the 7th note. He noticed that they were nothing new, like Hyde sort of beated around the bush. He still wrote about what they talked about and what the content was. Now the time was 12:27 A.M.

"I'm already here. Might as well finish all of them." He got the 8th note. This is were he started to fear what he was getting himself into. The content was so vague, yet hit so close to home.

_March 29, 2018 1:37 A.M.    Note #8_

_Looks like Jekyll is getting more accustomed to the fact that reality is what it's ment to be. I must say, I have also gotten used to it. I have come face to face that I came from a dark world, and that world has made me this way. It still is not enough to make me stop my rampage._

_I have to do this. The regret and despair of the past has turned into anger. Although, those visions of my past life has not stopped. They can try to torment me, but I know what their fate is._

_As for the replacement, he is fairly...I really don't know how to say this. He is very different from me. Me, I'm barley able to make this side show of the person I hold captive, yet his darker side lays dormant. Just a little push and I can trigger it._

Kyle writes down the note and his perspective. "Hyde is clearly a person that knows what he wants and he knows that he will get it. By the way he constructs his thoughts and murders, this has proven correct. However, he is obsessed with the idea that he has came from a different reality, where he has gained this thought process. Maybe the last two notes will determine otherwise."

He puts it down and is able to decode the next one. "What the...there is something wrong here." Some of the page has been...altered. In a way, it has a feel like control is being taken of.

_April 9, 2018  3:56 A.M.    Note #9_

_The time is nearly here. Soon, I have the ability to be able to control this weak form of a human being. The replacement will surely serve me right. Humanity will fear the wrath of Hyde._

_No, you can't do this! Life is precious, and to be adored by. I know what they have done to you, but you can't have that determine your faith!_

_My faith is in the right place. You created me Jekyll, and you will be able to see in time that you are not the one holding the wheel. The void consumes everything and twists it in a way that is evil._

_But him and the rest are not evil. They have a chance to be something different. To be free from the control of the past reality! They don't deserve to die!_

_Look at me!! You are clearly blind to my purpose! I know that, but doing that will only be able to set me free! Plus, you ever been trapped in a void which time doesn't seem to ever end? No, so sit back and enjoy the fucking ride of your life!!_

 

_Jekyll, what the fuck is going on? What the fuck have you done??_

Kyle proceeds with the next part. "Something is not right. Whatever is happening, is not normal. I have heard of D.I.D switches being sometimes forceful, but this is far from that now. There is no control of what is happening. Hyde must be killed immediately."

Kyle picks up the next note, wondering if he should even decode it. "It's the last one, might as well." Kyle looks at it, and his eyes widen up immediately. It wasn't even code. "Wh--? H--? W-what!?" The last part wasn't even a note, but lyrics of a familiar song, with something written on the bottom of it. Not just any song, but  _their_ song.

  _Love Is Eternal, But My Anger Is Lustful. Choices Will Be Made._

 _Wise men say_  
_Only fools rush in_  
_But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay?_  
_Would it be a sin?_  
_If I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling, so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand_  
_Take my whole life, too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_You couldn't save her, but maybe you have a chance to save them. Only question is this: What will you do to be able to hear her voice again, or see her beautiful smile, or her beautiful sapphire eyes? Would you go as far as kill yourself or even me, when I have a chance of making it happen? Make the choice Kyle._

Kyle's eyes teared up with sadness and anger. "Fuck....you.....Hyde. Fuck you Hyde. FUCK YOU!" Kyle flicked out his pocket knife and threw it at a wall, making it stick. He got on his hands and knees. "Whhyy? Why is this happening to me God? Why is everything a fight to live anymore? Is it worth it?"

Kyle looked over and saw his old box of secret items. He pulled it out and opened it up to reveal the one thing he had hidden from everyone: the gun. He took it out and inspected it.

_L̸i̷f̴e̸ ̶i̵s̴ ̸b̴e̴c̴o̶m̶i̴n̴g̸ ̷w̴o̷r̴t̵h̷l̷e̷s̸s̷ ̶t̴o̸ ̴m̵e̸.̸ ̶E̴v̵e̷r̸y̶d̵a̵y̸ ̸i̴s̴ ̷a̵ ̸c̷o̶n̸s̸t̴a̴n̸t̸ ̸b̷a̸t̶t̵l̵e̶.̸ ̶I̴ ̷j̵u̸s̵t̴ ̵w̷a̶n̸t̸ ̵t̴o̷ ̴s̴e̷e̶ ̸E̴l̷y̷s̴s̵a̸ ̸o̷n̷c̵e̴ ̸m̸o̴r̷e̵ ̸a̵n̵d̶ ̸h̴o̶l̵d̴ ̸h̷e̵r̷ ̷i̴n̶ ̵m̷y̵ ̸a̷r̸m̴s̸.̸ ̴O̵n̶l̸y̸ ̴t̴h̸e̶n̵ ̴w̴i̴l̷l̶ ̴I̷ ̸e̷v̵e̴r̵ ̷t̴r̸u̷l̷y̸ ̷b̷e̸ ̵h̶a̸p̸p̴y̵.̸_

His thoughts are foreign to him, almost like his thought process was bring determined by someone else, but they are true. He wrote those thoughts on a piece of paper and put it on the counter. He put the gun up to his head, safety off. "Sorry guys, but I love Elyssa so much. I want to be there with you. Here I come."

He closes his eyes and started to pull the trigger. 

...

...

...

_Don't do it._

Kyle stopped and looked over to the person that said that. His eyes widened. "E-Elyssa?" He dropped the gun and looked at her.

There she was, exactly how she would have looked that their age, but still beautiful. Kyle got up and hugged her tightly as he cried. "Your here! I-I have missed you so much!"

Elyssa looked at him with herself crying as well. "I know how much you miss me. I'm sorry that you have to go through this by yourself. I never wanted to do that."

Kyle looked at her confused and suddenly came up with a conclusion why she was talking the way she was. "Your still...dead. I'm only imagining this."

"Your right and wrong. Kyle, you can never assume the worst out of everything. Yes, I am still in my grave, but this is real. If only for a little bit of time, but I'm truly here. I always said I'll be in your heart."

"I-I'm sorry. It's just...life has been only rough since you have been gone. I still visit your grave on that day, every year. Now I have this to worry about and all I want is to be able to see you."

Elyssa cupped his face and spoke to him in a gentle voice. "Kyle, I know how things are for you. That Hyde person is a living nightmare. You know that they still need you. We will have out time again, but for now, focus on the lives you gave those girls."

Kyle chuckled. "You always have a way with words. If it wasn't for our age before, I would have married you the first few months."

She giggled. "And as fast as you asked, I would have accepted faster. You mean that much to me and now for them. Please, don't do this to yourself. Trust me when I say that we will be together again, forever."

Kyle sighs. "O-okay Elyssa. I will." She smiled her beautiful smile that he knew and loved. "Say, you still remember that song?"

"How could I ever forget?" She stuck out her hand for Kyle. He took it and they sung their song that declared their love to each other. Kyle may not be a good singer, but when he was around Elyssa, you wouldn't agree with that.

By the time their song ended, Kyle pulled her in for one last kiss. Lasting for as long as they could, they finally broke away. Elyssa smiled at him. "I have to go Kyle. Don't forget, you still can help them. Fight for them."

Kyle smiled with tears falling from his face. "I will. Goodbye Elyssa, my love."

"Goodbye Kyle, my life." With that, she sort of faded away from reality. Now, Kyle didn't know what to do. So he decide to hide away the gun and put up the papers, instead of the last one. Kyle read it one last time before speaking out loud.

"Your going to fucking pay Hyde. No matter what."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, at this point, the story is turning out so bizarre and almost, extremely fucked, which is the best way to put it. I think the next one, I may skip Sunday and get right onto Monday. Let me know if you think otherwise, cause if so, I can write out another chapter dedicated to the girls enjoying Sunday with each other without Kyle.


	14. The Sin Of Hatred And Rage

Sayori and Monika were laying in bed, staring at each other smiling. This was probably the best day that both of them ever had. For Natsuki and Yuri, they were happy just holding each other as they drifted off into sleep. Life was going great for everyone, except Kyle.

They alway seem to forget about him. If it wasn't for him, they wouldn't be in the position they were in. They would never be able to know what they felt for each other. They would realize what the true meaning of loneliness is and self destruct.

Of course, Kyle didn't think like this. He was different than that. He wasn't the type of person to think bad upon everyone just because of his mishaps. As long as everyone was okay, maybe he could feel some joy.

Kyle himself thought he was dreaming. The air itself is almost nonexistent, when the world around him is. He seems...lost through the world around him. It's just dark and full of the feeling of despair. He feels a sort of power inside him.

Without anytime to think, he starts to see the horrendous sights again, this time as if he is experiencing it for the first time. He also sees the girls somehow falling for him, as he and them share intimate moments, even with Monika of all people.

This all processes in what seems like only a few minutes, then he sees nothing but darkness. He starts to feel like he has lost hope and faith and now it's growing into hatred and vengeance.

_I'm all alone in this world, and they are happy and cheery, just leaving me to rot. Why should I always do the fighting? Can't I find my joy anytime soon? I bet they wouldn't be happy if t̶͔̩̫̣̱̅h̵͙͌͆͋̑͝ḛ̵̟̹̟̈̂́̕ͅÿ̶̘̳̔̈ ̵̨̫̇w̶̦͇̑͒͠e̸̫͌̅̉̃̇ŗ̸̜͌ͅę̷͔̼̘͐̓̀͌͝ ̵̨͇̟̽͒̇͝d̶͖̝͐̒̊̆e̸̥͙͚̋͐ả̵̧̪̠̹̮̒d̵͔̐͊̉͐!̶̤͈̲̦̼̎̉͑̊_

Kyle awakens from..."Wait, why am I standing up? What the hell!?"

"These are questions I ask every damn day." Someone said behind him. Kyle turned around. 

"You again. Edward, who the fuck are you?" Kyle asked. 

"Isn't it obvious? I'm Hyde. Edward Hyde."

"Why the fuck are you here? What the fuck are you even?" Kyle asked.

"I figured that vision would be more than enough to explain who I am. But since you clearly didn't get the meaning of it, you're going to want to take a seat." Before Kyle could move, he is throw into a chair without him even moving.

"So I come from a reality that is almost identical from this one, except this one was real. In the Literature Club, Monika was the President, and Sayori was still her role now. Before, I didn't even have a real name. The name I was given and widely know as was MC.

"My reality was nothing close to real. It was a visual novel with a dark side to it. The dark side was Monika making all the girls close to undesirable and eventually killing themselves. Every time, it would end until the person controlling me deleted her. The cycle always starts over.

"Over time, I would start to gain more emotions and more personality, able to break from the script, like her. You see, whoever the President is, is able to gain powers unlike anything ever seen.

"I did everything that the player wanted me to do, and eventually, since Monika didn't have a role in the game, I forced myself to be with her. But when it was all over and everyone was happy, the whole game was deleted. I was stuck in a endless void, becoming the President, but unable to capitalize on it. There was no reality that I was used to instead of seeing a world made of 0's and 1's. Then I came across this reality, where you have a different purpose and everything else is different. Kyle, your the MC of this world."

Kyle looks at him shocked. This was all new to take in. He had so many questions that he wanted answer. He didn't know if he should try to attack or to listen. "How am I suppose to respond? I would never intentionally be a killer."

"But you are one. You killed those kids with no mercy, and while it may have been because you wanted to save them, you wanted to. What is so wrong with that?"

Kyle tries to stand up, but it seems like he is bound to the seat. "What the- I can't get up!"

Hyde chuckles in a dark demeanor. "Yeah, I'm the reason why you can't. Power as the President of a lost reality really is strong." With a simple flick, Kyle is thrown against the wall. "Still think you can fight me?"

Kyle groans as he stands up. "This...isn't...real... It just can't be real. This isn't some fucking game to change shit on!"

Hyde snarls as he picks Kyle up by the collar of his shirt. "This is real. Sadly, it's not as real as I made Elyssa appear last night. Your so desperate for her sense of being alive again. I just couldn't let you kill yourself."

Kyle snaps when he hears that. "YOU ASSHOLE!!" Kyle kicks Hyde in the stomach, making him drop Kyle. Kyle tackles him to the other wall and tries to stab Hyde with a knife. Hyde simply grabs Kyle's wrist and smacks him in the head with his cane.

He falls down to the ground. His head is bleeding from the hit. Hyde kneels down to him and pulls Kyle's head up to face him. "You can't stop me. Unless you want to see her again or Jekyll, you won't." Hyde throws him down to the ground and smacks him again with the cane.

* * *

Kyle wakes up from his bed, breathing heavily. He surveyed the area around him in a panic. Nothing. He sighed as he got up from his bed. "It was all just a dream."

He stopped himself when he felt a slight headache. He felt sort of discombobulated. "That couldn't be real. I'm real, right? That was all just a dream, but it felt so real."

Either way, he knew that he had to give everything back to Harold, the lead investigator. He gathered all the notes and his work and called him. "Harold, I finished. Finally, this is finished. Where should I give you this?"

Harold sighed. "You know where the nearest bar is?"

"Yeah, there is the Fireball Pub. It's not that far from my home." Kyle said.

"Meet me inside. I'll even buy you a drink. Think of it as a token of my appreciation." He hanged up. 

After several minutes, Kyle found his way to the bar. He walked in with the folder and made his way to where Harold was. He sat across from him in a booth.

"So, you finished decoding them all. What were you able to find about this person?" He asked.

"Everything that you need to think about him, I wrote down and placed it in the folder. Now I think I have no use anymore." Kyle said.

Harold looked through the folder and the assortment of Kyle's thoughts. "Man, you sure are smart. This is pretty...well, there is no better way to say it: this is all fucked."

Kyle chuckled. "You have no idea. It's so fucked that it actually makes me question if there is something more."

Harold looked up to me. "I said I was going to buy you a drink, didn't I?" Harold called for a bartender. "Only a few and we go our separate ways. You've done good." Kyle shook his hand.

After what sould have been a few turned into several drinks. By then, him and Harold was at a borderline of drunk and buzzed. They were talking about some of their personal lives.

"So Harold, how many women did you say you have been with?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, me? I have only been in a few, but one was the most important ones I have been in. This woman was the person who birth my first child: a little girl. Unfortunately, she died during childbirth, leaving me with the beautiful girl that I knew."

"I'm intrigued now. Tell me about that." Kyle asked.

"Me and my baby girl was very close. She was a very lovely girl, knowingly for her cheery attitude, personality, and smile. I couldn't have asked for anything better. But because of my line of work,  I was forced to be away from her in a point of her life. I didn't get to see her for 3 years."

"3 years? What the hell did you get yourself roped around into?"

"A dangerous criminal that was widely know to have many gang outlets tied to him. I was so stressed from the fact that I couldn't get to see her or help her in her times of need. Luckily, she had a friend to depend on. I believe she ended up falling in love with him."

Kyle kept on listening, as if he was hearing something familiar.

"I'm sure that this guy was someone I would have really liked before, but I never got the chance to meet him. When my case was close to actually ending, no one told me she had...died. She apparently died of overdose.

"When I figured that out myself, the next day, I found the person I searched for many years. I was ordered to take him alive, but I snapped. I ended up crippling him and putting him into a coma, while going on a rampage on half his men."

Kyle suddenly came up with a realization. "Wait. Your telling me that you...you are..."

"Yes, I'm Elyssa's father. The person who didn't show up to her funeral because I was being tested for mental evaluation. I'm sorry for not being able to provide comfort or help you out, but you helped out my daughter in may ways. For that, I thank you."

Kyle was a mixed of sad and pissed off. There he was, sitting in front of the man he despised the most, yet his reasoning is justful. "You have no idea how painful it is for me. Every day, I want to die, just to see her again. She was the world to me. Hell, I would have married her if it wasn't for age."

Harold nodded. "Trust me, I feel the same way. I can't forget myself for what I didn't do, but I can only hope for the best of her in the afterlife and you for always bring there for her. I would have allowed that, by the way. But that's why I drink: I'm hoping that one day, it kills me."

Just as Kyle was about to speak, he heard his phone ring. Kyle tried his best to sound sober. "H-hello? Who is this?"

"Hey, its Yuri. Why did you call me and Natsuki down to your house?" She asked.

"What the hell are you talking about? I've been talking to this guy Harold all day. When did I even say that?" Kyle asks.

 "Um, last night. You said that there was something important that the both of us had to see. So we came in and your not here." She replied.

"I'm telling you Yuri, I didn't call you. I'm sure I would remember if I did." In the reality of his statement, he is even questioning if anything happened to him at all last night. Life was throwing him in a loop of whatever the hell it wants.

"The who d-" She was interrupted by knocking on the door and then it being g thrown open.

"Where is that bitch!?" Kyle's body shivered when he heard that voice: Reo. He hears a scream and the phone disconnected. Kyle's eyes widened with fear.

"They're in trouble." Kyle said as he looked at Harold. "We have to fucking go now!" Kyke and Harold rush out the door and into his car. It only took them 3 minutes.

"Stay behind me." Harold said. He pulled out his gun and opened the door. There was Yuri unconscious and Natsuki nowhere to be found. Harold walked through the front door, only to be knocked out by Reo.

"What the-" Before he could finish, Kyle tackles him to the opposite side of the wall. Kyle punched him in the face multiple times before Reo countered him. He struck some blows himself before the started to exchange blows.

"You can't stop, can you?" Reo said. He grabbed Kyle by his shirt and threw him into a wall. He fell down, only to be picked up again and thrown over the countertop. When he came to his senses, he saw Nstsuki, beaten up pretty badly, but bad enough to trigger a flashback to a horrible dream he had.

He tried to get up and ended up staring into a barrel of a gun. "Looks like you are the one to fail this time. You know, Hyde told me not to kill you and only the girls, but you...you have royally pissed me off! Now, you will suffer form the consequences." He points it directly to his forehead. "Have anything you want to say?"

This was it. Kyle was about to lose his only friends. Now he was about to die because he couldn't be strong enough to fight the intruder. Now he was going to die.

_No...I'm not going to die. Not today!_

Kyle grabbed a wooden chair nearby when he wasn't expecting it and smacked him with it.  The gun flies out of his hand as he falls down to the ground. Kyle gets on top of him and punches him hard a few times.

After that, he grabs the collar of his shirt and brings him up to his face. "You think you are going to kill me? You think you can hurt Natsuki?"

He chuckles. "Think? I didn't have to think. I just did as I pleased. And she still thinks that her mother ran away. Your the only person that will know that I killed her mother by snapping her neck. I just told her that she left."

Kyle is getting more angrier by the second. "She really is a defenseless little girl. Should have starved her more. Should have beat her more harder. Should have token advantage of her more often, even in m̸̛̛̖͖̝̳̙̥͗̈́̉ỳ̷͔͖̲͔͈̳̹͔̝̠͚̀̓̋̐̉̾̎̚ ̴͉̎̔͋̎̏́̃͌̆͘ḅ̷̗̤̆̍͛̋͐̋͊̇͝ȩ̴̡̱̬͓̻̇́͊̇͆͋d̸̻͙͇͎̗̦͙͎̗͈͓͓͗̑͗͋̔̐̆̽̈̇̇̿̕͠͠ͅ.̸̭̹͔͚͍͓̯͑̊̏ͅ

Kyle finally snapped. He grabbed him and headbutted him. After that, he ended up punching him multiple times, but with the intent that he wants to kill him. Finally, he grabbed him by the shirt and threw him over the counter.

He found a knife and picked it up. He threw him on top of the counter and held the knife up. "You have anything  _you_ want to say before you die?!!!"

He looked at Kyle with fear in his eyes, and then a dark sinister smile. "You can run, but you can't Hyde. He will find you. And he will kill you." Before he can stab him in the heart, he heard a voice beside him.

"No...please don't." Kyle looked down and seen Natsuki speaking. He looked back at him. He stabbed the knife down on the counter beside his head.

_Lucky I care what my friends want._

He kneeled down and picked her up. He sat her down on the chair. "Don't worry, I'll call an ambulance." Kyle picks up the phone and calls the police and ambulance. He goes back and picks up Yuri and triesto wake her up. "You okay Yuri?" He asked after he came to her senses.

Her eyes widened. "KYLE, LOOK OUT!!" Kyle turned around and saw her father charging him with the knife. He stopped as a gun was fired. Kyle looks the direction it was shot. Harold had woken up at the best time.

He fell down and was starting to bleed out. Kyle stood over him. Kmhe kneeled down to him. Rep spoke his last words. "Hydenleft this for you in case you were lucky to save them. But it won't happen again." Then he died, holding a note in his hand.

Kyle picked it up and looked at it. It was encrypted, but it was easily decoded. "How? How is that possible?"

Harold walked up to him. "What is it Kyle?"

"Its...its a note from a murder case. Hyde gave it to him." Kyle started to read it.

_April 17, 2018   11:44 P.M.   Note #10     Final Note_

_I found one of the victims of my past: Natsuki. Luckily, I know her too well, so now everything is set into motion. All I have to do is wait till their festival arrives and I will be able to proceed._ _By now, I know your able to decode these, so listen closely Kyle._

_Your not going to be able to save them. I am a God and your just another piece in a puzzle that doesn't belong here. You have been able to save your friends, but it seems like you always save them by being a murderer. What do you expect to gain when your covered with their blood stains? Face it Kyle, you are Hyde and I am you._

Kyle read all this out, so everyone heard this. Kyle shook his head, confused. "This is...I'm..." Kyle couldn't even talk. He was all too confusing. Harold pointed a gun at him.

"Kyle, you got only a few seconds to explain what he is talking about. What does he mean by that last statement? He called you a murderer. Are you Hyde?" Harold said.

Kyle turned to him. "No, I'm not Hyde. Why would I be Hyde if all I do is suffer from depression? Why would I kill people who are suffering if all I do is try to make everyone happy? I'm just Kyle, a normal kid who suffers from the pain of losing the one girl that brought him happiness in his life."

Harold still had the gun pointing at him, but he didn't shoot. "Why did he call you a murderer? What did you do?"

Still knowing that Natsuki and Yuri was still in the same room, he had to answer. "3 years ago, I had a bad drinking problem, only being the age 15. One night, I was buying a drink when I saw my friends Sayori and Jekyll. I followed them and overheard how I have changed. Then, some asshole jocks that joked about Elyssa's death before, were going to hurt them. I snapped and showed no mercy to them. I was never caught or suspected for it."

Kyle sighed. "If your going to arrest me, go ahead. I deserve it for those kids I killed for trying to hurt the only people I had left in this world. If your going to kill me, then do it." Kyle stepped up to him, ready for whatever was about to happen.

"I'm not going to do anything." Harold holstered his gun. "You did what you think was right, and I can't blame you for doing that. Plus they deserved it if they did joke about that." Kyle let out a breath of relieve.

A coplue hours later, Natsuki and Yuri were considered fine. Natsuki had lost some conscious from her father and Yuri was knocked out the same way Harold was. They questioned the 4 of them and soon, everything was settled. The body was taken and the house was cleaned of any sort of imperfection.

"So, what now? Hyde is still out there." Kyle asked. Harold looked at him.

"We are going to find him. But...I'm sad to say, but it seems like your still involved in this. He has mentioned you many times in these, which makes you a viable suspect." Harold told him.

"I was still going to find a way to be involved in this even if I wasn't allowed to. I guess we'll have to see what happens next." Kyle said.

"Thst seems to be the way it is." Harold then looked at the two other girls. "I'm not going to have to explain how important it is to keep this a secret, am I?" They shook their heads. "Great. We'll start tomorrow Kyle. Be safe." He got in his car and drove off.

After that, everyone just sort of stayed silent. Yuri than breaks the tension. "So, do you know why he is targeting you?" She asked Kyle.

"I couldn't tell you why. Not even because I can't, but because I don't have an answer. All I know is this: he clearly has lost touch of what is real." He explained.

"Well, what are we going to do? You think I'm just going to sit around and wait for something to happen?" Natsuki asked in a snarky tone.

"I don't know. This has all been a stressful Saturday as it is, and I don't want you guys to be affected by it. You should go home and enjoy your time. After all, you are a couple now." He said.

"What about Sayori and Monika?" Natsuki asked. 

"You can tell them, but you also have to let them know that can't say anything." Kyle told them. They nodded and waved goodbye.

* * *

 

After it got dark, Kyle was still writing some things down, some of it poetry, and the rest on what Hyde is like. He was trying to figure out what him and Hyde had in common. So far, he was still trying to get everything set up.

He got a phone call from Sayori during this time. He answered it hesitantly. "Hey Sayori, how are you doing?"

She wasted no time cutting straight to the point. "Kyle, I heard about what happened. Are you okay?" She asked in a panic.

"Sayori, I'm fine. I'm more worried about everyone else. After all, Natsuki's father was known to be that way." Kyle said.

"You think? They told us about their problems. I don't know why they would try to keep something like that from us. After that, we had to tell them about our issues." She said.

Kyle then knew that they went ahead and told them about their problems. "So, are you okay after doing that?"

She sighed. "Just a little bit. I know that the rainclouds won't go away that easy. Hopefully, after the festival, I can go see a therapist. I'm glad to know that your okay at least."

Kyle chuckled. "Of course Sayori. I did say that I'm not going anywhere soon. Just...take care. And congrats on the girlfriend. I knew you and Monika would hit it off." Before she could respond, he hung up.

Kyle sat down and put his phone on his bed. He wasn't even sure if they were even going to make it to the festival. He wanted to believe that everything will be okay, but Hyde knows that he was able to read his encrypted notes. He was going to have to hope for the best.

Jekyll, on the other hand, was pacing back and forth after he realized that Hyde was breaking his promise. "Damn it Hyde! I thought you were not going to try to interfere with Kyle and his friends!"

Hyde made himself visible. "I'm not. It's not my fault that Reo decided to show up at Kyle's house."

"He wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for tmyou telling them to go over to his house, after you called Reo to go over there. Plus, you attacked him last night!" Jekyll said, pissed.

"It was all a dream for him. I know he's not going to be able to tell what is reality and what is his imagination. Especially after I made it seem like Elyssa was convincing him not to kill himself. I need him."

"Leave them alone! Why can't you just be pleased with what you already do?!" Jekyll said. Hyde laughed sinisterly.

"I'm not under control like before. I was able to make myself do things outside the script when I was who I was. Now that I have free will, nothingis going to stop me. Not even you Jekyll!" He returns to the darkness that is Jekyll's mind.

Henry Jekyll was starting to lose it. He needed to try to get himself close to Kyle as he could. He hoped his plan was working. Besides that, his life was over. As music started to play in the background, he felt hopeless.

 _It's over now I know inside_  
_No one will ever know_  
_The sorry tale of Edward Hyde_  
_And those who died, no one must ever know_

 _They'd only see the tragedy_  
_They'd not see my intent_  
_The shadow of Hyde's evil_  
_Would forever kill the good that I had meant_

 _Am I a good man?_  
_Am I a mad man?_  
_It's such a fine line between a good man and a...._

He couldn't finish as he felt himself answering himself. "Please...end the madness that I have created Kyle. Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, after two day, I finally finished this chapter. I had to plan hard on how I wanted this to go. Hopefully, I'm just leaving more questions than answers by this point.
> 
> For me, I usually want these story's to be around 20+ chapters. I have a feeling by the amount of depth that I'm wanting this story to go, I'm going to be around 30+ chapters. Doesn't help that each chapter is close to 2-3,000 words each time. So let me know how your thinking about the characters are turning out.
> 
> The song that Jekyll was singing was "Confrontation" from "Jekyll and Hyde The Musical."


	15. Can You Describe The Face You Saw?

"You know you don't have to do this Kyle. After all, tomorrow is suppose to be a school day." Harold said.

"I know, but I want to find this guy before the day of the festival. It's suppose to be next week Monday." Kyle said. Harold shrugged it off like it was nothing.

It's Sunday night. Kyle had convinced Harold to let him come along with him on the search for Hyde. So far, it has been no good since he is hard to find. Every where there can be, is some form of police. After their conversation, they have been searching for 4 hours.

"Kyle, were not going to find him tonight. If he killed someone, he has been very cleaver of leaving them." He said. Kyle sighed.

"Fine. I'm going home then. Be safe." Kyle walked home and decided to stay up the rest of the night. He was too afraid of falling asleep since his previous dream. "I'll be fine. It's only been the second day since I had no sleep. I can make it longer before I fall into another nightmare of despair."

* * *

Sayori woke up from the comfort of Monika's bed. She didn't question why she kept on staying there, since she was with the woman that she loved finally. The door cracked open. Sayori turns around.

"Hey Monik- ahhhhh!" She screamed as she saw Monika half naked, only wearing a bra and panties.

"What's wrong Sayor-" She looked down as she realized why she was screaming. "S-sorry. I'm used to being alone most of the time, so waking up like this sort of became habit." Monika rushed out the bedroom, leaving Sayori feeling bad.

_Why did I scream like that? She is my girlfriend, so it shouldn't be bad to see her like this. I just...didn't expect that. How am I going to react when we..._

Sayori shook her head. She knew it'll be fine. Maybe she'll ask someone if that was normal. The first person she decided was Kyle. She was going to have to do it during a lunch period.

As for Natsuki and Yuri, Natsuki woke up in the warmth of Yuri's body heat. A smile formed across her face as she knew that she won't have to deal with her father anymore. That only made her lose her smile as that day went through in her head.

The most prominent thing she can remember was Kyle's face. She couldn't have been more happier that he showed up when he did, but if she wouldn't have made him stop, he would have killed him. 

_The way he looked was terrifying. He wanted to kill him. He had that look like it wasn't him. I think Kyle is...is a psychopath._

"Natsuki, are you alright?" Yuri said, waking up. Nastuki didn't realize she was crying.

"I-Im fine. It's just...I keep remembering that day. Kyle wanted to kill him. Is he even the Kyle that we know?" She asked as her body shivered.

Yuri wrapped her slender arms around her. "Kyle is fine. I'm sure it was all just the adrenaline. Kyle is still the kind boy we know. If it makes you feel any better, you can sit at lunch with me. I know he won't be upset by that."

Natsuki looks up at Yuri and gives her a quick kiss. Before she can move back, Yuri holds her in for a little bit longer. Natsuki is suprised by how much of a good kisser she is. They pull away, giving both of them a satisfied smile.

"Yeah, that will work." 

* * *

 Kyle was sitting at the lunch table by himself. Natsuki had cam up to him and said that she was sitting with Yuri today. He told her that he was fine with that. Kyle knew that she was sort of lying by the fact that she seemed a bit hesitant.

_Maybe I'm reading too much into it. After all, I haven't slept in two days._

"Hey Kyle." Kyle jumped a little bit and realized that Sayori was in front of him. "Jeez, you must have zoned out. Well, do you mind in I sit right here?"

"S-sure. Go ahead." Sayori sits down in front of Kyle, still smiling brightly. "So, how has your day been? Pretty good since your with the most popular girl in this school?"

Sayori kept smiling. "It's not just that. Me and her have been very close. But I do need to ask you a question." Kyle leaned in to hear her better. "This morning when I woke up, Monika came in in her bra and panties and I freaked out about it. Will that be like this for me when we...you know...?"

Kyle sort of sat back to think. " I don't think so. I'm sure within time, you two will pass that awkward barrier that you have since you just started to date. Maybe you should check up to see if she is practicing piano-" Kyle stopped midsentence as he realized what he said.

_Piano? Does she even play piano? I could have sworn that I remembered her playing that before. But she never told us. Did I remember something that didn't happen?_

"Monika plays piano?" She asked. Kyle scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, I don't know. I may have thought of that, but I don't know for sure. You should ask since you are together. Go ahead and find her. I have to go use the bathroom."

Kyle got up and rushed to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face, trying to shake off the weird déjà vu he has. "Seems like your remembering. Good, because it's going to either save you or kill you." A dark, familiar voice said.

Kyle looked up at the horrible sight of Hyde, all bloody in his trench coat, in the mirror. A sadistic smile forms across his face. He then trys to grab Kyle, which makes him wince and turn. When Kyle comes to his senses, he faces the mirror again, seeing nothing more than himself.

Kyle takes his bag and walks to the clubroom, which is empty, considering it is still school hours. When he enters, someone calls for him. He turns around to see Wallace again. "Oh hey Wallace. What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing. I was about to find a way to escape my classes for a little bit." He said. "Well, since I'm already here, can we talk?"

"Sure, not a problem." Kyle steps inside and lets Wallace enter. Kyle sits on the top of the desk while Wallace sits in his desk. "So, you said you have an issue, right?"

"Yeah, it's pretty fucked. So, you ever heard of Dissociative Identity Disorder?" Kyle nods. "Well, I have that, but aggressively. I can't control when he takes over and I'm starting to lose faith that I will never be saved from this."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not sure what I can do. I've been working on something which someone has an alter personality and it is uncontrollable. I haven't been able to be of any assistance, but you can be saved."

He sighed. "I can't keep this bullshit up anymore Kyle. It hurts too fucking much." Kyle looks at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Kyle, I'm...I'm..." He couldn't say anything. Before Kyle could say anything, the intercom announced for all club presidents to meet at the next 5 minutes. Kyle shrugged this talk off and went to the meeting. All the major clubs as well as a lot of minor clubs are here.

The principal enters the room. "Okay everyone. I just want to let you know about the festival. Since all of this horrible news about these murders have cause us to try to make people stay home as much. So, after Wednesday, you have two days to prep the stuff for the festival that we moved Saturday. Does anyone have a problem with that?"

Everyone shakes their head no, but Kyle is more scared and mad at the same time. "Yeah. If your going to make it on the weekend, might as well cancel it all together."

"Are you okay? You sound like you haven't got enough sleep." Someone asked. Kyle laughs forcefully and dryly.

"Yeah, because I haven't slept in 2 days. I have been very busy. Anyways, I'm begging you sir. Let's just not do it this year." Kyle demanded

"Sorry kiddo. It looks like we are still doing it. Everyone is dismissed." Everyone got up and left. 

Sayori walked to the music room trying to look for Monika. She was happy, but still upset that she reacted the way she did. She didn't know how to tell her how sorry she was.

Sayori kept going until she heard a piano playing. She stood beside the wall and heard a beautiful voice singing from the other side of the door.

 _And in your reality, if I don't know how to love you_  
_I'll leave you be_

_Monika sounds like a goddess._

Sayori knocks on the door and walks in. Monika stops playing and starts to blush. "Hey Monika. I didn't know you could play piano."

"Uh, well...I usually do it as a hobby on the side. Am I late for the club?" She asked.

Sayori shook her head. "No, I just wanted to find you. Although, I think it's about to start. We can go ahead and be early." Monika smiled sweetly as she walked put with Sayori's hand.

On the way there, Sayori decided to speak up. "Hey Monika, I need to tell you something." They stop and look at each other. "I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. We are a couple and I need to get used to this, but that just shocked me."

Monika smiled sweetly at her. "Sayo, it's okay. I know that this is all new for the both of us, but no matter what, I love you still." She gave Sayori a quick kiss, making both of them blush noticeably.

"Well looks like you two are settled." Natsuki said as she walked with Yuri's hand in her's. All of them proceeded their way to the clubroom. When they entered, they realized that Kyle is not there.

"That's weird. Kyle would never do this. He would at least tell us if he is going to do something." Sayori said. Everyone was confused. They decided on just doing what they usually do until Kyle arrived.

Natsuki and Yuri were reading a book of Yuri's while Sayori and Monika was talking about ththe types of authors they liked. Suddenly, Kyle pops up 15 minutes late. Sayori ran up and hugged him as her returned one, but weaker.

"Kyle, what happened? Why were you so late?" Sayori asked. Kyle looked at her with tired, yet troublesome eyes.

"I had a meaning with all the other club Presidents. The festival is moving forward to Saturday, so they're giving us Thursday and Friday to prepare for it." He sat down in the chair and shook his head. "They should've cancelled it."

"Why? What's wrong?" Monika asked.

"Nothing. It's just me stressing out. If you want, you guys can go home. I'm jutsjust going to be stuck here for a little bit." Kyle pulled out a folder and started to look through it.

Sayori stood right beside him and kneeled down. "Kyle, are you sure? You looked like you haven't slept." She asked. Kyle flashed her a weak smile.

"I'm sure. Just do what you want. I'll be fine." He said. He went on doing what what he was doing before. Sayori looked a bit down, but smiled. 

"Okay, we'll go. Be safe Kyle." She whispered to him. She stood up and went to Monika and the rest of them as they walked out. "Should we go or stay?" Everyone pondered about that as they stood only a few feet away from the club door.

"I mean...we can stay and check on him later. I do know a road that has the most beautiful cherry blossom trees that we can look at. Does that sound okay?" Yuri asked. Everyone nods. They leave, which leaves Kyle by himself.

For almost 20 minutes, Kyle was looking through every single person that was murdered by Hyde. He checked every person individually and tried to see how they related to his group. Their personality, past relationships, home situations, mental health, almost everything.

"Why does Hyde want to murder my friends? What did they ever do to him?" As Kyle asks this, he gets flashback to his past dream. He grabbed his head. "Stop...Leave me alone...It's not real." He said, breathing heavily.

_W̷̯̼͍͙̊̊͊͠ḩ̵̨̮̄ͅÿ̷̯͙̙̞̟́̕ͅ ̶̨̘̜̹̐̏̍̽͝d̸̲̗̑̌̈́͂̎̇i̵̧̧̩̪̲͂͌̓̚͝ḑ̸̭͉̊̈́̽͒͘n̵̘͍͂̑̑̓̅̃ͅ'̴̛͙̻͇̯̭̠͒̈̽ţ̶̗̘̜̉͐̔̚ ̵͉̙̲̊̂ÿ̴̩́͑̕õ̴͎͍̂û̷̫̒̈́̎̈́͠ ̷͖̥ͅs̷͍̳̣̩̃͆̿͘͝ͅa̵̼̝̲͕̟͓̔̇v̴̲̂̋̍̽̏̕è̴̞̬͈̻ ̴̻̹̘̏ͅu̷̦͖̥̗̭̎̚ş̶̙͎̝̼̦̏̉̋͐?̶̨̖̺̝̻̈́́͐̏̂̃_

He tried to push through the painful voices and visions and focus on the case. He looked through the guys and checked them all. He was getting frustrate. "What the hell do these people have in common with me?! These assholes don't suffer like I do, yet they are dead!" He grabbed his head again, trying to suppress the horrible things happening to him. "Why can't I just fucking DIE?!!!"

He slammed his fist onto the table multiple times. After that, he just put his head in his hands. "God...help me please." He sobbed silently in his hands. "I can't...handle this...anymore." He said with an angry, shaky voice as he clenched his fists.

He looked at one teenaged boy and looked through his info. He found nothing besides having an obsession with morbid things. "Just how morbid?" He figured since he would have an obsession with that type of stuff, he would have something like that in a yearbook.

Kyle searched for him and found his picture. "Something is wrong. He's not smiling or showing any type of emotion. He looks...dead in this photo. Almost like life-" He stopped his sentence as he saw the kids quote in the book. 

_"Many people don't know the true meaning of pain as my friends have."_

"Your friends?" Kyle searched the other kids on the list of the deceased. Soon, he found what others have said about him in interviews. He realized that some of the kids that were murdered had a totally been good friends with this kid. Apparently, he was the "leader" of their group.

He clenched the side of the desk tightly. "Please don't show me what I'm thinking about. Please." He looked through the other kids mental health issues and found a huge similarity: depression, severe anxiety, abused, self-harm, and "had a death wish." It said the kid was suicidal, but he knew what he ment.

One by one, he found similar groups that had the same issues, all following certain circumstances. Out of 60 plus deaths, most of them were friend group, suffering from their problems. Kyle could only conclude one thing. "Hyde is...hunting the club. Why?"

A dark, sinister, familiar voice starts to speak. **_"You found out my plan. Now why don't I start it now?!"_ ** Kyle turned around quickly to see Hyde, wielding a large kitchen knife; more specifically, the knife Kyle was going to kill Reo with. Hyde lashes out at him, but Kyle dove into the floor.

When he looked up, he found nothing. "You can't stop me." Kyle turned around and Hyde was there. Kyle tried to turn to run, but only faced him again. He backed up and tried to turn around, but yet again, Hyde was facing him. "Face it Kyle, I will always win. You want to know the worst part? I'll make you kill them!"

Hyde threw Kyle into the wall, knocking the air out of him. He looked up and met him eye to eye as Hyde grew a sinister grin. "After that, I'll be you. Like I said, I am you and you are Hyde!" Before Kyle can do anything, he blacks out.

* * *

 Sayori and the group walked along the trail of cherry blossom trees. This was the spot that Yuri was talking about and Sayori was in awe, as well as everyone else. "It's so beautiful."

Yuri chuckled. "How did you guys not know this place even existed?" They all shrugged their shoulders. "I guess that this place is not as praised as I thought."

"I really love this place." Natsuki said. "I bet Kyle would love it here. Maybe it can help him destress a bit."

"Speaking of which, am I the only one that sees how much he hasn't slept. It's almost like he has been awake for many days." Monika said. Sayori looked down and sad. "Sayori, what's wrong?" She asked as she held Sayori's hand.

"Kyle is my best friend. He doesn't deserve to be put under all of this. I fear that he may end up...the way he was before." Before Monika could say anything, Sayori raised her hand. "I just need to check on him, please." Monika smiled sweetly and let her go.

Sayroi walked to the school, which took only a few minutes. She just wanted to make sure that he was okay. As she neared the clubroom, she heard rustling and heavy breathing. As she walked in front of it, everything was silent. She gently opened the door.

"Kyle?" She walked in and saw Kyle laying right beside the wall, unsure if he was asleep or worse. She walked up to him and shook him a little bit. "Kyle, wake up dummy." He only shifted as his facial expression stayed the same: terrified. "Kyle, please wake up." Nothing. "Kyle!" She slapped him in the face.

Kyle was breathing heavily, scared of something happening. "S-s-sayori, what happened? Is everyone okay?" He asked as he grabbed her by her arms. The tone of his voice matches his expression.

"Kyle, nothing happened. What is going on? You haven't slept at all, have you?" Sayori asked. Kyle looked at her and shook his head.

"I'm so terrified to even close my eyes. I think this Hyde person has made me insane. He keeps showing up, taunting me somehow. For someone who is suppose to protect you all, I'm the worst at it." His voice is now filled with sorrow and pain.

Sayori shook her head. "No, your not. You helped us all in more ways than one. Why won't you let  _me_ help you out?" She asked.

"I can't have you involved with this bullshit. I would never forgive myself if I was to see you all get hurt. Plus, your with-"

She interrupts. "Stop using that as a excuse Kyle. You know what? Your coming over with me and Monika, and your not talking your way out of it. But, your sleeping on the couch."

Kyle chuckles. "You sound so much like a President. I guess I can't deny that, so fine. Only for a lite bit." Kyle stood up and gathered his stuff. After packing it up, Kyle looked around him one last time, before looking at a cheerful, yet worried Sayori.

_Don't worry Sayori. I'll make this all end. There is only so much I'll be able to do, but protecting you is the only thing I can do very well. Hyde, watch your fucking back, because I'm coming for you._

Kyle smiled at her. "Let's go." Sayori lead the way as she called Monika and told her about what is going on. So far, everything sounded good. Kyle noticed how sweet and innocent her demeanor was. It honestly made him happy to see, yet scared that a psychopath like Edward Hyde was out to take that away. Kyle knew this was going to end in one of 3 ways and prayed for the best alternative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, how saddening can this chapter be? The Protagonist Kyle has officially started to go insane, but not really. And Wallace keeps making himself know at weird convenient places and times. Is there more than meets the eye? What do you think?


	16. Beauty Of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after the page break, it's mainly NFSW. Knowing me, it was so fucking awkward to write out. I honestly don't know if it's cringy or "beautiful", but it is what you think it is, so what can you expect?

As soon as Monika opened the door, Kyle about fell over from exhaustion. If Sayori hadn't have catches him, he would have fell on his face. She helped Sayori with sitting Kyle down on the couch.

"There, that should do it." She said as they sat him down. Kyle sighed and only looked down at the floor. "Sayori, can you go start something for dinner? I'll be there in a second." She asked as she kissed Sayori on the forehead, making her giggle. Sayori went off to the kitchen as Monika sat down beside Kyle.

"Kyle, can I ask you something?" Kyle nods. "Why is that with you, everything about you is just...always expecting something bad to happen?" She asked, choosing her words carefully.

Kyle looked up at her. "I don't know. Maybe because I'm always used to having the worst happen to me. Nothing goes my way, ever. My hopes, my dreams, my relatio-" Kyle stopped himself. "My life, anything. Everything is always a sharp left when I'm wanting to go right."

Monika took in what he was saying, but to only start to feel bad for him. She really doesn't know how much Hell he has been through with Sayori and his life. Yet she wondered why he gets himself involved in something dangerous as with this "Hyde case."

"Why do you put yourself in these situations that you have the potential to die? Everyone would be devastated if that was to happen." She said.

"The club is all I have left. Beside that, no one will remember me. That shows how much I'm struggling and why I do the things I do. If anything was to happen to you, especially Sayori, I wouldn't be able to find another reason to live." He said. Monika could hear how tired he was. Still, she needed to know one more thing.

"One more thing: why don't you find yourself someone to share a common interest in? There are plenty of great women around this world." She said with sympathy.

Kyle looked down. "Maybe, but they would be nothing like Elyssa."

"Who is Elyssa?" She asked.

"She was my girlfriend. I loved her so much and she loved me the same. We were basically inseparable when it came to our love and affection for each other. Her depression was the only thing that hired the both of us, but more for me because I did everything I could to help her. Now she's gone."

Monika saw a tear fall from his eye. The look on his face was a mix between sad and angry. "I'll leave you alone now. I'm sorry to hear that." Before she got up, Kyle spoke.

"You didn't know what happened. It's not your fault anymore than it is mine. She made that clear for her reason why she...it's fine." Kyle said.  As Monika got up, he laid on the couch and fell asleep. Monika noticed the pain not only on his face, but in his persona and appearance.

Monika walked into the kitchen as Sayori threw a frozen pizza in the oven. "So, what was that about?" Sayori asked.

"I just needed to speak to Kyle a bit before he fell asleep. He puts himself through so much trouble when it's not necessary. And he mentioned this girl named Elyssa. What was she like?"

Sayori looked pained from the mention of her name. "She was sort of like me: sweet, caring, cheerful. She told Kyle that she suffered from depression and he swore that hewould do everything he could to help her. That's also when they told their feelings about each other."

Sayori chuckled while thinking about something. "I never seen anyone who sparked a light in him that was the brightest I've ever seen. She ment a lot to him, as he to her." Sayori stopped as she knew what she would say next would hurt.

Monika took her hand. "Sayori, what happened? Did they break up over something?" Sayori shook her head.

"That would be less painful than what actually happened." She took a breath. "You remember Kyle saying he had to leave last week?" Monika nods. "Well, that day is the day me and Kyle went over to her house to walk to school with. She didn't come to the door or answer any of our texts. We want in and found her...dying, on the bathroom floor. She had overdosed on sleeping pills intentionally." Monika gasped. Sayori continued to speak.

"Kyle rushed her to the hospital, but it was too late. It devastated both of us. He went back to her home and found a note that she left for him. She said that this wasn't anyone's fault, but it was her depression that caused her to do that. She left the necklace that Kyle had bought her the day he confessed, as well as her golden cross necklace. She also left their greatest moment she had, which was performing their song in front of the school. That was the only time I ever seen him play piano."

Monika was in shock all around. Now she knew that Kyle has suffered so much, and Sayori was with him in it. She felt bad for the girl she loved. "Sayori, I'm sorry you had to witness that." She wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you like that. Never will that happen."

Sayori looked up at her and smiled. "I'm so happy to be with you. I just love you so much."

Monika smiled back. "I love you too." She then kissed Sayori. Sayori wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her in closer. Monika wrapped her arms around her waist. Monika was hooked onto the feel of her body pushed against the one she loved that she forgot that Kyle was asleep.

Sayori broke the kiss. "What are we going to do if Kyle wakes up? And that?"

Monika turned off the stove and looked back at her. "Don't worry, he is fast asleep. If he hasn't slept in 2 days, he'll wake up in the morning." Monika took Sayori's hand and led her up the stairs.

* * *

 

Sayori was a bit worried, but she trusted Monika enough to do this. They went up to her room and Monika closed the door quickly. Sayori pulled her onto the bed on top of her to continue kissing her.

Monika pulled up and looked up at her. "Sayori, are you sure you want to do this?" Sayori nodded as she sat up and took off her school uniform. She watched Monika do the same and felt herself heat up as she saw how beautiful Monika looked with her smooth and soft skin.

Monika giggled. "Your expression is so cute Sayori. What is it?"

"You look so beautiful." Sayori said. Both of them was blushing.

"Your just as beautiful Sayori." Monika said as she back on the bed. Sayori took off her bra and laid down as Monika got up on top of her. Sayori continues to kiss Monika as she wrapped her arms around her. The taste of Monika was all she could think about as she unhooked Monika's bra.

Monika went down and kissed her on her neck, down to her stomach. Sayori moaned in delight as Monika came back up and kissed her on the lips. Sayori pulled her closer by grabbing her rear, making Monika let out a content moan.

Monika lowered herself down and slipped Sayori's panties down. She looked up at her once more. "Sayori..."

"Go ahead. Please." Sayori said through her shallow breaths. Monika lifted Sayori's legs up over her shoulder and slipped her tongue inside her. Sayori moaned with pleasure. 

"M-my God. Oh Monika." She moaned. Monika decided to go deeper. Sayori's breathing gets more shallower as Monika continues. Monika is addicted to the taste of Sayori in her mouth, making her go faster.

_Just a little bit more. Let me hear you Sayori._

"Moni, I'm- I'm going to- ahh!" Sayori arched her back as she came, making her spill her fluids all over Monika's mouth. Monika looked up and smiled as she looked at Sayori. Sayori flashed her a genuine pleased smile as she rolled Monika on her back.

Sayori slipped her hand inside her panties and slipped 2 fingers inside Monika. Monika let out a moan, making Sayori reassured that she was pleasing her. As she kept going, she noticed how short Monika's breaths were.

She stuck another finger inside, making her moan a bit louder. She sped up, knowing that she would moan more. "S-Sayori, more. My God. Fuck." Sayori kept going, pushing deeper more as time went on.

"Sayori, I'm going to come! I'm- I'm...Yes! Oh God!" Monika said as she came all over Sayori's hand. Sayori laid down beside her, making Monika wrap her arms around her. "T-thank you Sayo. I love you so much." She said as she kissed Sayori on the lips.

They held each other on their arms, smiling and kissing each other. This was probably the best night of their lives, but they forgot one thing. Kyle was still in the house, "sleeping", but they don't even know if he was still there or if something worse happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was planning on being the biggest cock blocker you had ever seen by causing something to happen before it got intense, but I figured there has to be at least one chapter that's not full on angsty, but there is a bit of angst. Let me know if it was somewhat okay. I'll be fine with that.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that.


	17. Kindness Turned To Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is the longest chapter I ever wrote, officially. FUCKING HELL! Also, this is not for the faint of heart. Much, much hellish pain. Hope you can beat through the evilness that is Hyde.

Kyle twisted and turned aa he slept. He was fine for a few moments when he started to sleep, but after that, he started to feel different. He only sees red, green, and blue around him as he is deafened by loud noises. He started to hear a distorted voice, somehow familiar, recite what seems to be like a poem.

 _The colors, they won't stop._  
_Bright, beautiful colors_  
_Flashing, expanding, piercing_  
_R̶̘̋͗ͅḛ̵͓̓͗́̃d̷͚̯͝ͅ,̶͇͈͛͗ ̷͎̣̙͒̓̄̕ģ̶̯͕̟̻̤͘r̷̹̙̖͚̈́ę̶̰͉̜̠̲̂̂̐è̵̛̘̈n̶̼͕̖̰̹̉͗̀̕,̵͛̎̕͜ ̸̣͍̫̝̓̍̎͝b̷͔̅l̴̛̰͇̩͘ự̷̝̹̩̟̮́́̒e̶̫̳̪͌̆͑̌̈́̅_  
_An endless_  
_cacophany_  
_Of meaningless_  
_noise_

 _The noise, it won't S̶̤̟͓̥̝̯̍̑̚͠T̸̙̭̱̫̱̬̈̌̑̏̋̄O̸͔͉̝̺͈͛P̶̪̲̺͇͉͌̃̕͘͠_  
_Violent, grating waveforms_  
_Squeaking, screeching, piercing_  
S̴̙̫̹̜̊̊͜ḭ̶̡͎͕̖͂ṉ̵̟̦͙͂̿̍ë̵̤́̋͑̂́,̴̪͍͎̟͈͔̿͌̊͋̐͝ ̸̮̔̑͠ç̷̠̣̦̺̪̎̈́̓̈́̅̀ö̷̗̖͈̆̑̉̿̆s̷̜̈́̈̒̑͠i̷̢̲̘̰͐n̵̖̳͝e̵̜̻̰̠̰̐̾͘,̶̖͌͛̍̑͒̆ ̷͉̍ṫ̶͎̼̤͗͝ͅą̷͓͎͇̃͒̽̂̅ņ̴̻̥̽̆̍g̴̱̪̘̰̈́̄̊͝ẹ̴̗̯̬̟̰̆̂͑͆̈n̷͖̪̔̓̃̽̇͠t̸̢̞͊͛͗̚  
_Like playing a chalkboard on a turntable_  
_Like playing a KNIFE on a BREATHING RIBCAGE_  
_An endless_  
_poem_  
_Of meaningless_

Finally, the voice speaking clears up on the last sentence and Kyle immediately knew who was speaking: Hyde.

K̵̰̞̗͙̠̺̠̯̼̓̌̆͒̈́̓̑̀I̴̢̢͖̜̖̠͔̩̖̙̯̬̱̊́̍̓̕L̶̢̡̛̜̹̪̬͔̰̺̞̩̋̿̋͑̄͊͑͘L̸̨̡̡̘͚͕̰̦̭̦̺̪͆̃͆̀̑̈́̌̎̌͘̕͜͜ ̶̡͕̟̲̦͍̩̠̻̼̟̆̂͜T̴͔̳͐̒͗̌̾͘Ĥ̷̛̟͇̘̰̮̐̒̋̔̾̀̅͝E̷͙̙̲̼̪̖̰̼̙̥͉̪͋͐̑̏̄̽̆̒͜͠M̴̛̩̯̝̅̈́͊̆̎̈͆̀̚͘

* * *

 

Kyle wakes up, but in an familiar place. "Wait, is this...why the hell am I in the school?" Kyle looks out at the windows, but he only sees what seems like space. It looks like wherever he is, the reality of it is falling apart as he looks at the windows and sees colors brightening and fading away. "What is this place?"

"This was my reality Kyle." He turns around and sees Hyde, leaning on a wall. "Man, it's been awhile since I been in here. I remember being here a lot, due to the fact I couldn't break free of my set course."

Kyle was getting fed up with all this. "Hyde, cut the bullshit. Why are you torturing me? Why are you trying to hurt my friends? Lastly, why don't you kill me if you have me here?"

Hyde sighed. "The things I shown you and told you is real. This place was part of my reality, a reality where it lost its purpose and sense of reasoning. I don't know how long time has passed since everytime the cycle completed, reality resets itself and adjusts to the changes, until Monika would take me here.

"I must have saw and heard everything so many times, I could recite everything in my reality off the top of my head. Everyone thought that I couldn't remember anything, even the person controlling me. Just because my life was described as dull, yet sympathetic and caring, doesn't mean that I wasn't suffering from that hell!" Hyde knew he was getting angry, so he took a few deep breaths and continues.

"I did tell you that I eventually was able to break from the script and was able to partake in things  _I_ wanted to do and that I was soon thrown into the void after the game was completed all the way through. Everything ceased to exist and I was alone, hearing only those noises and seeing those colors like you just witnessed.

"Since time ceased to exist, I couldn't tell you how long it took me to be able to block everything out for the most part. So before I was born here, I only heard the voices of the club I once was in to fill my thoughts while I saw only in black and white. To be able to see actual color that isn't coded is a beautiful thing."

Kyle didn't know of he should believe him, but considering he said the same thing and told more, it must be. He didn't try to question anything anymore since he was dead certain that he had lost all his sanity. "So you're not lying. I would question it, but I'm not sure what my life has come to anymore. You going to answer my questions?"

"Yes I will. I don't mean to torture you. I only try to show you my life and your the only one that can see those things. Yes, they are horrible, but you have to know that my life was always horrible.

"Why would I kill you? There is a reason why I say that you are me and I am you. In my reality, the Protagonist was technically anyone who was friends with Sayori and was a part of the club. You started the club and you are friends with Sayori. Let me ask you something: who did Sayori ask to join the club and why did you start it?"

"Well, I started it because I found a way to try to cope with my emotions through literature, instead of alcohol like a couple of years ago. I started it around the end of January and Sayori joined as I did, making her V.P. I found Natsuki not eating lunch and reading, so I came up to her and talked to her a bit as she ate a plate I gave her and convinced her to join. Yuri I found looking through some book called 'Portrait of Markov' in an empty classroom and asked her to join after I talked to her a bit, somehow on the same day I asked Natsuki. A week ago, Sayori asked Monika to join."

Hyde crossed his arms and thought a bit. "Interesting how Monika is the one being asked. I guess it would be reasonable for you to start it because your the one who is suffering the most. Bet you never thought you would help a group of people who are suffering from mental illnesses. You made a way for them to enjoy their own life doing what they love."

Kyle had an agreed expression on his face from that comment. "So why are wanting to kill them!?" Hyde flashed an evil smile to Kyle.

"Because I was basically you before. You help them out when they need you most and I did the same, but when I needed it, I was left in a constant, everlasting Hell. I was so sad that I went through so much hellish torment and everyone was able to forget about it, but at the end, they finally knew their reality and still left me with absolute sadness, which turned to hate. Since I was the last one from the club, I took the abilities the President had, so I'm able to do the things I have done to you."

"That doesn't mean you have the right to kill them! They are my friends and I care about them so much!" Kyle yelled out. Hyde smiled as he walked up to Kyle slowly.

"Let me ask something else: do you really think they would risk their lives? I ask because now they have true happiness in their lives, with each other. They would never risk dying for you. I know that for a fact because they left me alone and I only spent time with them. They stay happy while you risk your life and still end up suffering.

"Take Sayori for example. You ended up killing three kids because you didn't want Sayori to be raped by them while Jekyll was getting held down by one of the kids. She criticized you when she doesn't even have any say in that. Do you get tired of always fighting for them when they don't return anything?"

Kyle feels different as Hyde asked that last question. He knows he wants to say no, but he is filled with a evil feeling. He loses his sense of rationality and his personality starts to change as Hyde holds his shoulder. "Yes."

"Do you ever want to feel any sort of happiness again?"

"Whatever it takes." Kyle saids with a menacing tone.

"Do you want to stop risking everything all for people that doesn't return anything to you?" Hyde asks as he smiles more sinisterly.

"I do. So very much." Kyle said as he felt more and more evil. Hyde chuckled as he let go of Kyle. 

"Are you sure about that?" Hyde said. Kyle still felt evil and an old feeling came back that he has only felt a few times.

"Hell yes." Kyle said.

Hyde stuck his hand out as if wanting it to be shook. "Then you do what needs to be done. Only then will you be free. Even more, I can bring back the one you love."

Kyle shook his hand. "Then I will do what has to be done." Hyde smiled as Kyle agreed, but still wondered if Kyle was serious.

"How do I know that you are dead serious on doing this?" He asked. At this point, Kyle wasn't even himself anymore.

"The night is still young and your a killer. Why don't I join in on this to prove to you that I will do it?" Kyle asked him.

Hyde smiles. "Your right. Then why don't we find ourselves some couple to kill?" Hyde snaps his fingers and the world around them suddenly turns normal. Before they left, Hyde tosses him a similar outfit of his to Kyle. They exit the school and start walking down the road while the moon lights up the world around him. 

They look around and soon see a couple. They stalk them for a little while before they ambush them, taking them into an alleyway. As they threw them on the ground, Kyle saw who they were.

"Ah, look who it is. Sayori and Monika. How convenient." Hyde said. They start to crawl back in terror. They start to walk slowly to them.

"K-K-Kyle, what a-are you doing?" Sayori asked in a shaky voice. Kyle smiled as he raised a knife up.

"I'm handling a problem that I have been with for way too long. I'm tired of fighting for people who only use me to gain happiness." Kyle said in a sinister voice.

"B-b-but you care so much about us. D-don't do this, p-please." Monika said.

"How can I care about people who are happy and don't care about me!?" Kyle said. He grabbed Sayori and looked at her one last time.

 

_T̶͙͖͕̘̬̩̫̻͊͋͗̍̀͜ï̴̼̰̭̯̘̟̭͙̩͙̮͒͋̂̂̈́̈͘͘͝m̸̡̛̭̪͓͉̲̬̬̤͊̎̈́͋͊̈́̂͌ͅê̷̜̱̰̻̭̰̓̆̏̏̊̌̈́̒̆͛͜͠ ̴̧̜͉̖̮̲̙̮͆t̷͔͓̹̳͍̋̒͊̅õ̷̡̝͈̦̯̜̲̤̝̥̂͗̌͆̓͂̿͐̓͘̚͝ ̴̧͈͎̺͉͉̀̑̀͆̅͑͐̉̄͋̚͜p̸̞̯͇͉̬͓̗̰̣̻͈͇̌͊̃̋͑̒̂̉̉͜u̶̳̫͔͔̫̙̳͍͙͖̼͌͑̾̀̉t̶̨̥̥̺̬̜̘͙̫̻̹̏̏̑̅̏̈̐̈̕̚͘͠͝͝ͅ ̵̡̛̣̺̜͈̻͎̯̤̘̜̦̂̈́̎͋o̴̞͕̹͛̉̌̑͆͂̊̋̌̅̾͒͐̈́ͅủ̴̘̦͎͍͔͇͆̈́͐̎̊̉͐͊͌͗̕̕t̵̨̯̳͈̥̲͇̙̳̣͙̼̲̔̿̓̿̈̑͛̍̇̓̚ͅ ̴͉͈̞̾̈́̃͒̅̌t̶̨̨̢̗̲̹̘̤͖̟̏̌͆͑͑͒̈̋̄̓̾̇̍̇h̵̖͖͓̜̫͇̠̤͔͍͈̜̅̔̂͐̎͗́̏͊́̃̈́͘͜͠͝ḙ̵̗̫̮̮̼̫̱̜̬͈̦̅ͅ ̶̡̤̭̪͖͙͇͕̫̝͂̄͌͒̎̂̚l̶̡̥̩̻̍̾̈́͊̋͗̃̕̚͝į̶̣̳͍͎̥͈͉͇̬̮͎̣̅̀͒́͆́̈́̒̄͑̚͜͝͝͠͠g̵̡͈͈̲̗̜͝h̸̖̭͕̤̩̱̱̩͙̯̮̿̓̓͂̄̆̅͒́͘͝ṫ̷͙̘̭̞͓̭̰͓̌̾̈́̃ ̵̛͓̱̥͕̫̲̃̀̔̋͆̈́̅͂̐͐̿͝ͅḯ̷̫̞̀́̉̇͒̑͌̚͠ǹ̸̫͔̱̣̺̘̲̦̑̃͌́̎̃͝ ̴̬͗̈́y̶̛̞̞̭̟̯̲̳̪̬̲̠̆̊̓̉̀͋̔̔́̀͐͜͠ṏ̶̙̯͔͈͔̗̥̝̆͘͜ǘ̶͙̘̥̹̖̓̌̽̊͌͆̑͊͠r̵͙͓͎̟͔̮̘̃͆̓͊́͌̆̏͂̿͘ ̵̢̩̥̪͋̍̇́̑̂͂̐̿̌͛͗̅ë̷̡͉͖̲͇̥̙̗͍̪̝̰̺́̐̂̒y̵̮͓̲̳̟̙͒̎͛͒̎͛͂̄͋͐͒̀e̶͉͙̪͕̗̹̦̬͚͍̫̓̋̋̄̾́̌͜ͅs̷̢̡̢̧͕̯̻͚̖͔̝̱͖̱̈̌͊!̵̧͍̞͖̤̭̝̞̩͕̳͖͆̇̊̄͆̊͐̍̽̃̀͝͝!̷̘̖̰͓̙̞͙̣̙̦͈͋̿̍͋ͅ_

 

Kyle plunges the knife deep into her chest, spilling blood all over the ground. Her eyes lock with his and Kyle can see her eyes start to lose life in them. Kyle pulls the blade out and throws her dead corpse on the ground. Hyde stands behind him, smiling as he watches Kyle kill the people he swore to protect.

"SAYORI, NOOOO!!!!" Monika rushes to Sayori, holding her dead corpse in her hands. "Please don't leave me!!!"

Kyle pulls Monika up to her feet and grabs her throat. "Her rainclouds would have drowned her anyways. It is inevitable for her to die, like it is for you now." Kyle throws her against the brick wall behind her. As she tries to get up, Kyle kicks her in the stomach, making her drop to the ground.

Kyle grabs her again and holds her against the wall. "Those emerald green eyes are about to lose that beauty in them. Anything you want to say before you join Sayori?" Kyle asked.

Monika's eyes filled up with tears. "Sayori was so much like Elyssa, so you just killed the one you loved."

Kyle stopped himself from plunging the knife in her heart. He looks down at Sayori once more. Kyle's head gets filled with all the joyous moments that he had with Sayori and Elyssa. He remembered how much he cared about them. Then the memory of how Sayori stood there crying as he held Elyssa in his arms brings him back to his angered state.

 

" _N̶͍̤̝̳̠̼̼̉̍̏͒̾̊͗͝o̸̟͔̍̈́̓͗̋͋̃̐̍̄̈́̃͝͝ ̵͇̪̫͔̦͖͙̐̎̂̈́̋̆̓͑̽̈́̒͝õ̶̧̧͖̟̞̔ͅn̶͉͎̼̎̏ę̵̗̤̺̘̂̂̐̉̀̅̿̕͝ ̶͓͈̖̉̇̓̃̓͒̊̾͝ĩ̵̩̍̂̈́̆͋̽̑̑͝s̸̛̗̝͙̑̃̎̚̚ͅ ̴̡̨̟͖͈̠̳̦̺̄͜ͅḫ̵̨̛̙̞̞͔͈̿̅̇́͛͒͛̓̓̅̈́̏͌͝ȅ̵̠̮̖͗̒̈́͊̈̄̓̎̂̅́̀̎r̴̮̖̜̫̲̗̻͉͎̗̞͇̎͋̋͂̓͑̿̀̽͝ͅḛ̴̢̢̧̤̮̖̳͊͌̿̔͝ ̶̡̗̻̘̗͉̮̣̓̇̈́̒̇̅̚ț̶̝̞̦̞̬̝̼͇̤̳̀̈́͗͜͠͠o̷͙̯̮̺̘͕͖̼̖͋̈̅̅̾̄͛̂́̎͊̔̓͜͠ ̴̛̻̹͋̈́̌̋ş̷̤̠̲̯͍̼͛̄͒̒a̸̧̱̺̫̝͖̘̼͈͕͍̻̩͊͐̒͒̈́̓̓̽͒͋̚̕͜v̵̨̞̤̺̱͇̺͕͂͒͋e̵̥͉͚̪̺̲̻̙͖̥̫̟͋̍́̂̂̇͆͛͒̎̋̊͛͝͝ ̶̛̺̫͕́͆͗̅̍͆͑̃̍ÿ̴̧̧̛͇̯̫̳͉͙̲̠̱͔̪̥́̅͝͠o̷̟͕͆͑̉͋͂͌͊̂͑͒̈́ṷ̷̡̮͕̞̟̭͊̆̉̾̿͗̕ ̵̧̢̨̟̳̝̳̠͈̖̥̯̓̅́n̵̡̧̯̦̥̳̩̹̖̹̩̟̓̊̑̋̐̄̐̂o̴͖̭̺͍͊͌͋̿̆̂̎̓͛̒͝w̵̧̡̡̝̬̩̖̟̎̋̋̐̑̃̓̎̅̂̽̊!̴͎̻̖̈́̈́͋̉̓̆̐́͘!̸͓̟̖͓̙̬̯̬̭͒̄̓̍̀̆̾̆͂̀͐͑́͘͝!̵̨̧͓̝͕̦̼͓̤̯̹̲̍̽̃̐̽͆͑̇̎͗͌̈͘̕͠"_

 

Kyle stabs her in the heart, pulls out the knife, and puts it back into her heart again. Kyle watches as Monika starts to go limp before throwing her down to the ground so that she faces Sayori.

"You did it. Now it's only the other two you have to take care of." Hyde said. Kyle turns to Hyde and smiles sinisterly as Kyle is covered in blood of his friends.

Kyle makes his way to Yuri's house as Hyde follows behind. Kyle looks through the windows to see if they were downstairs. Kyle notices the light on upstairs. He tries to open the door, suprised that it's unlocked. "Stupid bitches!"

Kyle creeps through the house, not seeing anything. Hyde creeps silently behind him. As they made their way to the door, they heard giggling behind the door. "I'm so happy right now." Natsuki said. Kyle would have laughed if it didn't give his break in away.

He kicks down the door, throwing the girls off guard. Kyle grabs Natsuki by the hair and throws her against the wall. Kyle turns to face Yuri and is not suprised to see her with a knife. "Kyle, what the fuck!?" She asked, but then looks at him to see the blood all over him.

"Oh this? This is Monika's and Sayori's blood. Not suprising to see them die so easily. At least I have a challenge now with you having a way to protect yourself. You probably use it to cut yourself, don't you, you sick slut?"

Yuri suddenly starts laughing psychotically before charging to him with the knife. He steps to the side and grabs her hair to pull her back. She gets thrown back and tries to get back up, but gets kicked in the ribs multiple times. Kyle throws her onto the bed and grabs her by the throat.

 

_Ṭ̴̂̀̄̕ḩ̶̨̣̰̣͎͍͙̮̳͍̜̐̎͜͜į̷̛̛̗̰̩̠͈̞̏̀͋̉̇̎̉͑͐̐̈͆͘ṡ̷̢̹̖̻͙̅̏̏̀̐͝ ̶͚̊͐̿i̵̛͕̭̮͙̠̹̠̖̼̔͐̅͑̑̉̄͝ŝ̸̨̟̺̪̦̯̪̩͚̚̚ ̷̤͍͕̘̭̱̦͎̰̋̒̑̊̽̎́̎͆̈́͗̕̕m̷̥̝̹̯̜͎̦͓̰̈́́y̶̢̦͇̹̥͆͑̉̽̾̾͒̚͝͝ ̶̛̥̭̖͓̥́̑͒͋̍̅̀͊̑͘͝ŗ̷̢̦̲̦͚͙̈́͂a̷̬̱͎̙͗̒̾͋̊̕c̶̛̭̯̖̼͙̲͚͕͕̄̽̈́̔̊͗̋͐̌c̸͉̬͖̰͈͚̹̏͗͂̊̀̕͝ǫ̷̧̩͎͉̳̝̫̳̟͔̪͔̳̔̿̐̓͊̔̇̋̈́̉̚͝ͅo̶̮̞̮̿̈́̈́̽̕ͅņ̶̛̛̫̻̞͕͍̟̱̖͖̼̂̄́͒̿͌̽͌̕̕ͅ ̶̗̳͎̎̂͝ţ̴̗̝͖̜̱̥͌̅͆̿̈͂̂͐͠h̵͇͓̩̱̭̽̔͒̆͂̐ä̴̡̛̛̩͈͈̘͇̳̭̰̜͓͎́̎͌̽̅͛͂̈̑̓͜ͅt̵͙̦͉͎̩̠̩̜̓͐̄̕͠ͅ ̶̝͓͚͉̤̰͚̓̆̈̇̇͌͒̉̓̂͘͝Ì̴̝͍͓̎̐̂͘ ̴̩̳̭̠͚̬͚͂̚ḿ̴͎͚̘̮͍͓̔̊͊̐̇̃͗ư̷͙̜͔̠̬̤̺̔͌̄̿̔͆̓͊̄̋̀̐͘͘͜s̸̺̮̽́̊̉̌͜t̷̨̡͈̳͚͎̟͍͉͍̥͚̎̔̔͑́̃̿̒̂̔̊̍̉ ̸̛̛͕̪͌̉̊̑̿̓̈́̑̕͘͝f̴̢̭͍̥̰̬͍͓̙͉̗̰͇̣̣̏̾ȩ̴͍͎̞̞̟͎͉͚̩̳̝̝̯̐ͅę̷̳͚͖͉̲̝̙̋̂̈́̄͑͘ḑ̶̲̪̖͉̫̙͇̦̝̝͙̤͍̟̃̌͌̅͘͝!̶̜̬͓͚͖͚̘͈͖̭̼͔̝͙̄̒ͅ_

 

Kyle plunges the knife into her stomach multiple times, feeling a sense of ecstasy from the pleasure he is getting from this as the blade goes in and out of her skin. He stops and let's out a loud sigh as if he was pleased.

Natsuki gets back up and starts crying at the sight  of her dead girlfriend. Hyde has been watching this the whole time through the doorway he was leaning on. Kyle gets off the bed and starts to walk towards her. Not expecting her to do anything, he gets caught off guard as she slices at him with Yuri's knife that had fallen beside her. She cuts him on the face a little bit, making him reel back from his advance.

She gets back up and runs to the window, trying to open it. As she opens it, Kyle grabs her and throws her against another wall, making her drop the knife. As she falls, Kyle grabs her again and headbutts her. Putting down the knife, he throws her down, gets on top of her and starts punching her multiple times.

After several seconds, he gets up and looks at her. She is crying, bleeding and visibly bruised. Kyle gets a flashback of the dream of finding her almost dying. She looks exactly like his dream. Kyle laughs horrendously as he grabs her by the throat.

 

_N̸̢͔̜̞͇͕̪͚͚̠̮͎̓͌̔͆͌͜ͅͅọ̶̧̬͎̦̻̥͈̙̖̬͓̒̓̌t̵̞͚̤̣̯̹͖͕̝̙͕̘́͆̄͒͋̇͌̅͂̊͜ ̷̢̧̘̗̰̂̉̌̍͌̈̆̽͝s̵̼̝̤͌̌͂̈̈̈ụ̴̮̓͗̔̓̄̅̋̓͊p̶̨̡̜̗̬̯̣͇͕̣͇̜̘̼̫̆̈̉͊̿̒͛̑́̿r̵̥͖̐͐̐̌i̵͎̗̤̟̱̹̝̗͎̙̿͆͂̅͒̃̚s̷̢̛͙̰̫̦̙̈́̔̄͂̃̔̑̈̆̍̕͝͝e̴̠̩̋͌͗͗͊̃̇͐̽͘͘͘d̵̢͉̝͖͎̩̝͓̞̭̰͌̈́ ̵̦̤̯͘͝ṭ̷͙̙͍̟͈̖͇͓͉̳͙͇̋h̷̢͔͎͔̰̹̙͓͆̊̀͛͂̕͝͝ą̴̮̞͓̫͓̦͓͎̼̱͉̮͍̑̎̍͝t̴̪̲̤̫͍̹̆̋̑̂̀̈̽͝͠ ̸̧̢̯̦̻̫̒͆̄̅y̷͇͉̿̉̆̄̅̚͝o̸̢̢̨̘̣̙̖̳͕̩̻̱̾̇̋̑̈́̉̌͋̋̑̕͠ứ̸̡̨̛͇̞̥̳̼͍̰̒̈́̈́̈́͑̇̚r̸̩̱̜͙̤̪͙̻͚̜͎̒̔̑̀́̓̂̉̾̉̚͘͝ ̶̛̛̺͊͒̈́̈́̈̈́͌͐́̽͌g̸̛̫̺̥̺̫͕̠̦͂̿̓̉e̴̤͍͕̦̯͒̅̾̿̅͌̾͘t̴̯͔͔̽̄͑̔̊͠ ̸̘͌̒̋̾̋̅̌̂͘f̵̧͉͈̩̆̍̂̄̈́̈́̈́̄̈̽̽̆̃̕͜ȗ̶̟͚̣̹͖̻̳̺͇͎̍̓̈̆̓̃̈́͝c̸̢͍̜̯̻̳̤̠̱̤̪̭͎̺͚͛̾͊k̷̻̳̞̟͕͎͍̞͗̑e̸̢̢̻͔̜̮̙̫̻̞̺͗͆̎͂͗̀̓̐͐̋̚̕͜͠͝d̶̬̒̂̑̐͌͌͘ ̸̱̖̭̫̱̭̞͇̮̻̠̠͛b̶̞͚̖̺̆̀͛̕y̶̢̱̰̩̮̘͔̺̹̹̗̠͉̐̓̋̐̆̋̊̅͒̿̀̾͗̚͠ ̷̢̛̱̩̻͇͈̻̦̖͉̻̦͇̭͒͂̂͂̿̆̀͐̿̉͋e̶̞̥͇̫͓̼̦̬̠̭̥̣̯̽͛͂̈́͜v̶̧͉͈̻̺̓̊̓͒̚͝ë̸̠͇͙͕̬̻͔͙͖̯̗́̋̾̍̈́̓̔͒̇͐r̴̩͔̼̝̱̹̥̗̔͂̓͋̈́̂̃̂̿̐̋͐ÿ̶̛̛̘͍͓͓̩̬͕͎́͊͑̾̐͗̒̈͗̊͝͠t̶̢̗̗̮̳͎̣͉͇̫̳͇͒͋͋̌̇̉͂͊h̷̡̤͔̞̼̝͓̫̎͊͐̒̌͠i̶̜̺͕͓̺̺̬̩̖͋͐̈́̐̿̒̽̾͊̈́̑́͝͝ͅn̸̨̦̠̹͖̪̬̫͉̦̗͓̅̐̈̾̋̕͝ģ̸̨̨̦̤̫̪̗͙̼̤̣̮̐̿͋̾̐̿͘͘͜!̸̛̣͑̃̽̎̉͐̾̕!̷̼̬̦͕͎̱̘̀ͅ_

 

Kyle plunges the knife into her heart and as she starts to lose her life in his hands, he throws her out the window. Kyle yells out as he had finally completed a great task and pleased by his work. Hyde starts to clap.

"Looks like you are me after all. Hello Hyde, my brother." He said with a smile. Kyle turns and faces him. "Go home and when you wake tomorrow, Elyssa will be there."

Kyle rushes home and gets in his bed, still covered in his bloody outfit. "I can't wait to see you again tomorrow." He closes his eyes and sleeps.

* * *

Kyle wakes up on the couch that he was sleeping on. He looks around him and sees that he was still at Monika's house. Kyle feels his face and notices the cut is gone. No blood, no Elyssa, just horror. His breathing is shaky. 

_My...fucking...god. I'm so fucking evil. I killed them and I wanted to. I have gone fucking insane after all. Hyde is in my fucking head and I can't GET! HIM! OUT!!_

Kyle notices the smell of... "Pizza?" Kyle gets up and is so hesitant to even look around the corner. He didn't want to be so disappointed that no one would be there and make him question his own reality. Taking a deep breath, he turns the corner.

"Sayori, Monika!" They were standing there, holding each other hands as they had cheery conversation. They turn to face Kyle, but they weren't expecting him to rush up to them and hug both of them tightly, crying hard. Worried, they hug him back.

"Kyle, is everything okay?" Sayori asked. Hearing her caring, gentle voice makes Kyle break down more. Sayori looked over at Monika, who shares the same expression.

"Y-y-y-your b-both alive-e." Kyle said through his saddening, shaking voice. "I-I'm so s-s-sorry." His emotion was incredibly painful to hear. Kyle's body was barely able to hold itself as it shook so much with sadness.

Sayori and Monika sat Kyle down at the nearest chair to try to calm him down, but all he kept doing was shaking his head. "Kyle, you need to calm down. Your hyperventilating." Monika said. He still was breathing fast, unable to think or say anything.

"Kyle, please calm down. Your scaring me." Sayori said. Kyle tried, but he couldn't calm down. "Kyle, look at me." Kyle looked up at Sayori and her gentle sapphire eyes. Looking at them made him feel like Elyssa was looking over him, so he didn't feel like he was alone after all. "Just breath. Your fine."

Kyle started to calm down after a few minutes. As he calming down, he realized that it was still dark outside. "What time is it?" Kyle said, his voice still a bit shaky. Sayori looks at her phone and showed it to him. "2:25 in the morning? I've only been asleep for a few hours? Well, now I know that I can't sleep after those few hours." Kyle said as he shook his head. "Are Natsuki and Yuri okay at least?"

"Yeah, they're fine. We're more worried about you. What happened to you? Something that you dreamt about must have horrified you so much that um you acted the way you did." Monika said. Kyle took a deep breath, unsure to speak. "Kyle, no matter what, I'm sure we will not think of you any different."

Kyle looked at her with sad eyes. "It's not bad, because that would be to nice to describe it and the best word to put it is 'fucked'. I just wantto let you know in advance that I love you guys so very much and I will NEVER do what I dreamt about." 

"Kyle, what happened?" Sayori asked, the worry building up inside her voice. Kyle sighed.

"Hyde convinced me to turn against my morals and go with him to kill people. Unfortunately, I was the one doing the killing, and...they were you guys. Every single one that I ever cared about. All because the stresses of him is killing me, making me lose my mind." Kyle said.

Monika and Sayori looked at each other again as Kyle showed how angry and sad he was...towards himself. "This Hyde is a fucking vent for someone that is mentally fucked up. I swear to God, when I find whoever this person is...I'm going to fucking murder him. This bastard will pay with his life for doing this to countless people and now me and my friends."

"Kyle..." Sayori said gently. Kyle chills from his little outburst. "Take a break for tomorrow. Go out ans enjoy doing something you love to do." 

"I'll do that Friday. I just want to be able to focus getting through this festival and hopefully, everything will be fine." Kyle said. "Let me ask you two something: what the hell are you doing making pizza in 2 in the morning. Better yet, why are you even still awake?"

They both looked each other in the eyes, trying to hide their blushes and find an excuse. "We just...weren't tired enough to fall asleep." Monika said hastily. Kyle shot her a look.

"What is there to lie about? I just asked why the both of you are awake. There is no harm in asking." Kye said. Their blushes were close to being tinted very pink.

"We were really hungry. You know how I am." Sayori said, trying to convince him. 

"Maybe, but that doesn't explain why Monika is up with you." Kyle said with a sigh. Their faces were brightly pink by this point. "Geez, what is honestly the big deal? It's not like you guys were fucking or something like that, right?"

"Uh..." Monika and Sayori said at the same time. They both looked at each other, unsure what to say. "We are together, but..." Sayori said. Suddenly, Monika spoke up.

"So what? I love her and that's all that matters. If I want to show that, then I will." She said as she kissed her girlfriend. Kyle took in a deep breath in suprise.

"Ooooookay then. I don't wish I was asleep, but I wished I woke up till morning at least." They didn't pay attention to him as they still kissed passionately. Kyle rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm not going to asleep for a few days and I really can't leave so..." They hastily ran upstairs and Kyle knew what was about to happen next. "Guess the T.V is about to be really fucking loud now."

Kyle sat down on the couch and put the T.V on as loud as he could without waking up neighboring houses, but loud enough to try to block out any noise from upstairs. He scrolled the TV, trying to find any sort of good anime, but stopped when he went switched to the news. He wasn't going to mind it if it wasn't for what he saw.

A newscaster showed a picture of 4 dead familiar kids. "These kids were found a few hours ago and had expected to die sometime last week when they went missing. On the wall where they were found, a message was written in their blood, saying this: 'YOU CAN HYDE, BUT YOU WILL DIE. This was out of order of how the other kids have died, mainly because they were last seen leaving a hospital after a fight.

"The police have found some people to be held accountable, but the information is odd. The main suspect is one Henry Jekyll, but he has been missing for almost 8 months. Last time anyone heard of him was when he said he was trying to find a way to cure his father of D.I.D, but we don't know if he had succeeded."

Kyle laid back when he heard this. "So they convicted Jekyll for this. I haven't seen him for so long that I have totally forgot who he looked like. I know one thing for sure: he is a fighter." As he said that, he remembered how he saw Wallace having sighs of a fight he had recently got into, and how he saw Wallace at the spot that only him and-

_Wait... Me, Elyssa and Jekyll always came out of that spot. We knew where the trail went that lead out to the main road near our houses. Wallace could never have gotten that lucky...unless he...I don't even know anymore. Is it possible for him to be Jekyll?_

"I'll have to find out tomorrow. If I even seen him. At least it looks like there has been no murders since the day Reo died." As he was trying to get comfortable, he hears the noises upstairs and cringed so hard. "Geez, I didn't think Sayori could hit that high of an octave. Suprising but disturbing."

Not long after, he heard Monika up there. "She knows what she wants, that's for sure." Kyle chuckled as he realized what he was doing. "How fucking sad is it that I'm finding a way to pass time by talking about what my friends are doing during this? Jesus Christ, this is going to be a long night if this keeps going on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's official: I'm an asshole.  
> I had to try to come up with some comedic relief at the end. It was definitely needed so I didn't feel too bad for what Kyke had just went through. So let me know what you think now. Your opinion matters a lot, so don't let it go to waste.


	18. 1st Confrontation

Kyle was so unsure as of what to do anymore as he walked to lunch with a large cup of coffee. In his bag, he had many energy drinks that he bought early in the morning. It gave him a reason to leave the two lovebirds to their own so it wasn't so awkward to try to pretend he didn't hear a lot of what happened.

As Kyle decided not to even get lunch today since he doesn't eat it, he sat down where he usually doesn't go often, which was outside. He felt as if he needed to at least experience some fresh air. Something about the gentle breeze as he gazed at the sky was comforting to him. 

_I don't understand why life has gave me the torment it has. I only do the best I can, but I can't do much. How much can I get on with my life if I'm forcing myself to try to stay awake because I'm afraid of what may happen in my head?_

"Kyle, I didn't know you were out here." A voice said. Kyle looked up to see Natsuki and Yuri in front of them. "Mind if we sit with you?" He gave a faint smile, trying his best to not get as emotional as he did earlier.

"Please do." He said. They sat down in front of him, and looked at him.

"So...Monika and Yuri told us what happened earlier. Are you okay?" Natsuki asked. Kyle then lost his smile as mention of that pains him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm more worried as of what you may think of me after that." Kyle said.

"Nothing different. You didn't have any control over your dream. Plus, you have been under a lot of stress from Hyde. I wouldn't be suprised to think that those things lead to that happening." Yuri said.

That did comfort him a bit, but it still hurts him to still have that happen. Despite that, it felt nice to have friends that can and will support him. "Thank you guys. I...don't know where I would be without any of you."

"You know that we wouldn't just hate you for things you can't control Kyle. Your our friend, and we would do anything to help you out." Natsuki said. Kyle was suprised to hear her like this. He knows that she does have a nice personality and she tries to hide that, but to hear her be so supportive to him about something like this.

Kyle then thought about something. "Can I ask you guys something?" They nod. "I know it's my job to try to get people to be interested in our club, but do you honestly even care about doing that? Be honest." Kyle said.

They looked at each other, trying to come up with an answer. Finally, Yuri spoke up. "I...I really don't know. I am honestly fine with the amount we have right now." Natsuki nods her head in agreement. "Is there a reason you ask?" Yuri asks.

"Yeah. Before, I wanted to have people join because it would make out club become more important, but at this point, I don't care about reputation anymore. I lost the reason why I even created it for a while, but recently I remembered why I did create it. I want people to find a way to escape their reality a bit and feel more in touch with themselves and others with what their passionate about. I seem to have done a good job so far." Kyle said.

For the rest of their lunch period, Kyle listen to them talked about the things that they have done since they have got together. He was so happy to hear that for once, he was able to bring people closer and now it has lead to one thing Kyle has always wanted, but never really knew anything about: a "family." Unfortunately, the bell had to ring and they had to split ways for now.

As Kyle was walking down the hallway, he felt as if he needed to look through some of the case, so he walked to the clubroom. Before he entered, he saw "Wallace," down the hallway. Remembering that on the way to school, he dropped.by his house and picked up an "old friend."

Kyle walks up to him. "Hey Wallace, how are you doing?" He turns around spooked by Kyle's sudden appearance.

"O-oh hi. I didn't expect you to be down here again." He said. Kyle chuckled.

"Well, I needed to lok through some stuff in the classroom, so I decided to take my free period here. You want to come along?" He asked.

"Sure, what's so wrong with that." Wallace said. Kyle walked down the hallway to the clubroom and opened the door. Kyle motioned him to walk in snd he did. As Kyle walked through the door, he locked the door behind him. "Kyle, wh-"

Kyle drops his bag and grabs the collar of Wallace's of his blazer and pushes him against the wall. "Listen carefully. I don't know who the hell you are, how you seem to know the spot I left some random woods that only 3 people knew about, or why you had sighs that you where in a fight on the same day I had to save a club leader with another person against 4 kids who went missing that exact same damn day.

"Now you said that you had a problem with D.I.D and given the fact that people are dying to someone named Hyde, I wonder who you are. I have an idea, but I need to know for sure." Kyle let's go of him and pulls put the gun behind his back, cocking it as he points it at him. "I'm only giving you one chance to reveal yourself...Jekyll."

He sighs as he looks at Kyle. "Looks like I can't hide myself anymore." He pulls on his hair and takes off his wig, revealing his long, dark grey hair. He reaches for his eyes and pulls off his color contacts to reveal his yellow eyes. Kyle observes the new, but familiar person that was before him. "Yeah, this is me."

Kyle looked at him. "Herny Jekyll. It has been almost a year since I last scene or heard from you. The last time we properly talked, you said that you would be gone for a little bit because you found a way to help your father."

"And I did." Jekyll said. "I found and created a formula to separate the evil in a person and leave the good. At least, that was its intended purpose. I tested it so many times, and it always came back with positive results. I had no one to properly test this on instead of one person: myself. So I took it, but instead, I created the demon known as Edward Hyde."

Kyle had an angered look on his face. "He is killing people who suffer from the things that you can pinpoint precisely, and now he wants to kill my club members! They all suffer from the things you taught me, but he wants to do it because of some other fucked up reason. What the hell is he?"

Jekyll sighed. "If you lower your gun, I'll explain properly." Kyle slowly puts down the gun and holsters it in his back. They sat down across from each other.

"This person called himself Hyde ever since the night he was born because he had no name. The next morning when I awoke, I was filled with the memories of killing a young woman who didn't even suffer, but I knew it wasn't me. That's when Hyde appeared to me as a pathom in the shadows. He explained to me what he was, and I still didn't believe him. That was, until he showed me what he has been through.

"He showed me things that I never saw before and some that I wish I never saw. He explained that the life he lived through had changed him since he gained abilities beyond anything I ever seen. He was dangerous, so I had no choice but to allow him the ability to change every night and go fill his his lust of murder, on the condition that he doesn't try to harm any of your friends, including Sayori.

"Recently, he has went off the hooks, acting out in ways that terrify me, stalking your friends while they suffer. He has been acting out more and more, using my memories to gain access to hurt you. When I confronted him about finding you, he told me that he finally found himself. He claims that you are who he used to be before he turned mad.

"I have done all I can to try to hold Hyde in, but it's difficult. Only for a couple of days, I have actually held him in from killing anyone. He is just tearing at me, holding me in from functioning right."

Kyle felt so sad that his old friend is suffering like this. Hyde is proven to be a parasite that needs to be eradicated, but he doesn't know how to. "Jekyll, how. an you stop him? You know that he needs to die." Kyle asked. 

Jekyll shook his head. "There isn't one that I have found. Ironic how I am able to find all people's flaws and help them out, yet I can't find the answer to the flaw I have. However, I know one solution that would work, but I haven't done it yet."

Kyle looked at his disheartening expression as he knew what that one solution was. "Henry, I can't have you do that. There has to be a way to stop him besides that."

"Kyle, I have tried for 2 months to find a way to reverse this demon I created, and all I have found is failure and pain. Hyde killed one of the only people I ever loved, just to fill his damn urge. He would have went for everyone that existed in his past reality if I hadn't have made that deal. The worst part about that is that she never knew my real name."

Kyle would have been shocked that Jekyll lost the girl he loved to Hyde, but considering the dream he had, he couldn't be suprised. Still, it is painful to hear. "Jekyll, Hyde will pay for the crimes he has done, but it will be done without sacrificing yourself."

Jekyll shook his head again. "I wish I could believe you, but I have a feeling that is not true. After all, I have caused so much death upon many kids. How am I able to be saved from that? Face it Kyle, I have to die. I hope you can help me with that."

Kyle felt a tear escape his eyes. "Jekyll, you helped me save so much people. I...I can't kill you. I owe you so much." As he said that, Jekyll starts to groan in pain, before seeing his muscles in his body start to move and expand in ways not possible. After many seconds, Jekyll looks at Kyle, only Hyde has taken over now with his yellow eyes turned to a darker form of the color, his skin having some grey tint to the white he had.

"Ahhhh, Jekyll can't hold me in forever, especially when it's him getting emotional. At least now we can meet face to face Kyle." Kyle has an angered expression on him. "What's the matter? Not happy to see me in person?"

"Your a sick bastard Hyde. Let Jekyll go." Kyle demanded, his voice stern. Hyde let's out an evil snicker.

"You want me to release the person who gave me entryway to this world? You forget that I can do many things that is not possible normally, like taking the gun from your back pocket?" Hyde asks as he holds Kyle's gun in front of him.

Kyle reaches back and feels that he actually doesn't have it. "You know, if it wasn't for that fact that you have shown me all the things you have, I would think I'm going insane. So what now, you going to shoot me?"

Hyde cocks the hammer. "If I had to. Now, where are the others?"

Kyle chuckles. "You must be really dumb if you think I'm going to tell you where they are. But then again, you are since you actually believed I brought a gun to school."

Hyde looks confused. He pulls out the magazine and sees that it was a BB gun. "Wise choice, but still failed." As he holds it, the BB's change to real bullets and the gun actually becomes real. Loading it up once again, he points it at Kyle. "You can try to fool me, but you will fail every time."

Kyle smiles. "Is that so?" In an swift instance, he pulls out another gun while flicking out a knife. "After that incident last night, I'm not going to take to you so easily." 

Hyde steps closer to him, so now they are 3 feet apart from each other. "You kill me, you lose Jekyll. I kill you, Jekyll will kill himself and I'll be him. There is no way I will lose here because I have the upper hand."

"It doesn't matter to me if he dies." A voice said. Hyde turns his head and sees Harold there, holding a gun towards him. "Now put your hands up and get on the ground before I put a bullet through your fucking head."

Hyde sighs. "Well, looks like this is the one time I am cornered. One thing that you don't do is corner a predator that is stronger than you in every way." As he finishes, the room fills with a loud, screeching, piercing noise, making Kyle and him hold their ears to lessen the noise. After a few seconds, it stops and Hyde is nowhere to be seen.

They take a minute to recover before Harold stares at Kyle. "Why didn't you shoot him? We had him right there!" He asks, clearly mad. Kyle only lowers his head as he shakes it.

"He is Jekyll, the person I owe so much to for giving me a chance to help people live longer without suffering from their minds. It's clear that Hyde takes control of him whenever he wants." Kyle said.

"Who gives a fuck!? He is going to kill again be ause of your fucking will to shoot your best friend, who is a fucking psychopath! You remember that I said I will make sure you pay for getting in the way of this case! I stick by my word!" He said. That sets off Kyle in an emotional way.

"Your not fucking touching me!" He said as he points the gun at Harold. Harlod raised the gun right back at him. "My friends need my help to make sure that they don't get hurt by Hyde. I will make sure I can do whatever it takes to protect them, even if it costs my life. Until I'm sure they are safe, I'm not fucking dying!"

Harold slowly lowers his gun while Kyle does the same. "I'm only trusting you because my little girl trusted you with so much. If she was able to depend on you, then I will. Next time when you get the chance, take the shot." Kyle nods and Harold walks off.

Kyle sits down after hiding everything that he had. Kyle spoke his mind out loud. "My God. Why does everything need to be a constant hell. Damn you Hyde! You use everyone you can as a facade so you don't have to face the cold fact that you are what you were described as."

After saying that, he suddenly feels something click to him, making him want to write about it. As he clicks his pen and grabs his paper, Sayori walks through with Monika. "Hey Kyle. How are you?"

"Wish I slept till the morning." He said bluntly. They look at him suprised. Kyle sees this and scoffs. "What?"

"Why did you say it like that? You made it seem like we did something wrong." Monika stated.

"Forgive me. What I ment to say was: I didn't think the both of you can hit the vocals you did as of last night." They look at him disgusted. "What the hell? I can't sleep and you were already up there doing things I don't want to try to imagine, so how am I going to pass the time?" He rolled his eyes as he continues writing. After a few minutes, he is done and looks at it.

He called it "Behind The Mask." The subject sould be very simple for the club, since it revolves around them. He talks about a group of people finding love, but hiding behind masks of the truth they hide. Because they have each other, they don't feel alone as they find love. While one person has the most to suffer, they helps the one's that they care about, knowing their pain is what matters.

_Looks good to me. I wonder how the other's will like it. Then again, this is for me._

Kyle puts it into his folder and as he does so, Yuri and Natsuki walk through the door. They wave as they head to their chairs. "Okay, everyone is here." He stands up and sits on top of the teacher's desk. "Everyone, I need to ask you something."

Everyone looks at Kyle as he has a saddened expression. "I know that the festival is coming up. If we are being honest here, do you guys want to do anything, or do you want to just go there?" Everyone looks at each other. "I'll give you some time to talk about it." He goes to the window and looks out, seeing if he can find Hyde stalking out them.

They walk out and start discussing the question. "I don't know, do you guys want to do it?" Sayori asks.

"Well, me, Yuri, and Kyle have already discussed it, and with the two of us, he needs a break. Do you see how dead he looks?" Natsuki asked.

"I know. With the look he had last night, he looked like he was going to die. You know he is going to keep doing all of this until he breaks." Monika saids.

"So, we all in agreement? We just not do anything for the festival?" Sayori asks. Everyone nods. "Okay, I'll go tell him." Sayori walks in to tell Kyle. "So Kyle, everyone decided to just not do anything about the festival. Will you be okay with that?"

Kyle sighed as he say down. "I don't even know what to do anymore. I can't stop Hyde now, not after earlier." Sayori looks at him confused. "Hyde has control of an old friend: Jekyll."

Sayori gasps. "He has Henry? Our Henry Jekyll?" Kyle nods. "Where does he have him? What happened to him?"

"Hyde has taken over him, being able to bring himself out when he wants. Hyde's not human, that's for sure. He showed me and told me everything. Now I can't kill him because I want to believe that he can be saved."

"Jekyll was here, and he turned into Hyde?" Kyle nods. "How come I didn't see him anywhere?" Sayori asks.

"I don't know how, but when I looked up after hearing nothing but loud noises, he was gone without a trace. He may be outside and I never know it." Kyle puts a hand on her shoulder. His expression is disheartening to see. "Sayori, I can't protect all of you at the same time. It's not possible." Kyle saids, heartbroken.

Sayori suddenly thinks of an idea that is going to sound weird. "Kyle, don't take this the wrong way, but we could always...sleep at your house." Kyle is taken aback. 

"Sayori...your so smart. Of course! I have the room and I will be able to make sure nothing happens." Kyle gives her a huge hug. "I'm so glad to have someone smart like you." Sayori starts to blush from the comment. "Your going to have to explain that to them. It would be weird for me to tell them." Sayori nods and walks out.

Kyle looks out the window again, still trying to see and notices it's close to dark.

_2 and 1/2 hours left till sundown. Please Jekyll, don't make me have to do the thing I don't want to._

Sayori walks through the door again. "They all left to go get their stuff, instead of Monika; she is waiting for me. For some reason, they said don't worry about getting anything, they'll handle dinner. I have to get going, so I'll see you in a bit."

Kyle smiles and nods. "Go ahead. I need to get some stuff set up anyways beofre an of you get there." Sayori skips out the room and Kyle watches as everyone leaves the school. "Now they will be safe."

Monika and Sayori starts packing their stuff. Monika takes a look at Sayori. "Are you sure Kyle will be okay with everyone being there?"

"He said it was a great idea. Plus, he wants to make sure we are okay." Sayori said.

"I know, but it's not just us now, but it's two couples under the same roof. Who knows what could happen?" Monika asks.

Sayori walks up to her and kisses her. "Monika, that's the anxiety. We will be fine. It's the club under one roof, so it'll be okay. We just can't do what we did last night sadly."

Monika gets a smirk on her face. "Sounds like you want to though." She said. Sayori starts to blush. "Don't worry, we will when we come back home tomorrow. We need to get going though."

For Yuri and Natsuki, they start to walk out the door. "So how long will we be there?" Natsuki asks.

"Maybe tonight and that's it. Why?" Yuri asks.

"N-nothing. It's just...there has been something that I have been wanting to ask." Natsuki said, looking away. Yuri walks up to her and takes her hand.

"Honey, you don't have to be afraid to ask. What do you need to ask me?" Yuri asks.

"Well, we are a couple and we were pretty intimate the day Kyle busted through here. Have you been thinking about..." Natsuki can't finished, but Yuri knew what she was trying to ask.

"I have actually. I know that we are both kind of on the boat about this, but we can't do anything tonight. We will be back here tomorrow and who knows what may happen." Yuri said as she kisses her. "Let's have somewhat of a good time tonight." Natsuki smiles as they continue packing.

Kyle is at his home, gathering the relics of his past and hiding them at places they will never find them and where he can easily obtain them.

_This has to happen. I have to make sure they are okay. Hyde shows no mercy to anyone, and I'll make sure that I repay the same. I just have to make sure that I keep my "devil" inside me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The description I tried to make Hyde was of a piece of art I did that had MC, which is Kyle, and my version of Edward Hyde. I could always put it on reddit, but I'm not the most confident in showing things like that. I may if I see that people are interested.


	19. We Are Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get out. Life kind of caught up with me and I needed to tend to that first before this. For this, I made the chapter longer than ever. I did that for mainly storytelling, but also as my apology. There is a part of the story that gets a bit sad and dark, so I'm sorry for that as well.

After about an hour of waiting and pacing the floor, Kyle hears a knock on the door. Kyle, having a gun hidden at his back, opens the door. Luckily, it's just everyone else. Everyone is wearing what seems like their casual outfit. "Finally, you are here. Come in."

Kyle steps aside and let's everyone in. They step inside and look around. "Wow Kyle, it seems bigger from the last time I came in here." Sayori saids.

"Well, when your by yourself, it is that way." Kyle said. "Anyways, if you want, I can show you were you can put your stuff." Kyle leads the couples to their rooms, both the same and average. As Kyle waits, he goes into his room, looking through his closet.

Natsuki finishes putting her stuff up and looks at Yuri, who is only half way done. "Geez Yuri, how much things did you bring?" Natsuki asks in a teasing tone.

"Oh, just as much as I thought I would need. Just in case we may have to spend more time here than anticipated." Yuri said. She looks back at Natsuki. "If you want, you can go downstairs or check on Kyle. I'm sure he is probably worrying so much right now."

"Your probably right. I'll do that." Natsuki said. She walks down, thinking about how much Kyle has going through his head. She passes by his room and stops as she sees him taking his shirt off. As she looks at him, she notices a tattoo on his bicep, but unable to make out what it is.

"Um Kyle..." Kyle looks back at her. "Sorry for barging in-"

"Your not Natsuki. Something you want to ask me?" Kyle asks. Natsuki clears her throat.

"I just noticed the tattoo you have on your arm. W-what is it?" Natsuki asks. Kyle looks at it and takes a second to respond.

"It's a cross with a blue sapphire heart in the middle with a quote underneath it that Elyssa always used: 'Love is the strongest emotion'. These were her necklaces she gave me before she...passed away." Kyle said.

She looks at the tattoo more closely. Like he said, it is a cross with a blue sapphire heart centered on the cross with the quote on the bottom. She glances over at his bed and sees two necklaces hanging over it, one a cross and the other the heart. "You mean those?" Kyle nods. Now that she has been standing there for a good bit amount of time, she notices one thing.

_Kyle looks...normal. Nobody could ever tell that there was something wrong with him. Just how can he hide himself from the world and have the pain he does?_

"You're been staring at me a good bit amount of time now." Kyle said, breaking her from her thoughts.

"S-sorry. I'll go now, I have better things to do." She said, getting defensive. Kyle smiled as she does so and walks out.

Monika rummages through Kyle's kitchen. Every single counter she opened, it was full of food. "So much stuff to choose from." Opening up the freezer, she found a couple of frozen pizzas, luckily one vegetarian. "These should work for tonight."

After tossing them in the oven, she notices Sayori smiling behind her, wearing her denim shorts and pink shirt. Monika can't help but to hug her. "What is it?" Sayori asks. 

"Nothing. I just can't help but notice how cute you look." Monika said. Lifting her up off her two feet, she spun her around in the living room, laughing and cutting up as Sayori did the same. Given the circumstances of why they are there, they were just happy being able to hold each other in their arms.

Natsuki and Yuri came downstairs. Noticing what was going on, Natsuki decided to escalate things further as she grabbed a cushion and smacked Yuri with it lightly. Yuri jumps back from the sudden impact, making Natsuki laugh. As she does so, Yuri grabs onto a nearby cushion and smacks her with it in return. Having both of them laughing a bit, Monika and Sayori follows suit. Soon, everyone is snacking each other with nearby cushions.

Kyle walks down to see what was so funny, only to see them having a pillow fight with couch cushions. Only smiling, Kyle leans on the doorway leading to the kitchen from the living room, watching his club members having a good time. A sudden realization comes to his head: these are the only people who he cares about to do this for. Willingly going out of his way to make sure people where happy has never been his thing with people besides them.

_These people are more than just club members to me now. They're something I had before many years ago: a family. And I will do anything to make sure my family is safe, even of it hurts me in the process._

Monika suddenly looks up and sees Kyle leaning there. Everyone else notices that he was there and stop, looking ashamed. "I-I'm so sorry Kyle." Monika said.

Kyle picks up a cushion and smacks Monika lightly. The look of suprise on her face was priceless to Kyle. "Guess you shouldn't have stopped, because I'm in now." Kyle said with a grin on his face. Sayori picks up her cushion and tries to smack Kyle. Suddenly, everyone is back to the most awkward "pillow fight" to ever take place. It was probably the most fun the whole club has ever had in a long time.

* * *

After an hour has passed and everyone begins watching TV, Kyle slips downstairs to the basement. As he turns on the light, there lays the reason why he went down there: his piano from 4 years ago. "Man, it's been a while since I have even seen it."

Kyle had left it down here after Elyssa had passed away. Before, he wanted to destory it because he didn't want to have constant reminders that Elyssa was gone. He knew that she would have wanted him to still have it even if she was gone, so he kept it there and never touched it.

_This is the only piano I've ever seen to never need any replacements. It's just perfect, like our relationship was._

Kyle sat down in it and looked at the keys. He was sure that they would have not noticed him gone since they were watching some anime show. Kyle played a few keys, just to get his barings back with the sound and movement. After that, he decided to play the only song he ever took the time to learn.

As he played through the song, he kept remembering how he played this song with her for the first time. The expression he had on his face when he listened to her was definitely the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. Usually, he would feel sad and cry after hearing the song end, but not now.

He felt more happy and reassured after playing it. Almost as if Elyssa was talking to him. "Live life Kyle, you have people who need you to be strong for them. They are tour priority now, so you have to push through this." Kyle imagined her saying to him.

"Kyle?" A voice said from upstairs. Kyle looked up and saw Monika standing from the bottom of the stairway. "I didn't know you could play piano so well."

Kyle shrugged. "I only know how to play one song very well. I know how to play piano, but I never took the time to learn more songs very well."

Monika had a small piece of paper in her hand. "Well, I do have a song that I've been practicing. You want to hear it?" Kyle got up and nodded. "Also, can you go and lock the door up there?" He walks over to the door upstairs and locks it. As he starts to walk down, he hears her playing the song she has. Kyle leans on the wall behind her as she is immersed in deep concentration as she sings so delicately.

 _Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you_  
_In my hand is a pen that will write a poem of me and you_  
_The ink flows down into a dark puddle_  
_Just move your hand - write the way into her heart!_  
_But in this world of infinite choices_  
_What will it take just to find that special day?_  
_What will it take just to find that special day?_

 _Have I found everybody a fun assignment to do today?_  
_When you're here, everything that we do is fun for them anyway_  
_When I can't even read my own feelings_  
_What good are words when a smile says it all?_  
_And if this world won't write me an ending_  
_What will it take just for me to have it all?_

 _Does my pen only write bitter words for those who are dear to me?_  
_Is it love if I take you, or is it love if I set you free?_  
_The ink flows down into a dark puddle_  
_How can I write love into reality?_  
_If I can't hear the sound of your heartbeat_  
_What do you call love in your reality?_  
_And in your reality, if I don't know how to love you_  
_I'll leave you be_

_What the fuck? Am I fucking dreaming or is this real? I can't describe how perfect that was._

Without saying a word, Kyle applauds with such amazement. "Holy hell Monika! How have I not heard you sing this out to the others?" Kyle asks.

Monika sort of looks off to the side. "I've really ment for this to be heard by one person: Sayori. In a way, this was ment to be the song that I confessed my love to her, until that event happened last Thursday."

Kyle sat down beside her as some thoughts was coming up in his head as he thought about some of the lyrics in the song. "Monika, I'm not saying that it may happen to me, but one day, I may be gone. When that day comes, I need someone to take over the club. I love Sayori too much to have her go through so much stress, and I'm sure you can agree and understand what I'm asking for."

Monika nodded her head as she got up from the chair. "Do you want to come up? After all, it's close to dark." Monika asks. Kyle looks at his watch and sees that it's about a few minutes from dark.

"In a little bit. Just want to think things over for a bit." Kyle saids. Monika nods and starts walking up. "And Monika?" She looks back. "Thanks for being here with me. All of you." She smiles as she enters upstairs.

_So now I have made sure that someone will be President in case I die. Now I need to make sure that everyone will be safe together. Luckily, I got some hidden money away that I was given before, but I never needed it._

Kyle saw her sheet music for her song she just performed, titled "Your Reality." "S _uch an interesting name for a song."_ Playing some of it himself, he smiled as he knew how much the girls mean to him. Just in case he died, he had to leave them with some sort of security and happiness. After playing the song for the 3rd time, Kyle noticed that it was dark. He closed the piano cover and walked upstairs.

As he entered the living room, he noticed that all of them were asleep. Each one of their expressions brought him pure joy as he saw them all wearing a smile on their face as they held the one they loved. Taking out his phone, Kyle snapped a quick selfie with everyone asleep behind him. "Priceless."

Putting his phone in his pocket, he didn't want to wake them, but they did have to go to bed. Deciding not to wake them, he picked up Sayori softly bridal style and walked her to her room. After making sure that she was tucked in, he went and did the same to Monika and Natsuki. As he came back to Yuri, he saw that Yuri was starting to wake up.

Opening her eyes, she looked at Kyle. "O-oh. Did I fall asleep on the couch?"

"Yeah, so did everyone else, but I already put them in bed." Kyle explained as he sat down next to her. "I'm actually glad your awake for now. There is something I need to tell you."

As he was trying to figure out how to word his sentence out, Yuri looked at the portrait of Kyle standing over Elyssa with his arms over her, holding her as he layed his head on top of her left shoulder. "Is that Elyssa?" She asked.

Kyle looked up at the portrait. "Yes, that is her. I had a painting done of us when it was our 3 month anniversary." Yuri has a shocked expression on her face.

"Wait, that is a painting? It looks so realistic that I wouldn't have noticed it." Kyle smiled as he looked at it.

"I only wanted the best for and with her. A portrait that was hyperrealistic was one of them." Kyle said. Yuri played with a strand of her hair.

"I hope I can have something like that with Natsuki. She means a lot to me, so I only want the best for and with her myself." She said. Kyle looked at her, worried.

"You will. I know it. Your a very passionate person, so I don't see no reason as of why you shouldn't have that." Kyle stepped up and walked over to it. "There is something you need to see and know."

Yuri steps up as Kyle takes the portrait off the wall and places it beside the couch neatly. Behind the painting was a small safe on the wall. Kyle opened up the lock that required a word as the key and let Yuri see what he was getting.

Kyle handed her a piece of paper that was from the bank he apparently must use. "Kyle, what is this?"

"My will. Someone needs to take over this house in case something was to happen to me. I'm signing the house over to the 4 of you, so the both of you will be able to live here. Along with that, my father left a will for me when he died when I was 11 for close to a million dollars. I never took it, so now it's for the 4 of you." Kyle stated.

"Kyle, are you sure that you want to do this? I don't want to take everything you have, and I'm sure that everyone else will agree." Yuri asked. Kyle smiled as he took the will he had signed. 

"Of course I am sure. Watching you guys earlier made me realize something. The club is more than a club to me now. It's something I wanted but never really had: a family I want to keep safe. Yes, Elyssa is not here, but she would want me to do everything I can to make sure you guys were protected and secured in the off chance I may die. While I have no desire to die anytime soon, I want to leave this world knowing that you guys don't suffer."

Yuri, overpowered by how emotional Kyle's whole statement was, hugged him tightly without warning. Kyle returned it as he smiled to himself. "I must say, you have a way with words in any situation. I'm glad that we can be a family with you. I'll make sure that your plan goes through."

Kyle let go of her after a few moments. "It's getting a bit dark now. You should probably sleep with the one you love." He stated. Yuri nods as she walks off to bed. Kyle puts the will he had and reaches further back, grabbing onto the thing he needed for tonight.

Kyle finally pulls out the thing he had reached for: a revolver that had a cross engraved on the handle. The color of the revolver was a unique chrome finish on it. "Its been a while since I saw this thing. I remembered how I got this."

* * *

October 9, 2010

Kyle walked into the living room and saw his father there, watching the news. He turns and looks at his son. "Hey there sport. How was school?"

Kyle sighed as he sat his bag down beside the couch. "Not any different than the last. People still think that I'm a psychopath. No one is nice to me anymore." He sat down and looked at the floor.

Earlier at the school year, they were to speak out in class about the hobbies that they like and enjoy. Kyle talked about how he was into knives and weaponry because his dad was in the military. It had been almost a year and a half since he retired from it, seeing that he so lonely after his mother passed away a week after he came back. The kids would poke fun at him for explaining the hobbies he enjoyed were not up with their age level yet.

His father, Taylor, felt bad for his son. No one knew just how much his mother had ment to him. Kyle knew that she died, but didn't know how she was mentally unstable. He remembered how she was standing over his boy, knife in hand. When he restrained her and the cops took her in, a week later, she had died from unknown reasons. No one knew how she just died as she say in her room in the psyche ward.

He never told his son since he was son innocent looking. He was proven wrong when he introduced Kyle to his first ever pocket knife on his 10th birthday 4 months ago. He handed it to him, expecting him to only look at it and not know how to open it. Kyle flicked it open with his thumb quickly as he did some tricks with it after opening it before holding it in a state like he was ready to defend himself.

Taylor knew immediately that his son was so much like him, and handed him his military knife to see how he would handle it, and watched as his son impressed him. Lastly, he handed him something no 10 year old would ever think about or want to hold: a pistol with live ammunition. After he told his son what to do with the gun, Kyle did them with such ease, as if he was born to love guns and weaponry. After handing the gun back to his father, Kyle explained how much he loved to collect those type of things when he was only 10.

In the present day, Taylor patted Kyle on the back. "They don't understand the passion you have. Or the fight that you have. Speaking of which, you want to spar today?" He asked. Kyle nodded his head eagerly.

They sparred in the basement for almost 2 hours. Kyle enjoyed it, but his father had wanted him to learn how to protect himself and how to fight in such a short amount of time after his mother died. He never questioned it, as it gave him more time to bond with his father. However, he just wanted to know why at least.

As they took a break, Kyle looks at him. His father had the same hairstyle as him, the same color eyes and the same personality. Kyle took this into consideration as he decided to ask. "Hey Dad, can I ask you something?" He nods. "Why did we start sparring after Mom died?"

His father looked pained with that question. After thinking a bit, he decided to answer. "Kyle, there is something that I never wanted to tell you this young, but I feel like you need to know now. You may want to sit down for this." Kyle sat down beside his father and listened to what he had to say, considering how hurt his father sounded.

"Your mother was a good woman and I loved her so much. The week I got back, you and me spent so much time together that I think your mother had lost it since she didn't get the attention you gave her. One night, I woke up to snickering and I went to inspect it. It was the most horrific thing I ever saw: your mother standing over you with a huge knife.

"Not knowing what she was thinking, I restrained her and the cops took her into the psychiatric clinic. She died a week later due to unknown reasons. I was so scared that soemthing almost happened to you that I needed to make sure you can protect yourself."

Kyle was so stunned by my what he had heard from his own dad. The fact that his mother almost killed him is terrifying. However, he didn't feel any sort of anger or resentment for his father hiding such a secret. He wasn't even upset that his mother turned crazy.

"Something weird is happening. I feel like I would be upset in a situation, but I don't feel that way. I'm not angry at anyone by the fact that I could have died. Why is that?" Kyle asks.

Taylor looks at his son. "R-really? Nothing at all?" Kyle shook his head. "I'm...I have no words to describe how I feel. Your growing up so fast. Literally, your mental process is like mine and your only 10."

"Is that a bad thing for me? Is that why people think different of me?"

"No, that's good. Your way ahead of everyone, so your better off that way. That's why I need to give this to you now. Follow me." He got up and walked to the living room with Kyle following him.

Taylor went to a picture and removed it to show a safe behind it. He typed in a word on it and opened it. He reached in and pulled out the most beautiful gun Kyle had ever seen: a chrome finished revolver.

"This is a 627 V Comp .357 MAG 8 Shot. It's a gun that I got many years ago when I first entered the military. Only the most strong willed were able to hold this gun. Strong willed as in 'Not afraid to die.' I was going to give this to you for you birthday next year, but I should give it to you now."

Kyle grabbed the revolver and felt the weight on it. "Has a bit of weight on it. Must be powerful." Kyle said confidently. "Are you sure you want me to have this?"

Taylor held Kyle's shoulder. "Kyle, while there is good people in this world, there is also as much people that are 'demons', to say lightly. I know we aren't guaranteed tomorrow, but you can make sure you that you can last longer than others. You are such a good kid, and I have no doubt that you will be able to make a name out of yourself."

He gave his father a hug after placing the gun back into the safe. "I love you Dad. I'm glad that we are the way we are."

Taylor let a tear fall from his face on joy. Seeing his boy become a man is the best thing he ever had the chance to do. "Now one more thing: since that is yours, you need to make yourself a code for the safe. Go ahead and put it in." Kyle stared at it and tried to think of one. Seeing that he was struggling, he provided advice to Kyle. "Make it someone you have a deep care and love for."

Kyle thought of the person he had recently felt more different about, unsure of whatever it was. Kyle punched the name out: Elyssa.

* * *

December 23, 2011

Kyle was sitting in the hospital room, watching his father sleep. Last night, he had suddenly collapse a hour after they had sparred. Kyle was scared that he was in bad shape because of the constant pressure that his father had received from serving the military for 5 years.

His father awoken. "H-hey son." He looks around him. "Man, I really got messed up." He said with a half hearted chuckle.

"Dad, you passed out without any warning. The doctor's said that you were suffering from PTSD and that you passed out from it. What happened?" Kyle asked.

Taylor looked down as he laid on his bed. "I had a flashback to one thing that I witnessed in front of me. It was a month before I retired. My best friend was dying in front of me after we got pinned down and he told me to end his suffering. He could have made it and he knew that, but he didn't care about that. He told me he didn't want to keep living life with the knowing that he may die in a horrible way. I gave him his wish."

Kyle looked down to the floor. "So you passed out because of that?"

"Sadly no." Kyle looked up. "I tried to end my life by poisoning myself." His eyes lit up with pure shock and sadness.

"What the fuck dad? Why did you try to kill yourself?!" Kyle said, standing up as he talked.

Taylor felt tears fall from his face. They were for his son, which was sad and angry because he got tired of being reminded of his past. "You don't know how hard it is to carry the knowledge that you could have saved someone from their thought process of wanting to die. You never held another person in your arms as they died. It makes you want to die."

Kyle sat back down, unsure as of what to think. He was right, but Kyle would be there for him. "Well, they don't know that and you will be fine."

"Kyle, they would put me in the place that Sarah ended up at. While they don't know about this, I don't want to be here. I already know that I will try again and it will be more horrific." Taylor pulled out a needle filled with an unknown substance. "Put this in my IV."

Kyle looked at him horrified. "D-dad, I c-couldn't do that to y-you." He said, his voice shaking. "How will I-I make it in t-this world? I'm only 11."

"I already got that set up. Kyle, you know that death is inevitable. Death comes for us all, and I don't want to wait any longer. They won't know that you did that, so please."

Kyle loved his father so much, but he was so scared of being alone. "I will be alone if you die. I don't have any other family."

"Your wrong. You know something? Ever since you introduced me to Elyssa and Sayori, I realized that they were more family to you than I ever was. You won't be alone if you have them."

Taylor held his son shoulder. "I'm so proud of you son. You don't even know how much you have done that I can't be more proud of. If you won't do this, then you would disappoint me."

Kyle felt hot tears fall from his face. He knew there was no other way but to do this. Kyle stuck the needle into the IV and injected the thing that would kill his father. He smiled at his son as he passed onto the afterlife. Before he died, he said one more thing that his son will never forget.

_"You are an angel and demon in disguise. Nothing can kill your will to fight and protect the ones you love."_

Kyle left the hospital in tears as he went to Elyssa's house. He knocked on the door. As soon as she opened it, he hugged her immediately, still crying. "Kyle, is everything alright?"

Kyle stuttered as he spoke. "He d-d-d-died." That was all he could say as he sobbed into her shoulder. After 10 minutes, Kyle explained how his father died and how he forced him to do what he did. After that, he looked down. "I only have you and Sayori left."

She put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Kyle, do you want to come over for Christmas? I don't want you to be alone." Kyle looked up at her with his glistening eyes.

"R-really?" She nods. "Y-yes, I would like that." He gave her another hug and took a minute to ask something. "C-can I lay down? J-just for a little bit?" She nodded as he laid his head down. Not even noticing, he was laying his head on her lap. He only noticed when he felt how warm she was.

She giggled as Kyle's face turned red. "You look cute Kyle. Don't worry, I'm here for you. Always.

* * *

Present Day

_A whole lot has happened since I was only 10. I'm glad they did, because it turned me into the man I am today. This gun is the only remnants of the fact that I, at one point, had a family. Now I have one that I love so much, and this gun will silence the demon that haunts them._

Kyle sat down for the whole night, periodically checking on the people he considered family. He knew that this was a lot to process, but he was used to having to process a lot. He didn't know anyone else that could handle the hell he has been through. "Stonger than I make myself sound." He thought to himself.

In the dead of the night, Hyde walks on the rooftops, watching over the people, trying to figure out how Kyle is. He could only see what Jekyll could see, but anything that Kyle experienced before, he couldn't see.

"Kyle, how the hell are you so strong willed? I know the little bit of hell you have been through, but your way different than me. How are you-"

Hyde stops talking as he screams in pain. "AaaaaahhhhhHHHH!!!" He looks at his reflection and see himself turning back to Jekyll. "NO!! I'M FREE!!" He screams out. He tries to keep himself together, but he already knows he isn't going to stay himself.

He rushes back to Jekyll's house, and as soon as he closes the door, he looks at his reflection again. "What the..." He feels himself get sick as his reflection turns more horrifying. Soon, Jekyll takes over.

After breathing a bit, he looks around. The lab is still there. He doesn't know why, but he felt more different. He didn't want to be himself anymore. He knew he was going to cause pain to Kyle and his friends. He takes the formula in an excessive amount, twice the amount that makes him Hyde. Before he turns to Hyde, Jekyll said this last thing to himself.

_End this nightmare Kyle. You have to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I decided on making this chapter more about how the club members interacting with Kyle as they find out secrets from him that he doesn't show often.
> 
> I also wanted this to really show how Kyle feels about his "family" by giving everything he ever had to them in case he dies. Do you think I'm killing off Kyle or if I'm just leaving you on a cliffhanger? Let me know what you think because it did take me a long time to write this out. Enjoy!


	20. A Feeling Like No Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain is something that can't be forgotten. You can never forget the pain that you felt before.
> 
> But you shouldn't let that get in the way of feeling soemthing that you felt a long time before. This is what love is: a feeling that you just can't help but to have because it's the only thing that can keep people going.
> 
> Love can show people what they are willing to do to protect those around him. Love is the only thing that is keeping Kyle alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my pacing with the chapters has fallen dramatically. Before, I would post a chapter almost every day or the next. Now, it had been every 3 days. I'm not pleased by this, so I'm just trying to make sure I finish these chapters before I do anything else.

Fixing coffee, Kyle noticed that it is close to 6:30. The Sun was starting to rise over the horizon, casting a beautiful orange glow across the town he lived in. At least he didn't lose anyone.

As he fixed coffee, he pulled out the revolver he had stored at his backside and observed it. Out of all the time he had it, he never tested it. He never had any reason to ever use it. He hoped that he didn't ever needed to use it.

Hearing someone coming downstairs, he quickly put it behind his back and hid it under his shirt. Luckily, it was just Monika. She wearing what would be a workout outfit. "Hey Monika, how did you sleep?" Kyle asked.

"Morning Kyle. I slept just fine, but I remembered sleeping on the couch last night. How did I end up on the bed?" She asks.

"I didn't want to wake any of you up, so I end up caring you, Sayori and Natsuki to bed. Yuri woke up on her own and went to bed." Kyle answered. "Want some coffee?"

She nods and walks over to Kyle, who gave her a cup of coffee. She seemed delighted by the taste of it as she sipped on it. "So, what were you about to do?" Kyle asked as he finished his cup already.

"I was about to go on a quick run. It looked awfully nice today, so I thought it wouldn't hurt to enjoy it while it lasts." Monika said.

"In that case, mind if I join in on that?" Kyle asks.

"Of course. I just want to let you know that I'm pretty fast." Monika said. Kyle chuckled as he went to the painting.

"You can go ahead and wait outside. I'll be out there in a second." Kyle said. Monika goes and waits outside. Kyle takes the painting off, puts the revolver inside, and closes it.

Kyle walks outside and goes up to Monika. "Ready?" Kyle nods and they start jogging down the sidewalk. After a couple minutes of jogging, Kyle decides to get cocky.

"Hey Monika, I thought you said you were fast." Kyle said as he started jogging backwards, facing her. Monika getting that competitive nature inside her, started to speed up into a run. Kyle followed suit, keeping up with her.

This went on for about 10 minutes, both of them not even looking exhausted. "Looks like your getting a bit slow Monika. You going to let someone unpopular beat you?" Kyle taunted as they were running back to his house, which was 1 1/2 miles away.

"Fine then. Catch up then." Monika said confidently as she broke out into a sprint. Kyle did the same, keeping up with her. She looked beside her, seeing Kyle still right there. What would have took them close to 10 minutes was done in below 5.

When they reached his house, they were both wore out of breath. They looked at each other, chucking as they couldn't beat each other. "How did you keep up? Your wearing pants." Monika asked.

"Well, I just imagine that I just never stop running. It's a peaceful thought: to keep on running, and running, and running without ever stopping. The feeling is so surreal." Kyle said as he stared at the sunrise. 

"Yeah, it is a nice thought." Monika said. They walked in to see everyone sitting down and talking. "I'm going to hop in the shower." She stated as she walked upstairs.

Kyle walked into the kitchen, reaching into his refrigerator for some water. As he pulled the bottle out and closed the door, he felt different. Something about his past memory and what his dad said to him made him think of something.

_Dad said that I'm an angel and a demon. Hyde states that I am him and he is me. How is it that everyone thinks of me as a medium of good and evil? Why can't I just be Kyle, President of the Literature Club?_

He looked at himself in the mirror hanging close by. He observed himself closely. No matter how hard he could try, he couldn't even try to make himself appear just one way. He looked so...monotone.

"Kyle, you okay?" Monika asked, breaking him out of his trance.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking, that's all." Kyle said. He walks off and heads to the shower. He rushed so fast to make sure that he didn't leave them out of his sight for much longer.

When he got out and got dress in the bathroom, he saw a bottle of sleeping pills on the sink counter. He picked it up and observed it as he opened the cap. Luckily, it was still full. But...

_I'm so tired. Of everything. How much will I have to go with this?_

_.T̶̝͋h̶͈́ë̵̳́n̶̖ ̸̮̈t̶͗͜ą̵̃k̵̫̄e̶̮̓ ̶̧͑s̴̙͝ơ̷̖m̸̹̀e̷̯͒,̶͉̈́ ̶̳̿o̴̠͛r̸̰̿ ̵͍̓ḁ̶͌ ̷͈͠l̴̨͊o̶͇͌t̸̳̕ ̶̫͊a̷̘̎n̵̞̄d̴̥̿ ̵͓̕f̴̘̽ã̶̜l̷̹͗l̵͓͂ ̶̰̌ȁ̴͙s̶̤̽l̷͎͝e̶̲͂ē̵͔p̸̡̽ ̴̫̏f̶͓͆ò̷͚r̶͙͊e̴̦̔v̶̤̅e̴̤͗r̷̯͝._

_What? No, that's wrong. I can't leave this world now. Not when I'm needed._

Kyle hastily puts the bottle in the cabinet and splashes some on his face. When he rises, he reaches for a towel and rubs his face. When he takes it off, he starts to panic about how long he has been in there. His mind starts racing with thoughts as he basically runs down the stairs, but sees the girls all chatting happily.

"Oh thank God you're all here." He said out loud as he realizes he was taking heavy breaths. 

_Am I having an anxiety attack? I never had any bad case of anxiety ever. I think I'm worrying to much about them. I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to put them out on their own little date._

Before anyone can say anything, Kyle speaks up. "I am alright. Let's just get going or were going to be late." They stay silent as they walk out the door, not saying a word as they look at each other. Only when they start walking outside do they actually start cutting up and laughing.

As they start to walk off their own way when they get to school, Kyle walked to the club again. He really doesn't even care about the fact he hasn't shown up for classes that much this week. Not like it matters when his friends are at risk of getting killed.

 _"At least today is the last week we have to be here."_ Kyle thought to himself. He sat down at the chair and called up a 2 restaurants for reservations for his friends. Now all he had to do was tell the couples that this was happening. Seeing some papers on the desk, he picked them up and saw something that he didn't think he would see again: Yuri's pocket knife.

He put them inside and picked it up, observing it. Flicking it open, it has many intricate designs on a blue tinted knife. Testing the sharpness of the knife, he pricked his finger, drawing blood. It didn't hurt, and it felt relatively good.

Ỵ̶̡̪̱͕̯̫̭̪̩̈͑̽̆͆͜o̵̡̙̮̙͇̱̖͊̃̈́̊̉͜ṵ̷̱̈́͌͘ ̷̢̛̪̩̙͓̫̝̓̃̏͊̓s̷̢̲͍̩̠̙̰͒̾̃͑̒͛̄̕͜͝h̸̺̼̱̲̲̻͓̅͜ò̷͖u̸͉͇̥̼͓̗̩̗̳͋̉̈̎͜͝ͅl̷͇̞͕̈̈́̋͒͝ḍ̵̢͈̼̜̩͉̮̝̝̥̏̄̿̂͊̓̕ ̴̡͍̱͙̱̬͇̞̳̼̄̈́͆͒́u̸̻͇̟̗̥̫̩͙͇̙̪̿͗̑̇͂̉͘̚͝s̵̰̲̩̥̦͕̈́̌̓̀̈̂ë̷̞͍̮̟͈́ ̴͖̖͖͈̱̭̻͈͍͕̀͋͗̋̍͊̅̇̕͜ḯ̷̧͔̱͚̪͕̰̙̪̰̓̽͘t̴̨̡̛͉̜̟̼̎̌͌͊̂̓͜ ̵͚͔̭̃̑̋̓̏͛̓ȍ̸̧̢̩͇̊̑̓̾͂̉̚͝n̵̟̙͙̹̙̲͕̋̿̽͊̀̿ͅ ̷͈̠̺̿̈́͂͜ͅy̵̤̞͖͔͍̔̀͊ȯ̴̢͕̦̗̥̭̮͙̓͋̌̽̏͐u̸̡̼̭͚͈̮̘̣̞̠͛͌̿͌̓̊͝ȓ̵̢̨̧̲̮̫͖͔̰̓̓̃̇̅́ ̷͈̬͌̅́̿̊ā̷̜̠̬̓͘ͅr̵̩̥̠̳͓̺̯̈́̔̓̇̾̇̅̇͘͠͝m̸̡̨͍͕̗̮̲̍́̒̄͛͂̚s̷̢̧̛̳͇̟̙͕̐͋͘͜ ̴̠̳͕͎̻̱͗̐̈̈̍̇̎̆͛̚l̴̞̭̻̭̑i̸͉̙̝̰̦̯̪͖̱̼̎́̕ͅk̶̢̨̩̥̝̻̙̽͊̊͂̉e̶̺̹͙̺̲̤͕̼͒̇̂͜͠ ̸̛̻̠͖̣̱̩͐̈͊͆̍ā̸͈̋̿̓̐͆̆̑ ̸͎̖̟̿̊͂͐̕͜͝v̸͓͓̼̤͖̻̤͚͉̠̹̒͋̔̐͗̎i̴̢͎̘̺͙͍͙͖͚̣͂̒͑͑͑̑̈͋͘ǫ̷̡̫͙̰̩̜͉̆̎͐̊̓͝l̵̨̢̮̯̩͙͉̘̫̬̀̂̄̾͜i̴̧̖̯͈͎͈̫͛͋̇̾͋̀̑͘͝͠n̶̖̱̎̄͐̋̅̍̽͠͝.̶̘̣͕̃̊́͌̕͝

_No, what are these intruding thoughts? Stop!!_

Kyle threw it back into the desk and started to bolt out the room. As he went into the hallway, he bumped into a girl. She was holding a lot of stuff in her hands, so Kyle ended up knocking them out of her hand. "Oh my! I'm so sorry! I didn-" Kyle started but she interrupted.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have paid attention." She said as she knelt down to pick her stuff up. Kyle bent down and started to pick some of the things up himself. He perked up occasionally, only seeing her semi-long red hair.

As she stands up, Kyle gets a good look of her as he stands up. She is 5'4", basically 2 inches shorter than Kyle. Her eyes were red like rubies. He got a strange feeling from looking at her. Kyle hesitantly gave her the stuff she dropped. "Thank you..." She started to ask 

Kyle sticks his hand out. "Kyle. M-my name is Kyle." She takes her hand and shakes his as well. "And yours is?"

"Libitina. My name is Libitina." She said. The girl named Libitina looks...normal. For once, he seen someone who actually is normal in a way.

"Unique name. Suits you." Kyle said. Libitina giggles from the comment. This causes his heart to flutter for a split second.

"Why thank you Kyle. You sound awfully nice for someone in a hurry." She said.

"I'm actually not in any hurry. I just...felt lonely for a little bit." Kyle stated. He looks at his watch real quick. "So where are heading off to?"

"Nowhere really. I'm just kind of waiting for classes to end." She steps closer to Kyle. "Say, what are you doing in an empty classroom?"

"Oh, I just got finished getting some of my friends in my club to go on date. In case of your wondering, I'm President of the Literature Club." Kyle said.

Libitina raises her eyebrow. "The one with Monika, Yuri, Natsuki, and Sayori?" Kyle nods. "Geez, you definitely must be tempted by all of them being lovey dovey."

Kyle chuckles. "Not really. They kind of grown onto me to be my family."

"So your just kinda hanging out around here?" Kyle nods. "Do you mind if I...I stay here for a bit?"

Kyle unknowingly agrees fast for some reason. He almost felt like he wanted to have her around him.  _What the hell is happening to me? Is it how much this girl reminds me of a twin of Elyssa?_

Walking inside, she looks around her. She places her stuff on one of the desks and sits on top of one of them. Kyle was rather suprised by how different a girl like her would act. She doesn't even cross her legs. Kyle, being more stronger willed than most guys that only think about sex, doesn't even start to look down to sneak a peek.

"So Libitina, can you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Kyle asks as he sits down on top of the teachers desk.

"Well, I'm usually self kept to myself, not mainly being noticed by a lot of people. Unless I'm used for homework or other _things,_ I'm not really cared about." Kyle honestly felt hurt that he heard that last bit, especially her emphasizing 'things.'

"But besides that, I'm actually a happy person. Even though I hate Literature class, I do have a lot of interest in things in literature that I enjoy.  What about you? What interests do you have?" She asks.

"Well, I did start this club for a way for people to vent out their personal lives and immerse themselves in their own reality. Making sure people can find joy from the way life is this day and age is a joy I have. I'm always up to new members if you ever want to join." Kyle said.

"Really? I don't have to give you anything?" Kyle shook his head. "Nothing at all?" Kyle shook his head to reassure her again. "T-thanks. I really appreciate that from you."

"So I'm taking that as a yes?" She nods. Kyle stuck his hand out. "Welcome to the club." Instead of shaking his hand, she hugged him. Having a shocked look on his face as he turns flustered, he returned the hug.

_I want to ask her why she kept on asking me if I'm serious or why she said the things she did. Another part of me makes me think I don't want to know the answer as I'm afraid I know why she said those things._

Breaking away, Kyle looks at Libitina in her ruby red eyes. He noticed her shortness of breath as he stared at her lips. Just staring at her was making him dizzy.

_How is this happening to me? Staring at her makes my heart beat a little bit faster. She looks so...beautiful._

"Oh hey there." A voice said, breaking the two from their trances. When they looked, it was Monika. "Oh Kyle, I didn't know you had someone here with you. What's your name miss?" Monika asks sweetly.

"L-libitina. My name is Libitina. N-nice seeing you Monika." She said. "I just sort of ran into Kyle and asked him about the club. I guess I'm a new member."

Monika smiles with a sweet expression. "Great to heat that. Kyle is good at convincing people to join, especially _girls._ " Monika said, with the last part towards Kyle.

"He is a nice guy after all." Libitina said. She looks back at Kyle, who is trying to not show how much he is actually blushing. "Well, I have to go. See you later." She hurries out the classroom.

Monika smiles as she walks up to Kyle. "So she was very pretty. How do you find people like her?" She asks.

Kyle rolls his eyes. "She is nice, but I don't think like that." He said as he sat down on top of one of the many desks. Monika starts chuckling by his statement. "What's so funny?"

"You can't lie to me. After all, I can see how you were staring into her eyes. You are falling head over heels for her. I can't deny that she is a rather beautiful girl. It's not a bad thing Kyle. You deserve to go out with someone besides us once in a while." She said.

"Speaking of which, I have you and Sayori set up on a date; same for Natsuki and Yuri. I have the address written here. Go there and enjoy your time there." Kyle hands her the paper with the address.

"Thank you Kyle. You are a nice guy like she said. You definitely deserve to be with someone like her. Wouldn't you agree?" She asks.

Kyle sighs as he looks down. "I would like to think so. I haven't felt a feeling like I had with Elyssa for a long time until I saw her. She just...had a way of making my heart pound. But what good will it serve me to make someone miserable because they were with me when I died?"

Monika places her hand on Kyle's shoulder. "You can't just think that because of all the stuff happening, you are going to die every day. Your keeping yourself from having any sort of happiness in your life." 

Kyle looks up at her and smiles. "Maybe I'll try to take that into consideration today. You should get going and tell Yuri as well." He said as he gave Yuri's reservation. 

"What are you going to do while we are on our dates Kyle?" She asks.

"Who knows? Maybe I'll just end up catching up on some stuff since we are not going to be here tomorrow or Friday." He replied. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

She nods and starts to walk out. "And Kyle?" He looks at her. "You can't tell me that you don't think your going to end up falling in love with her. I know you will." Before Kyle can respond, she walks out.

During most of that conversation, Libitina was standing out by the door, listening to it. She felt her heart warm, knowing that Kyle has feelings for her, even though they have only met face to face this one time. Secretly, she has had a crush on him for a while now, so to be able to hear this was the best thing to happen to her.

Kyle goes back to the drawer and picks up the knife. "These intruding thoughts aren't mine. I don't think like this unless..." Kyle sits down as if he realizes something. "I don't have depression, anxiety, or self harm issues, but they do. Why am I starting to feel their pains?"

_I̶t̶'̷s̶ ̴p̵a̴i̵n̷ ̴y̶o̶u̵r̷ ̶f̸e̴e̵l̵i̷n̷g̷.̶ ̷Y̴o̴u̶r̸ ̷s̵u̵c̷h̵ ̵a̵ ̸l̵i̸t̶t̴l̶e̴ ̵p̷u̵s̴s̸y̸ ̷t̶h̶a̸t̸ ̴y̷o̴u̶ ̵c̴a̶n̴'̴t̶ ̷s̸t̷a̴y̴ ̴s̸t̸r̶o̵n̸g̶.̵ ̸_

_No, I am strong. You can't tell me any different. I know this is stress from Hyde. That will end tonight if it must. I'll make sure of it._

When it was near an hour of school left, Kyle decided to walk out of school. As he navigated through ththe hallways, he stopped as he saw Libitina with her back against the locker as some kid stroked her face with a free hand as his left hand was placed on the lockers beside her. The look on her face set off a emotion in him that made him want to protect her. "So, how about you and me have a good time back at my place?" The kid said out loud to her.

_Y̵o̶u̵ ̵b̷e̸s̸t̵ ̴p̶r̵a̶y̴ ̷I̶ ̶d̴o̴n̴'̷t̵ ̸s̷n̶a̴p̵ ̶y̴o̸u̷r̸ ̸f̵u̵c̷k̸i̶n̵g̷ ̸n̷e̸c̴k̸.̵ That is something I mean._

The guy tried to put his hand down her waist and almost slipped it under her skirt. "What the-" The kid didn't get a chance to respond as Kyle grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the opposite wall. As he got up from the floor, Kyle grabbed him by the throat and held him up against the wall. His legs were kicking as Kyle held him up high.

"Listen closely. You ever think of taking advantage of her again, the next time I see you, I'll snap your fucking neck. Do I make myself clear?" He tries to speak, but Kyle still has a death grip from his throat. Kyle squeezes harder. "I didn't hear you."

The kid furiously nods his head. Kyle throws him away from him and Libitina. The kid gets up in a hurry and runs off. Kyle looks at her, who is sitting down with her knees covering her face as she trembles from what has happened. Kyle kneels down and offer's her a hand. As she grabs it, she notices how happy her face is now.

"Are you okay Libitina?" She doesn't say anything as she hugs him tightly. Her face buried in his chest as she cries, he wraps his arms around her as well. "What was he asking for?"

"Y-you remember when I said by I'm used besides homework? Well, I am forced to do that just to provide money for my father, who is a bad person. He just uses me to make money with my body." She can't speak anymore as she cries into his chest.

_How did I not see that? Why was I so captivated by her looks that I didn't see past her facade? Maybe that's why she was trying to be so "open" to me at the club._

"Is there anything I can do?" Kyle asks her.

"N-no, not really. You have done so much for me today that I may end up having to repay you somehow." She said, her voice quivering.

Kyle looked at her. "That fact that you joined the club is more than enough for me. I...I can always give you my number in case you want to talk to me or if you need me." She looks up at him with her glistening eyes and nods her head. Taking her phone, she put in his number. As he does so, he memorizes her father's phone number...just in case.

He hands her phone back to her and she smiles sweetly at him. She wipes the tears from her face. "T-thank you Kyle. Your such a sweet guy." Kyle heats up from the compliment.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later. Be safe." Kyle said. She nodded as she walks off. Kyle watches as she walks off with such elegance and beauty. Kyle smiles as his heart flutters from the sight of her walking off.

Kyle walks out the school and puts the phone number down titled: Dead Asshole. He called it a little while later. The father answered. "Who is this? How did you get my number?"

"None of your fucking business. Now shut up and listen to me very carefully. I know about what you force your daughter to do and if I see that anything happens to her tomorrow or if she is not anywhere to be found, I will end your fucking miserable life."

The man laughs from the phone. "You think that you scare me? I am used to dealing with teens like yourself. However, none of them have ever called my phone and threatened me. You must be one of the kids that loved her after you fucked her, right?"

Kyle snaps. "I'm not some fucking pig like that! Your right about one thing: I'm the only one that has done that because I'm not afraid to fucking die! You best heed my warning fucker. If she is gone from sight

 

,  ̷͔̱͙̣̬͎̦̝̜̈̅̌͐̇ͅÍ̴̘͈̜̜̺̤̳̈̓̈́̕͝͠͠͝͝ͅ ̶̝̰̝͐w̴̨̡̱̹̼̭̞̝̤̤͆̋͗͒̄̅̆͆̃̃̃̾̕ͅȉ̸͇͖̮̲̰͉̯͖̪̮̝̌͜ļ̸̯͇̪͕̤̌̉̑̑͗ͅͅl̵̨̢̼̼͔͖͙̖̾͒̀ͅ ̵͎̯̼̣̬̗͇͇͉̥̍̅̾̌̏̍̈́̋̍̂̑̀͘͠ḧ̴̢͔̞̠͇͉̣͇͓̟̼̞́̆̏͐͛̇̕̚ư̴̢̭̣̭̲̻̠̜͙̝̗̣͚͚̳̌̄͐̆̍͐̈͛̐͘͘ņ̷̹͔͚͚̗̥͖̗͉̪̗̺͔̈́͜͝t̶̨̧̤̫͓̦͋̍͛̈̈́̓̆͊ ̷̢̛͇̼̙͙̹͆̍͗̇͌̍̈́͑̅͛̿̈́̓y̴̛͓̞̗͉̼̪̪͚̼̲͔̞͊̂̈́̔͝͝ȏ̴̧̪̻̰͙͇͇̭̞̖͓̝͔̼̇̈́͆̕ͅu̶̧͇̲̞̐̒̈́̎͛̇͋̐̕͠ ̵̧͚͉̠͎̩̼̩͈̫̼̲̠͇̃̉̈͌̄̕͝͝͝d̴̡̧̯͉͉̘̬̮̝̣̂͂͆̉̿̇̒̒̚͝ŏ̷̢̹̬͉̋w̵̟͈͇̜̺̋̓̄͋̒̑͐͂̇̓̀̆͘̕͝n̵̛̫͎̙̘̜͛̒̉̓͊̔̚ ̶̛͇̫̥͍͔̣͙̘́̾͌͗̚ä̶̡̬͖̝̗͎̟͎̩̳̠͙̭́͊̋̅̈́̓͗͆̎̉̈́̔̚͠ṅ̷̢͔͍̦̯͈d̷̞͎̣̹͙̞̯͓̪̥̋̈́̅̃͂͆͐̅͆̚̕̕̕ ̶̱͙̝͈͉̊͂̐m̵͊̈́̈́́͋͛̌̊͌̓͊̐͜a̶̧̩̺̲̲͎̺̱̲͛̓̉̈́̔̑̈̉̉͝͠͝ͅͅḱ̵̨̧͈̼͍͖̹̣̗͍̬̼̔͜e̶̱̦͔̳̩̗̭̽̇́̚ ̸̛̖͙̓ş̸̛͍̖̘̠̄̈́̓̊̊̏̎̕ȗ̷̢̖͚̜̌̈́̏̍͌̉͗̉̊͑͝r̸̨͖̝͎̓̾͆́̍̽͝e̶̲̺̞̟̖̻̦̮͙͓̼̿̉͐̀̌̂̅͒ ̷̨͉̫̟̪͙͇̻͙̖͇̤̯̭̾͐̏̆̆̈́̓̿̓̋̇̃̈́̄t̸̢̻̗͕̟̳͕̠̲͓̏͜͝h̵̩̱͉̖̟̝̺͙͕̽͆̊̑̈́ͅe̸͇̝̹͈͍̙̓̔͐̔̑̈́͗̽͠ ̵̛̘̘͙̇̈͋̇͋̅͂̊͑͒͘l̵̯̟͍͐į̷̢̤̝̥̳̘͉̣̻͍̹͇͗̄̏͛̎̋̓̔̀̈́̿͘͝ģ̸͚̩̩̰̑̿̄̎͘h̷͇͔̯̲̪̅͑̄̐̎͘͘t̶̡̤̻̱̗̦̪̣͖̤̯̰̍̌̔ ̷̤͚͙̤̙̻͍̠̹̜̥̎͒̃̍́̌̓̌̋̋̎͛͠i̶͕̖͌͛̀͊́̅̒̏n̶̮̻̖̗̻̎͑̔̔̑̇̒̽͒ ̸̛̗̺̣̹͙̤̯̰̫̣̟̋̈͗̀̏́͐̑͐̕͜ỳ̵̧̘̯̙̬̻̻͉͉̉̓̀̇̄̉͜͠ͅȍ̶̢͇͍̙͙͍̜̿̎̓̔̿͗̚͝ư̴̧̧̻̥̗̫̠͓̪̎̀r̴̤͚̗̳͖̝̳̟̩͓̭̜̈́̎̋́͛̈́̿͗̆͜ ̶̡̞͔̤̤̠͈̮̍̔͐͝ė̶̡̛͙̖̈́̄̒̅y̴̪̘͉̘̙͈̘͗͒̍̓̚ͅȇ̴̡̢̹̤̹͔͚̻̲̈́̅̇̓͛ş̶̋̽͛̽̈́̒̂̅̉̉͝ ̵̤̝͔̹̪̝̟͇͙̐̇̄͆̆͒̅̽̓̈̾͋͐ͅV̶̡̧̛̰̼̖͙̯͙͙͍̟͙͂͋̋͋̔̊͛̀̓̕͘͝͠A̷̢̨̡͍̦̻͎̬̿͂̌̌͛͂̈́N̷̲̯̮̰̟͈̱̜̦͖͖͔̼͛̈́̓̋̓͜͝I̸̭͚̙͉̞͛́̓́͆̑̇͒̽̐͊̈́͊̚͜͠S̴̤͙̞̥̤̫̖̆̓̍̈́̚͠H̴̗̞̟͔̰̬͎͛̓͗͆͝ͅE̷͉̮̙̿̐̀̌̇̄̔̈̋̇̈́̏̚͝͠S̶̩̝̱̝̖̊̈́̏͆͊̇͑̈́͘͠ ̴̦̑̐͋͋͑͌̓̓͊Ä̴̡͖̼̦͕͚͖̭̱́͆͑͜ͅŞ̸̧̰̠̙̹̪̫̖͕͇͚̣̩̋̓̏̂͌͘͝͝ ̸͙̮̄͋̿̆͆̋̈́̆͘͜Y̵͚̜̤̺͙̟͚̦̹͆Ö̴̱̙̩͕͍̥̫͍̯͖͝U̵̡̡̼̘̼͚͕̣̳͎̇̈́̅͘ ̸̲͕̜̦̜͔͐͊͆̈́̎̏͋̎̕F̵̫͂̅̈̎̃̑͗̏͆̎͝͝Ų̸̦̙̳͈͓̖̫͓̹͎̀̑̽̿̍̃̉͐͊̕͜͠Ċ̶̹̰̲̙̩K̵̬̲̖͓̩̈́͊̓͌̍̾͝͠I̴̧̢͕̟̺̺̻̥̫͛̾N̷͈̫͖͕̟͔͖̮̗̰͉̝͇̣̅̊̃̾̿̔͌͌̕͝ͅG̷̼͖̈́̎̐ ̶̡̨̞̲̖̫̮̅̾̔̇̆͌D̷̛̗͖͙̘̪̠͕̘̣͇͇̿͒̐̋͗̚I̴̼͛̽̐̒̓̀̐̃̒͜Ȩ̸͇̭̝̠͗̋̕!̴̡̰̻͉̞̮̗͕̳̬̮̗̖̹̽̇̇̕͜!̴̨͚̠̞͖̰͖͗̍͋͊̈͑̂͑̅̿͊!̷̡̙͕̀̈̎̏͒͂̚͠͝!̶̧̺͈̫̯̦̬̭̪͗̌̆̍͋̅̈́̆̔͊͝͝!̸͕̇̃͋͂̍̈̆̂̊͗͘

 

He hangs up his phone and blocks the number. Having such a anger flowing through his veins, he tries to calm himself down. After taking what seems like an eternity to calm down, he goes home. As he enters his home close to 10 minutes later, he can't help but feel lonely in his house.

 _"In case I die, I need to leave a reminder of how I thought of us all."_ Kyle thought to himself. As he went to his folder, he couldn't help but see the odd pieces of papers he had left there. "Will it do me any good to look through them?"

Kyle takes them out and looks at the writ- "What. The. FUCK!!!?" The poem that was "Thing's I Like About Papa" was nothing but writing that looked like it was trying to scream over the noise as the poem starts to turn bloody in his hands. Dropping it, he looked at his blood stained hands. "Will this just fucking stop!!!"

Looking down, the poem turns out fine, almost like he was imagining the past 10 seconds. His hands are clean. Not taking any chance, he takes the poems that he had hid and burned them righ outside on his grill. Whne he did so, they let out a horrifying screach, piercing his ear drums as he covered his ears for many seconds.

After the worst was done, he went inside and started to write the poem he wanted to write. Instead, his hands felt like they were out of control and his mind went blank. After he gained his conciousness, he looked at his poem, making him horrified.

 _Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of_  
_Get._  
_Out._  
_Of._  
_My._  
_Head._

_Get out of my head before I do what I know is best for you._  
_Get out of my head before I listen to everything he said to me._  
_Get out of my head before I show you how much I love you._  
_Get out of my head before I finish writing this poem._

_But a poem is never actually finished._  
_It just stops moving._

 

 

_Now let's see if I can finish writing this once and for all. You and me are the same, but only one of us can exist Kyle._

* * *

  _"So you want to end this? Then I will find you and kill you!"_

Kyle tries to tear the paper, but no matter how hard he tries, the paper doesn't even flinch. He gives it up and throws it in the fire, hoping it would burn. It does, but it just makes him feel like he has so much dread and despair.

After that, he walks up to his safe and pulls out his revolver. He pockets it and goes outside. Only a half hour till sundown. "Tonight, someone is going to die. Let's see who it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that whole summary was based on Kyle starting to fall for someone else now, not letting the past get in his way. I have to say, he really deserves it for the good he has done and the hell he has been through.
> 
> Just to let you know, the whole date that the others where suppose to go on was, in all honesty, just nothing but filler for what next chapter was going to lead to. It wouldn't have been a problem if I didn't have nearly another 5,000 word chapter like this. I'm not sure about the next one being long, but it should be decently sized.
> 
> Like I said before, with the amount of detail I am wanting to add, I am making this probably 30+ chapters. I doubt it will be close to 40, but it may be possible. I can tell that this may take 1 1/2 months or 2 months to finish from the time this started.


	21. Treasure Every Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever loved something that you cherished every moment that you spend with something?
> 
> Has your every "I Love You" was heart felt and not just something you said?
> 
> Has everything you ever done with someone filled with great joy and passion that you wished it never ended?
> 
> If you have, then continue to live life that way. If not, remember these words:
> 
> Some of the best things in life aren't always ment to last forever, so treasure every given moment.
> 
> These words is what drives me to live life every day instead of dwelling on the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone saw that chapter before I deleted it, I'm sorry for you seeing that. I had a lot of emotions going through me when I wrote it and no way to vent it out. So anyways, enjoy this chapter that has some Smut in it. At least, what I consider smut.

Natsuki walked with Yuri to their home. It was probably the best time she had ever had with the one she loved. Having her by her side since she didn't have to worry about Reo has been the most joyous thing she had ever had.

As they entered their house, Yuri looked at Natsuki. "I got a suprise for you." Yuri goes into their basement and gets out her most expensive bottle of wine. "Hope she likes this." Yuri goes upstairs with the bottle behind her. Natsuki was waiting in the kitchen for Yuri. "Ready?"

Natsuki nods. Yuri takes out the bottle from behind her and Natsuki gasps. "Wow. You really went all out for me today. Your the best sweetie." She saids.

Yuri pops the cork as she smiles. "I only do the best for the woman I love." She said. Yuri takes two wine glasses and pours some of the wine in them. After handing a glass to Natsuki, she takes the bottle with her as they enter the living room.

To Natsuki, the wine didn't taste that bad. Honestly, she thought it reminded her of Yuri with its taste. They only been sitting there for only a few seconds when she thought about something else too.

_Yuri said that Kyle had made reservations for us and them, all just for today. He really does a lot just for us and he does nothing for himself. He never tries to ever get another relationship. And when he was staring at himself...he just looked unlike himself._

"Hey Yuri?" She looks at Natsuki. "I'm worried about Kyle. Out of all days and times, he puts us all on a date without explanation and no one knows what he planned on doing. Do you think he will be okay?" She asks.

"To be honest, I don't know if he will. I would like to think so because he is such a strong person. I'm suprised by how much he has been able to take through the course of his life." Yuri said.

"I agree, but do you feel like he is taking away from himself? After all, he never talks about any interest in women. Plus, he is the type of person to keep more things hidden." Natsuki said.

"I know. All we can do is hope for the best of him and help him when we can. It's what we owe him for helping us get closer much faster. Nothing has been a greater pleasure than loving you."

Hearing Yuri said that makes her heart flutter with delight. Yuri pours another glass of wine for them both. As they drink that as well, Natsuki had a overwhelming sensation. She just couldn't describe it.

"Yuri, I have something to say." Yuri looks at her, placing her glass down. Natsuki grabs her hand and squeezes it. "I love you so much. You gave me so much when I had nothing. When my world seemed to never stop hurting, you brung the light into my life. You saved me from myself."

Natsuki couldn't say anymore. She jumped on Yuri's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Yuri, I'm all yours." Yuri giggled as she started to blush.

"Is that what I think it means?" Yuri asks with a grin. Natsuki nods as she takes off her own shirt. Natsuki runs her fingers through her long, smooth hair as Yuri kisses her neck. They didn't know what to do, but whatever it was, it was right.

Yuri takes Natsuki's hand as she led the both of them upstairs. As they entered their room, Yuri took her shirt and pants off as Natsuki pushed her onto her bed. Natsuki takes off her skirt she was wearing as she crawls on top of Yuri.

Kissing her with such passion, Natsuki takes off Yuri's bra and looks at her. "My God. Your so fucking beautiful." Natsuki said. Yuri wraps her arms around Natsuki's neck to pull her down to kiss her more.

Yuri wraps her arms around Natsuki's back as Natsuki cups her breasts as she kisses her. Yuri gets a strong sensation as she takes Natsuki's bra off. Breaking for air, Yuri looks at her. "Please...do more."

Natsuki takes her request as she takes off both of their panties. As she feels an irresistible urge, Natsuki takes Yuri's legs and places them over her shoulders. Feeding her urge, Natsuki let her tongue dip inside Yuri’s folds, feeling how wet and  _tight_ it was. The taste couldn’t be described, Natsuki concluded, the only word that could be used was Yuri. And only Yuri. Increasing her speed, Natsuki let her tongue travel deep inside Yuri, which made Yuri moan Natsuki’s name like a prayer.

"Mmm! Natsuki- Fuck! More!"

Listening to her lover, she pushed her tongue deeper into the one she loves. Sometimes, she would hit a certain spot, which made Yuri arch her back with such delight. Taking note of this, she would hit the spot more and faster, making Yuri close to the point of climax.

_Closer...closer...just a little more...and…_

"Natsuki! I love you so much! Yes!" Yuri screamed as he climaxed, her fluids overflowing as she shook without any control. Natsuki let Yuri's legs drop down onto the mattress as her face was covered with just Yuri.

After a minute, Yuri sits up. "Natsuki, come here." She did as Yuri said as she sat on her lap. "Please let me know if it hurts." Natsuki nods as Yuri kissed her neck. Yuri slid her hand down to Natsuki's most private area.

Feeling how wet Natsuki was, Yuri slipped a finger inside, making Natsuki moan with utter delight. Looking at Natsuki, she shook her head. "No! Please go on!" Having her concern die down, Yuri went on, moving her finger in and out of her as she kissed her neck and shoulders.

Yuri proceeds to place another finger in. And another. Natsuki keeps moaning as she rocked on Yuri's fingers. Yuri held her as she thrusts herself on Yuri's fingers as she continued. It was all so overwhelming with delight. "Yuri, I'm close..."

"I know." Yuri said softly. She kissed her neck and went up to kiss her jaw, the cheek, and finally, Yuri reached Natsuki’s ear. Her breath was hot on it’s shell, which made Natsuki squirm in her grip. Yuri whiserps to her, "Come for me Natsuki. You deserve this." As she spoke, her thumb then rubbed the hard nub above, which Natsuki couldn't handle.

With a cry of arousal, Natsuki shook as her climax hit, her fluids spilling onto Yuri’s fingers and palm, her arms thrown around Yuri’s neck to hold it tightly during her orgasm. Yuri left a barrage of light kisses on Natsuki’s throat and shoulder, so she could let Natsuki come down from her high, which took a little while. After she was finished, Natsuki fell back on the mattress, breathing heavily. She did look over to see Yuri, who lifted her fingers to her mouth and sucked the slick wetness off.

She layed down beside Natsuki, holding her close. "Your such a beautiful woman Natsuki. You can never believe how perfect you are for me. I love you." Yuri said as she held the one she truly loved. Natsuki smiled as she held her tight, kissing her as they embraced in their body heat.

* * *

30 minutes ago

Monika and Sayori held their naked bodies as they smiled at each other. "Moni, why is it that everytime we do this, it always fills my heart with pure bliss and joy?"

Monika giggled. "That's what your suppose to feel. I'm glad that I can make you feel so happy." Sayori giggled in response as she allowed herself to be surrounded by Monika. After a few minutes, Sayori gets up to shower.

Monikan sits up as she couldn't be anymore happier. As she was beginning to think, Kyle calls. She answers it. "Hey Kyle, how are you doing?"

He sighs. "Fine." The way he said that made Monika uneasy and worried. Whatever his tone was, it lacked any joy or any sense of happiness.

"Kyle, you don't sound fine. If anything, you sound like your suffering. What is going on?" Monika asked. Kyle chuckled, but his voice lacked any sort of humor. It sounded so...cold.

"If you want to know, I'm serious when I say I'm doing just fine. How can I feel bad when I know what may happen tonight?"

Monika's worries only increase. "Kyle, what is going on? Tell me so me and Sayori can go and get you. Just please let us help you." Kyle only speaks in a disheartened manner.

"I can only tell you all one thing. I have had such a time making the Literature Club. Tonight, a demon is getting erased from this world. I enjoyed every moment we all spent together. Remember one thing that I have learned:  _Some of the best things in life aren't always ment to last forever, so treasure every given moment._  Nothing is going to happen to me, but in case it does, that is my advice I can give you. Goodbye."

Kyle hangs up, leaving her so confused. She tries to call back, but it goes straight to voicemail. Sayori comes back to her room in her pink pajamas. "Moni, you looked worried. What's wrong?"

"Sayo, Kyle just called. I don't like how he talked. He sounded like he wanted to die. I don't know what to do." She said.

Sayori sat down beside her girlfriend. "Monika, I'm sure he is fine. After all, he is Kyle. Nothing can hurt him." Sayori said smiling.

"That's the thing: nothing can hurt him but himself. I don't want to worry, but since he did this, I'm not sure I feel comfortable doing anything." Monika said.

Sayori thought of something. "Didn't you say that he was getting kind of close to someone? Maybe he is on a date." She suggested.

"Maybe your right. Despise that, I can't help but worry. I'm sure he'll tell us tomorrow." Monika said. "I'm going to hop in the shower. Be back in a bit." She gets up and hops in the showers. The words Kyle said echo through her mind.

_Some of the best things in life aren't always ment to last forever, so treasure every given moment._

_I will Kyle. I love everything that has happened my life. Thank you for everything you have done._

* * *

_...._

_I never knew this would feel this way. I had always expected this to happen, but I never thought this would be the way it would happen. It's not my fault that my life has been this way._

_..._

_I'm not scared of dying, but I feel like this is not ment to be. Anyways, this is my time now. The blood on my hands shall be cleansed with my sacrifice. Nothing will ever be the same for everyone._

_..._

_..._

_Some of the best things in life aren't always ment to last forever, so treasure every given moment. I'm glad that I did. I'm coming for you Elyssa. I love you forever._

_..._

_...._

_....._

_......._

_..............._

_Oh my God!! No, don't!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for having the ending of this chapter so sad looking. I hope it puts some thought of the quote mainly references throughout this chapter.
> 
> The main reason why I'm using this quote a lot was beacuse last night, I finished watching the mod Exit Music. The ending had a huge fucking impact on me and not in a good way, and it still has impacted me a lot.
> 
> It's weird that I have a chapter on the two people that made the mod so impactful have their own love scene. I never will ever forget what I saw, but the YouTuber I watched, Spaghetto, said the quote that I used many times throughout this because it's what I use to push my life forward.
> 
> It's weird how that mod was in the works long before that, but almost seems similar to this story. In a way, I'm glad that I started on this when I did. I'll forever love this and the mod.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the emotional text that I wrote here.


	22. 2nd Confrontation

_Earlier that day:_ _10 minutes from sundown._

After changing into a black long sleeve ans some jeans, Kyle exits his house with his revolver at his back and some hidden knives on his person. As he left, he got one last good look at the place around him. The painting, the family pictures, the pictures with him, Elyssa and Sayori, pictures of him with only Sayori and...

Kyle stops as his gaze is met on one thing in particular: a photo of him and the club. He can't remember when he was able to, but he somehow had a picture made with him taking a selfie while everyone was asleep in their lover's arms. He picked it up and folded it m to put in his wallet. As he locked the door, he couldn't help but feel sad. This was probably his last day on this Earth.

_There is one last person I have to talk to. It's been a while since I have. I need his advice for what happens next._

Kyle walked for a little bit until he caught eyes on the church. It was empty for it being Wednesday, but then he thought about the curfew placed out throughout town. When he entered, he caught glimpse of an old, familiar face. "Father Martin, it's been a while." Kyle said.

He turns around. He looked around his early 30's, brown, messy hair, short scruffy beard, and brown eyes. For him to be around his 30's, he looked so young. His full name was John Martin. "Kyle! What a suprise!"

They both walk up to each other and hug for a second. "So Kyle, how have things been?" Martin asked as they walked up the front of the church.

"Only recently have things been good. I have a successful club now that are full of couples...women couples." He added on. "You don't think any different of me, do you?"

Martin chuckles. "Cristians have it wrong when it comes to dating the same sex. Your suppose to hate the sin, not the sinner. So why would I judge you?" He asks.

Kyle sighs. "Because they're similar to me. They were suffering, until I found out all of their secrets. They may still be suffering, but I can't tell because today I felt their pains myself."

"Tell me Kyle, ever since that incident on the bridge, do you still want to die?" Martin asks. Kyle looks up at him, remembering what he was talking about .

It was the year that Elyssa had died and on Christmas. He was so sad and distraught that he couldn't take it anymore. He was young to jump off the bridge until his phone buzzed. When he looked at it, he rethought immediately.

It was his screensaver of him and Sayori. The joy she had on her face made him break down. Instead of ending his life, he went over to Sayori's and when he saw her, his mask fell immediately. He cried for hours as they held each other. She never knew why he was crying to this day. The only person who knew was Father Martin.

Kyle shook his head. "Good to hear. Listen, you are a great kid. There is no reason why you should be feeling these pains. You can move on." Martin said.

"I can't move on. There is a demon I have to get rid of from this world. His name is Hyde...Edward Hyde." Kyle said. His eyes were full of determination.

"Who is Edward Hyde? Why do you have to get rid of him? That's not your responsibility." He asked.

"You remember that thing Jekyll was working on?" Martin nods. "He was successful, but failed. Instead of his evil getting pushed away, it formed that persona, which that persona has to kill people that are suffering like my club members because he wants to kill them." Kyle told Martin.

Martin had a puzzled look on his face. "Hyde has confronted me multiple times. His notes he leaves are about him feeling free from the reality he was in and trying to find his replacement. He comes to my dreams sometimes, showing me his reality. Everyone is there, him and my club members. He showed me their awful fates there.

"One night, he explained it more to me. When he asked me about it, I told him that I was tired of them using me to gain happiness. So he made me similar to him and one by one, I killed them all, just to see Elyssa. When I woke, I cried so much in front of Sayori and Monika as I told them everything I had just experienced. I haven't slept since then and that was two nights ago."

Martin took a few minutes to process. Kyle knew that this was all so different to think about. Finally, he spoke. "I want to say that this is the Devil getting in your head, but that's the preacher in me. I know you have always been honest with me and that is probably why you came here today. What are you going to do?"

"Since I put them all on dates and their going to be at their homes, I went home and my mind was being out of control. I was seeing poems covered in blood and a poem I was wanting to write, I couldn't because I lost consciousness and it was just horrible when I got it back.

"The poem I written was just repeating 'Get out of my head.', over and over until it came out in different sentences. The end was something Hyde would have wrote. Tonight, one monster is going to die." Kyle said.

As he got up, Martin got up as well. "I'm assuming your going to kill him. The way you said it made it seem like you were going to die as well. Are you afraid to die?" He asked.

"No, I'm not. I welcome it every day. In a way, I have wanted it till recently. It doesn't mean that I'm still not afraid to die." Kyle said.

Martin put his hands on Kyles shoulders. "I know your life has been a constant Hell. I know your whole entire life since you came to me that day you decided not to end it all. I can't change your thought process, but I can give you some major life advice: ' _Some of the best things in life aren't always ment to last forever, so treasure every given moment.'"_

Kyle gave him a hug for a few seconds. "Thank you John. You've been a great friend and mentor for a major part of my life. I will cherish every minute I have spent with the ones I cared about. Goodbye." Kyle said with a smile. John smiled as he watched not a kid, but a man walk out. As he watched him walked out, he thought to himself a bit.

_Kyle, I remember the day you asked me why you're always been seen as good and evil. I will never know why you are classified by those two things, until now. Mankind either does good until they go to heaven or sin enough until they are cursed to Hell. You, on the other hand, has sinned because you had to save your loved ones. They may see you as evil, but you are good Kyle. No one can tell you different._

* * *

_20 Minutes Later_

Kyle has been walking into town. He had so much on his mind while trying to find Hyde. He looks at his phone and saw the screensaver he had. He decided to talk to someone before he may possibly die tonight.

He dialed Monika's phone number. He was lost of emotions since he was considering this situation. "Hey Kyle, how are you doing?" Monika asked.

Kyle sighs. "Fine." He sounded like everything was about to end.

"Kyle, you don't sound fine. If anything, you sound like your suffering. What is going on?" She asked. He chuckled at the concern of her voice because he was never going to stop suffering. At least, that was what his mind was convincing him.

"If you want to know, I'm serious when I say I'm doing just fine. How can I feel bad when I know what may happen tonight?" He said.

"Kyle, what is going on? Tell me so me and Sayori can go and get you. Just please let us help you." Kyle felt disheartened that they want to help someone who can never be helped.

"I can only tell you all one thing. I have had such a time making the Literature Club. Tonight, a demon is getting erased from this world. I enjoyed every moment we all spent together. Remember one thing that I have learned:  _Some of the best things in life aren't always ment to last forever, so treasure every given moment._  Nothing is going to happen to me, but in case it does, that is my advice I can give you. Goodbye." He said. He hung up and silenced his phone.

_Now where are you Hyde?_

* * *

Almost 30 minutes later, he felt a presence watching over him. He grinned, knowing that Hyde is watching him from somewhere. He walks into a nearby alleyway. As soon as he did, Hyde jumped down from a nearby rooftop.

As Kyle turned around, Hyde grabbed Kyle's head. As Hyde held him, Kyle's vision started to blur and change. He started to see only red, green, blue as he started to hear a screeching, piercing sound. It wouldn't stop until Hyde let go of him.

They both stood back, gasping for breath. After a second, Hyde started to laugh. "I now seen everything if your life. Your mother, your father's death, your attempted suicide, everything. Man, your life is a living hell like mine."

Kyle looked at him. "I'm nothing like you. I'm a good person, not a fucking psychopath like you."

"But you are Kyle. Your just like me, except your trying to hide the truth. You know how much you hate trying to help them out when they are are happy. Do you get tired of always fighting for them when they don't return anything?"

Kyle feels different as Hyde asked that last question. He knows he wants to say no, but he is filled with a evil feeling. He loses his sense of rationality and his personality starts to change as Hyde holds his shoulder. Kyle forgot all about the last dream he had as Hyde held his shoulder. "Yes."

"Do you ever want to feel any sort of happiness again?"

"Whatever it takes." Kyle saids with a menacing tone.

"Do you want to stop risking everything all for people that doesn't return anything to you?" Hyde asks as he smiles more sinisterly.

"I do. So very much." Kyle said as he felt more and more evil. Hyde chuckled as he let go of Kyle. 

"Are you sure about that?" Hyde said. Kyle still felt evil and an old feeling came back that he has only felt a few times.

"Hell yes." Kyle said.

Hyde stuck his hand out as if wanting it to be shook. "Then you do what needs to be done. Only then will you be free. Even more, I can bring back the one you love."

Kyle saw his hand, then he looked over at a nearby couple. It was a teenage boy and girl posing for a picture. They looked so genuinely happy. In a way, it looked like him and Sayori as his screensaver. It made Kyle snap back to reality, but didn't show it. His thoughts go back to his dream he had.

_That dream wasn't a dream at all. It was a choice of what I wanted. Sayori and Monika may be looking for me now. Then if I was to agree, I would see them and kill them. No...this is my choice now._

Kyle kept his same face as he grabbed Hyde's hand to shake it. Hyde tries to shake his hand, but Kyle doesn't budge. "Get out of my fucking head!!" Kyle screamed as he pulled Hyde in and punched him in the face.

Hyde steps back stunned as Kyle grabbed a large knife from his waist. Hyde touched his face, seeing that Kyle actually made him bleed. "You fucker. You was suppose to agree. Now you DIE!!" Hyde grabs his cane and attempts to attack him.

Kyle blocks it and tries to stab him. Hyde steps back and grabs the knife, ripping it from Kyle's hand. As he does so, Kyle pushes him into a wall, punching him multiple times. Hyde grabs Kyle wrist and looks at him. "No one touches HYDE!!"

Hyde punches him, dazing Kyle. Hyde grabs Kyle and throws him at the opposite wall. As Kyle gets up, Hyde grabs him by the throat. "Come on Kyle. Your holding back. Show me your true nature." Kyle doesn't do anything. "DO IT KYLE!!"

"No...I'm not you. I'm Kyle...President of the Literature Club. Your...just...a killer." Kyle said, wheezing. Hyde drops him as he grabs the knife he took from him. As Kyle looked at him, Hyde stabbed him in the stomach. Kyle slowly pulls the knife out and holds the wound.

"That's why you can't win Kyle. I am you and you are Hyde, but you won't show it. That's why you can never kill me. Like I said, I'm a God." He said, grinning sinisterly. Kyle starts chuckling, confusing Hyde. "What's funny? Your going to die because you failed."

"You want to know what's funny? I'll never show my past self, but I'll always be one step ahead of you." Kyle grabs the revolver behind his back and shoots Hyde. It hits his shoulder, but it knocks him back a couple of steps.

As Hyde screams in pain, Kyle cocks it back for another shot. Hyde runs away before Kyle can take another shot. Kyle drops his gun and holds his stomach as he starts to faint a bit. He knows that he is dying.

_I never knew this would feel this way. I had always expected this to happen, but I never thought this would be the way it would happen. It's not my fault that my life has been this way._

His mind starts to think back through how he has never had much happiness through a part of his life. He always expected to die, but he never tried to life some of his life the way he wanted to.

_I'm not scared of dying, but I feel like this is not ment to be. Anyways, this is my time now. The blood on my hands shall be cleansed with my sacrifice. Nothing will ever be the same for everyone._

He knew that this was for the best. He would die, knowing that Hyde may soon bleed out as well. His life starts to fade more and more.

It is said that people's life flash the few seconds before they die. Kyle saw his moments flash, but only the past 4 years. He never had been more happy in the few times he had a chance to be.

_Some of the best things in life aren't always ment to last forever, so treasure every given moment. I'm glad that I did. I'm coming for you Elyssa. I love you forever._

_..._

_...._

_....._

_......._

_..............._

_Oh my God!! No, don't!!_

Kyle closing his eyes, heard a voice speaking beside him. He couldn't remember who it was. But who ever it was, they were a girl. He tried to open up his eyes, but he couldn't all the way. He was only able to see a bit of red.

The person called an ambulance and tried to help Kyle stops bleeding. "Come on Kyle. Don't die on me." Kyle tried to open his eyes more a little bit, seeing more of the person he saw.

"Libitina." Kyle could only say that. He closed his eyes again. He didn't know what happened after that. He was at the point of not knowing if he was dead or alive.

* * *

Nearly 5 in the morning, Monika got a phone call. She gently took her lover's arm off of her without waking her. It seemed like it didn't work. "Sorry honey I just got to answer the phone."

Monika sat up and answered it. "h-hello?" She said on a groggy voice.

"Is this Monika?" Someone said. She answers. "This is the hospital. I'm sorry to wake you, but we have good and bad news."

"What is it?" Monika asked worried. This made Sayori turn around to see what was going on. Monika was worried that Kyle had done something stupid. The next part was unexpected.

"Kyle had been stabbed by someone, but someone saw him and called it in. She tried to stop some of the bleeding. Luckily, Kyle is alive. He still is asleep, but he is in good care. The weird thing is when we checked on him an hour later after surgery, his wound was healed almost completely."

"Don't worry, we'll be right down there." Monika hung up. As she got ready, Monika explained it to Sayori. They got in their car and called Yuri and Natsuki. Soon, everyone was in the car and on their way. The whole time, they were worried so much, no one said a thing. They could only hope he wasn't in bad shape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say that this is almost over, but I would be lying. I am so invested in this story that I really don't want it to end. Eventually, it will end, once I make sure everything is good. In the meanwhile, what do you think so far about this story?


	23. Finally Found Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a long chapter, but it was so worth it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, which is one of my favorites. Who needs to suffer when you have love?

_Wha...Where am I? Am I in Heaven? Is this Hell? ...No, I don't feel dead. I feel my pulse and my breath. If that is the case, why does everything feel so...glitchy? I need to open my eyes._

Kyle slowly awaken from the hospital bed. He feels...no pain. As soon as he starts to make any noise, all he sees now is red. "Oh my God! Your awake! Thank God!" A woman said.

"Libitina? How did-" Kyle starts to ask until she stops him.

"You were bleeding out. I was nearby after I just...finished my job. All I saw was some guy run out of the alleyway and when I went around the corner, I saw you. One thing lead to another and now your alive. The rest of your club said their on their way." She said.

Kyle was honestly suprised. Out of all the people that he expected to be here and save him, never had he imagined Libitina saving him. Not that it's a bad thing, but he wish that she didn't see a side of him that was rather...violent. 

As he started to sit up, he heard many footsteps coming rather fast. "Oh no." As soon as the doors open, Sayori was the first to come through the door. As soon as she saw Kyle, she cheered for joy as she hugged Kyle. Everyone else followed suit.  _That's going to hurt a bit later._

"Kyle, we were so worried. What happened?" Sayori said.

Kyle chuckled. "Looks I ran into a problem." Sayori frowned at him. "What? I'm trying to lighten the mood." He said.

"Kyle, you almost died. You shouldn't be taking this light heartedly." Natsuki said.

"What would have happened if you died? How will we be the same after that?" Yuri asked.

Kyle sighed. "What do you think I would want you to do? Move on and live happy together." Sayori still looked at him with a scowl.

"Kyle, do you honestly think we could ever forget you? It's like you and Elyssa. You can't ever forget her after 4 years, and we would be the same. You know how much it would hurt us, especially  _me?"_

_Her depression is still visible. Why have I tried to ignore that? As a matter of fact, everyone is still suffering from their problems. Why have I try to believe that_ love _has fixed their issues? Sure, it may have helped, but therapy is still needed._

"Sayori, I'm so sorry for worrying you." Kyle pulls her in to hug her. "I really am sorry that I forgot about your...problem. I will be more mindful of the things that matters."

Kyle could feel her tears on his shoulder. It pained him to know that depression has been a horrible burden for her to deal with. After a little bit, she let's go, wiping the tears from her face.

"Thank you Kyle. And just to let you know, I have already gotten some help from a doctor. I've been put on some antidepressants and Monika has been put on some anxiety medication. As for the others, they have been seeing a therapist." She said.

_Wait. When did they find the time to seek help? I haven't been asleep for a while, have I?_

"Sayori, when is the festival?" Kyle asked.

"Its in two days, why?" She asked.

"Something isn't right. How did you guys find time to get help? You have been at school, right?" Kyle asked.

"Haha. About that...yesterday, we skipped school. We all left as soon as we saw you enter the clubroom, but Monika came back after she was done, only to see you and Libitina."

Kyle was shocked. He couldn't tell if this was real or just a dream. "Is this...real? Please tell me this is real?"

Sayori's chuckle turns dark and demented. She starts to change into someone else. As she is changing, Kyle gets up and sees a small knife nearby. Finally, she changes into..."Hyde. You sick fuck!"

He takes a deep breath in and laughs. "Your dreams are really fucked up Kyle. Do you think that this is how things will go? Before you answer, let me ask you something: how the hell are you healing so fast? Your healing is faster than mine."

Kyle feels his stomach and the wound isn't there. "How am I suppose to know? After all, I'm suprised you didn't die."

Hyde grins with such evil. "I did say that I am a God, but it doesn't mean that I can't be hurt. Looks like being the President has some disadvantages."

Kyle loses his temper. "I wonder what some of those are." He charges Hyde into a window and stabs him multiple times. He doesn't try to fight. Instead, he laughs.

"You can't kill me in your dream Kyle." He laughs even more. "If only you did this to them, then this would be such a beautiful thing." Something snaps in his mind. He starts to hear his subconscious speak to him.

W̵̛͎̋̐̏̏̍̀̃̌͆̈̍̕̚ả̷̡̢̢̤͚̞̜̜̜͇͈̣͇͖͑͌ķ̴̘̰̖̬͇͚̱͔̲̞͖̗́̈͛̾͆̂̏̉̚ͅe̵̟̺͕̰̝͛̇̔̄̎̉̆̌͐͘ͅ ̵̡̢̘̣͈̩̮̜̗̞̹̲̐͆̂̽̑̿͗̕ṷ̸̩̿̅̓̈̑̆̌̔̐̌̒̕͜p̵̧͍̼̻͂̓͂͑̚.̵̨̛̬̗̲͙̩̜̺͑ͅͅ      W̵̛͎̋̐̏̏̍̀̃̌͆̈̍̕̚ả̷̡̢̢̤͚̞̜̜̜͇͈̣͇͖͑͌ķ̴̘̰̖̬͇͚̱͔̲̞͖̗́̈͛̾͆̂̏̉̚ͅe̵̟̺͕̰̝͛̇̔̄̎̉̆̌͐͘ͅ ̵̡̢̘̣͈̩̮̜̗̞̹̲̐͆̂̽̑̿͗̕ṷ̸̩̿̅̓̈̑̆̌̔̐̌̒̕͜p̵̧͍̼̻͂̓͂͑̚.̵̨̛̬̗̲͙̩̜̺͑ͅͅ.         W̵̛͎̋̐̏̏̍̀̃̌͆̈̍̕̚ả̷̡̢̢̤͚̞̜̜̜͇͈̣͇͖͑͌ķ̴̘̰̖̬͇͚̱͔̲̞͖̗́̈͛̾͆̂̏̉̚ͅe̵̟̺͕̰̝͛̇̔̄̎̉̆̌͐͘ͅ ̵̡̢̘̣͈̩̮̜̗̞̹̲̐͆̂̽̑̿͗̕ṷ̸̩̿̅̓̈̑̆̌̔̐̌̒̕͜p̵̧͍̼̻͂̓͂͑̚.̵̨̛̬̗̲͙̩̜̺͑ͅͅ!

* * *

 

Kyle slowly awaken from the hospital bed. He feels...no pain. As soon as he starts to make any noise, all he sees now is red. "Oh my God! Your awake! Thank God!" A woman said.

_This literally just happened. Guess I might as well play this out for a bit._

"Libitina? How did-" Kyle starts to ask until she stops him.

"You were bleeding out. I was nearby after I just...finished my job. All I saw was some guy run out of the alleyway and when I went around the corner, I saw you. One thing lead to another and now your alive. The rest of your club said their on their way." She said.

Kyle was honestly suprised. Out of all the people that he expected to be here and save him, never had he imagined Libitina saving him. Not that it's a bad thing, but he wish that she didn't see a side of him that was rather...violent. 

"So, I'm awake now?" Kyle asked. Libitina gives him a puzzled look. "Here, punch me in the gut." Before she can ask, Kyle stops her.  "Just do it." She obliges and punches him. He groans in pain.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to punch you so hard." She asks. Kyle gives her a thumbs up.

_At least I feel pain. I couldn't feel pain if I was dreaming._

As he started to sit up, he heard many footsteps coming rather fast. "Oh no." As soon as the doors open, Sayori was the first to come through the door. As soon as she saw Kyle, she cheered for joy as she hugged Kyle. Everyone else followed suit.  _That's going to hurt a bit later._

"Kyle, we were so worried. What happened?" Sayori said.

_This time, I won't try to play it off cool. Just be honest Kyle. That's all I can do._

"Libitina, can you excuse us for a bit? Same for everyone else." He asks. They nod and everyone but Sayori leaves. "Sayori, do you remember the year that she died what happened that Christmas?"

"Yeah, you came up to me and you were crying for a long time. You never told me, except you kept saying 'I will never leave.' To this day, I still wonder why you were in that state."

Kyle sighs. "Sayori, what I'm about to tell you is something that I wish I never tried to do. Please, don't hate me for it." She nods slowly. "That day, I was overwhelmed by my mixed emotions. With no way to see my end of my suffering, I was going to jump off the bridge to kill myself." She gasps, but Kyle continues.

"The only thing that stopped me is this." Kyle picked up the phone on the counter and showed her the screen. "You were my only reason why I kept living. I felt so horrible for almost leaving the only other person I loved in this world. That is why I came there to your house. I didn't want to leave you."

Sayori immediately hugs Kyle, tears falling from both their faces. Kyle doesn't resume until a couple minutes later, when they let go. "Last night, I tried to hunt down Hyde, unaware of how my death my impact everyone. I wanted to find him before he found you guys. I don't know why, but he has an obsession of killing people who are suffering, like my club.

"Now, he knows everything about my past. Every single, horrible that has happen to me. Now he will use it to his advantage. I am terribly sorry for not doing the right thing." He said. His voice tone makes him sound defeated.

"Kyle, none of us are suffering severely anymore." Kyle gives Sayori an confused look. "The day that Reo died, me and Monika went to a therapist to talk about our issues. She prescribed us some medications to help us. As for Yuri and Natsuki, they also went to seek some help. Now they go to therapy once every couple of weeks to see how they're doing."

_This...this is...unbelievable. They all got help without me pushing them. So that explains how they have been more calmer and cheerful. That...makes me happy to know._

"So, how are you feeling now? I really want to know." Kyle asks.

"Fine. Great actually. Me and Monika have been the best we have ever been. We do so much together. We're more cheerful, more outgoing, even in bed-" 

"I think that's good enough. I already know too much about the last part." Sayori gets flustered and punches Kyle playfully in the arm.

"So Kyle, how about you? After all, that is why we are here." She asks. As she does so, everyone else comes inside.

"I'm...actually fine. It's weird that I don't feel much pain from..." Kyle touches the area he was stabbed, only to feel a faint scar. "I was stabbed, but it's healed almost fully."

"I'm just glad you are alright." Libitina said. Everyone else nods in agreement. Kyle smiles at everyone.

"Libitina, I don't know how I'll be able to repay you, but I thank you nonetheless. If it wasn't for you, I may never be able to hear such great news about everyone."

Libitina giggles. "You can always repay me by taking me out on a date." Kyle's eyes widen. "If you do that, I say that's good enough for you to repay me." Kyle is conflicted on whether he sould accept or try to keep an eye on everyone else. As he stares at the others, they stare back with a look like they're saying 'Say yes.'

Kyle smiles. "Yeah, how about tonight? Your choice." 

"Tonight sounds great. I'll text you where I want to go." She saids. "Right now, I have to go home. My father is not going to be happy. If he sees me here... anyways-"

Kyle grabs her hand. "Don't leave. Hey, can everyone else go for a second again? Sorry, but it's important." Not rejecting, they walk out smiling. "Libitina, you don't have to go back there. You know how horrible he is."

"I do. If I don't go back, he will punish me severely. Trust me Kyle, you don't know how many times I tried to leave. The only solution I haven't tried is..." She doesn't say, but Kyle can probably understand what she means.  "At least for now, I will have to stay there."

Instead of rejecting, he let's her go. "You know who to call if you are needing help or to talk someone. Stay safe." As she starts to walk off, she looks back at Kyle. She suddenly kisses Kyle on the cheek and smiles.

"Your such a good person, and very cute." She said as she walks off. He must be blushing so hard right now. Everyone walks back in and starts giggling a bit.

"Kyle, your face is deeply red." Natsuki saids, laughing. "Looks like you have a crush after all." Kyke shoots her a look, hoping to make her stop. Instead, everyone keeps laughing more. Kyle lays back, chuckling to himself about the thought they are going on about.

_I have a crush? I can't deny that she does looks beautiful. In a way, she reminds me of Elyssa a bit. I won't forget her, but she would want me to move one and to be happy with others. That's what I would have wanted for her. Now I have a date. Fuck I have a date!_

After a few hours of being let out in the hospital, he keeps walking back and forth his house. He doesn't know what to do. The club pops up at his house around this time, which is later in the day. "Kyle, you alright? You want me to make some tea to calm you down?" Yuri asked.

"Yuri, I don't think that is going to help me with the fact that I have so much anxiety. I haven't been on a date for 4 years, let alone went out to do something." Kyle said.

"Do you know where she would like to go?" Monika asks.

"She said she wanted to go to the theaters to watch a show. I think she said it was called 'Flower's for Algernon.' I don't know what to wear, what to say, or even how to take this date." Before he can ramble on, Monika sits him down.

"Kyle, listen to me. You will be fine. Wear a dress shirt and be yourself. The way she talked to us about this was that she really wanted you to take it how it's ment to be. You remember what you told me last night? Take that advice and use it tonight."

Kyle, feeling determined, nods his head and goes upstairs. Finding the appropriate clothing to wear, he starts to walk out until he spots something in the corner of his eye. He walks up to it and picks up a black trench coat. 

Putting it on and looking at himself in the mirror, he feels...different. "This looks like something he would wear." He immediately takes it off and appreciates what he has on now. But..."It did make this look good." Kyle tries it on one more time. Even though this is not something he is fond of, he decided to wear it.

He goes downstairs and shows everyone the outfit of choice. "Wow Kyle. Trying to be a real ladies man, are you?" Natsuki said in a teasing tone. Kyle rolls his eyes, making her laugh a bit.

"Seriously Kyle, you look great. I'm sure you will truly impress her." Monika said.

"Maybe after this, you can start going out with her as a couple. So cute!" Sayori said. She seems more excited about the idea than Kyle.

He chuckles. "Best to take things one at a time. Anyways, you can stay here if you want. Better not take anything from my basement." Kyle said. He walks out and heads to Libitina's house.

After a few minutes, Natsuki pops up a question. "Say, I wonder what Kyle has downstairs. Anyone want to take a look?"

"You sure that's a good idea?" Sayori asks.

"He did say don't take anything. He didn't say that we can't look down there." Monika said. She got up and everyone else follows. Flicking a switch, there lays many wine racks with wine in them. Nearby, there is a freezer of other forms of alcohol.

Yuri grins. "Well, it's not like he won't notice any of it missing. We'll just clean up afterwards." She said as she takes some wine. "We can at least celebrate that Kyle is fine." Everyone else nods and starts to head upstairs, while Monika reaches for a bottle of Fireball.

"Okay everyone! Let's have some fun!" Monika shouts. Everyone cheers to her. It is going to be wild.

* * *

Kyle waits for Libitina a little bit down her street, like she said. But eventually, she shows up. Kyle is blown away by the sight if her that all air escapes his lungs. She is wearing a long, red dress that matches the color of her eyes and hair.

_She is so beautiful. Why is my heart pounding so damn hard. It's not making this any better._

"So Kyle, how do you like this? Not too much?" She asked as she spun around.

"Too much? It's perfect for you." He said, making her blush a bit. "Shall we get going?" She nods and walks beside him as they make their way to the theater, which is only a 10 minute walk. While walking, she doesn't notice that she had taken Kyle's hand, but he didn't seem bothered. More like he was happy to have her beside him.

They have been halfway through the show. Honestly, Kyle didn't expect Libitina to like this at all. In a way, he was liking it as much. With the way the story is going, Kyle assumed that it is not going to end in any sense that is happy.

"Libitina, you really like these type of shows, do you?" He asked.

She smiles as she answers. "Of course. I do like stories that make you think that everything is getting better until something changes that. You'll see what I mean in this next half."

Soon, Libitina and Kyle are almost at the end. She was right; Kyle didn't expect this story to go the way he did, but he can tell that it's not pleasant. Beside him, he can see Libitina tearing up a bit. He smiled as he can understand how emotional it can be. 

As it ends, he is suprised by its ending. As everyone stood up to applauds, he can start to see how much this woman beside him had an affect on him. Her personality made him smile in the small amount of times he talked to her.

As they exit the theater, Kyle thought up of an idea, but it wouldn't be best in her outfit. "Hey Libitina, you wouldn't mind if I take you somewhere that few people know some other time? We really can't go there in your outfit, considering it's in the woods."

She chuckled. "I do have a spare change of clothes in my bag. I can put them on and we can go afterwards." Kyle was honestly impressed. In a way, it made her look cute to him.

"Yeah, let's just go to a store so you can change." Kyle leads the way with her hand in his. Kyle questioned himself about why her hand was warm in his, but still pushed on. She ended up getting changed and walked outside.

Her outfit consists of blue jeans and a black, long sleeve shirt. Kyle blurted out the first thing that came up in his mind. "You surely know how to impress me." She blushes a bit.

"Well, I always like to be prepared for anything. So, you ready to show me?" Kyle smiled as he took her hand once more, running off through town. Libitina was laughing throughout the whole way.

Soon, Kyle led her through the woods until it came up to the lake he had been to before. She gasps at the raw beauty of the place. "Kyle, how did you know about this place?"

"Well, my girlfriend before took me here on our first date. She absolutely loved coming here, but then she...passed away. Now I come here to look up at the skies and think about all the possibilities."

"I'm so sorry Kyle. I didn't-"

Kyle put his hand on her shoulder. "It's fine. Don't do that to yourself. Besides, she would have wanted me to show this to someone else too." Kyle took his coat off and laid it on the ground. Kyle and Libitina stare up at the sky as they laid on the ground.

Time seems to fly by as Kyle stares up at the sky. He looks over at Libitina, who is staring at him. Their eyes lock as Kyle can feel her breaths shorten. He grabs her hand close to him, making him get a strange sensation.

_I can't stop staring at her. Her hair, her pretty eyes, her beautiful face. I don't want to think of anything else instead of this girl in front of me. Everything about her is just...perfect._

Before Kyle knew it, her face was closer to his. Her lips were slightly parted. Kyle leans in closer until their lips meet. The feeling of the kiss was pure ecstasy. Kyle takes his free hand and wraps it behind her back, pulling her closer to him. The feeling of her body was enough for Kyle to smiles once they break their kiss.

Libitina is smiling as well. Her damn smile made Kyle want to protect her, to comfort her...to love her. "Kyle, is this...okay? For us to be like this?" She asked, worried.

"Of course it is. I don't want us to be any other way. I felt myself wanting to get closer to you once I laid eyes on you yesterday." He said, grinning.

"Really?" Kyle nods. "I wanted to get closer to you for a long time, but was afraid of not even getting noticed by someone like you."

Kyle pulls her closer to him. "Afraid of not noticing such a beautiful woman? How can I ever miss out on such a person like you. You and me are similar, which makes me love you even more."

She gasps and blushes as those words escape his lips. "Kyle, did you say you...loved me?"

"Yes I did. I love you so much that I want to protect you from anything that tries to hurt you. I want to comfort you when you need someone. I want to be with you because I do love you. I wish I could have met you before, because I'm so happy right now."

She was so ecstatic that she embraces Kyle and kissed him again. This kiss is more passionate as he held her in his arms. Her body pressed up against his was driving him crazy. Her tongue inside his mouth made the feeling even more intense. All he could think about was her and only her. The worries and struggles he had the past two weeks seem to melt away as they kissed many times.

For what seems like an eternity, they break their kiss. Both of them smile at each other, not wanting to ever get up. "Kyle, I love you. Your the best boyfriend I could ever ask for." Hearing this makes his heart flutter.

"Your the best girlfriend I could ever ask for. Nothing can change how I feel about you." He said. They held each other for a little bit more until they realize that it's getting dark out. She stands up, looking terrified.

"Oh no. Why did I do this? He's going to kill me." She starts to panic. Kyle holds her hand, making her look at him and calm down.

"Libitina, like I said, you don't have to worry about him anymore. I know we just got together like this, but...just live with me. I have plenty of room and I have money. You won't have to worry about him hurting you or using you for money ever again."

She looks at him with glistening eyes. "Do you...really mean that?" Kyle nods. She hugs him as he stroked her long, red hair. "If you are sure, then I'll take you up on that."

Kyle looks at her, wiping a tear off her face with his thumb. "Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't let you suffer another day even if we weren't together." Kyle picked up his coat and put it around her, knowing it's getting a bit chilly. She takes Kyle's arm as they make their way to his house.

As he gets close to the door, he notices the faint smell of alcohol. Kyle chuckles to himself. "I knew they would get into the cellar." He opens the door and sees everyone passed out in their night clothes. There are a few wine bottles and a bottle of Fireball all over the house.

"Kyle, what are they doing in here? Why are they passed out while there is...oh, they drunk themselves cold." She giggles from this realization. Kyle joins in with her.

"Ever since those murders have been going on, I've allowed them to stay here if needed. In a way, their my family. If you want, you can take a shower. The bathroom is upstairs." Kyle said.

She starts to walk upstairs. "And Kyle?" He looks up. "No peeking." He chuckles as he continues.

_Not that I wouldn't mind to see her. After all, she does have a beautiful body. Her breasts are close to the size of Sayori's. Ahh, whatever. Let me get them to bed._

One by one, he picks them up and tuck them in to their beds with their loved ones. After that, he picks up all the bottles on the floor and throws them in the garbage.

Kyle picks up a bottle of wine when he decides to go down the basement cellar. "Wonder if she is even into wine. It would be nice to end the night." Kyle takes a wine he likes and brings it upstairs. She was still in the shower.

He places the bottle on the counter and looks around. He ends up hiding most of the weapons he had and the rest in his table drawer. He looks through his drawer and found some more comfortable clothes. He also picked up some clothing that could fit her.

Little bit later, he knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey Libitina, I got you some clothing that can fit you. I won't look, but I need to put them in there okay?" She answers and he places them in the sink then quickly walks out.

A few minutes later, she walks out with the clothing Kyle picked out. "The shirt is a little bit big." Kyle can see her black bra strap. Before he can say anything, she speaks up. "I like this. Thank you again for this."

Kyle smiles. "Say, do you like wine?" She nods. Kyle takes her hand and lead her into his room, where he pours a glass for him and her. He hands her a glass as he takes his. "Here's to us." He cheers as they drink the wine.

After about 3 glasses of wine, Kyle looks at Libitina, who has a cheerful expression on her face. "So, do you want me to show you to your room?" He asks.

"Actually...I was wondering if I can sleep with you. I don't like the idea of being by myself right now." She asks. He is suprised, but doesn't resist. Putting the glasses and wine up, they lay down in bed. Her arms wrapped around him, she speaks to him. "Goodnight Kyle. I love you."

Kyle smiles. "Love you beautiful." He kisses her before she ends up falling asleep. Her expression is peaceful. It warms Kyle heart, knowing he found someone like her. Nothing was going to hurt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I shipped Protagonist with an OC. It's not like I can make him fall in love with the others since their gay. Besides, I felt like Kyle should have some sort of love from someone like Libitina. So Kyle and Libitina, I ship it. Let me know how you think that will turn out in the future, especially with her father.
> 
> Also, I realize that there is really not a tag for Protagonist getting with an OC. The only other option is Protagonist/Disclosed. So I'm kinda fucked with that, sorry. The only thing I can do is that, plus put to to F/M with no context.


	24. Love Can't Be Measured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth has a way of making people see that their desires are not what they claim to want. Sometimes, even the most evil person will long for love.
> 
> Being with people makes you admire them when you actually use them. In a way, you feel guilt for using people who sacrifice so much for their purpose.
> 
> Some of you will do anything for the people you love. Some may go as far as rid some of their cherished past for a better future for their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so pissed at myself for waking up at 10 and start working on this at 12. I honestly was going to postpone this chapter until tomorrow, but I just couldn't do it. Anyways, I got this out, but am disappointed in myself for not getting working on this earlier than desired. Literally, I've worked on this all day till 8, only taking a few breaks. 
> 
> Don't know why I'm complaining about this when there is no reason to complain. Well, might as well point out that there is another sex scene that I wasn't going to fully make, but did and cringed doing it. Maybe you'll enjoy this, who knows.

Jekyll woke up on the hard floor of his house. He looked around himself as he stood up. He felt the recent wound on his shoulder. He chuckled to himself. "Kyle fought back. I know him all too well."

He switched on the TV as he stayed stood up. So far, the news hadn't said a thing. He sighed. "So Kyle didn't die. I'm glad he didn't." He said to himself. He looked at his lab.

"All this was ment to do was to eliminate to evilness in people. Instead, it just create a being of inhuman power. He has put to many kids through his same hellish empathy. I don't know what to do."

He picked up his voice recorder and turned it on. "April 27, 2018. 7:25 A.M. This may be my last voice recording that I may make. To anyone that will find this, let me explain everything that has happen. I created a elixir with a formula that I suspected to eliminate evilness inside people. I was the first to test this.

"The results were devastating. I created a passageway for a being from another reality. A reality that is not real, but coded from a game. He showed me everything in his reality and made a deal with me. Every night, he goes out to kill another person that suffers from mental illnesses that people suffered in his, and in return, he wouldn't take full control over me.

"The being is called Edward Hyde, but his _true_ name was MC. He claims to be a God and seek revenge. He doesn't know one thing: as much as he uses my memories to know more about his  _replacement,_ which is my friend Kyle, I can feel his emotions. It's not just revenge he seeks...it's love as well.

"Kyle, if you ever find these recordings, I want you to know something. I'm sorry for putting you in this spot. We have been through so much, made such great memories even though I knew you blamed yourself for Elyssa's death. I know you will find love once again, because you deserve it. When you do...don't let this fucker take it away. You and me are the only ones that can get rid of this demon I hold. I pray I don't have to do it myself. Sincerely, Henry Jekyll."

Ending the recording, he felt the presence of Hyde all around him. "Jekyll, you are truly dumb to think to think I'm one to long for love. Do you know how many people I have killed that had such beauty? It didn't matter one bit to me to murder them brutally."

Jekyll turned around to the many mirrors all over the walls. Hyde appears in his reflection. "Hyde, you consider yourself the person to always tell the truth because you know the truth. Tell me, what is your view on love?"

Hyde chuckles as if he was asked the dumbest question. "Love is a foolish thing to believe in. It's a neverending cycle of feeling for something until that thing no longer exists. Teenagers like ones I killed will follow what they believe is in their hearts, but it's just in their mind to feel that sort of comfort. That's why I don't feel...don't feel..."

"You can't say anything else. It's as if you would tell a lie if you were to say you don't feel love. Try harder." Jekyll said as if he was getting a confession from a guilty person.

"That's why I don't...feel..." Hyde screams in frustration, breaking a mirror. "Damn you Jekyll! What have you done to me!?"

Jekyll walks closer to the mirrors. "You did this to yourself. Even though you hate the girls for leaving you in a infinite Hell, you still want to feel loved. Because you don't, you kill because it's the only other thing that makes you feel anything inside your cold, dense heart... _MC_." Jekylll empathizes MC as to taught him.

Hyde is losing his temper as his rage shatters more mirrors. "My name is not MC!! I am Edward Hyde!!"

"Say what you want Hyde. You can't deny that you are truly nothing but a piece of code that somehow was able to come to reality through my formula. If I have to, I will kill myself just to prevent you from doing anything else." Jekyll saids.

Hyde snaps his fingers, making him appear right in front of Jekyll in physical form. "Do you really think I need that formula just to appear alive!? You clearly forget that I can make myself know as anyone I desire! The formula is more of a kickstarter than anything! I only used you because of that!"

Hyde walks towards Jekyll as he backs up to a wall. "I can choose to use you or I can go to Kyle. If I choose Kyle, I can kill many more people due to his life of being in a constant hell. Taper with that a bit, and you got the most dangerous human in history. Let me prove my point." As he snaps his fingers once more, Jekyll starts to groan in pain. The transformation is more excruciating.

Jekyll looks around, but can't see Hyde anymore. Once more, Hyde starts to speak in his mind once again, this time more caring. "You know something Jekyll? I truly do admire your willpower and determination. You and Kyle seem to have that, while most soldiers fighting for their nations can't compare. Kyle always puts his friends first while he suffers, day in, day out. You are only 18, yet you created a formula that can separate evil."

As Jekyll starts to see less of the world, Hyde still speaks. "This has been the first time that I ever had someone like you: an acquaintance. You worked so hard to create this masterpiece, yet I convinced you that all it did was create more evil. I'll give you this one bit of information: your formula does work. Your work will be never be forgotten."

Jekyll finally turns into Hyde once again. Hyde takes a deep breath as he grins. "I am true to my word Jekyll. Don't forget that." He goes over to the lab and looks through everything, locking everything up. As he proceeds to wait till it's night, one thought went through his head.

_Why do I still feel an empty void in my heart? Do I really crave love that much since I'm President?_

* * *

Kyle woke up in the comfort of his girlfriend. Her expression on her face was so peaceful. He got up while trying his best but to wake her up. He went downstairs and made some coffee for everyone, as well as placing waters with aspirin tablets on the table.

After a few minutes, Libitina walks downstairs and smiles as soon as she sees Kyle. With an open arm, he hugs his girlfriend. "Morning love." Kyle says. She blushes a bit.

"Seems like you got busy this morning." She saids as she looks at the table.

"They are going to have such a huge hangover when they wake up in a bit. Anyways, you like some coffee?" She nods as she takes the cup from Kyle's hand. Kyle heads into the living room with Libitina beside him.

After an hour, Kyle hears them all walking into the living room. Kyle gets up with Libitina and walks into the kitchen. "So how is those headaches from drinking some wine from my basement?"

They sat down and start to take some of the aspirin. Monika looks at Kyle then suddenly notices Libitina. "Oh Kyle, I didn't know that Libitina was here last night."

"Well, you were all past out from the alcohol. You specifically, are a Fireball freak." Kyle said with a smirk.

"I know we didn't listen to you and we are sorry for that." Yuri said.

"Don't worry. All you guys did was have a little bit of fun, right?" They all nod. "I'm glad. Looks like your hangovers are a good enough of an payback as well." He said.

"So I notice how close you guys are. Is there something I'm missing?" Natsuki asked. Kyle and Libitina look at each other and smile.

"Well, if you must know, me and Libitina are a couple now." Everyone's eyes brighten up as they congratulate them. As they do and Kyle looks at Libitina, he thinks about something important.

_If she is to live with me, then she will need clothes. She may cherish some of her clothing, but I only know that she lives on a certain street._

"Hey Libitina, what color is your house? I don't think I ever got a clear picture of it." Kyle saids. Libitina doesn't give it much thought as she shows a picture of her house. "Say, you guys want to go do something without me?"

"Kyle, last time we did something without you, you got hurt." Sayori said.

"Listen, if you stayed worried that I'm going to get hurt again, you'll never be living. Trust me, I'll be fine. Plus, I got to meet someone anyways." Kyle said. 

They all just talk to each other for a bit, leaving Libitina with them. He was telling some of the truth. He had to talk to Harold about this. He changes and grabs a black zip up jacket. He heads out and calls Harold, telling him to meet up at the beach.

A little while later, he sees Harold coming up to him. They don't look at each other, rather just look out the ocean. "So I heard about you almost dying. Quite suprising you are literally the only person to survive Hyde's wrath. You think you killed him?"

"I wish I knew. All I know is that he knows everything about me. Gladly, Libitina saved me." Kyle said.

"You know her? Weird. We got a call of a missing person named Libitina missing. Apparently, she never came home to her father. What do you know about her?" He asks.

Kyle looks at him. "She's living with me since her father uses her for money. I don't know in what way, but I hope she wasn't used as a prostitute."

Harold looks back at him. "She's living with you? You know I'm going to have to report that." Kyle nods as he looks back at the ocean. Harold sighs. "Kyle, let me this: do you love her?"

Kyle glances at him. "Yes I do. I told her how I felt yesterday and she felt the same for a long time. I want to protect her, but if you got to bring her back home, then there is nothing I can do."

"I'm not going to call it in. Instead, me and you are going to see if this is true. Let's go." Harold starts to walk. Kyle is confused, but follows. "Hope you have the address."

"Yes I do. What happens if he resists telling us anything?" Kyle asks.

"Well, let's hope it's not a situation with Reo. If it is, I hope we don't have to fight back." He said.

* * *

They knock on the door of the house she showed Kyle. Seconds later, a man opens the door. He looks similar to Kyle and Harold's height, Harold's build, but has long, black hair and same eye color to Libitina's. "Who are you?"

"I'm Harold and this is Kyle. He is assisting me with a case, but we came here beacuse we needed to ask you some questions about your daughter Libitina." He nods and lets them both in. They sit on the same couch as the father sits across. "So what do you need to ask me?"

Harold starts asking the questions first. "First off, what's your name?"

"Does it matter?" He nods. "Fine. It's Makoto."

"Interesting. Now, the reason why we came here is because there has been some reports of you using your daughter for some sort of money gain. Can you tell me how you get money?" Harold saids.

"She is spreading rumors again? That brat child always tries to get me in trouble because she's has some grudge on me. Now, I get my money by actually working. I'm the only source of income in this family. If you find her, bring her back immediately."

He looks at Kyle. "You look like you go to her school. Are you one of the people she told? If so, don't believe her for one bit. It's best not to associate with someone like her. She's not worth your time kiddo."

Harold sighs as Kyle looks pissed off. "You really shouldn't have done that sir."

Before Makoto can respond, Kyle stands up. "You're lying. I felt how scared she was holding her as she cried and told me everything. I saw the the fear in her eyes when she mentioned you. She is worth all my time. After I called you Wednesday, I will protect her from you, you sick fucker!"

"So you were the one who called me? Tell me, what does she mean to you? Did she finally seal the deal with you? It's about time she finally got the courage to take a lit-"

"I'll snap your fucking neck if you continue that sentence!" Kyle said. He shuts up and Harold looks at Kyle.

"A phone call? What did you say to him?" He asked.

"I warned him not to hurt her or he will regret it. He basically confessed to me that he makes his daughter do things for money. If you need me to, I'll let Libitina tell you everything." Kyle explained.

"What is she doing at your house? What significance does someone that is never noticed mean to you?" Makoto asks.

"She's my girlfriend and if you think your seeing her ever again, your sadly mistaken." Kyle said. Makoto looks at both of the people across from him. Harold looks at him.

"Sir, we will find out the truth nonetheless. Considering you didn't even tell me your job means you avoided the question. You best come with me to the station." He explained.

Makoto looks back at them and chuckles. "You won't even catch me." He flips the table towards them, and quickly tries to run away. Kyle not fazed by this, chases after him, catching him fast. Makoto tries to get Kyle off him, but Kyle throws him out the back door.

As he gets back up, he grabs a knife from his back pocket and tries to stab Kyle. Being smart, Kyle moves out the way and punches him multiple times. Obviously more stronger, Kyle takes the knife from him and pushes him to the ground.

Kyle walks up to him as he stands up. Makoto grabs a gun and tries to shoot at him. Kyle quickly dodges and let's his sheer adrenaline kick in. Without hesitation, Kyle throws the knife at him, hitting him in the shoulder.

As Kyle grabs him and his gun, he throws him against his house, knocking him out. Harold walks outside and chuckles. "How is it that you are able to not get fazed by people's attempts to fight?"

"I guess that's the youth in me, or maybe my pure determination to help people out. When it comes to dead beats like him, it's easy to fight back when it comes to them hurting people I care about." Kyle said.

A few hours later and everything is accounted for. Makoto is arrested, they explain what happens, and when the rest of the police that came left, Kyle packed a suitcase full of mostly everything that Libitina had.

"Do you think you'll be able to drag that back to your house? After all, that looks pretty heavy." Harold ask.

"I'm fine, but thanks. At least she will be fine now without having to worry about him." Kyle said. He starts to drag the suitcase all the way back to his house. Luckily, they were still gone.

As he dragged the suitcase inside, he wondered how he was going to tell her how he got most of her clothes. As he did so, he called Sayori to see what they were doing. "Hey Sayori, having fun?"

"Yeah, we are just eating somewhere. What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well...I got a suprise for Libitina. I'm going to show her when she gets here, but you guys are going to have to go home." He said.

"Okay, no problem Kyle. By the way, you ready for the festival?" She asked. That question goes through Kyle's head. That last note from Hyde mentioned something about him with a plan for the festival. "Kyle, did you hear me?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Anyways, I'm ready for it. It's going to be fun. Anyways, I got to go. See you." He said. He hung up and sat down.

_Things have been different from the time Reo died. Plus, I shot him in the shoulder. That's going to delay things even more if he is still alive. There is only one way to find out: wait till tomorrow to see what may happen. Right now, it's only 4:49 P.M. I need to get rid of some of these things I have._

Kyle goes upstairs and looks through some of his knives. He packed up his bag with many of them and started to head out the house. He locked the door and head to the bridge to throw them away. As he reached the bridge, he felt a sort of dread from being here. As he looked over it, he took a deep breath and dumped out his past. "I have to look forward to the future. It's what Elyssa and Dad would want."

He heads back to his house when he realized that he wasn't even sure if the gun was still there. He head back to the place he got attacked. When he went there, he saw the place was the way it was left, even his revolver there. 

Placing it back in his bag, he ran back to his house before anyone got there. When he got there about 20 minutes ago, he threw it in his safe and locked it again. Before he decided to move on, he changes the code to open it: Libitina.

He took a breath of relief. As he looked at the clock, his worry came back. "How the hell did it take me till 7 PM to do this?" As he looked down, he noticed that his clothes had a bit of blood on it. He quickly threw the jacket and shirt in the washer and changed into a black T-shirt. "God I need to change my clothing style. Everything just seems so dark or pale."

As he walked down the stairs, Libitina came through the door. "Hey Kyle, how was-" She stopped as she saw the suitcase. "Kyle, what is this?" He smiled at her as she walked to it. "Don't tell me..." She unzipped it to reveal almost everything in her wardrobe. Her eyes were glistening with joy. She rushed into Kyle's arms. "Kyle...how did you get all this?"

"I wanted to do this for you. If you were moving in properly, you need to have all your clothes. It wasn't easy. Your father is quite a fighter, but he is arrested. You won't ever have to worry about him hurting you or using you ever again." He said as he grinned stupidly.

"Kyle...I love you so much." She said as she pushed him onto the couch. She gets on top of him and wraps her arms around his neck. "I'm all yours."

He chuckled. "Is that what I think it means?" She nods as she kisses Kyle. She ran her fingers through his hair as he kisses her neck. He couldn't handle himself and neither could she. She sits up and takes her shirt off. Kyle gets up and takes her upstairs to his room. She gets on the bed and Kyle gets on with her. "Kyle...please be easy with me. This is my first time."

"Really?" He asks. She nods. Not wanting to talk anymore about that, he keeps on kissing her. Libitina reaches for his shirt and proceeds to take it off. Kyle sits up and takes off his pants as she does the same for herself.

As they continue making out for several more minutes, Libinta looks Kyle in his eyes. "Kyle, I want more of you." She said as she took off her bra.

"Okay Libitina, I'll be gentle." He said. As he saids this, he positions her closer to him. "Just tell me if it becomes to much." She nods and he continues. As she let's out a moan of pleasure, Kyle thinks about only Libitina.

As he thrusts more, he can see how much she had wanted this. The feeling was so intense. For it being both their first time, they didn't really know what to do. All they knew is that they wanted more of this.

"Oh my God! It feels so good! More!" He listened as he did do more. The more he pushed deep inside her, the louder she would moan, making him go deeper and faster. Suddenly, she screamed out in pure passion as they climaxed. 

He laid down beside her after she had calmed down. After a few minutes, Kyle spoke up. "So, how are you feeling?"

She smiled. "Wonderful. T-thank you Kyle." She said as she kissed him. "I want to be with you forever Kyle."

"So do I Libitina. So do I." He said as he held her close to them as they fell to a beautiful sleep. Throughout his dreams, he could only dream about the girl laying with him.

* * *

Hyde stalked through the town, searching for more victims. However, he just wasn't having much luck. He only killed some teen girl with an anxiety issue, but when he did, it didn't fill his urge. It wasn't even an urge anymore. More like an empty feeling that can't be filled.

He was getting more confused. He then decided to walk around, but all he did was end up in a familiar neighborhood. "Hmmm, this is my old street. I wonder if Kyle is living there." He ran down the street and saw the lights out. He climbed silently as he went to the window of his house.

As he peeked through the window, he gasped in suprise. In bed with Kyle was a girl with red hair and such beauty. "No. He found someone...different? He should have someone from his club. How?" As he pondered about this, he started to get a headache.

He got down from the side of Kyle's house and he felt his urge again. "I need to kill more. Ha, Sayori is nearby." He walked a few seconds until he was in front of her house. As he tried to step up in front, he started to feel more pain and a sense of being pushed away from her house. Getting away from her house, he only got more confused.

"Why is this happening? How can I not get near her house? This...this is pissing me off!" He said. He looked around until he saw some girls that looked shy leave a nearby house party. "Ahhh, time to quench my thirst." 

After he was done, he had killed close to 4 to 5 people that had his preferred taste. However, he didn't feel his urge get fulfilled that much. Losing his mind, he went back to Jekyll's and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

_Somehow, I will kill them all, even if it means killing Kyle. I almost succeeded once, and he almost killed me as well. My plan can't go on like I want. But now I have leverage to hurt him more. Such a shame he fell in love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me ask something: a psychopath like Hyde shows kindness when he is not suppose to have any. His urge that he feeds by killing those who suffer is not fully effective anymore. And for a person who claims to be a God is actually in pain. What do you think about Hyde with all this accounted for?


	25. The Festival

Natsuki woke up early in the comfort of Yuri with her. Being gentle, she slid out of bed as to not wake her. Today was Saturday, the day of the festival. She was excited to see everyone else, but for some reason, she dreaded it. There was something off about the event that made her not want to go. Not sure what to do, she decided to text Kyle and hoped that he'll respond later.

_Me: Hey Kyle, I know today is the festival and I'm sorry for texting at 5:30 in the morning, but I feel uneasy about the festival._

A few seconds later, she got a reply. "He texted awfully fast. Guess he's up."

_Kyle: Your not the only one. Especially after that incident with Reo._

_Me: What do you mean?_

_Kyle: That note I read out loud. Hyde claimed to have a plan, but I'm not sure if he will even be able to do it on account of me shooting him._

_Me: Would you rather us not go? We don't have to. We can just do something else today._

_Kyle: It's mandated that the Presidents and the Vice Presidents have to be there. The club members don't have to be there, but only those people have to. So technically, everyone else can just do whatever they want._

_If only Kyle and Sayori was there, what in the world are the rest of us going to do?_

_Me: Of course we can come with you. Besides, what the hell am I going to do on a Saturday?_

_Kyle: Right...well, I'll see you when we get to school. Bye Natsu!_

_Me: Fuck off lol!_

Natsuki placed down her phone and sat around to think about what Kyle said. The one thing that made her wonder was how the hell her father had a note from a psychopath. Her father never tries to associate with people, even if they were like him but worse.

Suddenly, Yuri's slender arms wrap around Natsuki's waist and puts her down on their bed, causing her to laugh in suprise. Before Natsuki can say anything, Yuri kisses her for several seconds. Natsuki then realizes Yuri reaching up her shirt. "Yuri, we have to go to school today. You know that right?"

Yuri puts a finger on her lips. "Shhhh. We have plenty of time to ourselves. Best not to let it go to waste." Natsuki visibly gulps. Usually she considers this side of her "hot", bit this is a bit much for her to handle. Nonetheless, she shuts up and let's her girlfriend take control of her.

* * *

Kyle sighs as he puts on some clothes to go on a run. Hyde has taken a mental and physical toll on Kyle, yet his life seems to be the best than it ever has been. There was a saying that he seems to remember, yet he had never hears it before. 

_"Stagnated air is foreshadowing that something bad is going to happen."_

"I'm sure everything will be fine." He said to himself. Aa he starts to open the door, he can tell something wasn't right. Trying to shrug it off, he started to run down the road. The nice, gentle breeze going past his face was such a serene feeling. The lightly orange glow from over the horizon brung such a peaceful feeling all around. It seemed like nothing was going to make this day worse, until he came across the scene.

Kyle slows down to a walk as he came across the yellow caution tape. Looking at the victims from behind the tape, he only shook his head. 

_Such a terrible thing that they had to put up with to be victims. This is all on me. The more I don't stop Hyde, the more these people fall. I'm truly sorry for not stopping this when I had the opportunities to._

Kyle runs back to his house after he left the crime scene. He sighs in disappointment as the sight of some of the people dead stays present in his head. Before he can beat himself up anymore about it, Libitina comes downstairs. Seeing her makes him smile.

"So Kyle, you were up early." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Kyle wraps his arms around her as well. "Well, I wanted to wake up since the festival was today. Not like I actually have to do anything for it. I got many members and I got something else. You know what that is?"

She looks up at Kyle's eyes. "Elighten me." Kyle grins.

"I got the cutest girlfriend I can ever ask for." As he said that, he picks her up and spins her around, making her laugh on joy. Kyle puts her laying down on the couch as he gets on top. "I'm so happy that I am able to be with you. You mean so much to me."

A blush starts to appear on her face. "You have such a way with words Kyle. No matter what, you always seem to charm me." She pulled Kyle down to kiss him. As she breaks the kiss, she grabs the hem of his shirt to take it off. "When does it start?"

"It starts at 10, so we got plenty of time." He said as he took off his shirt.

* * *

Soon, everyone was at the festival. Everyone was cutting up with each other and having a good time overall. Eventually, the festival starts. "Okay everyone. You go on and enjoy the festival. Me and Sayori will be here."

Everyone nods and heads out to their own way. Kyle let's Sayori sit in the teacher's chair as he sits on top of a desk. "So, are your meds working just fine?"

"Yeah it is." She said cheerfully. "So, you said you had a suprise for Libitina last night. What was it?"

"Well I went over to her house and handled some things out with her father so she didn't have to worry about him anymore. I packed a suitcase full of everything that was hers and brought it back to our house. She was very suprised and then...things got a little exciting." He said with a smirk.

"What, what happened?" Kyle shot her an obvious look. "Oh. Well, I'm happy for you." She said as she smiled.

"Thanks Sayo. Anyways, I don't think there was much for me to worry now. After all, Hyde shouldn't be here." Kyle claimed.

As for Libitina, she was walking around with the rest of her newfound friends, chatting about many different things. She turns to them to speak. "Hey guys, I'll be back in a minute. I have to go do something." They nod and she goes walk down a vacant hallway, thinking about her life has transpired.

_I never thought that I would ever get to this point in my life that I would have the things and people I have. I have people that actually care about me, especially Kyle. He is one of the only guys that ever showed me love in my life and never used me for money. I'm glad that I don't have to strip for a way to live._

As she was daydreaming, she heard a voice behind her. She turns around and it was the kid Kyle threatened. "So, where is your knight in shiny armor? Did he leave you all by yourself?" He said in a menacing tone.

She starts to back up. "Please, just leave me alone. I'm not doing am that anymore. I'm not for anyone's personal gain anymore." Her voice was shaking.

He grabbed her and put her back against the lockers. "I don't care about that. After all, that's not all I want. What did you think when I said to come to my place? I think it should have been obvious, but I guess I'll have to just do it here."

Her eyes widen with fear. She tried to get him off with her, but he was strong. "Don't resist so this will be much easier." He told her as he reached under her skirt forcefully.

Suddenly, a hand is placed on the kid's shoulder. "You shouldn't have done that." Libitina follows the hand up to a person with long, dark gray hair with slightly dark yellow eyes. The kid tries to swing at the person, but all he does is grab his wrist. The person throws the kid into a nearby bathroom and looks at her. "I'll be back in a second. Stay here please." He asked.

For some reason, she did as he went into the bathroom after the kid. After about a few thuds and screams later, it goes silent. She starts to slowly walk to the bathroom when the person came out. "Sorry about that. I just had to make him reassure me that he won't ever lay a finger on you again."

She gets a better look at him. For some weird reason, this mysterious person looked similar to Kyle, but had many things that made him different. She spoke up, her voice still a bit shaky. "T-thank you sir. M-my name is Libitina."

The person raised an eyebrow. "Quite an exotic name for a woman with such nice looks." Even though she couldn't help it, she blushed from the compliment. The person sticks out his hand. "My name is Edward Hyde. Pleasure to meet you miss."

She shakes it as she her fear fade away. "So Libitina, what are you doing all by yourself at the festival?"

"I uh...was just thinking about some things. Just recently, my life seemed to have some happiness that I was reflecting on." She said.

"Ahh. I understand the feeling. It feels like you had so much things go right in your life that you need to take some time to think about it." He said. It was quite odd how he was able to say it the way she was thinking.

"Exactly. I have friends now and I finally got with the boy that I have had a crush on." She said happily. She felt like she could finally speak without being judged.

"Oh. So you have a boyfriend. Glad to hear that. Do you mind me asking who that is?" He asked.

"No, I don't have a problem. He name is Kyle. He is such a sweet guy." She said without a bit of hesitation.

"Kyle, President of the Literature Club?" She nods. "That is great to hear. He really is a sweet guy. He looks like he keeps some things about himself a lot, but he really is a good guy." He said.

She raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm sure with you, he'll tell you about it at some point, but I am just speculating. It could be wrong, but don't worry about it. Anyways, you should go back to him." He says.

Before she walks off, he places a hand on her shoulder. "At least do one thing. Don't tell him about this, especially with that kid and me. Promise?" As if she was compelled to, she nods. He smiles and let's her walk off. As she goes back to her friends after adjusting herself, she starts thinking about what Hyde said.

_What could Kyle possibly be hiding about himself? I'm sure it is not anything to dwell on about, but it is weird to think someone like that person said that. Maybe he is right and he'll tell me at a later time. Right now, we are having fun, so I'll just keep it this way._

After about an hour, everyone returns to the club room. Everyone seems to be having a good time to Kyle's view. He smiled and talked along with his friends and girlfriend. As he does so, he started to think about something.

_I created this club to bring people closer to each other to share an common interest while providing a place that they can escape their personal issues. I have done more than that now by giving them people that they love and hold dear to each other. All while doing of this, I have been letting the past get to me. Now I have someone that loves me as much as I love them. Now that I helped these people out, do I continue to run this club, or do I end it and we can still enjoy our time together?_

It was just a thought, but it doesn't seem like that much of a bad idea. He knows he will have to talk about it with everyone about it, but for now, he is going to continue to enjoy life while trying to help others in the process. After this morning, he will need to keep them safe from Hyde for sure.

As he thought about that, he suddenly realizes one thing: no one knows what Hyde looks like. Only Kyle has seen what he looks like, except for Harold. Somehow, he will have to try to get some sort of visual of him.

"Hey guys, you go on home or hang out somewhere now since it's almost over. I'll meet you guys later, but I need to go do something by myself for a little while. Be safe." He said. They acknowledge him and leave. As soon as they leave, he locks the door and heads to the art room.

After searching for sever minutes, he enters it. "Empty. Perfect for me." He looks around and gets the things that he needs to start. As a secret he keeps to himself, he really was good with art and painting. The only piece he had ever done was with him and Elyssa, which is the piece that is hanging over the safe. He only said he paid for it to be done because he wanted some things kept to himself.

Visualizing what Hyde looks like since he has seen him so many times, he proceeds to paint. Each time he thinks about him, all he thinks about is how he has his friend that he owes so much to. He didn't want to kill Jekyll, but he was dead certain that Jekyll won't give him a choice.

_There is always a choice. Jekyll showed me that by not killing me so many years ago. I have to know if there is a way to save him from Hyde's grasp. Don't worry Jekyll. I'll find a way to make sure you don't have to lose your life._

Before he even notices it, he is finished. He steps back and looks at the portrait. "Something isn't right. I know I painted Hyde, but why does it look like I'm looking at a reflection of myself?" He said to himself. He looks at it a bit more. Dark gray hair, same body form as me and Jekyll, lightly dark yellow eyes, an evil expression on his face at all times. Everything was right. "Wait..."

Spotting a nearby wall mirror, he placed the portrait beside him as he looked at the reflection. Observing Hyde and himself, he felt a pit in his stomach. "No...I don't want to believe this. He is very similar to me. No wonder why he says that he is me and I'm him." Regretting ever doing this, he took a picture before trashing the painting. He starts to leave until he realized something.

He gets another canvas and starts to paint it as he uses a picture as a reference. After another half hour, he is finished. Looking back from afar, he smiled as he looks at the painting of him and Libitina. "I'm glad that I finally found someone like you Libitina. I'll do everything I can to make sure we will be together forever."

Taking the painting, he leaves the school and walks over to his house. He knew this would definitely suprise her. As he enters his house, he felt a relaxing sense of peace surround him. He sits it up on the wall in his living room and looks at it. He thought it was perfect. As he turns around, he is greeted by the other painting of the one he loved before.

_Elyssa, you know I will never forget about you. You ment so much to me that I spent every waking moment with you. I know you would have wanted me to live life without dreading the past. I will always love you, but I am with someone that I love as much as you._

A smile forms on his face as he walks away from the painting. He looks at the clock, seeing that it is already 4. He pulls out his phone and texts Libitina.

_Me: Hey honey. I'm home and I have another suprise for you._

_Libitina: Really? I can't wait to see it. I also have a suprise for you. I'm sure you'll like it._

_Me: Then come home and let me see what it is._

_Libitina: I'll be there in a few minutes. Love you <3._

He sits down and waits patiently for her. As he does so, he flicks on the news. A news reporter talks about the recent murders that has occurred. "Murders? I thought it was only one."

Nonetheless, the reporter speaks. "Lsst night was probably the worst night in the recent months. 5 people have been murdered last night and everyone suspects it is still the same person causing this. They have put out the name of the person who is the cause of this: Edward Hyde. More attempts are being made to find him, but there is no records at all of this person. It's almost as if he never existed until now."

He turned off the TV and sighed. "This isn't like him. Hyde kills one person and that is usually it. This has some other purpose to it. How am I going to find out what is the cause of this?"

Before he can think anymore, the door opened as Libitina entered. It didn't take long for her to find the painting on the wall. "Oh my God. Its...its so beautiful." She said as she looked with such awe.

"Well, I only do the best I can for the people I love." He said.

"Wait. You did this?" She asked.

"Yes I did. I wanted to show you how much I love you." He said. As he looked at her, he wondered about something. "Libitina, why are you wearing such a huge jacket?"

She giggled. "Well, I did say I have a suprise for you." She said as she pushed Kyle onto the couch. She slowly took off the jacket to reveal her wearing black lingerie.

Kyle's eyes widen at the sight of her beautiful body. "This is my way of showing you how much I love you." She said as she got on top of Kyle. "Now you ready to have a good time tonight?" Kyle's only response that he can muster up was a gulp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is probably going to be a bit confusing for people to try to grasp what happend in some parts of this chapter and why they did. In those parts, it's going to have such a huge significance in later parts of this story. If you want, give me your theory as of what is going to happen later on.


	26. Welcome To Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about not posting for a few days. Life has been very busy for me. Not to include the fact that this chapter was so challenging to write. I wasn't sure on how I wanted this chapter to lead onto the rest of the story, but I have a pretty good idea on it.
> 
> I want to warn you guys that this chapter is not for the faint of heart. I'm very sorry for how this chapter is going to go.

Kyle has a dream filled with nothing but horror, dread and death. All he sees is them met with a terrible fate. Sayori hung from a thick rope, the blue in her eyes dulled. Natsuki beaten, bloodied and a wide inhuman smile with her eyes sockets blacken out and tears replaced with blood. Yuri with a purple haze in her eyes as she leans on a chair, dead from the knife in her heart. Monika id glitched out with a knife stuck inside her as well a noose around her neck, and with one of her beautiful, emerald green eyes in her hand.

Then there is Libitina. Her body lies in Kyle's hands, with everyone else dead in the clubroom and the world with a slightly tint of red. All life around him doesn't matter anymore to him. Kyle brushes her hair behind her ear to show her pale face, trying not to see the gash on her throat.

"I'm sorry for making the wrong choice honey." Kyle said in a raspy voice, as if he lost it from screaming. "Everyone is gone around me. I have nothing now. There is only one thing I have left in this world to look forward to: death." Suddenly, a voice from the void in his heart and soul speaks. 

 _Kyle, Kyle. Your just so destructive. You see that every action you take impacts you and the others around you. Even in death, there is no escape. Soon, you will be faced with some choices, and ṱ̸̥̠̩͐h̴̯̞͔̜̖̺̄̆̏̊͠ė̶̩̺̗͚̻̱͋̌̄ỳ̴̲͂̇̽͑͝ ̴͇̜̟̙̘͈̀̎̎w̷̨͙̖̜̠͕̚i̸̼͚͔̩̓̒̆ḷ̶̀̓̎̿ḷ̷̙͎̼̣̐̈́͛̃ ̵̛̳͇̈́̅̎̅h̸̗̅͐̉ͅä̵̛̖͍͍́̂͌͌̅ͅv̶̥͉̇̇e̵̮͙͙̞̓́ ̴̢̎̑͆̍͝c̸̖͔̒̄ǫ̸̬̞͚̝̹͒̃̎̒́n̷͔͇̤̈̉̉́͜͝s̵̨̻̫̞̲͑͑̋̈́̂͛e̵̛̗̓̏̈̓͝q̸̛͚̃͌u̴̧̟͙̫͍̱͘ę̶͖͎̹̼̪̅ņ̵̠̺͍̪͚͛̊̿͒̓c̶̢͚̩̦͈̊̚͘ȇ̸̪̒š̴̗̪̻.̶̏̿͐̓́_

_D̶̙̝̮̅̓̍̽̍ȩ̷̮͔̣̲̯͆̊̂͝a̵̳̬͉̫̗̣̼̝̓̓͘͝ẗ̴̢̢͚͕̳̗͍̝͍͇̙́͜͠ḥ̶̢̺͔̼̦̝̣̠̟͉̄͌͆͒̃̊̎̈́̄̑̂̔͜͠ ̸̡̯̬̮̤̗͂̉̄̿̒͊͜ĭ̶̧̨̛̩̟̪̗̝̟͔̤̥̹̹̦̈̉͑͠͠ş̸͖̲̹͍͓̣̺̲̰̙̘͖̊̒̃͂̅̕ͅ ̶̪̱̦̲̣̩̳̭͙̖͆͆̈͊̈̐͘͝a̵̛̹̍̇̿̃͊͌̂̈͊̐͂͊̓n̷̛̼͇͉̝̉̊̓̏ ̸̡̲̙͚̪̲̪͔̤̼̬̫͂̚̕g̸̖̈́͊̿̍̃̓͗̑̾̈́͝͝͝ũ̶̡̯͓̼̓̌̍̈́̃̄̕͜͝͠͝͝a̷͎̮͔̫̦̜̺̓͋͑͂͌̈̆̕͝r̸̨̰̮͈̗͈̹̅̆a̸̡̨̛̯̗͈̫̞̲̹̒̑̉̌̌̉̅̌͜n̸̨̛̺̼̜̖̜̈́̃̕͝͝͝t̷̨͕͍͓̫̝̦̼̙̼̱͌̒̒͊̑͐̅̽̕é̶̡̨̹̮̹̞̞̟͉̦̪́̅̍͒̋͒͐͘͝ḙ̸̢̱̱͙̯̪͕̲̭̔̓͘ ̶̧̪̪̳̥̩̭̗̣͋̀͂̃̒͑͘͜͝͠į̴̘͕̠̣͈̐͐͌̏̓̈͂̉̈ͅn̸̝͚̯̟̜͔͂̊̎̒͋̀ ̵̙̞̫̏̇͗̀̐̍͠b̴͇͇̙͙̯̰̗͓̜̆̓͒̈́̔̎̒͌o̸̡͉͈̜͇̭͗̒̈̀̒̾̏̿̿̊͝ţ̴̡̛̜̱̦͍͇̹̟̭̄̐̈̒̔̈́̇̿̒͒̓ͅh̶̢̙̺͈̱̣̱̟̩̐̄͑̄̄̊̓̽̕͜ ̵̫͈̰̻̯͉̫̞̦̓̏͊̊͛̀̌̕͝͝͠͝o̵̧̮̠̝̫̓̃̔f̸̲̟̔̏̃͒̉̎̾̓̚ ̶͇͎̒̔̐͘͘t̷͔̪͍̜͎̖̙̎̾̾͐̓͘ͅͅh̸̨̢͚̺̳̪̞̩̣̟̝͌ȩ̴̖̘͇̮̫̺̼̲̥̦̀̉̆͂̆̋̾̐̊̐̋͝s̷̨̡̨͈̝̻̯̭̫̮͌͐̍͆̎͊̐̾͆͘͝é̴̛̜̝̎͐͋̽͋.̷̡͔̓̇̃̈́͆̐̇̕͝_

 

_Ḯ̶̢̱͈̠̤̥̩̣͎̳̱͎̋̏̾͌̃̈́!̴̭̱̻͎͈̱͈̜̩̲͑̔ ̴̢͍̱̩͎͈̰̐̇ ̴̤̼͎͉̫͈́̂̿̈́̆̂͐̔̈́͗̈́͐͗ ̴̡͖̮̯̣͖̅̇̓ͅͅ ̶̛̛͔͙̭̝̣͉̝̥̻̦͍̃͛́̑͐̈́͆̔͘͜ͅ ̵̼͙̗̻̼̺͇͛̋̇͝ ̵̘̯̭̝͖̗̐̌͐͗̓̇̇̐͂ ̴̢̰̜̞͇̱̥̿͂͛̆̓ ̶̡̲͚͈̠̦̭̺̘͓̐͆̔̈́͗̚̕̕͝ ̷̨͉̜̫̗̤̬̯̯͚̒ ̴̢̹̟͚͎͎͈̺͈̼̙̖͈̈́̂̽̚ ̴̢̢̠̥̖̺͕̲̫̤̣̊͛͆͌̆̉̈́̂͜͜ ̵̡̢͎͇̮̰͓̼̼̠̣̈́ ̷̲̙͔̗̖͎̈̄̑͋͠ ̷̲̗̭̳̟͆͐̇̋̎̌͝ ̷̡̲͍̲̺̘̻̣͚̥̙͈̇̎̿͋͘ ̴̛̝͆̿̾̈́͂̈́̔͋̿̋́̕H̷̛͓̣͖̼̿͋͆̕̕̕A̸̧̢̬̠̼̰͉̺̰͎͇̲͗͊̐̅̀̒ͅV̸͖̙̳̳͘Ë̸̲̫̬͖́͊́͌̑̾͊̔̍̚͠!̸͊̾̀̈́̓͜!̶̰͖̖̤̖̦͚̥̮͍̠͚͖́̑͗ ̴̤͋̐̄͗͐͗̈́͝͝ ̸̢͕̟̝̻͒̈̾̂͌̽̈́̐͋̆͌͝ ̶̨̡̡̱̗̟̘̫͍̘̫͙͇̋̂̾̀̿̈́̓͆̌͐̈ͅ ̶̧̣̈́ ̴̢̻̠̒̌͛́̏͘ ̶̗͑̍͠ ̸̛͚̗̥̪̫̯̻̒̊̓̔͗̏̽͘͝ͅ ̸̞̺̐̀͊̀̉͂͋̇͒̿͗̈́ ̵̧͓̰̭̲̦͔̫̠̃̓͆͗̈͛͜ ̶̡̟̟̮̞̬̼͗̀́̎̔̆̚͘ ̵̖̝̱̦͍͉̪͖͔̤̰͍̝̓̆̅̃́̆̚͘ ̶̰̖̼̲͔̝͖̪͋͐̑͑͂͛̈́̐̎̈́͝͝ ̵̨̨̢͍̤̭͓͇̩̻͑̆ͅͅ ̶̤͖̭͈͉͙̐̍̎̾̊̈́̕ͅẄ̴̨̡̲̥̰͉̤͎̙͍͑̌͂̇͐̏̑͜O̵̧̦͉͓̪̳͎̰̼̰͛̋Ň̷̥̞͔̤̖̩͖̮͔͉̇͂͆̋̀͛͗̏͂ͅ!̶̧̛̳͙͈!̵̧͖̦͔̫̲̰̝̼̏̍̏̍̿̈́̈́̓̇́̎͐͂͠!̶̡̢͕̺̝̫̼̲̪̽͗͊̈́̿́̅͘͜!̶͇̪̖̪͂̔͌͠!̷͚͉̳͕̮͇̰̱̂͛̾̌̇̈̾!̶̨̙̳̻̇͌͑͝!̵̮͔̹͍̲̼̭̭͕̥͙͙̞͂̒͆͌͑̑̋̈́͐͝_

* * *

Kyle wakes up in a cold sweat. His heart rate is through the roof as he scans everything around him. He finally lays his eyes on Libitina, sleeping peacefully.  _Just another nightmare._

He falls asleep and around 30 minutes later, she wakes up. Her eyes land on Kyle. She smiles to herself as she lays in bed with him. 

_I would never believe that I would be here. You have changed my world so much and I love you for that. I can't wait until we get married and have our first baby._

She stops herself from thinking anymore. After all, she knew first hand about thinking too much about things she didn't have full control of. She was still worried if Kyle truly loved her. He hasn't even at the first time told her about his personal history, yet she has basically told him all that there was to hear

She got up out of bed gently and reached for her shirt and pants. As she put her pants on, she noticed something unfamiliar to her. She reached into her pocket to find a folded note. On it was a place name and a time, along with something else written on it.  _A way to pay me back._

She knew immediately that it was Hyde wanting this to happen. Not questioning logic as of how she even got such a note, she knew she had to go there. The only thing displeasing about this is that she was going to have to lie to Kyle about this.

* * *

Hyde sat in the chair that was Henry Jekyll's. He swiveled in it as he thought of how he was going to proceed with his plan. His original plan was to kill Kyle then the rest of them. Because of his recent discovery, now he wants to take Libitina for himself, but kill the girls. It didn't matter what order he went because he knew that he will get to her eventually.

An idea pops up in his head. "They are emotional girls with bad history. They love their poetry so much that they will rip each other apart to prove their poems are the best. So maybe if I can bring some of their horrifying poems back to life, and give it to them with my influence, they will obsess with the poems until they are driven insane. It will continue until they meet their inevitable fate."

He stood up. "Yes! This can work! Just let me bring them back to life." With a snap of his fingers, papers appear in his other hand. He looks through them. "Let's see: "%", "Save Me Pt. 2", "Open Your Third Eye", and Yuri's "blood poem". All of them right here. Now I have to give it to them."

"I won't let you Hyde. You broke our fucking deal, but I still have control of myself." Jekyll said in his mind.

Hyde sighed. "You are irrelevant now Jekyll. You can't stop me. When it comes to love, I can't be stopped. You said it yourself that I crave love."

"Doesn't mean that you will get it. What are you going to do when they don't love you back? Exactly, you'll kill them. Besides, I stopped you from going to Sayori's house." He said.

"So you were preventing me from even walking up to it. Guess what? This time, I'll put up much more of a fight. You won't stop me now." He started it walk out the door.

"What about Kyle? He sure will be able to stop you. Even if you are falling because her name was from your reality, hidden away as a secret, you think Kyle will even let you get near her?" Jekyll asked.

"She will be meeting me tonight. Tomorrow, they won't be at the club and then my plan can continue from there." He walked out the door.

As he stepped outside, he realized that her never really took in the way life was around him. The gentle breeze flew through his hair as he walked outside. The peaceful feel brung him back to the time he once felt this at his previous life. "No need to dwell on the past. Time to proceed with this. You will be mine Libitina...forever."

* * *

 

As it hit morning, Sayori woke up from her bed. Sadly, Monika was at her own home. Although it was a bit upsetting that she didn't get the chance to sleep with the one she loved the most, it was always good to know that she would see her soon.

Sayori walked down the stairs and went to her cabinet to take her medication. Ever since she started taking them, it felt as if her depression has melted away. Yeah, she still gets sad, but her voices didn't haunt her every waking moment.

She suddenly heard a knock on her door. Being happy to see Monika, she opened it, only to be met with a different face of a man with long gray hair stood before her. "Sayori, is it?" She nods. The man takes out an envelope. "A letter has been sent to you."

She took it and looked at for a little bit. As she looked up to ask him something, he was gone. Confused, she went inside and looked through it. She was confused as she read through it.

_%_

_Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of_  
_Get._  
_Out._  
_Of._  
_My._  
_Head._

_Get out of my head before I do what I know is best for you._  
_Get out of my head before I listen to everything she said to me._  
_Get out of my head before I show you how much I love you._  
_Get out of my head before I finish writing this poem._

_But a poem is never actually finished._  
_It just stops moving._

"What does this even mean? Why does this letter even suppose to represent? It looks like someone tried to prank me, but it looks like it's my handwriting." She said. As she was trying rationalize what was going on, she felt an urge overcome her sense of rationality. "But...I love it. I love it. I LOVE IT!!!" She starts to laugh manically as she reads it over and over again. Her thoughts of her girlfriend is completely gone from her head. The only thought in her head was of the rope she had hidden in her closet.

As for Yuri, she was contempt with reading her book as she went off to do something upon Kyle's request. She really didn't give it much thought as she read her horror manga Natsuki had gave her. She stops as she gets a knock from her door.

She opens up to see the same man that left Sayori's place minutes ago. However, she didn't know this. "Yuri, is it?" She nods as well. He grabs an envelope from his jacket. "A letter has been sent to you."

She grabbed it and observed it for just a second. She looked up and he was gone as well. While she found it odd that anyone sent her a letter, she still opened it from her living room. She was horrified by all the unreadable lines while the paper had some blood stains. 

She was trying to rationalize when she felt an old, familar urge creep up on her. She started to look at the poem more and more, making her urge drive her crazy. She started to laugh as she ran into her kitchen, grabbing a knife. She walked back into the living room, seeing the manga on the table.

"Get this childish shit out of here!" She screamed out loud as she threw the book through the window. She continued to read the poem. As she did, every time she would cut her skin, making blood drop more on the paper.

Seeing as if he couldn't find Natsuki somehow, he ended up walking to Monika's house. To him, he save the best for last, knowing it would make her remember everything and make her crave for Kyle. If they wouldn't kill themselves, she would definitely.

However, as Hyde stepped close to her house, he felt Jekyll resist with everything he had in him. Hyde stepped closer to the house, feeling more and more faint as he did so. He felt as if he was being pushed back, but as he got close, he was dying more. Finally, he broke from Jekyll's influence, gasping for breath as he knocked on her door.

She opens it to see.him in front of her doorstep. "Are you Monika?" He asked.

"Yeah, and who are you?" She replied.

He reaches into his jacket to pull out the envelope. "A letter has been sent to you.' He saids. 

She takes it but doesn't break eye contact with him. Something isn't right to her. "Have we met before, because you look oddly familiar?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Sadly, I don't think we have. Anyways, I have to go now. Bye." He said and started to walk off. "Now all I have to do is get Libitina to care about me more. I will do that by telling her all about Kyle."

She closed the door and opened up the envelope. "What the... what is this supposeto be?" She loooks confused as she reads the paper.

 _The colors, they won't_  
_Bright, bea t ful c l rs_  
_Flash ng, exp nd ng, piercing_  
_Red, green, blue_  
_An ndless_  
_CACOPHONY_  
_Of meaningless_  
_noise_

  
_The noise, it won't STOP._  
_Viol nt, grating w vef rms_  
_Sq e king, screech ng, piercing_  
_SINE, COSINE, TANGENT_  
_Like play ng a ch lkboard on a t rntable_  
_Like playing a KNIFE on a BREATHING RIBCAGE_  
_n ndl ss_  
_p m_  
_Of m n ngl ss_

  
_Delete Her_

She screams out in pain as she starts to hear high pitched noises all around her. Her memory starts to fill up with a past she never had because it never existed. Like all others, her sense of rationality dissipated Eventually, the noises stops as she remembers everything that never happened. 

She smiles her sweet, innocent smile, but for a different, darker purpose. She starts to speak to herself. "Kyle my love, where are you? Are you with one of them girls again? Don't worry darling. You can be, but know that they will be dead tomorrow!" She starts to pace back and forth, re-reading the poem again and again.

* * *

As for Kyle and Natsuki, they were walking around the park, not really doing much but talk. Kyle had brought her here to tell her what he had planned to do with the club, but only brung her to tell her first. Seeing it was midday, he finally starts to speak.

"So Natsuki, I need to tell you something. Please keep an open mind about this." She looks at him and nods. "I...I think I may end up closing the club."

She raises an eyebrow. "Why the hell would you do that? The club is so special to us." She stated.

Kyle sat down on a nearby bench. "I know, but if I'm being honest here, I never made that club all just for literature." She sat down beside him, listening. "If anything, it was a way for me to help people leave their 'normal' lives to be whoever they wanted to be. To me, it was the only thing I can vent out all my sadness and dread without looking at the barrel of a gun."

She sat down right beside him. "I know what you mean. If it wasn't for you, I would have ended up taking my own life. For that, I can only thank you for helping me see a brighter future."

After she said that, she hugged Kyle tightly. He returned the hug, feeling joy that he saved his friend and now he considers them family. He let's her go and look at her. They smile at each other, thankful that they can live today and hopefully tomorrow. 

"Do you want me to walk you home? I'm sure you want to see Yuri." Kyle said. She nods and starts to walk to her home. Somehow, when they had their conversation, everyone else that had read those cursed poems have snapped out of their phases.

Yuri stopped and saw what she was doing. She started to shake and cry as she ran upstairs, washing off her arms. She didn't even know what the hell she was doing. After that, she went to the couch and started to rock back and forth crying.

Monika looked around and was confused by what she was doing. She looked at the poem. "What the fuck happened?" She balled up the paper and threw it away. She then left and went to Sayori's house. She had not heard from Sayori all day.

When she reached her house, she didn't see Sayori downstairs. She went upstairs and knocked. "Sweetie, I'm here. Everything okay?" No response. She was worried, so she gently opened the door. "Say--"

All she saw was Sayori jumping on her, crying her eyes out. She was so scared that she was shaking from absolute fear. She looked into her room to see the noo-

She suddenly gets a flashback to some memories she had remembered just a hour ago. She starts to break down and cry. They both couldn't understand what the hell was going on. Monika prayed that this was all just some horrible dream.

Natsuki and Kyle end up back at her house. Kyle was about to tell her goodbye before he saw a book laying around some broken glass. He walked up to it and picked it up. He looked back at Natsuki, who had a worried expression. He gave her the book and flicked out a pocket knife as he went into their house.

He looked around and saw the blood on the counter. His worry only increases as he looks around. Suddenly hearing crying, he opened the bathroom door. Yuri was sitting in the bathtub with her knees up, naked and crying as her arms were covered with cuts. Natsuki ran past Kyle and hugged here.

Kyle gave them privacy and went back downstairs. Grabbing a sponge and water, he started to clean up the blood. As he cleaned the carpet spotless and moved to the table counter, he saw the bloodied poem. Confused, he picked it up and looked at it. Somehow, all he saw was many different words before getting to the bottom, where a paragraph was actually written.

_Fresh blood seeps through the line parting her skin and slowly colors her breast red. I begin to hyperventilate as my compulsion grows. The images won’t go away. Images of me driving the knife into her flesh continuously, fucking her body with the blade, making a mess of her. My head starts going crazy as my thoughts start to return. Shooting pain assaults my mind along with my thoughts. This is disgusting. Absolutely disgusting. How could I ever let myself think these things? But it’s unmistakable. The lust continues to linger through my veins. An ache in my muscles stems from the unreleased tension experienced by my entire body. Her Third Eye is drawing me closer._

_Hyde, you fucking son of a bitch! This was between you and me, and now your going for my family now! You fucked up so much! I will track you down and I w̵̳̯̲͍̓ͅi̷̭̬͋͐͑͠l̵̨̘͙̮̭̒l̸͚̎ ̴̝̼̭̏f̷̧̔u̸͓͒̈́͋̑̓̚c̸̥̯̝̘̀͊k̴̪͉͂̒̈͆͛i̸͕̱̣̙̥̓͌͂̊̌n̵̨̡̩͉̗̖̒̊̋̈́͝g̶̱͚̻̿̂͛ ̸̻̗̩̄̌̔ẗ̸̗́̆͝ę̷͉̫͓̽̆̃̒̀ǎ̷̛͉̾͘͝r̷̢͔̔̒͆͑ ̷̡̩̞̪̪̹͌y̸̢̪͙̮̗͋ͅȏ̴̖͈͂̃̄͊̊ű̵̻͗̾͂͘ ̶̩͇̞͈͕̞̓̆̂͆̓ạ̷̩͈̯̦̇̐͝p̴̧̰̲̻͝ą̷̤̟̑r̸̢̤̼̻̪̀͌̑t̴̩͈̆͒!̷͓̿̈́͐̓̚͠!̴̢̪̜̘̼͙̓͒!̸̧̨̮̬̙̫͑!̴̨̟̮̪̊̎͑͒̿_

He threw it in the trash and went back to cleaning, at least to keep his sanity intact for them upstairs. All he could think about his how he wanted to kill, better yet,  _murder_ Hyde. He took a deep breath and just prayed that nothing has happened to Monika and Sayori.

After about an hour, everything was cleaned and he had ordered them a new window. He decided to check up on them to see if they were okay now. When he was allowed to enter, they were so red from crying and their eyes glistened from tears. Yuri was laying down while Natsuki was sitting beside her in a chair.

He knelt down beside Yuri, who looked at him with a sad smile. "You probably hate me now, don't you?" She said as her voice cracked from strain.

Kyle shook his head. "Of course not. I know that this wasn't your fault. I just need to know what happened." He said in a calm voice.

"I still don't know myself. All I can remember is me getting a letter from some guy with long gray hair and reading it. I felt that urge again and I snapped. I wasn't myself at all. I felt like I had no control over my body." She told him.

Kyle was afraid about the description of this guy. He pulled out his phone and went to the picture of Hyde he painted. "Did he look anything like this?" He asked as he showed her the picture.

"That is exactly like him." She said. Kyle closed his eyes as he felt the pain in his heart consume him.

"Don't worry. I'll make this right. Just rest and if you see this guy again, let me know _immediately_." She nods and Kyle excuses himself from their home. The adrenaline and anger he has was made him run all the way to Sayori's house as fast as he could.

In only a few minutes, he got there, without even gasping for breath. He knocked on her door and his heart was even more pained when he saw Monika in same shape as the others. She walked outside to talk to Kyle. "Monika, is she-"

"She is alright." She replied before Kyle could finish. He proceeded to ask her what happened to Sayori and her. "I don't know what happened or why she had a noose in her bedroom, but she is alright. She told me that some guy with-"

"Long gray hair gave her a letter and she had no control over herself after reading it." Kyle finished. She had a shocked look on her face. "The same story for Yuri. She ended up cutting without any conscious, like she was controlled. What happened to you?"

"Me...I don't know. The same thing happened for me like them, but I started to remember things that never happened. I was President and you just joined. I only saw everything in code and I..." Her eyes started to tear up. "I...killed everyone just to be with you. What the hell is going on Kyle? Why is this happening to us?" She started to cry as Kyle pulled her in close.

_Hyde is the problem. He is trying to hurt us all just to make himself feel alive. One thing is for sure: I will hunt him down tomorrow and kill him. I don't care if I have to break into every house just to find him. He is going to die tomorrow._

"Hyde is the cause of all this. Don't worry Monika. I'll make sure he doesn't get away from this." He said.

"I know you will. Sayori is asleep, so I'm just going to stay here tonight. Just please...make sure you keep yourself safe." He nods and heads to his place. His head was so full of stress, sadness and anger. All he wanted was to see his girlfriend.

However, when he went there, she was no where to be found. There was a note on the counter. He picked it up and read it. " _Hey honey, I had some plans that I needed to attend to. I'll be back soon later tonight. Love you with all my heart!"_ Even though he was upset from today's events, but he smiled at the content that she cared about him to say that.

* * *

Libitina still didn't know why she was at the place she was, but she was waiting for Hyde to show up. She wore her nice red dress, the same one she wore on her date with Kyle. She was worried about Kyle.

As she started to think about him, Hyde shows up in his signature outfit, knowing that she has never seen him before yesterday. "Hello Libitina. Thank you for taking your time to come here today."

She gave a shy smile as she shook his hand. "It's no problem. After all, it's the least I can do since you helped me out." They sat down and sort of sat there. She had no idea what he had planned on doing here. "So, is there something that you wanted to talk about in particular?"

"Actually yes." He said as he smiled. "I wanted to know more about you. So tell me, what are some things you enjoy?" She rubbed the back of her neck, trying to figure out what to say.

"Well, I do enjoy poetry and theater plays. Nature always captivates me. But mainly, I just like spending the time I had with Kyle and his club." She said.

Hyde smiled. "That is nice to hear. However, I also want to know something. How is he? Has he told you anything about him at all?"

Now that she thinks about it, Kyle never really spoke about his past. She had told him everything that he needed to know because that was all there was to know. The only thing that he has mentioned about his past was Elyssa. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Well, I figured that he would have told you, but when you have such a life like Kyle, you wouldn't want people to know how twisted you are." He said.

"What is that suppose to mean? Kyle is such a sweet guy." She said.

"You ever heard of a facade?" She nodded. "Well, that sweet guy he shows himself to be is just a cover up of how evil he is." He said. Would you like me to tell you since he clearly won't be a trustworthy boyfriend?" For some reason, she nodded without hesitation.

"Well, when he was only 11, his father was on his death bed when his father told him to kill him. He obeyed his father's wishes. Doesn't sound that bad, except Kyle knew that he could have lived longer, but still obeyed the wish of a suicidal person.

"And around the age of 15, he became such an alcoholic after Elyssa died. He found 4 kids just walking around and killed them with no mercy. They did nothing wrong to deserve such brutality. After that, he had tried to attempt suicide many times.

"And now, this is probably the worst one. You know the murders that have been going on? Well, I don't know why, but he has had a sick urge to hurt people with mental illnesses, such as depression, severe anxiety, abuse and self harm. The person that stabbed him was one of the many victims." She was in so much disbelief.

_Kyle...the killer of many people. No wonder why he was out at night when there was a mandate. But he saved me from my father. Was he just trying to get me for himself as an reward?_

She got up and left the restaurant, with Hyde following her. When she got out, she started to cry in fear and pain. Hyde comforted her, smiling without her seeing him. His plan was coming to success.

"He...is such a sick fuck! He just looked so nice and was one of the only people that ever showed me any sort of attention. To know that it was all for something else..." She couldn't speak as she kept crying.

"Don't worry Libitina. If I have to, I'll keep you safe and tomorrow, we'll tell the police everything. He will get the justice he deserves. For tonight, do you need to stay at my place?" He asked.

She looked up at him with tears still falling. He took his thumb and wiped the tears from her face. She felt a strong sense of affection towards him. Despite all this, she never questioned how he knew everything or why he never done anything to stop him. Hyde's influence was clouding her judgement. It's why she nodded and went back to his house. 

Upon entering the house, she felt more safe than anything. Despite his room being upstairs with the lab, Hyde had another room in the bottom floor. He showed it to her and was going to let her sleep.

Before he can walk off, she grabbed Hyde's wrist. "Hyde?" He looked back at her. "Thank you for this. You are probably the only one I can trust." Feeling cared about for the first time, he sat down on the foot of her bed.

"Of course Libitina. Do you think I'm going to let soemthing happened to such a beautiful girl?" He said. She felt herself blush and an urge to get closet to him. She sat up and hugged him. Hyde started to feel himself heat up from feeling loved for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

He took off his coat and hat, feeling hot. As he did so, some hair moved from his neck, revealing a permanent brand etched out in his neck:  _MC._ The brand was burned into his neck after his first transformation, somehow as a universal reminder of his true name.

She didn't notice it as she focused on his lips. She leaned herself closer to him as Hyde looked at her. Without any hesitation, he pulled her closer, kissing her. This was his first kiss for what seemed like a long time. Without even hesitating, he started to take off his clothes as she did the same. Not even caring about her "psychotic" boyfriend, she felt herself falling in love with the real psychopath.

* * *

Today is Monday. Kyle woke up, still not even seeing Libitina. He got up and was getting worried. He called her and after a few seconds, a voice spoke. "Hello Kyle."

Kyle's blood went cold at the sounds of Hyde's voice. "What the fuck are you doing with Libitina's phone?! What have you done to her?!" He screamed. Hyde laughed silently.

"I'm proceeding with a new plan Kyle. Such a shame you fell in love. You didn't even tell her about your past, so me influencing her was so easy. I convinced her that you are the murderer, so she stayed at my place. Needless to say, she is great in bed."

Kyle snapped as he punched 3 holes through his wall. Hyde still continued. "Now, you have 2 choices Kyle. Since I made your friends suffer, they are sure to most likely be trying to attempt suicide. You can go and save them, however, you will never see Libitina again.

"If you want to see her again, you will have to meet me on the rooftop of the school. If you win out confrontation, you will be shown where Libitina is, but your club members will no longer live. What will it be Kyle: save your family, or save your loved one?" Hyde ended the call.

Kyle quickly grabbed a long knife and his revolver. He ran out onto the street and looked at several directions. He felt blood fueled rage and anger seep through his veins. One choice. One outcome. A life full of sadness that he may end up killing himself, but others are counting on him to make a choice. Finally, he decided...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to let you know that this may end up being close to the end of this story. This is what I hate because I...well, I may end up giving up some parts of the ending, so never mind that. Anyways, do you think this is going to end well?


	27. The Choice Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one choice to make on two paths. Each path leads to suffering in the future. There is not other way to go.
> 
> But in spite of all this, you care so much to not choose either side. You love them too much to even try to decide which choice is best.
> 
> It's when you realize that there is a 3rd choice: Your death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So by the time this is being posted, this is the day I'm moving to somewhere new. I promise chapters won't be later than they need to be, but there is no guarantee. I wanted to make two chapters that were Kyle's possible outcomes, but because I'm moving and it may be a little bit before I post more, I just wanted to get a shorter one out of his final choice. Let me know what you think.

_I...can't....choose. I just can't. I JUST CAN'T!_

Instead of choosing his friends or his loved one, he just falls to his knees and looks up at the sky, tears flowing from his eyes. In a time where no matter what he chooses, he will ultimately suffer in the end of both of them. As he looks up at the sky, time seems to have almost stopped.

"God, what did I do to deserve such pain? Why has my life been nothing but a constant Hell? Everyone I loved before are dead when I tried to help them. Now my friends and Libitina are about to die. I don't know what to do. All I know is that this hurts." Kyle said.

"Of course you know what to do." A voice said. Kyle's eyes widened as he saw Elyssa right in front of him in a white dress. Kyle would have jumped up in joy and hugged her, but he knew better to trust what he sees.

"Elyssa, is that...really you?" Kyle asked.

She put a smile on her face. "Yes it's me but sadly, not real. Now is not the time to mourn about how unreal I am. You need to listen to me." She said. Kyle nods his head. "This all around you is your possible future. Hyde has a huge amount of influence over you, whether you like to admit it or not. This is all just a game he is playing on your mind."

Kyle looked shocked. "This...isn't actually happening? What is this, some sort of dream?"

"Yes, but it is a representation of the paths you have to choose from because of your actions. There is only one way to escape this torment your in: show me what you would you do. What would you do to make sure everyone else is okay?" She asked.

Kyle thought about it for a few seconds. There is only one thing he would do. "I would rather sacrifice myself for their lives. As long as they lived, I would be okay with dying." He answered.

She still smiled. "Then show me your dedication. Show me how strong willed you are." With that, Kyle pulled out his revolver. Before he pulled the trigger, she said one more thing to him. "I love your sweetheart." Then, everything went to black.

* * *

Kyle woke up to a loud sound that came put of no where. As he was breathing heavy, he looked around himself. After scanning his room, he looked over at Libitina, who was sleeping peacefully. "Ahh, just another dre-"

He stopped midsentence as he thought about what he was going to say. His memory started to fill in on not a dream, but a epiphany. He was able to see what was going to happen, only because Hyde was influencing his dreams. Somehow, he knew if he choose one of the paths, it would be reality rather than a dream.

As he got up from bed, he hears his phone buzzing from a message. He picked it up to see that Natsuki was texting him. "It's really 5:30? Jeez, I must have woke up early."

_Natsuki: Hey Kyle, I know today is the festival and I'm sorry for texting at 5:30 in the morning, but I feel uneasy about the festival._

_Uneasy about the festival? I'm uneasy about everything that is going on. But I do know what to do to change that. I completely forgot that today was the festival. Might as well agree with her._

_Me: Your not the only one. Especially after that incident with Reo._

_Natsuki: What do you mean?_

_Me: That note I read out loud. Hyde claimed to have a plan, but I'm not sure if he will even be able to do it on account of me shooting him._

_Natsuki: Would you rather us not go? We don't have to. We can just do something else today._

_Me: It's mandated that the Presidents and the Vice Presidents have to be there. The club members don't have to be there, but only those people have to. So technically, everyone else can just do whatever they want._

_Natsuki: Of course we can come with you. Besides, what the hell am I going to do on a Saturday?_

_Me: Right...well, I'll see you when we get to school. Bye Natsu!_

_Natsuki: Fuck off lol!_

_I knew she would get pissed at that. It's just like her._

After that, Kyle got up from bed and put on some running clothes. That phrase popped up in his head again, this time knowing that everything can be alright if he does certain things differently.

" _Stagnated air is common foreshadowing that something bad is going to happen."_

As he ran out the door, he felt compelled to run the direction he saw the bodies in his dream. It's not even close for the morning sun to come out, but it is rising. He ran for a few minutes until he noticed he was sprinting. Finally, he came across the bodies.

The police hasn't even shown up yet and it looks like no one has been around to call the cops. He looked around for a bit until he saw a letter lying near one of them. He picked it up and flipped the front of it which had writing on the front.  _"A letter has been delivered to you."_ Regardless, he opened it up and he instantly knew something was off. Besides the text being coded once again, it wasn't Hyde's handwriting.

_WW91IGtub3cgd2hlcmUgSSBsaXZlIEt5bGUuIFRoYXQgaXMgd2hlcmUgaGUgaGFzIHJlc2lkZWQuIFRoZSBiaWcgaG91c2UgZnJvbSBtYW55IHllYXJzIGFnby4=_

After a few seconds, he realized that it was Jekyll's handwriting. Unsure as of why he wrote this, he read it.

_You know where I live Kyle. That is where he has resided. The big house from many years ago._

Kyle looked up at the sky. "It's still a little bit of time before it hits sunrise. I know where you are now Hyde." Note in his pocket, he ran as fast as he could to the house he hasn't been in for a few years.

As he approached the house, he felt a wave of nostalgia hit him. The first time in many years since he as has been here. Kyle thought he had moved out or went to another town. Regardless, he opened up the doors and to his suprise, no one was home. He continued up the stairs and another wave of nostalgia hit him as he saw the lab.

He looked around and saw that nothing has changed. The only thing that has changed was the safe on the tabletop. He went up to it and as if fate had it, it was open. Pulling out the contents of it, he saw the infamous formula that Jekyll always talked about. He also saw audio logs recorded, dating back to February 10.

He took a few minutes to hear a good portion of most of the recording. The one that stuck out the most was his recent one: yesterday.

_"April 27, 2018. 7:25 A.M._

_This may be my last voice recording that I may make. To anyone that will find this, let me explain everything that has happen. I created a elixir with a formula that I suspected to eliminate evilness inside people. I was the first to test this._

_The results were devastating. I created a passageway for a being from another reality. A reality that is not real, but coded from a game. He showed me everything in his reality and made a deal with me. Every night, he goes out to kill another person that suffers from mental illnesses that people suffered in his, and in return, he wouldn't take full control over me._

_The being is called Edward Hyde, but his true name was MC. He claims to be a God and seek revenge. He doesn't know one thing: as much as he uses my memories to know more about his replacement, which is my friend Kyle, I can feel his emotions. It's not just revenge he seeks...it's love as well._

_Kyle, if you ever find these recordings, I want you to know something. I'm sorry for putting you in this spot. We have been through so much, made such great memories even though I knew you blamed yourself for Elyssa's death. I know you will find love once again, because you deserve it. When you do...don't let this fucker take it away. You and me are the only ones that can get rid of this demon I hold. I pray I don't have to do it myself._

_Sincerely, Henry Jekyll."_

_Don't worry Jekyll. I won't let this fucker take that away from me. I know I'm going to have to tell her now. If not, then my future is going to be a living hell. I'll get you free somehow._

Kyle puts everything back and closes the safe. As he left the house, he saw it was sunrise. With everything he had, he took off running through the woods. He was running on a path that was a shortcut from Jekyll's house to his. Within minutes, he finally reached his house.

As he opened the door, he saw Libitina coming down the stairs. He smiled, but he was dreading what was about to happen the next few minutes. "So Kyle, you were up early." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Kyle sighed. "Well, I have been doing some thinking the past hour. Babe, we need to talk." He said. Telling by how serious his voice was, he let him go and followed him to the couch. "Listen, I love everything that has been happening, but if you truly love me, I need you to not judge me and know what type of person I am." She nods and listens to Kyle.

"Around the age of 9 is when my life started to change. My mother tried to kill me in my sleep, but my father stopped her and put her in jail. Next week, she dies of unnatural reasons. When I was 10, my father told me about that and showed me this." He got up and took the painting of him and Elyssa off the wall to reveal the safe. He opened it and pulled out the same gun he shot Hyde with.

After showing it to her, he placed it back in the safe and closed it. "After all that, next year close to Christmas, my father was in the hospital. He was able to live longer, but he told me he wanted to die. Since he couldn't do it himself, he...he told me to do it for him. He gave me a syringe to put in his IV and after that, he was dead. I didn't want to, but he told me how disappointed he would be if I didn't grant him his wish.

"You, Elyssa and another friend of mine are the only people I told that too. After all that, it didn't get much better after her death. I tried to kill myself on multiple occasions and one time, Sayori was the reason I didn't follow through. After that, I became sort of an alcoholic at the age of 15.

"One night at 15, I overheard my friend and Sayori talking about how much I changed. I felt instant regret for my actions, but shortly after, some kids came up to them and attacked them. One of them was going to try to rape Sayori and that's when I snapped. I...I killed those kids for trying to hurt the only friends I have at the time.

"Now, the only other thing I have left to hide is the fact that the reason you found me almost dying is because I was hunting down the person who has been doing those killings: Edward Hyde. If not for you, I would be dead. I know this is not the life you wanted to think that I had, but it is the case. I needed to tell you these things because I'm afraid that something may happen if I didn't. If you hate me, I understand why."

Kyle didn't notice the tears falling from his face as he told the one he loved his whole entire life story. A painful, hellish life story that no one would ever dream about having. Kyle knew this was a lot for her to take in, so he just sat there and let the tears flow.

"I'm...so sorry you had to go through all that. It really pains me to know you endure all this and keep it to yourself for so long." She sat beside Kyle and hugged him. "No matter what happens now, I will be by your side. You saved me from a horrible life as well, so I can't judge you for the actions you took him during such a young age. Your so strong willed and almost unbreakable."

Kyle put his arms around her as well. "That may be the case, but if anything was to happen to any of you, I would be heavily devasted. I don't want that to happen for your sake."

She looked up at him with her ruby red eyes. "I know that you will do anything to protect us, but let us help you some. You can't fear that something bad is always going to happen because of your past. If anything does, we will get through it together." They continue to hug, not wanting to let go.

_Now that this has happen, what will happen later on? I just told my girlfriend that my life was the closes to Hell you can get, but she still loves me and wants to be with me. I know one thing for sure: Hyde has a weakness now. It may end up causing him to finally meet his end. I just need to make sure these girls don't feel his influence._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update, which this is the same day I'm saying this. I am planning on making another fanfic of DDLC, but not really focus on the romance side of things. Yeah, there will be some romance in it, but it's not going to be solely based on it.
> 
> Before I get started on this, I'm going to finish up another fanfic I started on a while ago, so I may end up posting a chapter from this and the other on separate days. I don't like leaving things unfinished, especially if I know I can finish it. 
> 
> Well, that's about it. Let me know your ideas on how this story is going to end.


	28. The Festival Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have been set into motion and the path once seen is changing very rapidly. The one thing that isn't changing is trust.
> 
> People care so much that they will help their loved ones no matter the fears or danger they go will be succumbed to. They only want change of their behavior so they can nmbe able to live a happy future.
> 
> How can anyone be happy when they choose to dwell and pity their past? Even when so much is on the line, will those people change or will they stay the same and cost them more than what they feared?

Soon, everyone was at the festival. Everyone was cutting up with each other and having a good time overall. Eventually, the festival starts. "Okay everyone. You go on and enjoy the festival. Me and Sayori will be here."

Everyone nods and heads out to their own way. Kyle let's Sayori sit in the teacher's chair as he sits on top of a desk. "So, are your meds working just fine?"

"Yeah it is." She said cheerfully. "So, you said you had a suprise for Libitina last night. What was it?"

"Well I went over to her house and handled some things out with her father so she didn't have to worry about him anymore. I packed a suitcase full of everything that was hers and brought it back to our house. She was very suprised and then...things got a little exciting." He said with a smirk.

"What, what happened?" Kyle shot her an obvious look. "Oh. Well, I'm happy for you." She said as she smiled.

"Thanks Sayo. Anyways, I don't think there was much for me to worry now. After all, Hyde shouldn't be here." Kyle claimed.  _He better not be._

As for Libitina, she was walking around with the rest of her newfound friends, chatting about many different things. She turns to them to speak. "Hey guys, I'll be back in a minute. I have to go do something." They nod and she goes walk down a vacant hallway, thinking about her life has transpired.

_I never thought that I would ever get to this point in my life that I would have the things and people I have. I have people that actually care about me, especially Kyle. He is one of the only guys that ever showed me love in my life and never used me for money. I'm glad that I don't have to strip for a way to live._

_But...his life was worse than mine. He still turned out just fine, but he isn't the same. I can tell from all the anguish he had went through. To top it off, he is trying to protect his club members from this guy named Edward Hyde. How much longer is he willing to take all this stress?_

As she was daydreaming, she heard a voice behind her. She turns around and it was the kid Kyle threatened. "So, where is your knight in shiny armor? Did he leave you all by yourself?" He said in a menacing tone.

She starts to back up. "Please, just leave me alone. I'm not doing am that anymore. I'm not for anyone's personal gain anymore." Her voice was shaking.

He grabbed her and put her back against the lockers. "I don't care about that. After all, that's not all I want. What did you think when I said to come to my place? I think it should have been obvious, but I guess I'll have to just do it here."

Her eyes widen with fear. She tried to get him off with her, but he was strong. "Don't resist so this will be much easier." He told her as he reached under her skirt forcefully.

Suddenly, a hand is placed on the kid's shoulder. "You shouldn't have done that." Libitina follows the hand up to a person with long, dark gray hair with slightly dark yellow eyes. The kid tries to swing at the person, but all he does is grab his wrist. The person throws the kid into a nearby bathroom and looks at her. "I'll be back in a second. Stay here please." He asked.

For some reason, she did as he went into the bathroom after the kid. After about a few thuds and screams later, it goes silent. She starts to slowly walk to the bathroom when the person came out. "Sorry about that. I just had to make him reassure me that he won't ever lay a finger on you again."

She gets a better look at him. For some weird reason, this mysterious person looked similar to Kyle, but had many things that made him different. She spoke up, her voice still a bit shaky. "T-thank you sir. M-my name is Libitina."

The person raised an eyebrow. "Quite an exotic name for a woman with such nice looks." Even though she couldn't help it, she blushed from the compliment. The person sticks out his hand. "My name is Edward Hyde. Pleasure to meet you miss."

_Oh fuck, oh fuck. Just...stay calm and don't act suspicious about anything. Just be yourself Libitina._

She shakes it as she her fear doesn't fade away. "So Libitina, what are you doing all by yourself at the festival?"

"I uh...was just thinking about some things. Just recently, my life seemed to have some happiness that I was reflecting on." She said.

"Ahh. I understand the feeling. It feels like you had so much things go right in your life that you need to take some time to think about it." He said. It was quite odd how he was able to say it the way she was thinking. Maybe because he was stalking them, but she didn't know for sure.

"Your precisely right. Although, I am fairly happy, considering that I am with this guy that I have liked for a long time." She said. She was trying to use her words wisely, considering she didn't know what would happen.

"Oh. So you have a boyfriend. Glad to hear that. Do you mind me asking who that is?" He asked.

_If I don't answer, than he will get suspicious. If I do, than he knows that I'm with his worst enemy. I have to._

"No, I don't have a problem. He name is Kyle. He is such a nice but honest guy. It's rare that I actually see someone like that." She said, still speaking carefully.

"Kyle, President of the Literature Club?" She nods. "That is great to hear. He really is a sweet guy. He looks like he keeps some things about himself a lot, but he really is a good guy." He said.

She raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm sure with you, he'll tell you about it at some point, but I am just speculating. It could be wrong, but don't worry about it. Anyways, you should go back to him." He says.

Before she walks off, he places a hand on her shoulder. "At least do one thing. Don't tell him about this, especially with that kid and me. Promise?" As if she was compelled to, she nods. He smiles and let's her walk off. As soon as he was out of sight, she ran back to the Literature Club.

On the way there, she ran up on her other club members. "Oh Libitina, what is-" Monika tried to say. Before she can mutter another word, Libitina grabbed her by the arm and started to pull her. The other two followed them back to the club.

When she got in, she was still struck in fear that Hyde was about to kill them all that she wasn't even out of breath. Kyle saw her and immediately knew something was wrong. "Honey, what is going on?" He said in a concerned voice.

She pulled him close so he could whisper. "He is here. Hyde is here." She said.

Kyle's eyes lit up with worry and anger. "Everyone, your leaving now. The festival is over. Go to my house and lock the door. Got it?" He told them. Knowing that something is wrong, they nodded and made their way out. Kyle walked with them, checking each hallway to see if he was close.

As they got out the doors, they started to run. Libitina told Kyle where he last was before following them. When they got a fair amount of distance away, Kyle ran back inside and kept running until he got to the 3rd floor. No one, even the school, rarely uses the 3rd floor. Whoever would have been here, would have wanted to be here by themselves or to follow someone here with intent of hurting them.

Kyle walked with each step tense. He pulled out a long, sharp pocket knife and still crept. Suddenly, Kyle heard groaning in the bathroom near him. He walked in carefully, only to see the kid he threatened, beaten and hurt badly. Putting the knife away before he could see it, Kyle stepped up to him and knelt down to observe him.

He was hurt pretty badly, but he still was conscious. As soon as he looked up and saw Kyle, he was filled with absolute fear and started to crawl away. "No! Don't hurt me again! I won't look at her again! Just don't show me your eyes! I beg you!"

He was crying and looking away, trying to not pay Kyle any attention. Kyle was confused by what he was saying, so he walked up to him and made him sit up. "Calm down man! It's me: Kyle! I don't know what your talking about, but what happened to you?" Kyle asked.

The kid's eyes lit up with confusion and anger. "You did this to me! You beat the living fuck out of me a few minutes ago! Stop playing innocent!" He screamed.

"I was in my club like I was supposed to, considering I'm President. I don't even know what happened to you. Who did this? What did he look like?" Kyle asked.

"What are you-" He started to speak until he got a good look at Kyle. He was only more confused. "Your not lying when you say you didn't attack me?" Kyle shook his head. "But...he looked so much like you, except your so different. He had long, dark gray hair, our uniform and everything about his face looks almost identical to you."

"What do you mean 'almost'" Kyle asked.

"He had something odd on the side of his neck. I saw it for only a split second, but it was enough for me to be terrified by it. I don't know why I'm afraid of it now, but it looked like a word, except it was "MC", burned on his skin. The most horrifying thing must have been his eyes. They were yellow at first, but when he threw me in here, they turned blood red. His gaze seemed to pierce my soul as he told me to say stay from Libitina. This must be a dream. There is no other way." He said.

Kyle sighed. "It's not a dream. Sadly, this is real and I wished it never was. I know one thing for sure: he won't get away with this." Kyle picked him up and threw his arm around his shoulder to support him. "Let's get you to a doctor."

After about 10 minutes, the ambulance showed up with a car followed behind it. He put the kid to their care. "Hold up." Kyle said, making them stop. "I never got your name." He could barely speak now, but Kyle heard him say the word "Kota" before he was put in the ambulance.

As they left, he saw Harold waiting by his car. Harold was still wearing that same brown, leather jacket as always."So Kyle, want to explain what happened?" He asked with his arms crossed.

"Hyde attacked another kid, but only scared the life out of him. I guess he was about to do something to Libitina when Hyde showed up and did that. I think he may have talked to her, considering she ran into the room to tell me that he was nearby. I can't find him anywhere though." Kyle explained. 

"Hyde helping people? That doesn't make much sense, considering this morning, we found a few kids dead, all that match up to the others." Harold said.

"This isn't the first time he did something like that. Some kids where trying to take advantage of Natsuki when he nearly killed one fo them. Those are the same kids you guys found with the writing of blood on the wall. I believe he was just trying to get her for himself, but after they ran away and I was there, he just...walked out." Kyle said. 

"This is all too confusing. The one thing he keeps trying to target is your club, yet everytime an opportunity presents itself, he doesn't capitalize on it. I think he is toying with your, trying to get you to do the job."

Kyle sighed as he pulled out the last voice recording that Jekyll had left. He took it, knowing that Hyde wouldn't bother with looking through the safe. "I believe I have the answer to everything now. Just listen."

Kyle and Harold stood by as the recording went through. After listening to it, Harold looked at Kyle. "How did you get that?"

"I found it at the place that Jekyll lived at before. I believe that is where he is at now." Kyle said.

Harold smiled. "Finally, we know where he is. I'm calling in SWAT and were going to take him down!" He said. As soon as he started to walk off, Kyle grabbed his arm. "What are you doing? We now have a chance to stop him!"

"Didn't you listen to a word that was said during that?! Only me or Jekyll can stop him! It explains why when he is attacked by anyone else, he doesn't even bruise or bleed. All that you would do is annoy him and make him more confident that he will never lose." Kyle said.

Harold freed himself from Kyle's grip and look at his eyes. "Fine! What do you we do now?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"I don't know, but all I know is that this may end tomorrow night or Monday night. Call it déjà vu, an epiphany, or a vision from the future, but I know that Hyde is trying to plan something where I end up choosing to either save my friends or save Libitina. Considering that so much has already changed, I think I may be able to finally end this. I'll let you know immediately when I get any sort of details or a plan set up." Kyle explained.

Harold looked annoyed and confused by all of this, but he trusted Kyle. Since he had helped him so much and saved him from other troubles, he couldn't go against what Kyle was suggesting. Even if this sounds impossible and "supernatural", he felt like Kyle was telling the truth.

"Alright Kyle, I'll go along with this. You better let me know when you get something planned or you get more details, and we will finish this together." He said. He got in his car and left. Sighing, Kyle started his walk back to his house. As he started to walk, he felt himself get extremely tired. He knew it would take him longer now to get back home.

* * *

After about an hour, he walked into his house. Everyone looks at him with worried eyes. "Everything is fine. I just...need some rest." He said. He started to walk up his stares when he suddenly felt nauseous. He ran up to the bathroom and started to puke.

_Ṫ̷̤r̷̖̗͘y̶̤̹͋i̷̧̱̍n̵̨̤͛g̵̝̒̐ ̶͖̙̚t̶̏͌͜ő̴̘̞͝ ̶̫̄c̶̤̬̚ḧ̸̥́͝ą̵͖͐n̷̺͗͝g̸̣͒ḙ̷̔͝ ̸̣̕̕t̵͘ͅh̵̠̆͆ḙ̵͎̚ ̸͙̬̏̓p̶͍̒̆ẫ̶̱͖t̸͖͕̆ẖ̴͛̎ ̴̯̆̐y̶̫̾̈́o̶̼̓̌u̶̢͖͠ ̶͖̆g̴̬͘̕͜o̴̰̙̚ ̸͎͗̇d̴͖̲̓̉ǫ̶͙͗w̴̙͒ṋ̵̈̅ ̵̅͠ͅḣ̸̩a̷͇̎s̶̯̓͑ ̴̜̲͂d̷̖͖͑͋e̵͊̎ͅa̵̙͎͛͘d̴͉̬̉͋l̵̟͇͌ý̸̛̯ ̶̨̾͝c̴̘͆̀ͅo̶̱͂̒n̸̻͕͊͝s̴̡̛̪ě̶̝͇q̵͕͘ư̶͈͔̚ę̸͔̍̈́n̴̰͈̈́c̴̨͆̇e̸͇͆s̶̯̺̔͝.̸̦͒_

He looked up to see who was speaking, only to find nobody. He puked for several moments. After he was done, he felt himself gasping for breath. He took a few seconds to collect himself and stand up to face the mirror.

He wasn't faze to see himself in such a shape. He looked okay, but his eyes said otherwise. He may have been a little bit stressed, but he knew that he could handle it. However, it didn't answer his question as of why he looks like the weight of the world is on his shoulders. 

His past "dream" keeps playing throughout his head. He starts to question every single thing he does now, trying his best to make sure that every choice is the right one. Every word, every movement, every thought, everything...has to be the right choice.

While he is upstairs second guessing his actions, Libitina is talking to Monika while everyone else is chatting about other things. "Do you think Kyle is going to be able to hold up much longer?" Libitina asks.

"If I'm being honest here, I don't know. I don't even know what happened for us to even get here." She said.

"I told Kyle that Hyde was in the school. He...protected me from some perverted kid trying to use me. I know he is a psychopath, but seeing him do that worried me more as of why he was there to start with." She told Monika.

"Well, that is Kyle after all. He just throws himself into danger when he should worry about himself also." Monika said. The two chuckled a bit, but they both knew that it was a sad thing to see him never try to think his own well being.

"Monika, do you ever remember a time when Kyle did something that he really wanted? It seems like he does everything he can to make sure everyone else is happy, but I never recall him saying he done something fun." She said.

She thought about it for a few moments. "Besides going on a date with you, no I don't. Its such a sad thing to realize that. One of these times, we need to get him to enjoy life more. At this rate, I'm not sure if Kyle will ever be himself." She said.

"Your right. I'm going to check up on him now." Libitina said. She walked up the stairs and to their bedroom. There on the foot of the bed was Kyle, sitting down and holding two bracelets in his hand.

She approached him and sat down beside him as he gazed at the necklaces. She interlocked his free hand with her own. "Kyle, what happened?" She asked kindly.

"Nothing. I only found Kota, nearly beaten to death. He explained to me what almost killed him, only for it to be Hyde." He sighed as he kept looking at the necklaces. "I have to make sure that everything I do is going to keep you guys safe."

She took her other hand and placed it on his chin, making him face her. "You can't keep doing this. The more you keep putting on yourself, the more I'm afraid that I will lose you. You can trust us to help you out in this. After all, they are your 'family' and you are the love of my life. We are suppose to stick beside each other when things get tough."

"Don't you see that this is not when things are more than tough? Someone who is more dangerous than anyone ever to lived is trying to kill you all and he looks like me. To make it worst, he is very influential. He can make anyone do anything in his will as long as he is able to. I won't let you get into this."

She got up and looked Kyle in the face. Her expression turns serious. "And what if we want to Kyle? What if we want to try to help you out so you don't get hurt in the process? We can keep ourselves safe while we support you. Living with the fear that you may lose someone is not living normal."

He heard this and stood up. "What makes you think that I even had the chance to live normal? You know how much I have had to go through. There is no way I will be able to live normal. My life is a life that no one in Hell would even dare trade for to have a way out."

"You can live normal. Your just choosing to let your past interfere with that. You and me can live a happy life together when we never had one to start with. Just try for once to let us help. I love you Kyle, more than anything in this world, but I need you to let go of the past." She said as she looked at the necklaces in his hand.

He saw this and tighten his grasp on them. He didn't want to forget about Elyssa, because he could have saved her but didn't. He could have saved his dad, but he didn't. Those necklaces were a permanent reminder that he can't let people convince him that they will be okay.

"I...I can't Libitina. My past is a burden I will have to hold onto for the rest of my life. Everyone I have ever loved, has convinced me that their actions were justified, but they died because of that. I can't let you or them follow the same route they choose that made me suffer." He said.

Libitina's eyes started to tear up. She started to grab a few of her clothes, including the ones she wore to their first date. "If that is the way you believe things should go, then I have to go. I need some time to think about how I feel about us."

She walked out and went past everyone that was listening. Monika stopped her. "You can stay over at my place if you want." She whispered. Libitina nodded and continued down the stairs.

Kyle walked out to see that everyone was listening to their conversation. "I'm doing the right thing, ev-"

"Your doing anything but the right thing. You really don't trust us, do you? You think we are just weak and unable to handle ourselves!" Natsuki shouted at him.

Yuri didn't even try to calm her down as she was upset as well. "You know that your doing this to yourself because your just pitying yourself for things you had no control over." Yuri said.

"I could have helped them both. Instead, I let them die because they wanted to. Why would you think I'm going to allow you guys to try to get yourself killed?! As long as the suffering goes to me alone, than everyone can be happy!" Kyle shouted. 

"To think that is selfish Kyle. Trying to make everyone happy while you force yourself to suffer is not even a bittersweet lifestyle that I had. It's just...suicide." Sayori said.

"Some things are ment to be Sayori. If I'm ment to suffer while protecting you guys, then so be it. But risking yourselves because you want to help me is more suicidal than ever." Kyle said.

They all look at each other and knew that Kyle would never change. "We're leaving Kyle. You won't change and because of that, your choosing to make life not only harder for yourself, but for the ones who love you." Monika said. They start to walk down the stairs.

"Wait a second." Kyle said. They keep walking. "Please stop of a second." They ignore him and they are almost at the front door. "FUCKING STOP!!" He screams out in a way that they never heard him speak before. His voice had a tone as if he was threatening and warning at the same time.

They turn around and look at him. "If you get a letter from a man with long gray hair, don't fucking open it and read it. No. Matter. What." He said.

"That's all you have to say for yourself? I thought I knew you Kyle, but it seems like this is the first time I'm meeting you. Goodbye Kyle." Sayori said, her eyes tearing up. They all walk out and leave Kyle.

He doesn't think that anything will change, until a few hours later, when he started to fall asleep. He remembers the conversation he had, but he felt as if he had no control over his actions.

_If keeping my relationship was to change, then I am more than willing to change. I don't blame my friends and Libitina if they wanted to help me. I just want them to be safe, but I will let them help me out if that was their wish._

He started to dream. He was out in the middle of the street on a nice, gentle summer day. He looked and saw a lot of attention towards a church. Even though he looked rough, he entered through the doors. The sight he saw was beaitiful: him and Libitina's wedding.

Seeing them kiss was heartwarming to him. "I bet that this beautiful to see." He turned to see Elyssa once more. She smiled as she spoke. "However, you know you will never get this sight with the way you are."

"I'm trying to protect them. Why is that so hard to do?" He asked.

"It's very simple: your the problem in this. If hearing it from people who are showing you how much your actually hurting them, then maybe I am the only way to show you." She said, her smile faltering. "Do you even know the definition of love?"

"Of course I do. I showed it to you so much." He said.

"While you think you were showing me love, you were actually afraid. You were scared that I may end up unhappy because of my depression, so you did everything you can to show me nothing but happiness. That's not how life works, but I can't blame you for doing what you did. I would have done the same thing in your shoes at the time.

"Now, your afraid of letting people help you because your afraid of the fact that 2 people you loved very much wanted to die and they did. You blame yourself for our deaths when you can't do that. Our choices were because we knew there was no other way. Life I said, 'Some things are ment to be.' But this is not how it was ment to be. So stop putting all the blame of our deaths on you and trust your family. You want this life, or do you want this life?"

She looked over to the right and Kyle saw what she was staring at. It was the dream of him sitting around everyone's dead corpses with the love of his life in his arms. "Trying to change the path you go down has certain sacrifices. But sticking to the path you force yourself has deadly consequences. You know what to do to progress further. Look forward to the future you have or suffer from your actions you just made. **YOUR CHOICE**."


	29. Time To Move On

Libitina wakes up as usual, except she is not beside Kyle. She was extremely upset that she wasn't with him. She basically cried for many hours after arriving at Monika's house. She didn't get much sleep as she  didn't stop thinking about Kyle.

_Why doesn't Kyle want to move on? Why does he still make himself suffer when everyone is willing to help him? Is he really that worries that he is going to lose everyone that he has to rely on himself to take so much punishment? Even after he let me saved him, he doesn't think that I am capable of helping him._

She stops herself from thinking anymore. After all, she knew first hand about thinking too much about things she didn't have full control of. She was still worried if Kyle truly loved her. How can you say you love someone if you can't rely on them helping you?

She got up out of bed gently and reached for her shirt and pants. As she put her pants on, she noticed something unfamiliar to her. She reached into her pocket to find a folded note. On it was a place name and a time, along with something else written on it.  _A way to pay me back._

She was scared because of what Kyle and everyone else has told her about Hyde. She felt like she had to go there, but something in her gut made her feel like if she went, something bad may happen. She knew she had to tell Kyle about this, but how when she isn't sure if she can trust  _him._

* * *

Hyde sat in the chair that was Henry Jekyll's. He swiveled in it as he thought of how he was going to proceed with his plan. His original plan was to kill Kyle then the rest of them. Because of his recent discovery, now he wants to take Libitina for himself, but kill the girls. It didn't matter what order he went because he knew that he will get to her eventually.

An idea pops up in his head. "They are emotional girls with bad history. They love their poetry so much that they will rip each other apart to prove their poems are the best. So maybe if I can bring some of their horrifying poems back to life, and give it to them with my influence, they will obsess with the poems until they are driven insane. It will continue until they meet their inevitable fate."

He stood up. "Yes! This can work! Just let me bring them back to life." With a snap of his fingers, papers appear in his other hand. He looks through them. "Let's see: "%", "Save Me Pt. 2", "Open Your Third Eye", and Yuri's "blood poem". All of them right here. Now I have to give it to them."

"I won't let you Hyde. You broke our fucking deal, but I still have control of myself." Jekyll said in his mind.

Hyde sighed. "You are irrelevant now Jekyll. You can't stop me. When it comes to love, I can't be stopped. You said it yourself that I crave love."

"Doesn't mean that you will get it. What are you going to do when they don't love you back? Exactly, you'll kill them. Besides, I stopped you from going to Sayori's house." He said.

"So you were preventing me from even walking up to it. Guess what? This time, I'll put up much more of a fight. You won't stop me now." He started to walk out the door.

"What about Kyle? He sure will be able to stop you. Even if you are falling because her name was from your reality, hidden away as a secret, you think Kyle will even let you get near her?" Jekyll asked.

"She will be meeting me tonight. Tomorrow, they won't be at the club and then my plan can continue from there." He walked out the door.

As he stepped outside, he realized that her never really took in the way life was around him. The gentle breeze flew through his hair as he walked outside. The peaceful feel brung him back to the time he once felt this at his previous life. "No need to dwell on the past. Time to proceed with this. You will be mine Libitina...forever."

As he started to walk, something made his stomach turn. He felt dizzy and discombobulated. "Wha...what is happening to me?" He feels as if the whole conversation and feelings he just had was something he felt before. "Why do I feel like this is déjà vu? This hasn't happened before...has it?" Trying to shake off the feeling he just had, he continued.

* * *

Kyle woke up in a cold sweat of dread and despair. He looked over and he only found nothing in the spot where Libitina slept. He felt sad and lonely about her not being there. As he laid back down, he couldn't stop staring at the necklaces hanging above him.

A weird feeling overtook him as he he stared at them. Remnants of his past that haunted him because he felt like he could've done something more to protect her from her depression. Reality started to kick in to him the day he granted his father's wishes for death. But if he was being honest with himself, for once in his life, he knew this was getting the best of him because he allowed it.

Thoughts of Libitina filled his mind as he remembered the day he met her for the first time, which was only several days ago. The only reason he met her was because of his mind being taunted by Edward Hyde. Everything he said to Libitina yesterday, to a extent, was because of Hyde.

"...But some of it was true." Kyle said to himself. He was afraid, but not of losing them. It was because he was afraid to let his guard down for even the slightest second of believing everything was fine, because of his past. He realizes that they are not going to end everything because they are happy now, but he wasn't because of his constant reminders of the people he believed to have failed.

Kyle knew immediately what he was feeling: anger, but towards himself. "I did everything right before. I gave it all my best, but they still did that. They told me to not blame myself, but I still do. I need to get rid of the past the only way I know how."

Kyle through on his clothes and grabbed the necklaces hanging from above him. He ran out the house and looked back at it. After taking a couple seconds to go through with what he was saying, he ran to the woods to the lake. As he ran, he didn't anticipate what was going to happen when he got there.

Libitina needed some time to think, so she called Natsuki and asked her if she wanted to go to a place where she felt comfortable to talk. Since she knew yesterday, was going pretty rough for her, Natsuki agreed to it. She told her that the place that they're going to is in the woods, just as a heads up. With that, they start trekking through the woods after meeting up about a few minutes prior.

"Geez, how much longer is this going to take?" Natsuki asked. No longer than she asked that was she greeted by a beautiful lake with no imperfections whatsoever. Natsuki gasped in amazement as she looked all around her at the seemingly endless beauty all around her.

"I knew you would like it. I did when Kyle brought me here a while ago for our first date." Libitina said as she looked out at the lake. "That is why I needed to talk to you about. I...I don't know if he is going to be able to change or not. I love him so much, but how can he say he loves me back when he decides that all he wants to do is dwell on what has happened before? Does he not see what is in front of him?"

She has tears falling from her eyes. Natsuki walks up to her and hugs her. She isn't really an expert on how to give advice or even just how to show people the type of support they need.

"Listen, if Kyle is willing to change for you, then he would be trying to do it today. If not, then he really never cared about you to start with. But I known him for a long time, so he would be trying his hardest to correct his problems." Natsuki said.

As they speak, Kyle is running through the woods, almost at his signature spot, which is nearby to the other two. After another minute or two, he finally gets there. He takes a moment to gather his breath, and the two notice him nearby and watch what he does next without them being seen.

He looks out in the vast body of water, holding the necklaces in his hand. "Elyssa, you ment the world to me as much as Sayori has. When we were little kids, we would always hang out and the moments that we were so close are the ones I cherish to this day.

"I know you told me not to blame myself for your death, but I did and have for the past 4 years. I even blamed myself for my father's death. Only till this morning have I realized what I cherish more than the club of great friends I have: Libitina."

She gasps softly, but not loud enough for Kyle to hear. "I wish I could have gotten the chance to know her at a earlier time. She makes me feel the same way I felt about you. The only problem in our relationship is me and my self-pitying. She looks towards our future, yet I dwell on past events that I could not control."

He closes his fist with the necklaces. As he does so, he slowly closes his eyes and keeps them closed as he speaks. "I have people who trust me, but I have been lacking the ability to give that back to them." Tears fall from his eyes, but his voice doesn't crack or change. "I need to have them back. I need to see them happy that I trust them. I need to stop thinking that if I start trusting them, they may be hurt because of me.

"Most of all, I need Libitina. Her ruby red eyes and her soft, beautiful smile captivated me the moment I laid eyes on her. Her sweet and loving personality is all I ever see when I think about her. Her smooth, red hair and her persona that shows nothing but a beautiful passion."

He opens his eyes and takes a deep breath. As he exhales, he smiles. "I love you Libitina. I want our future to be nothing but full of trust and our love. The past will stop hurting me today, so I can see our tomorrow.

"As for you Elyssa, I'm sorry. I need this feeling that I have for her. That's why this is so hard to say goodbye. I cherished every moment we spent together: smiling, laughing, telling each other how much we love each other...everything about us, I loved. Now, I need that with Libitina more than anything else."

As Kyle pulls his arm back, he says one more thing. "I love you Elyssa. This is my final goodbye to you. May you find peace from the rainclouds that you hid and see yourself a bright, beautiful rainbow over the horizon."

With everything he has, he throws the necklaces far out into the water. As he watches them fly through the air, every moment he had ever shared with her flashes through his mind. A feeling of being stabbed once more is felt, but in an emotional way. All he can feel is the pain from his past hurt him more and more before suddenly, the necklaces hit the water and sink to their final resting place.

The pain stops once he sees this. Then a new feeling overcomes him, one that hasn't been felt in many, many years: peace. While he is emotional about the events he just did, he never felt more happy in his life as his mind starts to clear up for once. Even though he has been happy before, this is the first time he felt it, but never got taken away from his misery.

He smiles to himself as he looks at his arm. The tattoo of the necklaces is still there, but the heart is now a bright, ruby red when it was before a sapphire blue. He wanted to believe his mind was playing tricks on him, but he was sure that this was real.

While he walks away, Libitina and Elyssa look at each other. They didn't say anything nor could they find anything to say. What they had witnessed was a sacrifice that someone had made when their whole life has been nothing but that. They felt bad, but more proud than anything else.

They just sat there with bewildered expressions on both their faces for several moments. Finally, Libitina spoke up. "He actually did it. He...changed. He did it all for us."

"Yeah...it's odd how much he held back from  _himself_ than anyone else. This is only the start, you realize that, right?" Libitina nods. "Well what are you waiting for? Go to your boyfriend and talk to him." Natsuki gives her a playful shove. She laughs a little before heading back home. 

However, events were being taken to place. Hyde had just finished giving Monika her poem. He smiled to himself as he knew his plan was being set into motion. "Perfect. Tomorrow, Kyle is going to have to make the ultimate sacrifice. Now, time for me to prepare for my date with Libitina in 3 hours."

As he walks on the sidewalk back to the place he called home, he felt strange. He stopped a little ways before approaching his house. He looked around him, feeling like things are just slightly off. "Why is this feeling keep on taking me over? Everything is going to plan. On top of all that, Kyle is suffering in his own Hell." No matter how many times he tried to convince himself that everything was fine, he still felt uneasy. "Whatever. I'm sure everything will be fine tomorrow when Kyle chooses his friends over his loved ones."

* * *

Kyle walks down the sidewalk, close to his house. His face shows that he is thinking about something intently. As he approaches the front of his house, a familiar sight catches his eyes right in front of him. "Libitina?"

She looks down and doesn't respond for a few seconds before looking back up at him. "H-hey Kyle. C-can we talk?" Her voice sounds nervous or worried, but Kyle can't tell which one it is.

"Y-yeah. Of course we can." He said in a gentle voice. He opened the door for her and let her in. She sat down across from him as he sat down as well. Before Kyle can start to speak, she starts talking.

"I uh...I saw what do did at the lake." She said nervously. "I overheard all of it, and so did Natsuki. We didn't know that you would come down there, but I'm glad we did." She attempts to give him a reassuring smile.

"So...you heard all of that?" She nods. "There is something I didn't say there that I needed to tell you about." She pays him attention as she listens. "If I'm being honest with myself, I had little to no control over what I said or did yesterday. Even though I saw and heard everything, it felt like someone was using me to get me to push you away. I only want to look forward to our future, and if changing how I perceive things is what I have to do, then I will do it without regrets."

Her looks turns solemn. "There is something I need to tell you as well and I only found out about it just this morning." She takes out the note she had and gave it to Kyle. He read it and his demeanor turns angry.

"Hyde is trying to get you away from me so he can do whatever the hell he was telling me before." Kyle said. She raises an eyebrow at Kyle, which then he realizes that he had never told Libitina about what happened to him the night before. "I...I guess I should tell you that I had some sort of epiphany recently. Things...don't turn out good, so that's why I have told you the things I did yesterday morning. Not only that, but you deserve to know more than anything."

She acknowledges this. "So...what should I do? I really don't know if going is the right idea." As she speaks to him, Kyle starts to come up with a plan to end this all.

_Maybe I can get her to convince him tomorrow to visit her tomorrow night at the school. When he gets there, I will have moved everyone far away from here for tomorrow and I will end this finally. I just wonder if she will agree to that._

"You trust me, right?" Kyle asks. She looks up and him and nods. "I don't like this, but...I think you have to go. Whatever he tells you, don't listen to it. If you can, make him plan to visit you tomorrow night on the school rooftop to tell him a confession. I will be there and after tomorrow, everything will be fine." Kyle tells her.

"I can't do that! What if you get severely hurt? What if he tries to kill you and succeeds? What if he knows something is up? What if I los-" She stops hyperventilating as Kyle pulls her in for a kiss. Her mind slows down, but as soon as Kyle starts to pull back, she pulls him back in for a longer, passionate kiss.

For several moments, they stay like this until they break apart. "Nothing will happen to me dear. Like I said, trust me honey. I will make everything right." He said with a smile. She wraps her arms around him and stays like this for a few minutes, hugging him and never wanting to let him go.

As she felt more at ease, they heard frantic knocking in the door. Kyle stands up and walks over to the door. As soon as he opens it, Monika walks in, pushing Kyle with a couple letters in her hand. The other 3 are in tow behind her.

"How in the hell did you know that we were getting these? There is no way you knew someone with that type of hair was giving us these! What are you tryi-" She stops as she sees Libitina standing up. "Oh, uh...what are doing here?"

She has a scowl on her face. "Kyle and I were talking and he showed me and Natsuki that he really did decide to change. Now if you can back off him, I would be really happy." Her tone, even to Kyle, sounded like she was going to hurt someone if they kept messing with him.

She backs away as Kyle takes the notes. "You didn't read these, did you?" The four of then shook their heads. "Excuse me for a moment then." He walks upstairs to the bathroom door, notes in hand. As he locks the door, he takes a deep breath and starts reading all the poems.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I...I think I'm going to be sick._

His whole body quivers with the fear as of what he just read. Even though he had never seen them before, the content of them seem so familiar that he couldn't deny that he had seen something similar before. He tears apart each "poem" and throws it in the trash.

Someone knocks on the door. "Kyle, are you okay? You have been in there for a little while." Libitina asks.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He replied. He splashed some water on his face and opened the door. Libitina was standing in the doorway. "Honey, I really need you to do that. If anything goes bad, I'll be nearby."

She sighs. "Alright, but I really need you to reassure me that nothing is going to happen. I'm too scared of losing you."

Kyle pulls her in for a hug. Libitina rests her head on his shoulder as he runs his fingers through her hair. "I promise you. Everything will be fine." She pulled back just a little bit to look at Kyle. A smile forms across her face.

Letting go of Kyle, she takes his hand and drags hims into their bedroom. She closes the door and pushes Kyle onto the bed. Taking off her shirt, she climbs up on Kyle. "What about the others?"

She puts a finger on Kyle's lips. "I explained to them what happened and they forgive you. After that, they left. Now take off your clothes. I want you inside me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to say it again: sorry this took 3 days to get out. Moving has been a pain in the ass, but I'm finally done with that and now I'm putting this out. 
> 
> I can't believe I'm getting close to the end. I have really enjoyed rewriting this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I have an idea for the way I want this to end, but some certain people needs to be taken out before I can do that.


	30. The Offer Of A Lifetime.

Kyle watched from across the street, watching Libitina from the window of the car. "Kid, are you sure this is going to work?" Harold asked.

Kyle turned to his side to look at Harold. "It has to. Hyde's too ignorant to notice anything strange." Kyle said. He had called Harold to tell him that he was having her meet up with Hyde. Now, all they can do is listen to their conversation.

A few minutes later, Hyde shows up in his signature outfit, knowing that she has never seen him before yesterday. "Hello Libitina. Thank you for taking your time to come here today."

She gave a shy smile as she shook his hand. "It's no problem. After all, it's the least I can do since you helped me out." They sat down and sort of sat there. She had no idea what he had planned on doing here. "So, is there something that you wanted to talk about in particular?"

"Actually yes." He said as he smiled. "I wanted to know more about you. So tell me, what are some things you enjoy?" She rubbed the back of her neck, trying to figure out what to say.

"Well, I do enjoy poetry and theater plays. Nature always captivates me. But mainly, I just like spending the time I had with Kyle and his club." She said.

Hyde smiled. "That is nice to hear. However, I also want to know something. How is he? Has he told you anything about him at all?"

"Actually, he did yesterday. He told me about his life problems and the struggles he still faces. I still care about him regardless." Libitina said.

Hyde's face is filled with bewilderment for a split second before turning to his neutral state. "That's great to hear. You must be quite the girl to have a kind heart to live with someone like him."

Libitina shoots him a curious look. "Let me ask you something. How do you know about his personal life so well and how do you know that we're living together?"

Hyde chuckled. "It is quite obvious that you are living with him. I can see in your eyes that you care so much about him that your willing to stay with him for the rest of your life. As for the other thing..." Hyde scratches the back of his neck. "It is only an assumption. After all, he never talks to anyone but his club. He never really expresses himself anywhere else. It is only an observation that he keeps dark secrets to himself."

"We all keep something to ourselves. So tell me Edward Hyde, what is your darkest secret?" Libitina asks confidently.

From the street, Kyle and Harold chuckles. "She sounds so much like Elyssa." Harold comments.

"Yeah, she does, but she is different. I just can't explain how much she has changed me. She gives my life a new purpose." Kyle saids.

Harold laughs for a little bit. "God, Kyle. You sound like your going to marry her tomorrow."

His eyes widen. "What!? Of course I'm not going to! I'm just explaining how much I love her. What's the crime in that?" 

He rolls his eyes. "I'm only teasing you Kyle. We can do that after all since we're friends." Kyle sighs and listen to them.

"My darkest secret eh?" Hyde thinks for a little bit. "Well, I come from a place that is full of eternal struggles. No matter what, I could never seem to find happiness anywhere when I was there. It felt like I always died for trying to make myself happy. Now, I'm here and I never felt so alive before."

Libitina giggles a bit. "You sound happy about that." As a way to tempt Hyde, she runs her hand over his. "I wonder if there a particular girl who brings life into you."

Hyde smirks. "And what if there is? You going to be jealous?"

"Maybe. Just a bit." She saids seductively. "There is something I have been meaning to ask you since yesterday, but you never gave me the chance to."

Hyde leans in a little. "I'm sincerely sorry. Now is a better time than ever."

"I think the best time is tomorrow night. Meet me at the top of the school. I got to break some things off with Kyle, then I'll tell you." She said.

They both stand up. "Very well then. I'll see you soon." He said. He walks out the restaurant. After about a minute, Libitina makes her way back over to the car.

"It's settled." She said. Kyle smiles.

"Good. Thank you sweetie. Now let's go home." Kyle said. With that, they start to drive away.

* * *

_This doesn't feel right. Everything is set up for tomorrow. Yet, I can't shake off the feeling like this is the worst choice I can make. Why is this feeling that I'm getting? Is this...regret? Why am I regretting trying to kill Edward Hyde? I need to go out for a bit to clear my conscious._

While sitting in the living room with everyone else that he called, Kyle got up and rushed to his closet. As he scurries through the various clothes he has, he picks up a dark gray hoodie. "This will work." He puts it on and starts to head downstairs.

When he gets down there, Libitina shoots him a look. "I'm just going for a walk. Nothing will happen. Just lock the door when I leave. I'll be back soon."

"Just be careful please." She said. He nods and walks out. Now she is sitting with everyone else from the Literature Club. Not much happens until she gets a idea. "You know something? I don't think Kyle locked the basement door. That means the cellar is open." She saids with a grin. Everyone looks at her and grins as well.

Kyle walks more and more down the road until he reaches a familiar place: the school. He felt compelled to come here, even without anything to protect himself. The gate was closed, but it was no problem when he knew many ways to enter. As he sneaked through one of the entrances, he felt a more strange force attracting him in.

Nervous but confident, he entered the school and navigated through the many hallways. He stopped when he saw his clubroom. Even though he was getting a strong feeling to go up to the roof, he entered the room. He looked around and felt regret as he scanned the clubroom.

_This may be the last time I ever see this room again. Tomorrow may be the last day I ever get to spend with my friends.Why did I let myself get this way? There is so much I have to say, to do and to be thankful for._

He gave a small smile as he looked through the room. He pulled out Natsuki's manga collection and looked through some of the pages. He chuckled at the countless times he remembered that her and Yuri foight about what was considered literature.

He went over to his desk and pulled out Yuri's knife. He remembered after the first week that he went over to her house to look through some of Yuri's old book and when she told him that she had a knife collection. "She thought she was a freak when she admitted a secret hobby like that. It was even more priceless to see her reaction to me telling her I have a similar interest."

Putting it in the pocket of his jacket, he opened up another drawer of his hidden change. "Sayori always begged me for money to buy a snack. I always told her I ran out or turned it around on her. She never knew that I was going to buy her another hair ribbon. Even though I liked the one she had, it always seemed funny to see her with one that was a bit bigger."

Putting that in his pocket as well, he left the room. Taking one last look _(possibly)_ , he left to the rooftop. It didn't take long before he reached. He then saw what was the reason why he came there, why he was drawn there: Edward Hyde. "We meet again." Hyde said.

For some reason, Kyle and Hyde don't start attacking each other. Hyde just stands at the edge of the rooftop, looking at the clear, night sky as Kyle walks up beside him. He does the same and neither of them speak for two or three minutes. "What is happening? Things aren't the way I had planned for."

Hyde and Kyle look at each other. "I guess since you have some bit of influence over me, some of you is a part of me, but only in dire situations. I'm able to dream about things about things that are going to cause my friends harm, emotional or physical. After I wake, I can change those things for the better and it be real." Kyle said.

"So you dreamt about today and tomorrow. You knew that in either way, you would have been in pain, so you decided to kill yourself. You didn't choose anyone like I thought and I assume you told everyone and even Libitina about me. It explains why I felt like they weren't their old selves like before." Hyde said, disappointed.

"If I did choose, that would have been real and not a dream. I guess choosing misery and your inevitable death from the choice is what makes it real instead of a dream. As for your poems...I read them all. I felt the pain that they went through to when they wrote their problems. I guess that's why I was able to find you here when no one else can find you." Kyle explained.

Hyde steps back from Kyle a few steps. "One thing I'm wondering. You found me, yet you aren't attacking. Even though you are unarmed, you have your rage from years of torment to use against me. So why are you not attacking me?" He asked.

"I came for answers and a possible solution so we don't have to die. First, why is MC branded on your neck? Second, if you die, what happens to the power of the President? Third, can you release Jekyll? Finally, why do you have such an interest in Libitina?" Kyle asked.

Hyde sighed. "The brand is a permanent reminder of who I am and where I cam from. I never needed Jekyll to live. He just allowed me to live withing him. I can be myself if I wanted to, but he has became a acquaintance that I have been glad to have.

"As for Libitina, she is...quite interesting. In my world, Elyssa and Libitina were nothing but secrets with vivid details about their life and they were always felt a terrible hand. It seems like that in the real world, it is no different, except you fell in love with them. All I want is to be able to find love too.

"And now my power when I die. Honestly, I have no idea. I'm the only one left alive from my world, but if you have been the most influenced, then...you may end up with the power I hold. Maybe Jekyll will get my power since he brought me in this world with his formula he nicknamed 'The Third Eye.'"

Kyle was clearly both confused and angered, but kept his composure. "Hyde, you can find love in other ways. Trying to take someone away from another because it is something you desired is not the right way. Did you feel a desire to kill the people who had the same issues that my club had?"

"What is that suppose to mean? They are free from their personal hell? You set them free from their inner demons?" Hyde asked.

"Actually...while I was too busy trying to solve your puzzle and saving Yuri and Natsuki, they all gathered time to free themselves from pain with their loved ones. The girls you so desired to kill ended up helping themselves because of you." Kyle said.

Hyde's eyes were in bewilderment. Before he can say anything, Kyle answered his question. "Yes, you did that. One thing I'm more confused about is how you convinced Reo to go along with you."

"I guess the bastard hates his daughter that much. When I offered him some of my infinite possibilities, he didn't hesitate. All he had to do was kill them and prevent you from saving them. I didn't expect Harold to be coming with you, so you had the upper hand."

"Even so, I have enough willpower to overcome that bastards weakass punches. The fucker prayed on someone who is clearly stronger than him, but has struck so much fear into that person, he was able to do anything he wanted with him. Abuse her, starve her... _use_ her." Kyle said, clearly getting upset from the thoughts.

"Yet you saved her, but you would have killed him and Makoto if it wasn't for them. Tell me, do you have the guts to not only kill me, but Jekyll like he requested? Since I told you that I can set him free, you will want me to set him free before you can kill me."

Kyle noticed how close Hyde had gotten close to him. Kyle steps back a little bit before he speaks. "I came to make a offer. If you give me Jekyll, you can run away and start anew, fall in love and be free from your past. Nobody will ever know that you killed over 100 students over your overwelming desire to feel alive. The woman you will be with can fulfill that for you.

"However, if you choose to refuse, I will try to kill you. No matter if you control Jekyll, he made me promise that I get rid of the demon that he created. I don't care who has the powers from your reality. All I care about is that you stop this chaos. I will do whatever it takes to stop you, even if it means that I die. Whatever...It...Takes."

* * *

 Kyle is close to the house. The whole conversation rings through his head. He could have killed Kyle, yet he didn't. Kyle could have attempted to kill him, but Kyle doesn't want anymore blood on his hands.

As he entered his house, he chuckled to see everyone knocked out. Well, everyone that he can see right now. Music was being played downstairs, so Kyle could only guess who it was. After taking a minute to put everyone asleep, the only one left was Sayori.

"What? Where did she..." He paused as he noticed the music still playing, but the door opened. He cracked a smile as he was wondering what reactions where going to take place. He creeped silently down the stairs, not making a sound as Monika played the piano with Sayori standing in front of her, listening to the song.

 _Does my pen only write bitter words for those who are dear to me?_  
_Is it love if I take you, or is it love if I set you free?_  
_The ink flows down into a dark puddle_  
_How can I write love into reality?_  
_If I can't hear the sound of your heartbeat_  
_What do you call love in your reality?_  
_And in your reality, if I don't know how to love you_  
_I'll leave you be._

As Monika finished, Kyle saw how teary their eyes were. He smiled to himself as they embraced each other. "It was about time you did that Monika." Kyle said, startling them both.

"K-kyle! How long have you been standing there?" Sayori asked.

"Long enough Sayori. Long enough." Kyle said. "Monika, you sound so good with that piano. Better then me, that's for sure. It would only be right if I gave it to you. So tomorrow, expect to have this piano in your house."

Monika gasps in amazement. "You really mean that?" Kyle nods. With joy, she runs over and hugs him tightly. He hugs her back, even though she is basically choking him to death. After a little while, she let's go and takes Sayori up to their room.

_I can probably guess what they're going to be doing. Thank God I have soundproof walls so I don't have to hear the choir all night long._

He goes to his room and lays down on the bed. He stares at the ceiling for a little bit before averting his eyes to Libitina. He smiles and falls asleep with one thought on his mind.

_Hyde, please accept my offer. I don't want to do what I fear I have to. It will only do no good for me and you._


	31. Escape From Reality

Kyle woke up earlier than everyone else. As much as he dreaded waking up, he had no choice. Today was Monday, April 30. It was funny to think how the end of the month would be the end of a constant nightmare for many people. He looked at the clock.

_6:30 A.M. I have a total of 16 hour before I have to meet Hyde. I hope he chose the best option. I have 14 hours to spend with my club members before I force them to leave town until tomorrow. I'm not risking anything else._

Kyle went downstairs and fixed coffee as usual. As he did so, Sayori came down surprisingly. "Hey Sayori. I didn't think you would be up so early."

She smiled at him. "Well, I wanted to wake up early." She walked up to him and noticed the look on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Kyle sighed. "Well, I'm sorry to being it up now, but I wanted to keep everyone's hopes up. Today may be the last day I live." Sayori looked at him with saddened eyes.

"It's about Hyde, is it?" Kyle nods. "I'm scared for you. You're my only childhood friend left that hasn't changed for the worst. Please don't get hurt." She said as she started to hug him.

Kyle wrapped his arms around her. "I won't. Don't worry about that. Let's just have a good day today, together as a family." She looks up at him and nods.

* * *

Hyde stands outside on his balcony, looking at the world around him. He kept thinking back about the conversation he had with Kyle last night.

"So Kyle wants to stop my madness by some sort of peace offering. Just give him Jekyll and I can leave here and find love somewhere else. If I don't, then he will try to kill me whatever it takes. I don't know if it's possible." Hyde said. When he finishes, a voice he hadn't heard in what was many years speaks to him.

_**You are really going to follow through with what that pitiful mortal has to say? You are Edward Hyde, but I think your starting to turn back to little old weak MC.** _

"My name is not MC! I am stronger than that puny fuck ever was!" Hyde yelled out.

_**I know that. That is a reason why I gave you those abilities. Monika was too much of the type of person to fall in love. I make her turn to a psychopath, which caused her file to be deleted. But you...you didn't have a file. I don't know why I couldn't give it to you to start with, but after the first time the game finished, I gave you influence and awareness.** _

_**Now, after they tried to end everything we are, we are alive. Edward Hyde and the Third Eye. We're Gods, so we don't listen to all he has to say. We don't need Jekyll anymore, so let's show him what happens when you disobey a God.** _

"Yes. Your always right."

**_You know it. Now go show them what it means to have the feeling of b̵̘̙͚̘̯̊͆̂͆̂͋̓ẽ̵͎̯̃̃́̓͗̌̄̒̈́ị̸̧͈̙̤̰̎͐̎̇͒̾͘͠͝n̴̩̦̜̭̤͖͎̉̄g̴̲̲̤̫̟̳̬̤̝̲͊͘ ̶̼̽ä̵̧̟̱̳͈̼͉́͗̊̑͠l̶̛̛̞̆̐̇͛̚i̴̜̋v̵͎͇̮͓̦̯͎͙̑̂̐̎͑̓̇ȩ̶̽͒̆͗!̶̞̞̲̺͙̝̋͆̒̇̓̉̾_ **

Hyde grins as he grabs his trench coat, top hat and cane. Finally, he separates himself from Henry Jekyll. He looks at him as he falls to the ground unconscious. "Now there is no strings on me. Now I can be free." He opens the door and walks out.

A few hours later, Jekyll woke up. He can recall all of his memory of the conversation he just heard yesterday and recently. "I can't just stand by and watch this happen. I have to warn him." Jekyll grabs a school uniform and runs out.

* * *

 

 _9:30 A.M._ _13 hours left._

Kyle was sitting in his classroom, doing work. He couldn't focus right. No matter how hard he tried, he didn't focus at all. After a few minutes later, he was dismissed from class. The next couple classes were like this.

_12:25 P.M. 10 hours left._

He was sitting at lunch, eating alone. Out of all the times he would want to spend with his club, he couldn't find them anywhere. He felt a knot form in his stomach.

Suddenly, a plate is set down beside him. He looked up, suspecting it was one of them. His face turned to shock as Henry Jekyll sat beside him. "Jekyll? Is that...you?"

He just smiled. "Yes, it is me. He let me out as you promised." Kyle was overwhelmed with joy that he hugged Jekyll after not being able to see his childhood friend. Jekyll hugged back and chuckled. "Your just the same as always."

They let go and Kyle kept smiling. "I never would have believed that he let you go. I'm so glad to see you. Sayori will be so suprised to see you."

"She already has." Kyle gave him a confused look. "Soon after you went to your classes, I followed to your group and spoke to them. Sayori was bawling her eyes out when she saw it really was me. I explained it to them what happened before and why I am here now."

Kyle already had a feeling of what he was going to say. "Let me guess. Hyde isn't going to accept that deal." Jekyll nodded. Kyle sighed and put his head down on his arms. "So I have to kill him. I wish things weren't this hard."

Jekyll placed a hand on his shoulder. " _We_ will have to kill him. You held out the first time you guys fought, but now it's me and you, like old times." Kyle looked up and stared at Jekyll's face. "This is something we have to do together. After all, your like family to me. Always have been and always will be."

A smoked formed across Kyle's face. "We really haven't changed, have we?" Jekyll and Kyle laughed.

"Well, you kinda have. You finally got a girlfriend after 4 years. I'm proud of you." Jekyll said. They talked like this for many minutes before they had to split ways. Kyle told him to hang out at the clubroom and wait for us to get there.

_3:20 P.M. 7 hours left. 5 hours left until they leave._

Classes were over and now Kyle can go to the club. He walked with joy as he soon approached the clubroom. He stopped and listened to them chat happily and peacefully. "I'm here!" He said as he opened the door.

They looked and smiled at him. Even Jekyll, who was standing beside the teacher's desk, gave him a smile. "So Kyle, what do you want to do today?" Libitina asked.

"Well, the thing I want to do isn't here. If we hurry and leave, we can get there and see it before you guys have to leave." Kyle said. They looked at each other and soon got up ans hurried out the door, leaving all their bags there.

As soon as they left the gates, Natsuki stopped Kyle. "Are we going to go with our school uniforms on?"

Kyle took a couple seconds to think about it. "You don't have to. Just hurry and change. I'll text you guys were to meet." They nodded and started to head out. Kyle and Libitina ran to their house and got changed.

_5:46 P.M. 3 hours left till the club leaves._

"Geez Kyle, we been walking for almost half an hour. Does every place we go to have to take so long?" Natsuki asks.

Kyle chuckles. "If the places were trashy, then it wouldn't take so long to get to. The trip is what makes the destination so worth it." He said.

After a few minutes, they reach a clearing to reveal a beautiful site. They stare at a series of small waterfalls that is covered by a huge portion of woods. The water pours down into a small body of water where they stand.

He stares at their priceless faces as they gaze at the sight before them. He sees Jekyll stare at him as he grins at what Kyle had done for them. "Kyle, you never stop amazing us all, you know that?" Monika said.

"You make it sound like it's some great achievement. All it does for me is bring joy to me to see you guys enjoy the time we spend together." Kyle said. He starts to walk up the trail to the top of one of the nearby waterfalls. They follow and listen.

"We have had some pretty rough times in our lives. I'm glad to say that this was faith that we all found each other like this. We all held onto each other and healed together. I have the most joy to say we have became 'family.'"

Kyle is now onto the top. "I go to these places to relieve the stresses and constand hell that was in my head. Now these are places that I can lay them all to rest." Kyle looks back at them and smiles. "For once, I am free. In the last hours I may have, I have no regrets now."

As he says that, he extends his arms outwards and falls backwards into the water. They gasp as he falls into the water. They look down and see Kyle rising from the water. He laughs. "You guys should come down here. It feels great!"

They look at each other and shrug. Monika leads, then Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki, and Libitina. Jekyll hesitates. Even then, he still hated the fact that he had some of his secrets hidden from Kyle. One of then being that his body was starting to deteriorate. Jekyll starts to have a flashback to over a month ago.

* * *

One month ago.

Jekyll wakes from his rest. Usually when he wakes up, he would feel some bit of dread that he let's someone kill others just to fulfill an urge, a desire to feel alive by taking lives of people who probably never got a chance to feel happy in a while. This time, he woke up feeling sick.

He got up and examined himself. He checked himself for any illnesses, but he couldn't find anything. His system was fine on the inside, all healthy. He rubbed his hair, which had gotten darker and longer since Hyde started to take control.

As he looked into one of the many mirrors, he noticed something odd. He got up closer to just one lonely mirror, away from all the others. He examined himself as he noticed his skin was starting to change color.

When he went to touch a part that was changing, his skin was just starting to fade away. It's as if he was starting to get deleted. Worst part was that there was many parts on him that was the same. He was scared and started to immediately work on some sort of a cure. Taking some of his formula and some medications that slows deterioration, he mixed it together to create a dark yellow formula.

Injecting some of it in his veins, it took close to an hour for the spots to clear up. He though nothing of it as he settled back down. He needed to know what was causing this deterioration. So the next day, after he had changed the previous night, he checked himself as he felt the same as last night.

The spots were there again, with only small patches turning slightly darker than the rest. However, when he took the formula again, he noticed those few spots there previously were fading, but not disappearing. They were on his arms, where he took the altering formula.

"So that's why I'm starting to deteriorate. My other 'body' is mostly getting used to the formula, but I'm not. It seems as if it wants to reject it, so I'm starting to get sick from my body trying to fix itself. This will have to do for now." Jekyll said to himself.

Now it is the present day. Up until recently, Jekyll had stopped taking the formula, but before he did, he remembered that he took a whole lot, more than ever before. His formula to fix it was slowly working, but the deterioration was still taking a toll on him. He estimated the time for him to die at this rate to be close to a month.

He looked down his hoodie and shirt to examine himself. His stomach was littered in dark spots, some of them taking on a dark purple as well. He swallowed as he carefully took off his hoodie.

_No regrets? I'll have to tell him later today._

He sighed and put on a smile as he dove into the water. A huge splash covered everyone else. Jekyll rose back up and chuckled. "I haven't had this much fun for as long as I can say."

For the next hour and a half, they cut up and laughed with each other. They were all truly happy. No matter what happens in the next couple hours didn't faze them at all. All they were worried about was the "now."

As they got out, Kyle grabbed his nearby phone. Everyone posed as he took a few pictures with them. He looked through them, seeing them all smile. "They are absolutely perfect." He said.

It takes them another half a hour to leave the woods. Kyle looks at the time. One more hour he has with them before they are forced to leave. It takes them all about another 15 minutes to dry up and start to pack their important stuff. Kyle had gotten a car for them to drive away in. He hid some money in the trunk so in case he dies, they can start anew somewhere else.

The sun was setting. The orange glow is cast across the land around him. He picks everyone up and checks the time again. Only 20 minutes left. He drives until he gets to a beach. Only 7 minutes left.

He exits and only requests that Libitina follows him. Everyone nods, but exits the car and watches as Kyle takes her down to the beach side. She looks at him while the wind blows through her hair. "Kyle, everything alright?"

He sighs as he holds her hand. "No, nothing is alright. This may be the last few minutes I ever get to see you. ~~I may end up dying soon.~~ I don't want to believe that, but after you almost saw me die, I'm scared. He may win no matter what."

Libitina grabs his other hand and looks directly at him. "Kyle, I have faith in you. When I found you in that alleyway, I saw a light in you burning bright. You have a strong will, and that is why you will win regardless. Even if Hyde thinks he can win, I know you will."

He chuckles as he brushes some of her hair to the side of her face. "You know why I brought you here besides somewhere else we have been?" She shakes her head. "Look out to the body of water and tell me what you see." She can't come up with an answer that won't sound sarcastic.

"I see a world filled with infinite choices. A world with many possibilities and outcomes. A way to write your life out into reality. That is what this place is to me." He chuckles and blushes a bit. He can feel his face turn red. "This was also the place and time I was planning on asking you to marry me in the future."

She gasps and her face turns redder than his. "M-m-marry me? D-do you really l-love me t-t-that much?" She said.  Her voice stutters so much with her sentence. Instead of giving her a direct answer, he lifts her chin up and kisses her with such passion. Seconds feel like minutes go by so he wants this moment to last forever  ~~as it may be the last time he will have it.~~

Soon, he breaks away. They smile at each other and hold each other. Kyle explains to her about the money he had hidden away in that car and what he wanted them to do in the chance he may die. As much as she doesn't want this to happen, she knee why he did this and nods.

Throughout all of this, the club and Jekyll watches him. Jekyll smiles at him and thinks to himself. He feels the pain of his deterioration taking place again. 

_Kyle has someone who is wonderful. I don't have anyone else now. If it comes down to it, I will risk my life to protect them. There is no way for me to be cured from this, so I have to do this. Better than dying from a painful curse I created._

He watches them come back to the car. "It's close to time for you guys to leave." Everyone hugs Kyle and says what they have on their mind and wishes them good luck. Kyle and Jekyll watch them as Moniks drives them away. They wave until the car is out of sight.

"So everything is set?" Jekylk asks.

"Yeah, it is. We are going to meet at 10 P.M., but I told Harold that we are meeting at 10:15 P.M. He is planning on bringing SWAT and even the FBI there. That should give us enough time to handle Hyde without them getting in the way." Kyle explained.

They start walking  back to their houses, picking up their things. Jekyll brings some big knives as well as his black hoodie. Kyle brings a pocket knife, some big knives and finally, the revolver from the safe.

Kyle looks through his closet, but the outfit of his enemy catches his eyes. After putting on a black zip up hoodie, he grabs the outfit and throws it outside. He grabs some gas and burns that damned outfit. After it burns out, he makes his way to the school.

_9:20 P.M. 40 minutes left until meeting._

Kyle and Jekyll stand on top of the school. There is a bit of thunder overhead. Jekyll sighs, making Kyle turn to him. "Henry, do you have something bothering you?"

"Not just something. I think I just need to show you what that formula and that damn Hyde has done to me." Jekyll saids. He raises his jacket and shirt to reveal his stomach, covered in many spots of deterioration. "I'm slowly dying. That's why I'm here. Today is hopefully my last day. I can't be cured. I tried that already."

Kyle is speechless. The only thing he could do was pull Jekyll in a hug to comfort him. "I'm sure you will be able to be healed. I'm confident that you will." Jekyll wraps his arms around him. "I can't lose another friend Henry."

Kyle can feel his friends tears soak his shoulder. He couldn't recall the last time he saw Herny Jekyll cry so openly. Something about it made him feel like it was Jekyll gaining some hope for once. Kyle had a thought echo through his mind.

 **_Maybe Jekyll will get my power since he brought me in this world with his formula he nicknamed "The Third Eye."_ ** _Maybe Edward Hyde's power can heal him. After all, he was the reason why Jekyll is having this._

"I do have a idea, but please don't risk your life. Just please hold up until we finally finish him." Kyle said. They let go and Jekyll nods. He wipes his tears and puts on a tough face.

Kyle looks at the time. "It's 9:50. We have 10 minutes left. Are you ready?" Kyle asks. Jekyll nods.

"Ready for what?" A voice said behind them. They turn and they see Hyde, smiling sinisterly. "You haven't even heard my answer."

"Cut the shit Hyde! I know your planning on killing us just to get to the other girls! You really think killing people who suffer will make you feel more alive!?" Jekyll screams out.

Hyde laughs in a sick, twisted way. Lightning lights up the sky. "I will get what I want, when I want. There is a reason why I have this power. I am alive and I will continue to stay that way."

Jekyll and Kyle pull out large knives. "Then I guess we will have to change that." Kyle said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry to be sort of a douche bag by leaving it off at a cliffhanger. I promise to make this one worth it. Although, a life will have to be lost in this final confrontation. Who will it be? Jekyll, Kyle, or someone else?
> 
> Also, after this story is finished, I plan on making another chapter to explain my thoughts about all of this. If you don't really see it, I have put in a lot of thought into these chapters, so I want to show what I thought about to make this story great in my opinion.


	32. Final Confrontation

30 Minutes Ago

Monika stops to get some gas while everyone chats. Although everyone is speaking to each other, she can see Libitina by herself, staring off into the distance. After she is done, she still sees everyone still talking. She decides to walk up to Libitina to talk to her.

"Your worried about Kyle, are you?" She said as Libitina stares at the moonlight. She snaps out of her daze.

"Wha...oh, it's you. Yeah, I am. Just something feels off." She replied.

"Weird that you day that. I oddly feel the same way. It's like something isn't what it was ment to be, right?" Monika asks.

"Yeah, exactly like that. I felt that since we left them." Libitina said. They look at each other. They can tell that something was wrong if they were feeling the exact same.

"Guys, we're going back for them. Right now." Monika said. Everyone looks at her. They can see the panic in both of their eyes and didn't hesitate to get in the car immediately. It was going to take a while for them to get there. If they kept going at the pace they're going, they should be there around 50 minutes.

* * *

Present time.

Kyle starts to run at Hyde with a knife at hand to swing at him. Hyde dodged out the way and Jekyll came charging at him as well to swing at him. Hyde deflected with his cane and grabbed Jekyll's arm. He then proceed with throwing him through the doors they came from.

Seeing him tumble down the stairs, Hyde turned around to face Kyle. Without time to defend, Kyle tackled him down the stairs. They tumbled and tumbled until they reached the bottom of the stairwell, which was close to the hallway to the Literature Club.

Jekyll is dazed, while Kyle and Hyde starts to get up. "You caught me by suprise, but now you don't have anything." Hyde said, rubbing his neck.

"And you don't have your cane." Kyle said. Hyde looked around and fixated his eyes on his nearby cane. Beside it was Kyle's knife. Kyle looks at what he was staring at and they both break out on a run to get their weapons.

Fearing that Hyde will grab his cane and kick the knife away, Kyle grabbed onto Hyde and threw him into a wall. As he hit the wall, Kyle punched him in the face as hard as he can.

Hyde rubbed his face to see the side of his face cut a bit. "That was pretty powerful, but now you will see what real power is like." Hyde sticks his hand into the direction of a vacant classroom. He swings his hand towards Kyle, which causes the desks and chairs to fly towards him.

Kyle dives forward, barely missing most of what Hyde sends at him. Some of them graze him or hit him. As he tries to gets up, Hyde grabs Kyle by his jacket and throws him into a wall as well. Kyle struggles to get up, but doesn't get the chance as he gets kicked in the face. "Come on Kyle, get up."

Kyle tries to push himself up, but as he is close to getting up, Hyde grabs him by the throat. He pushes him into a wall while holding he holds him. "So, I always thought you were me, but all I see is a remnant of who I was. Guess it's time for me to get rid of that."

Hyde reaches down with his free hand and picks up Kyle's knife. "Goodbye Kyle." Before he can stab him, Jekyll pulls on Hyde's jacket and throws him to the ground, letting Kyle go in the process. "You little fucker! Stop interfering with this!!"

Jekyll grabs his own knife, holding it as tight as he can. "If you want to kill Kyle, your going to have to kill me as well. I gave you a way to come here, and I will take you out of here."

Kyle tries to speak but is still trying to get his breath back. "Jekyll...don't do...this."

Hyde grins. "You can try, but you will fail." Still holding onto the knife, Hyde tries to stab him. Jekyll barely dodges the blade before slashing at him. Hyde recoils as his arm bleeds a little bit. Hyde yells out as he swings violently at Jekyll. He gets cut up some, but is still standing.

"Just fucking D̷̢͉̐͒̍̽̉̆̊̇͂̎̊͘͠I̸̖͉͉̯̭̙̦̜̼̯̪̖̭̾͗̊́̏͂̂͋͐̌̄̽̕̕͜͜Ê̴̠͙̞̮͓̭̪͖͖͚̟͙̻̔͜!̷̡̡̪̞̻̜̤̝̥̣̖̳͇͐̿̃̎̿̂͘̕͝ͅ!̷͙̰̼̠̤͓̹̏̇̽̎͂̀̋̽̍̈́̒͝͝" Hyde tries to stab him again and again, but Jekyll keeps getting grazed. Kyle tried to get up again, but falls down. Hyde is powerful, maybe even too powerful for the both of them. All he can do is watch hopelessly.

Jekyll tries to attack him, but Hyde grabs his hand that is holding the knife. "Now I got you!" Hyde punches down onto Jekyll, putting him on the ground. "No wonder why I was bring held back. Such a weak minded person was always holding me back. If it wasn't for you, I would have killed those girls already."

Hyde gets a tight grip on the knife he had. "This time, nothing will hold me back." He tries to stab down,  but Jekyll grabs his arms before he could stab down. Hyde continues to try to push down as he knows Jekyll is weak. Suddenly, he gets shot a few times in the back.

He screams out in pain and rises up. Kyle is still laying on the floor, but turns to see Harold there with many other people. Hyde looks at them and gives a menacing smile. "You shouldn't try to shoot a God." Hyde tries to pull the same stunt and this time, a few people get hit with many desks and chairs. The one's who aren't shoot at Hyde as he walks towards them.

Harold grabs Kyle and drags him around the corner. "Kyle, are you okay? Can you get up?" Kyle shakes his head. "Come on, let's ge-"

"There is no point on leaving." Kyle said in a whispered voice. "He can't die. If he can, I can't do anything about it." Before he can be asked anything, Hyde appears around the corner after stabbing the last officer.

"Your puny guns can't kill me." He said as his jacket is littered with bullet holes. "They may slow me down, but they can only delay so much." Harold points his gun at him and starts firing. Kyle can't do anything as Hyde stabs him.

_Why can't I move as much? Have I gave up on trying to end this pain and misery? One of my friends just got stabbed, yet I can't get up to fight._

Harold falls down to the ground as Kyle is laid up beside the wall. Hyde looks down on Kyle. "You must be very weak in your able to be stopped by some chairs and desks. You really can't save anyone after all."

Jekyll tries to stab him, but Hyde doesn't even look as he grabs him by the throat. He raises him up while Jekyll kicks his legs in an attempt to try to loosen his grip. Hyde continues to speak. "Henry Jekyll, a teenager born to do great things, makes a formula nicknamed after my source of power. After he takes it, he gives life to a new being that can't be stopped by inferior people: Edward Hyde, your alter ego that has his own mindset. A person with incredible abilities from another reality, only to be able to use them in your world, which is real. Out of all of this, he has one desire, which is to kill 4 teenage girls that gave him great pain and suffering."

Kyle tries to get up while he speaks. "They are long gone. You will have to spend so much time trying to find them if you survive." Hyde looks at Kyle and throws Jekyll at him, knocking both of them down.

"I will travel to the ends of the Earth to find them if that's what it takes. I will kill every person until my desire is fulfilled." Hyde picks up Jekyll again. "If that won't prove it, then maybe this will." Before Hyde can stab him again, someone yells near the end of the hallway.

The 3 of them face the direction and Kyle's eyes are filled with fear as he sees his friends. "No...no." Kyle whispered to himself. Hyde grinned as he pushed the blade inside Jekyll slowly. "NOOOO!!!"

Hyde laughed with a dark, distorted tone as he threw Jekyll down beside Kyle. "Thanks for not having to make me wait. Now I can kill you all!" Hyde starts to walk towards them, but gets shot. "What the hell!!" 

Kyle tries to reach of his gun, but realizes it's not there. He looks at them and notices that Monika picked it up where Kyle tackled Hyde. "You were a bitch before in my reality, but you don't have control no more!"

Kyle tries his hardest to get up by gaining any source of motivation to get up. It's as if someone was holding him back. Suddenly, he hears a cry of pain from one of the girls. He's on his hands and knees when he looks at who it was. Sayori was on the ground as the other girls where trying to back away. Hyde finally grabs Monika as she no longer has anything to fight back. As he trembles in anger and pain, his old subconscious starts to speak to him.

_**Its the same thing as before from 3 years ago. This time, with your "family." You didn't show any mercy for those 4 kids you brutally murdered and they weren't as bad as Edward Hyde. You promised them that they would be safe and now they're about to die.** _

**_I know you tried to hold back many times what your nature is, but now is not the time to do that. You don't what to show Hyde what you really are like, but even as dark as you can be, you still refuse. Sometimes you need to fight fire with fire. To kill a psychopath, you need to be the psychopath._ **

**_You good nature won't change if you do. However, you will never forgive yourself if you don't let go. Your not going to be Hyde, even though he claims you guys are the same. What makes you different from him is your passion to help the ones you love._ **

**_Now.  G̷̻̻͙͕͙̪̥̔̓̌́̕ô̵̱͙͖̇.̶̞̬͕̝̥̐̍̃̈́                   K̷̢͎͍̗̈́̓̈̒̿̐̊͊͝ͅȋ̸̡̢͍̖̯̞̘̖̱͍̬͉̻̜̣̯̊͗̂̓̽̓͊̌̓̾̃ͅļ̷͉͊̎̊̍͂̉͌͋͐̒͌̅̇͑l̶̜̲̤͓͙̣͛͋̄̚ͅ.                 H̴̛͇̦̬͔̥̦̯̹͇͎̯͙̩͙̰̩̤͊́̇̔̐͑̓̾̋̒̃͘͘͘͜Y̵̢̖͚͔͖̼͚̜͊̀͌̆̾̌̈̈́́̓̿̎͆̎͑̔̈́̏̾̓̐̕͠͝D̷̳̬̞̳̘̘̟̞̩̫̠͚̯̟͔͚͕͔̏̓̂͋̑͐̄̆̍̔̕͜͜͜Ê̵̛͈͉̥̮̄̍̽̈̍̇́̿̃̂̈́̓̉͒̊̚̚͝͝͝͝_ **

Kyle snaps as he finally gets up. "HYDE! YOUR FUCKING DEAD!!" Before Hyde can hurt Monika, he turns around and looks at Kyle. His jacket is ripped up to expose some of his tattoo, his yellow eyes look like they have narrowed towards him and his face looks deranged. If someone was to see him, he would look insane or psychotic.

Hyde smiled. "Finally, you have some fight in you." He dropped her and started to walk towards him. Kyle starts walking towards him as well. "Now let's see if you can actually finish this."

Hyde tries to hit Kyle, but he deflects the punch. Hyde tries again with the same result. "My turn." Kyle punches Hyde directly in the face, knocking him back some. Then he grabs him by the collar of the jacket and throws him into a classroom.

As Kyle enters, he finally realizes the room he was in: the clubroom. Hyde gets up and throws a nearby chair at him. Kyle weaves it and kicks a desk in front of him. It hits his legs and makes him buckle. Not showing him any mercy anymore, he slams his head on the desk before picking him up and throwing him into a nearby row of desks.

Hyde groans as he picked himself up. "Maybe I should make you suffer now." As he said that, he snapped his fingers, emitting a loud, ringing sound that everyone could here. However, it didn't faze Kyle one bit. "H-how?"

"The noise doesn't change my ultimate desire: killing you." Kyle replied, his voice darker than ever before. He almost didn't sound like himself, but Hyde knew it was Kyle saying that.  "Your face shows me that your afraid. Are you scared, MC?"

Hyde then got extremely pissed. "MY NAME IS NOT MC!!!" He got up and ran towards Kyle, punching him in the face. Kyle punched back hard, then Hyde, then soon they were exchanging punches.

As they fight, the girls help Sayori up, thankful that Hyde only slapped her. Libitina went up to Jekyll with the knife in his stomach still. "Henry, are you okay?" She said as she sat him up. He pulled the knife out of him, groaning in pain as he did so.

"Haaa...haaaa. I'll...I'll be fine." He said. Libitina helps him up on his feet as Monika checks on Harold. "I can walk. Just help him." Libitina nods and kneels down to Harold, who is still breathing, but barely. Jekyll is still clutching the knife and starts slowly walking towards the commotion.

More police start swarming in. One of them kneels down to the girls. "Are you two okay?" Monika and Libitina nods. Yuri and Natsuki run towards them, breathing heavy.

"It's horrible! There is so many dead!" Natsuki saids sobbing. Yuri holds her close to comfort her.

"We got it from here. Some of my men will escort you-" A loud noise interrupts the officer. Hyde gets thrown near the doorway of the stairwell while Kyle walks up to him. "We need to stop this now."

Before the man can proceed with others, Yuri stops him. "You can't stop Hyde. Only Kyle and Henry Jekyll can. All you will do is make Edward Hyde more angry."

"What are you-" Before he can finish, Harold speaks up while one of the officers holds onto him.

"She is right. The only thing we can do is get these men to safety while they possibly finish him." He said. The officer groans as he gives out new instructions. While he does that, Libitina runs towards the fight going on. Monika tries to stop her, but she slips from her grasp. Soon, the other girls follow.

Kyle grabs Hyde pushes him through the door. The lightning has picked up and is more intense than before. Hyde is bleeding a little bit, but is unfazed by the pain. "You held on for a while, but now I will finish this." He grips on his cane and tries to swing at Kyle.

He ducks and uppercuts Hyde. He tries to hit Kyle again and ends up hitting his ribs. Kyle holds his side as Hyde tries to hit his head. Instead of connecting, Kyle grabs the cane and yanks it out of his hand. He then snaps the cane over his knee and throws the two sharp pieces on the ground. 

Hyde then tackles Kyle to the ground and starts laying punches on him. After some seconds, Kyle punches Hyde in the nose, stunning him for a little bit. Kyle then rolls over so now he is on top of Hyde. 

_**Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.** _

The voice keeps chanting in Kyle's head as he punches Hyde, each punch harder and faster than the last. After several seconds, Kyle stops and drags him up on his feet. As soon as Hyde is barely standing, Kyle grabs him by the throat and throws him down as hard as he can to the ground.

Hyde spits out blood as he coughs. "W-what the fuck are you? I thought you were weak. You're me, so this shouldn't have been a problem."

"That's the thing Hyde. You think too much of your reality. Here, I'm me: Kyle, President of the Literature Club in a real world. Your just a mishap that shouldn't have existed." Kyle replied.

"Then kill me. Fulfill your desire once and for all." Hyde said weakly. Kyle looks up to see the girls standing right there.

He sighs. "No. I'm better than that. I'm better than  _you._ " Kyle then steps off of Hyde. He thought that hyde couldn't do anything anymore.

"Your better than me, but this time, I'm one step ahead of _you_." Before Kyle can process what's happening, Hyde trips him. He grabs one of the sharp pieces of his cane and hoists it over his head. "Just ḏ̷̡̫͍͋i̵͍̣e̸͇͕̲͋!̸̳̥͔̲̂̈́͌͊̈͘!̸̫̹̫̹̻̄̃̾͗͠͠" Hyde screams out.

Suddenly, the other piece of his cane goes through Hyde's chest. He turns around and sees Jekyll. He grabs onto his shoulder and drives his own piece into Jekyll. He takes the knife he is holding and drives it into Hyde's stomach as hard as he can before he can fall over.

Kyle pushes Hyde off him as he crawls over to Jekyll. "Damn it. I should have killed him, otherwise you wouldn't have been stabbed." Kyle said as he holds Jekyll in his arms.

"It's fine Kyle. This is for the best. I always wanted to kill the problem I made, but it looks like that problem fought back." He said as he looks at his stomach. Kyle pulls it out and takes off his jacket to cover the wound.

"Come on, you will live through this. I know you can." Kyle said desperately.

"I always end up finding ways to escape my problems, but not this time. I think there is no way I can live through this. Better yet, I don't want to." Kyle gives a sad, confused look. "I created a successful formula, but it went wrong for me, so it will always be deemed deadly. It doesn't change the fact that I harbored the being that killed so many kids. I can't live with that guilt, even if I didn't do a thing."

Tears fall from both of their faces. Kyle looks at Jekyll's hand, covered in blood. "You won't have to feel guilty. Just hold on. We still need you. We still want you here. Please hold on." Kyle pleaded. 

Jekyll looked at the determination on his face. He then remembers how he spared Kyle's life over 3 years ago. Now he is wanting to give him a life now. Jekyll nods as he holds onto the jacket tighter.

"Take him downstairs now!" Kyle ordered. They nod and hurry Jekyll downstairs. Now Kyle is alone with Hyde. He looks at him with such hatred as he walks over to the dying demon. "It's over Edward. There is no way your surviving this."

Hyde chuckles. "I can't believe it. I have been reseted, tortured and reborn again, killed so many people to feel alive, yet here I lay, dying at the hands of the person who granted me life here."

Kyle kneels down to him. "You should have accepted my offer before, then things wouldn't have ended up like this." He sighs. "But it looks like your urge and desires took over your thoughts. That's why you failed."

He grins. "Have I failed? My purpose has alway been to cause such pain and misery to people, especially the club. They have been through so much because of me, so I would assume that they are not the same."

"Then it looks like you failed even more. Because of you, they only got stronger, knowing that they will always have each other without me. As for the people you killed, I'm sure their families will have some relief when they hear you are dead." Kyle said. 

Hyde groans out in pain. His time in nearing to an end. "I don't have much time left. So I want you to listen to me very carefully. This may be the real world, but your always being played. After all, your story was written out for you to succeed all this time and for you to be happy. This may be what I really wanted, but this turnout was not.

Hyde's breathing is getting shorter. "Just remember...that at the end...of the day...

 ~~W̸̭͊͂̅̋̂̋́̐͐͑͐́͒́͂̾͊̕̕̚̚͠͝ͅẽ̷͚͙͙̻̰̆̈́̈͒̽̽̈́̅̾̓̕͠ͅͅ'̶̢̧̨̣͖̟̤͖̝͇̫̠̜̹̼͍̞͓͊̋̾̒́̓̃̈́̔̐͂́̈̐͘͝͝͝r̵̺͚̠̳̮̬̣̟̪͎͇̖̫͆ȩ̷̧̼̯̖̭͇̮͙̯̜̥̲̖̹͖̈́̃̌̊͒͛̿͗̀̂̀̾̿̇̿̕̕͘̚͝͝ͅͅ.̷̡̠̾̒̋̊.̴̩͍̩̬̲͍̳̠̭͚̼̩͚̱͖̱͍̝̫͐͌͒͛͜͜.̵͔̙͕̟̭̪̾̓̈́~~               ~~N̷̢̧̡̨̙͔̹̞͚̫̲̪̻̬̮̙̠͈̟̟͈̆̓̓̊̐͌̄͛͝ǫ̴̧̻̼͚̪̰̼̝̥̳͓͇̹́̐̓t̵̨̺̩̤̞̬̪̥̲̻̖̟̻̙͇͈̙͆̈́.̶̢̛̝͇̖̠̞̭̞̠̟̹̗̓̏̄͛̐͘ͅ.̷̧̮͈̫̯͓̘̙̹͆̽͛̌͗͂̉̚.̸̨̭̥͔̮͕͕̝͈̤͕̟̺̭͈̲͈̋͑͒͑̈́̇̔̏.~~                   ~~R̵̡̢̨̤͔͍̲̯̠̺̩̖̩̱̤͙̰̥̯̟̭̗̳̄é̸̮̳͔͓͙̲̟͍̪̺͎̮̮̲̮̣́͋̆͊̒̏̆̈́͊͑͒̌̇͋̃̒͘͘̚͜ͅą̸̡̜̰̞̫̟̹͔͙̺̰̗̥̖͕̦̞͠ͅl̸̘͕̠͕̻͎̀̍̍͐̈͊͆́͆͗̓̕̚͠͝͠l̸̢̨̙͙̪̘̾̾̏̓͊͛͗̾̈̂͊̊̾̍͐̊͝ͅl̵̖̗̲͎͓̰͊͐͊̐́͑̾̍̾̄̔͛̉̂̉̆̋͠͝l̸̢̦͚̜̖͔̦̝̪̖̯̬̔́̆̾̽̑͆̿͒̇̅́͋͐͊̃̽̕l̴̡̧̡̧̹͇̠̼̦̮͚̩͙̥̫̘̓̈́̇͛̏̋̄̒̊̃͘l̴͖̯͕̟̲̦̥̤̞̯͙̯̔̈́͜l̵̢̢̲̞͚͎̮̜̘̗̔͊̊̽̀̾̈̈͗͒̓͆̈̋̆̆͘̚̚͝͠l̵̲͓̟͗͒͐̊̿̒̅̍̋̆͑̍̋̔̈́͐̚l̶̢̹̠̣͚̮̠̭̭̪̠̈́̓̏̉̋̈́̈́̕͝l̴̨̡̢̢̧̺̲̗̥̺̺͓̹̠̖̲̺͇̩̟͍̻̬̦͑̂͋̋͐̈́͊̐̾̈́̿͆͗̕̚̕͝l̴̨̙̖͔̺̥̙͚̙͈̖̦̯͇͍͚̻̦̻̅̅̈́̈̒̋̅̂̅͋͊̾̓̓̌͐́̕͠͝͝͝͝l̴̢̼̹͕͕͖͔͓͚͎̫̰̖̥͇̖̔̌͆̈́̒̒̐̔̄̑͜ͅ.̵̛̥̲̌͐̀͐͆̎̀̓͐̈́̈́̓.̸̨̧̛̳̟̫͙͚̞͓̻̺̺̱̰͖͍͖͚̟̩̲͍̯̟͙͛̋̂̄̋̉͐̋̌̀̆̐͘͘.̴̗̣͍͎̥̝͎̻̝͒.̸̧̳̬̯̩̖̣͎̪͎̮͕̳̯̫̳͓͔̯̝̣̲̦̊̽̏̎͒̅̎̋͌̽̀͘͜͝~~

 

"What did you say? You sounded so weird when you spoke, almost like your voice glitched out." Kyle said.

"So I can't say the one thing I really wanted to leave on? Looks like The Third Eye gave up and removed itself from existence, yet I can't tell you about the knowledge it gave me. Then all I can really say is live a happy life without no more pain." Hyde said. 

He looks up at the sky. "Time must have flown by really fast or it's must have taken me a long time to die." He points out towards the sky. "The sunrise is really something I never really got to experience, so I'm glad I am seeing it now before I die."

Kyle watches him take his final breath. Kyle gets up and starts to walk out through the school. Outside, students and news reporters are being held outside as police hold the students back. They gasp as they see Kyle. Police look at him and step aside to let him past. The students and press don't say or ask anything as he pasts by them. He walks down the road with tears of success falling from his face. "It's over." He whispered to himself.

It takes him close to a hour to reach the hospital as he is worn out. He is using all his determination to see his friends to push him. When he gets there, he spots all the girls in the waiting room. They glance over and immediately rush over to him and hug him.

"Kyle, where the hell were you? We have been here for almost 8 hours." Natsuki said.

"It didn't feel like 8 hours. It only felt like a few minutes." Kyle stated. "Besides that...Hyde is dead. It's finally over." He looked around. "What about Henry and Harold?"

They all looked at each other. Finally, Sayori spoke up. "Jekyll is alive and resting, but Harold is dead. He lost too much blood to survive." Sayori pulls out a piece of paper. "He did write this in case he didn't get a change to talk to you himself." Kyle took the piece of paper slowly with a disheartened look and reads it.

_Kyle,_

_If you are reading this, then I never got the chance to tell you how grateful I am for what you have done for me and so many other people. However, I am most likely killed by Hyde. I want you to know that my death isn't your fault. If anything, I wanted this._ _I miss my baby girl too much and I'm tired of looking down an empty bottle to solve my problems._

_I never got a chance to be at her funeral, and that's why I'm an alcoholic. I'm glad to got to have know you, the person to show her what love is like. I wish good thinks upon you and Libitina. I also told everyone at the station to give you full credit for finishing the case, my final wish. I always knew from the start you would be able to finish this the moment you came walking in the station, but I would never expect to be such great friends with you. Thank you for all you have done for this city without ever asking for anything in return. It shows you how selfless you are._

_Your detective friend,_

_Harold_

Kyle, although very sad, puts a smile on his face from reading the letter. He knew that his words were genuine and with great truth. Because of this, he was going to make sure he was buried beside his daughter. He put the note in his back pocket and looked at the girls. "So where is Jekyll?"

They led him to the room he was being held in. As Kyle walked in, he saw Jekyll fast asleep. "Dont worry about me. You guys can go home now and get some rest."

They nod and leave Kyle alone with him. Kyle went to the sink and rinsed his arms off. After that, he sat in the chair in the room. Jekyll did look fine, but something worried him so much,  especially with what Hyde had said before.

  _"Maybe Jekyll will get my power since he brought me in this world..."_

He would only have to wait until Henry woke up to find out for sure. All he needed was to get some rest for a little bit.

* * *

Something hits Kyle to wake him up from his sleep. He looks around to see what it was, only to see Jekyll laughing really hard while clutching his stomach. He looks at the ground to see a cookie laying near him. "Jekyll, did you throw a fucking cookie at me? I'm not Natsuki, you know." He said. Then he started laughing with him after the joke he made.

After they settled down a few minutes later, Jekyll starts to speak. "So I'm assuming that Edward Hyde is no longer alive?" Kyle nods. "Thank God this is over. What about that detective friend of yours?" Kyle hesitated. Instead of giving him a direct answer, Kyle took the letter and gave it to him. Jekyll reads through it and sighs. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. I'm happy that he is in a better place beside Elyssa. Even more, I'm glad you are alive." Kyle said. He gets up and hugs Jekyll. "I didn't want to lose another friend."

After a few moments, Kyle backs up. "I have good news as well. My deterioration...it's gone." Kyle was happy, but extremely worried. Jekyll can see that. "What's wrong?"

"Edward said at one point that if he died, one of us would get his power. I don't feel any different, so..." Jekyll then realized what he was trying to say.

"I don't have anything either. I'm guessing that it died with him. I think the reason why I'm healed is because Hyde is dead, considering he gave it to me in the beginning. I have you to think for saving my life. You spared me my life and talked me out of just accepting death, just like I did 3 years ago." Jekyll said.

They spent some time in silence after that. Finally, something came up in Kyle's mind. "So when are you getting out?"

"Tonight actually. They fixed me up pretty well. I just have to be careful to not tear the stitches out." He said. He looks at Kyle, who just looks close to dead with baggy eyes. "You need to go home and get some rest." Kyle nods and walks out. As he walked out, he looked out towards the sky.

_Tomorrow is going to be the start of a new beginning. I can't wait to see it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is coming to an end. After 2 months, I am almost finished with this story that is now my most popular one. Thank you guys so much for being a part of this and seeing it to the end. That being said, it's not over yet.
> 
> I will be putting out a couple more chapters to end this story and another one with explaining most of my thought process with this story and some of the struggles I had while writing this. At the end of the day, I know this was so worth it.


	33. The Ultimate Truth

Kyle arrives home after he finished visiting Jekyll. He went upstairs to find his girlfriend asleep. She looked so peaceful that Kyle didn't want to disturb her. Instead, he takes a quick shower, puts on some fresh clothes and heads to the living room. As if it was second nature, he flicks on the TV to the news.

A newscaster starts to report the breaking news. "As of last night, police went into the local high school to find the mass murder lurking around there trying to kill more innocent people. However, these kids where able to do what the police couldn't do and stop him. The suspect named Edward Hyde has been confirmed dead as of 6 hours ago, when one teenage boy walked out the school.

"The name of this will be revealed to the school when the city finishes repairing it. We will let the students know when they are able to come back. Back to the story. The suspect before, Henry Jekyll, is no longer a suspect and is free of all charges, considering of what sources say.

"However, this good news isn't without any tragedy. As stated, officers went into the school, but a total of 17 officers, including lead detective, Harold, died from the mass murder. Even more, many teenagers have been lost due to his savagery. The final count of lost is now 125. We want to take the time today to remember those who were lost and thank those who have stopped this psychopath."

The reporter stopped talking and the news changed to another topic. Kyle put his head down in his hands. It was a sad thing to know that many people have died to such a horrible person. He felt no bit of sadness or frustration, but just sorrow for those who have lost their lives.

Nothing eventful happened for the rest of the day, until the night came. Kyle got a phone call from Jekyll, which he told Kyle to meet him at his house. Kyle put on his black coat and head out to Jekyll's home. He went inside and upstairs to the laboratory to where Jekyll was staring at his work.

"Hey, I'm here." Kyle said. Jekyll looked back, not saying anything, but just nodded. He looked back at his workstation. Kyle was worried and walked up beside him. "What's wrong?"

Jekyll sighed as he picked up the formula on the table. "All my life, I wanted to try to help my father. Ever since he was diagnosed with D.I.D, I wanted to cure him of his illness. His alter personality landed him in such a horrible psychiatric facility.

"Hyde told me that this formula actually worked. That means that even though his being was from another world, some of it was my own desire. This was suppose to get rid of all evil desires in people, but all it did was create a serial killer."

He then looked at Kyle. "I want to destory all of this. The laboratory, the formula, the voice recordings, everything. Everytime I see all this, I keep on seeing Hyde. Please help me burn all this." Kyle only nodded.

He knew that this would only hurt his dear friend. Hyde had hurt everyone on his friends, in more ways than one. He didn't want to ever think about him again, but Kyle knew that he was a permanent imprint inside his mind.

They dragged everything out of his house into his large backyard. Every single trace that reminded Henry of his terrible experiment was outside. They poured gasoline all over the pile and lit it on fire. They stood there and watched it burn.

Jekyll then pulled out a photo that he hadn't looked at for a long time. Kyle glanced at it before seeing Jekyll's eyes starting to tear up. The photo Jekyll had was of him and a beautiful girl wrapped around him as they laid down on the grass. She had short, brown hair, skinny body, and beautiful midnight blue eyes. They looked so genuinely happy together.

"I lovered her so much. She never got a chance to know my real name before Edward killed her. Even if she never knew what I was doing, the time went spent together was pure bliss. I hope she is a better place while Hyde burns in Hell for all eternity." Jekyll said, as he knew Kyle would ask about her.

"What was her name?" Kyle asked.

"Sekai." He answered. "She only knew me by Wallace. I hope she can forgive me for lying to her. I only did it so she didn't fear who I was. By the time I decided to go missing, everyone had spread rumors about me going psychotic and that I ran away because I killed someone."

Kyle turned Henry towards him. "Listen to me carefully. Fuck those kids who say anything about you. They will never know the sacrifices you made for what you believed is right. All that matters is that you avenged her. Your better than everyone at our school, so no matter what, their words will mean nothing to us."

Jekyll nodded before he looked at the photo once more. Letting tears fall from his eyes, he put the photo back into his back pocket. They stared at the fire, watching it die out about an hour later. Kyle said his goodbyes to Jekyll and left to walk back home.

As he walked back home, he felt pity for Jekyll. The one girl Jekyll loved so much that he had to hide his true name from her, died from the person that he hated most. Kyle walked through town, with thoughts popping up in his mind.

"I wish he could find some sort of happiness. He did kill Hyde, so I know he feels some sort of relieve from that." Kyle didn't notice that his fists where clenched. "If I would have been a better friend to Jekyll, he wouldn't have ran away to try to solve something himself. Maybe the girl he loved would have been alive still." Anger and regret surged his veins. 

_Why am I so angry? There was nothing I could have done. I didn't even know that Hyde was even a person till close to 3 weeks ago. Everything I did in that time, I did my best. Anything before that wasn't my fault._

No matter how much he tried to convince himself, he couldn't get the feeling out of his head that he should have done more. He got so frustrated that he sat down on a bench to try to calm himself. Taking deep breaths, he ended up in a tired state and fell asleep.

* * *

His eyes open to himself in his school. Everything is just fine, as if nothing happened. "How the hell did I get here?" He asked himself. He wondered around the school until he came across the clubroom. When he entered, he found a student that looked similar to him. "Hello? Who are you?"

The person turned around and faced Kyle. They looked so much alike. "Well, I'm glad to see you here." He said. They even sounded so much alike. "I am basically you, but here I am MC. Well, I'm the MC before he decided to turn into a mass murderer. I brought you here to my world to talk to you."

Kyle was shocked that he was basically looking at a clone version of himself. He walked up to him and sat down on top of a desk in front of him. "It's weird looking at a exact replica of myself. I'm guessing I am always destined to look like this, am I?"

"However similar we look alike, we are so different. I never had a girlfriend, a tattoo, or being able to save those I care about. In a way, I look up to you. Even with the powers I have now, considering Hyde is now dead, I couldn't do as much as you have done." MC said.

"I do what I can with what I got. Now what did you want to tell me?" Kyle asked.

"You and Jekyll killed Hyde and gave those who he has killed a better place to rest: here in the Literature Club. This place is truly a place where happiness can be found. However, I know there is one person who isn't happy. I do feel bad for Jekyll." He said as he stood up. "Weird thing is, Hyde claimed to kill her, yet I can't find her here."

Kyle stood up and looked at him. "What the hell do you mean?"

MC looks back at him. "I know Hyde killed her, but she is not here. If anything, I fear where she is. Follow me." MC opens the door and walks down the hallways, Kyle behind him. As they walk down the hallways, he can see outside where is many students, which he recognized from the case. Suddenly, they stop. "We're here."

MC opened the door to a dark abyss. "This is the one place where  _he_ is. He stays here, living the way his life was: full of darkness and hatred. This is also why I brought you here." MC hands him a large kitchen knife. "If you kill him, you can fulfill your desire."

He takes it with hesitation. "I thought I already did that. After all, I did get save all my friends." Kyle said. MC puts his hand on his shoulder.

"You know that isn't what your desire. When you walk in here, you will know what it is." MC said. "If you do that, you will be able to save her. How much do you want for Jekyll to feel some sort of happiness again?"

Kyle thought about it for a minute before walking in, answering his question. Soon, the darkness consumed Kyle for several seconds before the view changed. He suddenly recognized where he was.

"This happened last night." Kyle said. He was on the rooftop of the school, lightning covering the sky every several seconds. Jekyll was no where to be found, so he assumed that it would only be him and Hyde.

Hyde appears behind him. Kyle and Hyde face each other. "So it looks like you showed up somehow. Mind if I ask why you are here?"

Kyle holds the knife close to himself. "You have Sekai somehow. You didn't kill her, did you?"

Hyde grins and chuckles. "You know me too well. I did try to kill her, but she is much stronger than I thought. The only thing I could do was bring her here."

"So you know you died?" He nods. "Then you know you said something that I couldn't hear. You said it was because the Third Eye, your source of power, gave up on you. Ever since you said that, I wondered what it was that you said." Kyle said. "Let me ask: Do you still have your power?"

"Sadly not. It looks like my old self has it now and is using it for his own reasons." He looks Kyle in the eyes and grins. "Let me guess: you want me to tell you what it was that I said."

"Not only that, but I want my friend to be happy." Kyle said.

"Too bad. Someone has to say here in this world to suffer and that's why she is here. She was a fallback in case I couldn't kill you guys. If I kill you here, I can be free and make your friends suffer more." Hyde said.

Kyle's grip on the knife tightens up. Then shut the fuck up and fight!" He starts to walk towards Hyde, which is grinning and walking towards Kyle with his cane.

Kyle wastes no time trying to stab Hyde. Lunging at him with the knife, Hyde disappears from his vision, only to appear behind Kyle. Hyde laughs maniacally. "Your in my world now asshole! This time you will fail!"

"I thought you said you didn't have your powers anymore!!" Kyle screamed out in confusion.

"Just because I lost my powers doesn't mean shit. This place is my own little torture chamber. Your only way to escape is by killing me. Sekai has tried so many times the 24 hours I've been here. Eventually, she gave up and accepted she will be here forever." Hyde points at Kyle. "You don't get that chance."

Kyle shakes his head and continues to try to attack him. Each time, Hyde avoids his advances, wearing Kyle down more. The only thing he knew what to do now is try to run. He ran down the stairs to the club hallway. Before he can run anymore, Hyde appears before him.

"Don't run. It won't do you any good." Hyde said. He swings his cane into Kyle's ribs, bringing him down to the ground. Hyde circles Kyle, taunting him as he is bent over on the ground. "Failure as always." He hits Kyle on the back, bringing him down on his stomach.

Hyde gets on his knees and flips Kyle over to face him. "You shouldn't try to beg for more when you have enough. Now it's time to suffer the consequences." Hyde begins to punch Kyle in the face multiple times, instantly giving Kyle a black eye.

As Hyde reaches to get his knife, someone else picks it up quickly and stabs him in the arm. As he screams out in pain, he smacks his attacker to back away several feet. Kyle looks over to see who it was to help him. "Sekai?"

She is sat down with her back to the wall, holding her face with the bloody knife in her other. "You little bitch! You tried to get the upper hand in me, and now your going to die along with Kyle!" Hyde yelled out, holding his arm.

"Give me the knife." Kyle whispered to her. Without Hyde noticing, she slides it over to Kyle. He picks it up and gets up on his feet. "Say down Hyde! Don't make this any harder for yourself!"

Hyde looks up at Kyle as he walks up to him. "Never! Not until I die!" He picks up his cane and runs after Kyle. He tries to swing down on Kyle, which he dodges and cuts Hyde stomach multiple times.

"Just give up and let us go!" Kyle demanded.

"Bleed you fuckers!!" He replies. He swings multiple times at Kyle, but he gets only one hit on him. Before Hyde can gain any advantage on him, Kyle plunges the knife into his stomach.

"Just. Fucking. DIE!!" Kyle screams out. He pulls the knife out and plunges it deeper again and again. Finally, he picks up Hyde's cane and smacks him upside the head. He falls down, bleeding out. "Now tell me what the hell you said before."

Hyde looks up at Kyle and grins. "If you hear this, you will start to question your own existence. Are you sure?" Kyle nods slowly. Sekai walks up beside him to hear as well. "Your wish than. This is what I said: We're...not...real."

"W-what?" That was the only thing Kyle could ask.

"Even though I came from a game, this isn't real. Everything that has ever happened in your life was written out for people to read and enjoy. Your emotions were based off of what a writer thought he would feel in your situation. He even named you after himself. He must really confused how the hell I figured that out myself." Hyde looks past Kyle and at the ceiling. "After all  _K̴̟̭͒̂̏y̷̞̿̅l̸̡͈͇̟̓̌e̷͙̗̫͕̪͑̈́,_ you wrote a character that has no boundaries of power."

Kyle gets up and puts his hand on his head. It would explain why he was able to change things for the better when it seemed like there was no way to change. It explains why things happened when it seemed like it shouldn't have: Libitina ends up in his life, her saving him when he should've died, Sekai being a girl that Henry Jekyll loves, the dreams...him falling in love again. Even Sekai can't believe what she just heard.

"All of this...was never real." He thought to himself. He felt as if he was starting to have an existential crisis. Then a voice he never hears before starts to speak in his head.

_**So what if this isn't real? There is a reason why I never gave you or Jekyll that Presidential power when Hyde died. I should've know that even someone I created with that type of power would have access to tell what was real and what wasn't. Monika was like that before and that was why she went crazy in the game that I based your existence off of.** _

_**But it doesn't mean that any emotions or feelings that you felt weren't any less real. I did all of this to base it off of what you really were in my eyes. You can agree with me that you are truly a caring person, even if I wrote you as that. Speak your mind now.** _

Finally, Kyle speaks to Hyde in his "own" voice. "So what if everything that happens isn't real? I felt those emotions and I will continue to feel real for as long as I live. Just because you can see that this world isn't real like yours was, you will not change my mind otherwise."

Hyde chuckles as he continues to die. "I wonder if that wasn't hin speaking for you, if that was written out for you to say, or if you actually said that yourself."

"I said it myself." Kyle said.

"So it looks like you won again. This time, I will suffer so much. I have been through so much pain all my life. Will it ever be enough?" Hyde asks.

"You killed 125 people. You deserve to suffer for a long time." Kyle said.

After a few seconds, Hyde says one last thing before he dies. "Don't worry. This is but a cycle now."

_A cycle? What does he mean by a cycle?_

Putting those thoughts aside, Kyle looks at Sekai. "Will you be okay?" He asks. She nods. "Then lets get the hell out of here." They walk downstairs and head out the front doors, only to en engulfed in a white light.

When it clears, they end up waking out of the room. Their wounds are cleared up like nothing happened. Soon, MC comes up to them. "Looks like you did it and fulfilled your desire. I'm guessing you would have never figured that out without Hyde. What do you think?" He asks the both of them.

"You already heard what I said, I assume." MC nods. They look at Sekai now.

She speaks in such a gentle tone, somewhat similar to Sayori. "Well, I guess there is nothing that we can do besides make the best of it."

MC smiles. "Are you happy to see Jekyll?" Her expression changes.

"I...I don't know. I don't even know if he still loves me the same as before. He is the person I knew before, even if he hid his name from me." She said.

"Trust me when I say that he still loves you. He hasn't let you slip his mind for one second." Kyle said.

"So you guys ready to go home?" MC asks. They nod. MC leads them to the front of the school but stops. "One thing I need to address. Sekai, you will appear in front of Jekyll's house. Kyle, you will appear on the bench you fell asleep on. Time will not have changed, so you will wake at the same time you fell asleep. There is one more thing I need to talk to you about. Sekai, you can go."

As she walks through the doors, MC sighs sadly. "She won't remember what Hyde said. I had her mind altered before she even left the hallway for her to forget what Hyde said. However, you will remember everything. Your the only one I known that doesn't have such abilities to know about your true existence, but you still accept it as normal life.

"Your right when you say that you feel the things you felt and accept it as your own true feelings. At the end of the day, we do have emotions and feelings and they are real. That's why their wrote down, so it can be expressed to people on the other side. You will forget about it in a way, but you will remember when the cycle is close to restarting.

"You won't die if that's what your thinking about. When it comes time for it to restart, I want you to break the cycle. Only then will our world be real. The only way you can is to give a written letter on one day that was very memorable for you."

"So me getting into a relationship with Elyssa?" Kyle asks. MC nods. "But what about Libitina? She will be alone."

MC smirks. "You will be suprised by what happens when you break a cycle that can't be broken. Now you can go home." He steps aside to let Kyle walk out. Kyle opens the door and white light consumes him again.

* * *

Kyle jerks up from his slumber, still on the bench. He looks around and sees the streets still empty as before. His phone starts buzzing erratically until he answers. Before Kyle can say anything, Jekyll starts to speak.

"Sekai is back! I don't know how she is, but she is back! She forgave me for my flaws of lying to her! This is truly the best day of my life Kyle!" Jekyll says.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now spend some time with her. We got a few days until the school opens up again. Good night." Kyle hangs up. He looks around at every single thing. "It's all suppose to be fake, but I know it's real to me. I'll keep it that way."

 

 

A Week Later

Kyle is walking to school with his club members, including his 2 new ones. During the week, everyone got acquainted with Sekai and accepted her and Jekyll into their club. She didn't ever recall a thing about Hyde telling Kyle and her that reality is all being written out for them. Kyle himself didn't care if it was this way. He was finally happy that everyone has their bit of happiness now.

As they walk to the school, Kyle could notice how most kids where staring at him and him only. When they got there, they split their own ways to their classes. Before Kyle could even open his door, the inter com started up as the principal ordered everyone to meet into the outside courtyard.

Everyone rushed out of their class to the courtyard and waited for what was about to happen next. Everyone in the Literature Club met up with each other outside to see the event planned. There was a huge stage outside set up with a podium in the middle. Shortly after, some of the press started to arrive. A few minutes later, some the police, the principal, and the mayor walked up on it and the mayor started to give his speech.

"Thank you everyone for coming out here on such short notice. I know life in the last 2 to 3 months has been rough on most of us. We have lost so many students, but not only that, some of our dearest friends, to the psychopath called Edward Hyde. We would have lost more if it wasn't for some of our very own to stop him.

"I want to take this time to thank those who put an end to Edward Hyde and not only that, but to think about those who were lost. Let's have a moment of silence for them." Everyone bows their heads for a few beats before rising. "Now, let's give thanks to those who sacrifice their lives to make today happen. Those names who are called out, please come up to show yourselves to be recognized for what you have done."

He pulls up a paper and starts to read off it. "Monika, Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki, Libitina, Jekyll, and finally, Kyle." Everyone looked around until Kyle made his way through the crowd with his club members following hin. They heard whispers amongst the crowd as they stood up in front of their large school. The police gave them medals for honor and bravery. "These are the students who helped in stopping Edward Hyde. For that, we thank you."

The whole school arrupts with clapping and cheering. They heard cheering from people they would have never thought. To Kyle, this was a whole new experience to have this much recognition from so many people. He never thought of himself to be a hero, but this feeling was so good right now.

As Kyle looked amongst the crowd, he could have sworn to seen a familiar face. There is only one person he ever saw with blonde white hair: Elyssa. He smiled as he saw her one last time. Something came up in his mind as he saw her last traces in this world: "We will have our time together again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took 5 days to hmget this out. I would have got it out on Saturday, but funny enough, I was at a festival. The day could've gone way better, but it was enjoyable while it last. I know this isn't where you thought this was coming to, but I'm making it this way for a reason. I may say, the next chapter or 2 will be the last "offical" chapters. The last one will be the explanation one. Let me know how this plot twist was.


	34. Our True Ending: The Finale

It's been almost a month since the club was rewarded for taking out the psychopath Edward Hyde. It was pretty crazy how much the entire city praised them for doing the things they done. Kyle however, got more than he wanted, considering he decided to get involved with the case to start with. Despite all this, life was all great. The club was going to be a success for many years to come and they graduated high school.

The club decided that life was good here, but they didn't want to stay here, considering how much has happened the past 3 to 4 months. Everyone agreed that once Kyle sold his house for good, they would all move to Hawaii together. Well, on the day of June 12, 2018, Kyle's birthday, did he get a buyer for his house.

Everyone was off doing something while Kyle had a meeting for his house. Kyle heard knocking on his door, so he knew it was time. He opened up the door and for some reason, felt a sense of déjà vu meeting the woman and child in front of him. "Hello there miss. Come in." He said.

The woman walked inside while holding her child's hand. The woman greets herself. " My name is Sarah. Thank you for having us. Sorry my husband Taylor couldn't be here. He got called into service 2 years ago."

"It's alright." Kyle said. Then he looked down at the kid in front of him. He had yellow eyes and brown hair similar to his. He knelt down to the kid. "And what's you're name buddy?"

The kid spoke up. "M-my name is Kyle."  Kyle stood up with a smile on his face, but inside, he was just uncovering what the hell was happening in front of him. _The cycle was going to restart soon._

"Interesting, considering that is my name too." Kyle said. "So, shall I show you around?" The rest of the time, Kyle showed around Sarah the house. "So what do you think? Are you willing to buy it?"

"In a heartbeat. I love this house so much. I'm surprised no one else had came to check it out. But anyways, consider this place sold." She said. Kyle smiled, but he felt himself starting to break down. This was all so confusing, but he felt himself warm to see how much this woman...his "mom", was so different to see now.

He escorted them out, but the kid stood at the doorway. He looked back at Kyle. "Where will you go?" Kyle chuckled as he knew how much he cared about other people as a little kid.

"How old are you little buddy?" Kyle asked "himself."

"I'm 6 today."

"Great to hear that. Well, I am going somewhere far away. This place has gave me many great memories that I cherish to this moment. I don't know where exactly, but I will have many great memories to form there. If you want to remember something, then remember this:  _Some of the best things in life aren't always ment to last forever, so treasure every given moment._ Okay Kyle?" He asks.

Little Kyle nods and walks up to his mother, who is smiling at Kyle for the words of wisdom. They drive off and Kyle rushes to his bedroom immediately to call everyone.

* * *

Libitina came home late that evening after such an incredible day and the great news. She was finely going to be able to leave that town of bad memories now. However, when Kyle called, there was something off about his tone, but she couldn't figure it out. Nonetheless, she was happy.

She called out to Kyle, only to hear him reply upstairs. She went upstairs and knocked on his door before coming in. He was writing something down and it looked a lot more than anything she had ever seen. "Honey, what are you doing?"

Kyle looked at her. She couldn't figure out what the reason of what he was doing was. "Oh, I'm just writing a story to publish. I figured why not give it a go." He said.

"Okay, that sounds interesting. Do you know when we will be moving?" She asked.

"Maybe a few days, a week at most. When I get finished with this, I'll be packing up my things." He answered.

"That sounds great. I can't wait till we move to Hawaii. It's going to be nothing but great times there." She said with a cheerful expression.

"Me too honey. Me too." He replied. She kissed hin on the cheek and went to bed. Kyle took his things and went downstairs to the kitchen to finish. After he had called them, he started writing his story which he called "Escape From Reality." It was their life story of how they took down Edward Hyde. Well, the copy he wad wrote was.

He was finishing writing the same story, but from his perspective. At the end, he wrote a letter for "himself" so hopefully he can change the cycle...whatever the cycle was. He took a good hour to read his story to see if their was any errors.

_Nothing. This is all I have to say about my life. Now it's up to "me" to do what I've asked him to do._

He closed his book and was about to get up to go upstairs, but he didn't. Instead, he looked at the book. All of this was based off the fact that life was somehow going to restart.  He needed to know what the hell that ment. Before he could try to figure it out himself, he fell asleep.

* * *

He awoke in front of his former self. "Oh MC, didn't think I see you again." Kyle said. 

MC chuckles. "Really? I knew we would. After all, you have questions that only I can answer. So, ask away."

Kyle sighed. "Alright. What's going to happen to us when this cycle restarts?"

"Nothing. Literally nothing. You won't age, so you still stay your youth age. No one will notice it but you. You will start aging again when the cycle breaks."

"What is it that happens when the cycle restarts?"

"Time will reverse itself when the cycle starts again. Since your younger self will be moving in at the age of 6, the date will go back to the appropriate time you were 6 and moved in. You will go back and meet your childhood friends and if they fail to break the cycle, you guys will...cease to exist."

Kyle gets furious. "I thought you said nothing will happen to us!!"

MC raises his hands up. "Nothing will if your other self will break it. I have high hopes that he will do what is right. If not, then this will happen again. Hyde started this and the only way to fix it is to be back in the past and change things when you meet Jekyll."

Kyle calms down and sighs. "What about Libitina? She meet me because Hyde was causing havoc in my club's life. If things change, I may never meet her and she will be lonely."

MC grabs Kyle's shoulder. "She won't. Like I said before, you will be suprised by what happens when you change some things. Anything else?"

"Just one more thing." Kyle looks down as he asks his last question. "What if there is no way to fix this? Hyde claimed that the only reason he got here was because his reality ceased to exist because of the club removing everything and leaving only him in the abyss. What if that is our only faith?"

MC turned away and thought about it. After a minute of thinking, he turns back around. "This reality is real, bit at the moment, is being altered by something more powerful than it's ever seen: ME. I won't do what they did before, but if it comes to it that this world is destined to fail because of Hyde, then I will end everything, including myself."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Kyle said. "So what happens next?"

"Well, the first thing that will happen is that the time is going to reset, so it will be June 13, 2006. However, no one in your club is going to know the difference. It seems like they are about to get on a flight to Hawaii tomorrow night since they heard you sold the house. Tomorrow will be the last day you can stay in this town, because everyone in your childhood past is in your neighborhood now. Do whatever it is you need to do." MC said. Kyle nods and soon is engulfed in white light.

* * *

 

Kyle woke up on his desk. He looks outside the window and notices the time of day. He looks at his phone and suddenly realized the date. "MC was right. Now I have to make sure this book gets to myself on the date after I get with Elyssa. If I remember correctly, the next day I went to a bookstore to get a book for Elyssa. That's when he needs to get it."

Kyle grabs his coat and rushes out the door with the book in his hand and some cash in his pocket. He hurried to the bookstore he went to before with a photo of his young self. When he got there, he went up to the person at the front desk.

"Hey there. I got a question to ask. What will it take for you to hold onto something till about 2013 for one person in particular?" Kyle asked.

The man behind the desk laughed but stopped as he looked at Kyle. "Your serious?" He nods. "Well, I don't know, but that's going to take some serious cash for me to be able to hold onto one book for one specific person."

Kyle grinned. "How does 20 grand sound?" He asked as he put out the bundle money in front of him. 

The man's eyes widen at the sight. "That...that will do. Just give me a date, a name, and a photo of this person." Kyle gave him all the required information and the money. "Thank you very much. Just one question though. How important is this to you?"

Kyle stared him dead in the eyes. "Enough for me to double it if needed. But in my only answer: this is between life and death, so this _really_ fucking matters to me."

The man didn't say anything as he reeled back. Kyle smiled and walked out the shop. The rest of the day, Kyle packed everything and headed his way to the airport, where his group of friends was ready to make a new journey together. Kyle was happy to, trying not to think about the possibility that failure will have a serious effect on them: no longer existing.

Kyle looked out the window of the airplane with one last thought on his mind as he saw the town he once lived in started to fade away.  _Please Kyle...do what needs to be done. Your love for her should be able to convince you otherwise. Whatever you do, don't let her die this time._

* * *

D̴̥̀͐̈́é̷̛͚̾͜c̷̹̣̿e̵̡̦̊́̂m̴͙̀̍b̸͈͉̪̅̏e̶̢̡̘͎͛̒r̶̪̯͔̉ ̸̻͆̇͘2̷͚͚̥͚̂͆5̵̻̌̈,̵̭̺͋̇̋ ̴̹͎̘͎͑̒̏2̴̧͇̮̥͊̾̓̄0̷̪̌͑ͅ1̷͍̞̌3̸̺̥̜̣͑̏

Kyle heads over to Elyssa's house. He has been doing this for the past few years as he doesn't have any family. It was fairly easy to get to her house since it was right beside Sayori's house.

In a way, he is more than happy to visit her this time. Maybe it was because he was lucky to have a friend that would do this with him, or the fact that he has a crush on her. A crush that would only make him buy a necklace with a blue sapphire shaped like a heart on it.

Eventually, he gets to her house and knocks on her door. He hides the box he has in his pocket. She opens it after a few seconds. "H-hey Kyle. Nice to see you again." She said.

"Wow, Elyssa. You look...great." He said. Elyssa, a 5 foot tall, blonde white long hair, and beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a black dress and a golden cross on her necklace. 

"Thanks Kyle. Your not too bad yourself." She replied. He looks at himself. He has a gray long sleeved shirt with a pair of jeans. She let's him in and smiles sweetly at him.

"So, this is the 3rd year we have done this. I figured I give you something as my thanks for having me visit you." He pulls out the box and hands it to her.

"Aww Kyle, that is sweet of you." She said with sincerity. She opened it up and her eyes widened. "Oh my God. Kyle, how much did this cost?"

Even though it did cost him nearly $500, he knew it was worth it. "Not enough to make me not buy it. Do you like it?" 

"Like it? Kyle, I love it!" She said with joy. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around him in a embracing hug. He was shocked at first, but was quick to return it. To him, she felt so warm.

After a little while, she gave it to him so he can put it on her. She observes herself in a mirror. "It's so beautiful Kyle."

Kyle let his thoughts slip when she said that. "Just like you." He suddenly realizes what he said. Uh, I mean..."

Elyssa turns to him "Kyle...that's nice to hear from you." She sat down on a couch, hands over her face. "At least, it is nice to hear for the time being."

"For the time being? Elyssa, what do you mean by that?" Kyle asked. He sits beside her.  "You can tell me what is making you feel this way." She puts her hands down and looks at him, her eyes filled with sadness.

"I have been suffering from depression for a long time. It's hard to make it through the day without being bombarded with thoughts. It's hard to find any sort of motivation because I know how worthless I am. That is how I am."

Kyle is speechless. He never ever expected someone like her to have depression. She is always happy around him and he is as well. He always saw her as a happy, beautiful girl.

"Elyssa, why?" She looked at him confused. "Why would you ever think of yourself as worthless? If that was the case, I would never have bought that for you. You mean so much to me and if you would have told me, I would have done so much to try to help you. Even if there is so little I know, I will never stop trying to make the days better for you. All you had to do is tell me."

"Why did you think I didn't? You would waste your precious time on me instead of worrying about other things. It's not worth it to do that, to care about me. It feels nice sometimes, but other times it feels like I'm being beat to death with a baseball bat. You can never understand how much this hurts."

"Your right. I don't understand. But I do understand one thing. I will never stop trying to make life better for you. You deserve to be happy. You don't know how much joy and happiness I have when I'm just around you. You make me feel so happy and I don't ever want that to go away. So please, don't think that I will never stop caring about you. No matter what, you mean the world to me."

She starts to feel tears build up inside her, so she wraps her arms around him, trying her best not to cry. "Kyle, why are you doing this? All I feel like is a burden, yet you are so nice to me. How can you say those things about someone like me?"

Kyle wraps his arms around her, one hand stroking her hair. "Because that is how I feel about you. You are so special to me. A person like you doesn't deserve to feel like a burden. A burden only drags people down, and you only lift my spirits up. That is the truth."

She begins to cry. Kyle can only hold her as he tries to help her. He doesn't know if what he is doing is the right thing. All he wants right now is her to know how much he loves her.

"Kyle, I'm scared." She says. Kyle looks at her.

"Scared of what?" He asks.

"That I may like you more than you like me." She replied. Kyle is shocked. "It's true, isn't it? Kyle, I like you so much that I want to die. That's how I feel. And...and..."

"Elyssa, I don't want you to hurt any more." He holds one of her hands. "You trust me, right?" Wordlessly, she nods. "I know what's best and that's what you need right now."

_She told me how she felt. Now I have to do the same. It's the only way that we can both be happy._

"Elyssa, I love you." She looks confused. "Those are my true feelings. I have for a long time and that's why there is no way you can like me more than I like you. That's why I'll accept any of your burdens."

Without saying another word, Kyle hugs her again. "Kyle, do you really mean that?"

"More than ever." He replied.

"Kyle, I love you too. So, so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I do too." Kyle said. He started to feel her grip loosen. "Elyssa?"

"Why aren't my thoughts going away? I thought this would be the happiest day for me. Even now, they won't leave me alone." She said.

"It will take time for them all to go away. I don't know how long, but I know that I will always be there for you." Kyle said.

After a little while, they let go of each other. "So, in a way, this is like our first date."

"I guess you can put it that way." She scratches the back of her head. "You know what I really want to do?"

"What is that?" He said, smiling. Without saying a word, she leans her face closer to his. Kyle, picking up on this, does the same until their lips meet. As if they were in sync, they hold each other's hands. He felt a sensation through his body.

_She is an incredible kisser. What is this feeling that I have right now?_

After a while, they stop. "That was...beautiful." Elyssa said.

"I know. I feel the same." Kyle replied. For the rest of the day, Kyle did so much to cheer her up and keep her happy. He will never stop trying from that day on.

* * *

The next day, Kyle woke up feeling ecstatic. He was going to see Elyssa again, but this time it was going to be a proper date. They both agreed on it before he left that night. Kyle reached over to his phone and texted her to see how she was doing. However, this turned into an hour and a half conversation.

Telling her that he will speak to her later, he got up and got dressed. Today, he decided to go get her one of her favorite book. Also, he was going to check out a new book that had made headlines since last year.

After about 30 minutes, he got to the bookstore. He scanned though the books until he found the one for his loved one. Before he can get to the desk, the new book caught his eyes. He picked it up and read the title and description on it.

_Escape From Reality_

_Teenagers do what they can do to escape reality, at least if they are suffering from their demons. So when Monika joins the Literature Club, she couldn't be any more happier. She was ecstatic to be able to spend more time with Sayori, her best friend and someone who she has a huge crush on. With Kyle as club President, he is more than happy to make sure his club members are happy._

_Unfortunately, life gets more difficult when there is a serial killer who targets girls that suffer from the things that they try to hide. To add on, the killer leaves behind many clues that gets the club more involved into this spiraling hellhole. This starts to show their friends how much they mean to each other as it becomes more evident of the killer's intentions. With their emotions and fear conflicting into everyone's lives, how can they escape a broken reality?_

_Why...why does this sound familiar?_

However, he puts it back and heads up to the front desk to pay for it. The man glances at him and gasps. "Finally, your here." The man nmbent down to open a safe had had stored away for many years to open it. Once he did, he gave Kyle the book ans his the picture in a envelope.

"What is this?" Kyle asked.

"A man came here several years ago and paid a lot of money to make sure you get this. He said it was along the lines of "life and death." Anyways, this is for you." He said as he handed him the book wrapped up with the envelope on top.

"Ooooookay." Kyle said. He paid for the book he got for Elyssa and head home. Once he did, he sat the book on the desk in his room and opened up the package he had received. "What the fuck? How?" He looked at the copy of the book he had gotten, only to be more disturbed by the description this time.

_Escape From Reality_

_My life was never easy, which is why I created the Literature Club. In it, I created many great memories with my members Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, and Monika. All I ever wanted was to try to forget the past I had. However, a killer obsessed with hurting people with the same problems my friends had reminded me onmf how much of a failure I was._

_A killer born from another reality where desires got the best of the people he loved, which they deatoried everything and left him with nothing but anger and hatred. Formed from my friends desire to help others, which got twisted and turned into some darker desire. That's all this world and this story is: desires, secrets, deaths, and love found from the realization that together, we will live on. Such a sad thing to know that everything in here...was all true. This is my life_ story.

_Someone held this book to give to me today? Ehat twisted game is this?_

Kyle read through all the story in a matter in a couple hours. As he read through it, he had more questions than answers. One as of why this writer was claiming one girl with the name of his girlfriend said the same things yesterday and why events she only knew was being read right in front of him. However, all his answers got answered at the end.

_Kyle, if your reading this, you finished what happened in my life. You may be wondering why there was many events that was in your life. There is only one answer to that, but it is the craziest you ever heard: I'm you._

_Yes, I am also Kyle, but in a different cycle. Hyde coming to this world because of our friend Jekyll caused this world to become in a cycle where we could possibly suffer. You meet him the day Elyssa took her life. If you don't break the cycle by saving her life, me and my friends will cease to exist. I know you love her, so save her. Don't make the mistakes that I made. Please...break this cycle before we all suffer._

Kyle put the book down and just thought about what he read. "Should I believe this or not? I mean, this is all crazy to believe that a version of me had to live through this, but he pointed out so many things that I have only told a few people about. If what he said is right, then I promise him that I will make sure that Elyssa doesn't die. I'm still confused as of why this has happened, but I love her so much. I won't let her get hurt."

* * *

April 17, 2014

Kyle and Sayori walk over to Elyssa's house. Kyle was extremely happy because their 4 month anniversary was coming up. He was happy with the way thing were turning out. Elyssa had announced to their whole school that they were dating, which suprised many that the most popular girl would date him, but she never cared for popularity.

They get to her house. They were going to go out and go somewhere. Elyssa has been seeing her therapist more often and needless to say, it has helped tremendously. Kyle knocks on her door.

A couple minutes pass. "Maybe she is still asleep." Sayori said. Kyle tries to call her multiple times and it goes straight to voicemail. Kyle feels a pit in his stomach.

He opens her door and walks in. She is nowhere to be found downstairs. He goes upstairs. "Elyssa, you here?" No response. He sees the bathroom light on. He knocks. "Elyssa, you inside." Nothing. He opens the door and gasps in horror.

"No. No!" Elyssa is laying on the bathroom floor, unconscious. On the counter is a bottle of sleeping pills knocked over. He starts to pull his phone out to call for an ambulance when his subconscious starts to speak to him.

_Get her to the hospital. If you wait for the ambulance, she will die. Break the cycle._

Kyle picks up Elyssa from the floor and starts to carry her downstairs. At the front door, he picks up a pair of keys to a car outside that Elyssa's parents had got her. Kyle places her in the backseat while Sayori joins her and Kyle starts to drive through town. His vision tunneled as the adrenaline pumped in his veins every second. As soon as they arrive, Kyle grabs her and starts screaming for help. The doctors roll her in the back while Kyle explained what happened. 

Hours go by as Kyle and Sayori wait in the hospital. They were so nervous that they haven't came back with any word on her well being. Kyle begins to worry more and more. After another 20 minutes, they come back out.

"Kyle and Sayori?" A doctor called out. They got up and walked over to him.

"Doctor, is she okay?" Kyle asks.

"She stable now. Your lucky that you did what you did. If you would have waited for the ambulance, the damage would have been irreversible. She is asleep now, but you can visit her." He said. He walks off as Kyle and Sayori hug each other crying. They had almost lost their childhood friend, bit she is alive and well.

Sayori had went back home to calm herself from the stress of the event. Kyle was waiting in the room while Elyssa slept. While he waited, he looked through the book he was given. At the back where the note was, there was a number that looked callable.

Before he could start to dial it, Elyssa started to stir until she woke up. When she saw Kyle, she broke down crying, which Kyle then hugged her to comfort her. He stood there for a few minutes, letting her cry into his shoulder.

After she stopped crying to the point she could speak, Kyle spoke up. "Elyssa, why would you do that? I would have been completely devastated if you had died. I thought everything was fine." Kyle said with his eyes starting to water up.

Her once composed expression broke into a furious wave of tears as she spoke. "I...I didn't...try to...kill myself." She said in between sobs.

"W-what? What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

After a minute of composing herself again, she speaks. "Itami broke into my house with a fake suicide note and forced me to take a lot of sleeping pills before he knocked me out. I guess he got someone to pick the front door because I had it locked. He screamed about me bring with you instead with him." Her eyes start to water up. "Can I not be happy with who I love?"

He pulled her in and hugged her before she could say any more while she silently cried. Kyle's mind was filled with anger and rage, along with sympathy and sadness for his girlfriend. If he found Itami, he would tear his head off his fucking shoulders. All he wanted to do was be there for his girlfriend.

"Don't worry honey. He will pay for what he tried to do to you. He's not going to get away with this. I'll make sure of that." Kyle told her. They held each other for a long time, not saying anything.

Now Kyle was waiting outside the hospital in the car. He found out that she was going to be able to leave that day. He was happy about that, but the cops still haven't found Itami after he called them. "Hopefully they will find him. That bastard deserves to get locked the fuck up." He told him self.

Elyssa walked out the hospital in her normal clothes. Kyle was happy to at least see her alive. He drove down the road, while she slept. He took a glance at her and thought about how peaceful she looked. For the next few days, she was going to sleep at his house, so he was happy to see her expression every time.

* * *

The next day, Sayori and Kyle walked up the school. Elyssa was at home, resting from what happened the previous morning. Kyle had told her about what Itami had done and the police had told the school about him as well. The teachers were on watch, the students were told about him, so everyone knew that he tried to kill the star student.

It was around lunchtime and Sayori and Kyle were sitting beside each other. People didn't want to annoy them with questioning, especially about what exactly what happened. Well, almost everyone. They were approached by 4 jocks, one being familiar to Kyle: Itami.

As soon as his gang came in, everyone looked at them. "Hey you 2. You seem awfully down." Kyle's face turned to pure rage. "What's the deal? Something bothering you Kyle? I figured you would be upset."

"Why would I be upset? My girlfriend is still alive because of me. She told me something that I would ever want to hear. You tried to kill her because she didn't get with you. Soon, you'll be arrested and we will be together for an long time."

Itami had a sinister grin on his face. "That bitch made the wrong mistake. Now she'll remember to follow the status quo instead of going for a fucking nobody."

When he said that, something inside Kyle snapped. His instincts told him one thing:  _K̵̫̤̜͖̩̤̇͝͝I̴̧̬̭̱̰̋̀͌͌͗̚̚L̷̡̦̺̱̪̰̜͕͍͌̓̄̅̏͂̐̎̎L̸̨̛͔͙̖̙̦̪͈̫͔̮̠̏͐̅͒́͒͗̈̌͘͜͠͝ͅ_

 

He grabbed Itami's collar and headbutted him. He turned to another person and punched him in the face as hard as he could, knocking him down. He turned to the thrid person and swayed his punches before countering by grabbing him by the throat and throwing him down to the ground.

When he turned to the fourth person, he saw the jock grab a knife from his pocket. Before he can react, someone wearing an outfit similar to the group knocked out the person holding the knife. He turns to Kyle. "Behind you."

Kyle turns around and sees Itami facing him. Letting his instincts control him, he tackled him to the ground and started to beat him to death. He wouldn't have stopped until Sayori came up to him.

"Kyle stop. Please. She wouldn't want you to do this." Sayori said. Kyle stop punching him and faced her. Her eyes are filled with worry and sadness. He looks at Itami, which is almost close to blacking out. Before he got up, he grabbed his arm and broke it, making him scream in pain. He got up in time for the teachers to rush in the cafeteria.

Soon, him and his gang were arrested and took away. Kyle and the kid didn't get into any trouble for what they did. Kyle was sitting in the cafeteria alone after he left the office. He had almost killed someone and he would have if it wasn't for Sayori and Elyssa. He saw the kid enter the cafeteria, doing the same thing, but he sat in front of Kyle.

"Kyle, is it?" He asked. He nods. "I just want to say that you did the right thing. I would have probably killed him, so I know how you feel. I feel bad for what happened to Elyssa, but she is alive, so that's good. Maybe I can help you with finding out about other people's problems."

Kyle looked up to him, confused. "Help me? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know that Elyssa was suffering from depression. I have observed so many people that suffered from D.I.D., PTSD, depression, different types of abuse, severe anxiety, and more." He said.

Kyle had to ask. "So you knew that she was suffering?" He nods. "Well, she is fine now, but I need to make sure that there are other people that don't have to suffer now. Maybe make a club to help people find a way to escape from reality."

"That could work. If there's one thing that I know is that Literature brings out the secrets in people. So if you will allow me, we can help people together." He said.

"How can we do that when I don't even know your name?" Kyle asked.

"Well, why don't we change that?" The kid sticks out his hand. "The name is Henry. Henry Jekyll." Kyle shakes his hand.

"Thank you Henry. I don't know how you will be able to repay you." Kyle replied.

"You won't have to. Let's just start up this club." Jekyll said. The next hour, they work on how to be able to set up the club until it was time to leave. Kyle waved Jekyll goodbye as Sayori and him walked home.

As they started to walk down the street, someone was calling out for them. It was a girl with red hair and eyes and close to the same height as Kyle. He knew that it was Libitina from the book. When she caught up, she was close to out of breath. 

"Sorry, I just needed to say how glad that you did what you guys did. I doubt Elyssa would even remember who I am, considering how popular she is, but I'm glad that you saved her." She stood there for a little bit and then spoke up again. "Well, I'm going to be going. Sorry to bother you."

She starts to walk off. "Wait!" Kyle shouted, making her stop and turn around. "Why don't you come walk with us? We can talk while we get  to our home. Plus, I didn't get your name."

She walks back up to them. "My name is Libitina." She said with a smile. Kyle introduced himself and Sayori and started to walk while talking. Apparantly, Libitina knew Elyssa from a class she had this year. Even though they never talked much, Libitina felt like she was close friends with her, stating that she was probably her only friend.

"Well Libitina, me and Sayori can be your friends. Your pretty likeable, so you can trust us that we won't try to be harsh to you." Kyle said.

Her expression brightened up. "Really? Do you think that of me?" They nod. She started to blush from their compliments. "I would like that then." They smiled and continued to walk home until they had to split ways.

Before Kyle walked inside, he remembered the number he saved in his phone. He hesitated before calling it. However, he felt as if he needed to tell "himself" that he broke the cycle and saved Elyssa. Finally, he decided to call it.

...

...

"Hello?" **_Kyle_** said. Kyle hesitated before answering.

"Uh, it's me, Kyle. You gave a book to yourself." Kyle said.

"Oh, yeah. Never forgot about that. I'm guessing you finally decided to call.  I don't even know what day it is. Can you tell me?"  ** _Kyle_** asked.

"Actually, I wanted to let you know that I did it. I broke the cycle. It's the next day she tried to kill herself, but she actually didn't try." Kyle then proceeded to tell himself about what actually happened.

"So that bastard is behind bars? Good. Now you don't end up making anymore mistakes that I made. I could cry right now if I wasn't in the vicinity of my friends. I'm proud of you. You did good. Now, did you meet Libitina and Jekyll?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did today. Me and him were talking about a club to start in the future and Libitina came up to me and Sayori to talk to us. We're friends with her now. For once, the future looks bright." Kyle said.

"I know what you mean. Now spend some time with Elyssa. You deserve to be with her. Goodbye Kyle."  ** _Kyle_** said.

"Good bye." He replied. He hung up and felt a sense of overwhelming joy come over him. He walked in and saw his girlfriend in the kitchen. Seeing her made him feel so happy. It looked like she didn't even notice him walk in.

Kyle crept behind her and picked her up and spun her around,  making her squeal in shock first, but soon turned into laughter as Kyle carried her into the living room. He let her go and sat down, only for her to get up on top of him. "Kyle, you seem to be in a good mood."

"I have every reason to be. Your here and Itami got arrested today. That bastard will be out away for a long time, plus he won't be able to use his main arm for a while." Kyle said with a smile.

"Wow, you fought him?" She asked in a gentle voice.

"Him and his gang. They're all going away for a long time. You won't have to worry about anyone ever telling you who should be with anymore." He replied. As soon as he was done talking, he leaned down and kissed him passionately. The feeling Kyle had before was great, but now it's pure bliss. It seemed to never end and it didn't for a bit before they had to break for air.

"I would never be with him anyways. I love you and only you." She leaned down and whispers into his ear. "How about I bring you upstairs to show you how much I love you?"

Kyle's face started to turn a bit red. "You don't mean-" Elyssa put a finger over his lips.

"Oh yes I do. I want this, plus kissing you made me feel hot. I hope your ready for the night of your life." She said as she took his hand and lead him upstairs.

A few hours later.

Kyle sat up and went over to his desk while Elyssa slept. The past few hours were like she said, if not more. Being that intimate with her showed him how much she trusted him. He felt as if he needed to say something, but didn't know how to. Instead, he grabbed a pin and paper and wrote whatever his mind made him think about, which was just Elyssa. After a few minutes, he looked at his paper and see what he wrote.

 

_The End_

_A world filled with passionate desires_  
_Only to come across dark past and memories_  
_That only the darkest of minds hold onto._  
_Together, the future rids this being, only to have it as an unending cycle._

_It would have never ended until the life if a beautiful woman was saved._  
_A woman of pure elegance and beauty_  
_Her life was lost before, but now she is alive._  
_Arrogance didn't stop me this time, now you will never be alone._  
_My love for you is all I can ever write or show forevermore._

_With a flick of my pen, I will build our way_  
_In a world of infinite choices, behold this special day._

_However,_  
_This is the true end._

_Our memories will continue even if you don't see it._  
_Beyond the text is oure lives that live strong with passion._  
_We share the same emotions as you do and we will never let that go._  
_We may not be real in Your Reality, but we are as alive as you are, no matter how you see it._  
_We are forever grateful for the life that you gave us and lived._  
_There is no other feeling like being alive._

  
_This is our end of Our Reality._

  
_Thank you._

Kyle had no idea why he wrote this or why it was like this, but he didn't care. He felt like this was right, so he left it at that. Getting back in bed, he fell back to sleep with nothing but the future in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH. MY. GOD!!!
> 
> This took till 9/20/18, 11:42 P.M EST to finish this one chapter. However, I'm not complaining by how long it took or how long it is.(P.S: It's 6,951 words.) Thank you guys do much for getting this to 1,500 hits. This is my first story that I ever took 2 months to write or even hit that amount of hits. For the fact that life has been a shitshow for me the past month and half, I'm proud of this one.
> 
> It sucks that this story is over, but I will alway go back to look through this every time I feel like I never done anything good. I would continue on, but everything I want to say has already been said in this story. In the end, everything came full circle.
> 
> Once again, thank you guys for your support. After this, I may take a break before starting another story. By break, I mean like a day or two before I continue writing again. See you then!!
> 
>  
> 
> But a story is never actually finished...  
> It just stops moving.  
> But what good is a story without the actual beginning?


End file.
